PLAY
by marlytamel1
Summary: Darien Chiba, baterista de la famosa banda de rock Stage Dive, necesita limpiar su imagen rápido, al menos por un corto tiempo. Tener una chica buena en su brazo debería hacer el trabajo fácil. Pero no contaba precisamente con lo divertido que podría ser estar con la chica rena Tsukino nunca pensó que conocería al dios del rock con quien empapelaba las paredes...
1. INFORMACIÓN IMPORTANTE

Buenas Noches,

A todos los lectores amantes de fanfic; ante todo les agradezco que ingresen a leer esta historia la cual no me pertenece sino a Kylie Scott y que fue traducida por ElyCasdel & yure8 y corregido por Valentine Rose a quienes les pertenece todo los honores.

Espero que les guste mi adaptación a uno de mis animes favoritos que es Sailor Moon, y no hay nada más romantico que nuestra pareja central: Darien y Serena.

Que lo disfruten.

Gracias


	2. SINOPSIS

Darien Chiba, baterista de la famosa banda de rock Stage Dive, necesita limpiar su imagen rápido, al menos por un corto tiempo. Tener una chica buena en su brazo debería hacer el trabajo fácil. Pero no contaba precisamente con lo divertido que podría ser estar con la chica correcta.

Serena Tsukino nunca pensó que conocería al dios del rock con quien empapelaba las paredes de su dormitorio de adolescente, especialmente no en estas circunstancias. Serena tiene problemas de dinero. Unos grandes. Pero que te paguen para fingir ser la novia de un loco baterista nunca podría terminar bien. Sin importar cuán caliente fuera. Y ahora que aparentemente no está libre, él finalmente está prestándole atención. Sin tan sólo la química entre ella y su estrella de rock dejara de alcanzar tales alturas.


	3. CAP No 1

Algo estaba mal. Lo supe desde el momento en que pasé por la puerta. Con una mano encendí la luz, dejando caer mi bolso en el sofá con la otra. Después del pasillo débilmente iluminado, el repentino resplandor era deslumbrante. Pequeñas luces brillaron ante mis ojos. Cuando se aclararon todo lo que vi eran espacios… espacios en los que, esta misma mañana había habido cosas.

Como el sofá.

Mi bolso cayó al suelo y todo se vino hacia afuera, tampones, monedas sueltas, plumas y maquillaje. Una barra de desodorante rodó hacia la esquina. La esquina vacía, ya que tanto la televisión como su gabinete se habían ido. Mi mesa y sillas retro de la tienda de segunda mano permanecían, lo mismo que mi desbordante estantería. Pero la mayor parte de la habitación se hallaba vacía.

_ ¿Neherenia?

No hubo respuesta.

_ ¿Qué demonios? _ Una pregunta estúpida, lo que pasó aquí era obvio. Frente a mí, la puerta de la habitación de mi compañera se encontraba abierta. Nada más que oscuridad y polvo allí. No tenía sentido negarlo.

Neherenia me dejó sin nada.

Mis hombros se hundieron con el peso de dos meses de renta atrasada, alimentos y servicio públicos llegaron aplastantes sobre mí. Hasta mi garganta se cerró apretadamente. Así que esto es lo que se-sentía tener un amigo que te jodiera. Apenas podía respirar.

_ Serena, ¿Me puedes prestar tu abrigo de terciopelo? Te prometo que te lo voy a… _ Rei, mi vecina del departamento de al lado entró (tocar nunca fue su estilo). Entonces, como yo, se detuvo en seco _ ¿Dónde está tu sofá?

Respiré hondo y solté el aire lentamente. No sirvió de nada. _ Supongo que Neherenia lo tomó.

_ ¿Neherenia se fue?

Mi boca se abrió, pero en realidad, ¿qué habría que decir?

_ ¿Se fue y no sabías que se iba? _ Rei ladeó la cabeza, haciendo que su masa de largo cabello oscuro se balanceara de aquí para allá. Siempre le había envidiado ese pelo. El mío era rubio cenizo y fino. Algo más allá de los hombros, y colgaba como si hubiera metido la cabeza en un cubo de grasa. Es por eso que no tendía a dejarlo crecer más largo de la cintura.

No es que el cabello importara.

Tener el alquiler importaba.

Tener que comer importaba.

¿Estilos de cabello? No tanto.

Mis ojos ardían, la traición dolía como una perra. Neherenia y yo habíamos sido amigas durante años. Confiaba en ella. Habíamos hablado mal de chicos y compartidos secretos, lloramos una en el hombro de la otra. Simplemente no tenía sentido.

Salvo que lo tenía.

Muy dolorosamente lo tenía.

_ No. _ Mi voz sonó extraña. Tragué saliva, aclarándome la garganta _. No, no sabía que se iba.

_ Raro. Ustedes dos siempre parecieron llevarse muy bien.

_ Sí.

_ ¿Por qué se iría de esa manera?

_ Me debía dinero _ admití, de rodillas para recoger el contenido de mi bolso. No para orarle a Dios. Me había dado por vencida con él hacía mucho tiempo.

Rei se quedó sin aliento. _ Estás bromeando. ¡Esa maldita perra!

_ Nena, estamos llegando tarde. _ Nicolas, mi otro vecino de al lado, llenó la entrada, con ojos impacientes. Era un tipo alto y fornido con perspicacia. Normalmente le envidiaba a Rei su novio. En ese momento la gloria de Nicolas se perdió en mí. Estaba tan jodida.

_ ¿Qué está pasando? _ preguntó, mirando alrededor _ Hola, Serena.

_ Hola, Nicolas.

_ ¿Dónde están tus cosas?

Rei levanto las manos en el aire. _ ¡Neherenia tomó sus cosas!

_ No _ corregí _. Neherenia tomó su mierda. Pero se llevó mi dinero.

_ ¿Cuánto dinero? _ preguntó Nicolas, el disgusto bajando su voz aproximadamente una octava.

_ Suficiente _ dije _ He estado cubriéndola desde que perdió su trabajo.

_ Maldición _ murmuró Nicolas.

_ Sí. _ En serio, sí.

Cogí mi bolso y lo abrí. Sesenta y cinco dólares y un brillante y solitario centavo. ¿Cómo dejé que llegara tan lejos? Mi pago de la tienda de libros no estaba, y mi tarjeta de crédito se encontraba al máximo. Mina había necesitado ayuda ayer para comprar libros de texto y de ninguna manera me negaría que mi hermana pasara la universidad era lo primero.

Esta mañana le dije a Neherenia que teníamos que hablar. Todo el día me sentí horrible sobre ello, mi estómago revolviéndose. Porque la verdad era que la suma total de mi charla involucraba decirle que tenía que pedirle prestado a sus padres, o al idiota sofisticado de su nuevo novio, un préstamo para pagarme. No podíamos mantenernos a ambas alojadas y alimentadas por más tiempo mientras buscaba un nuevo empleo. Así que, también tenía que hablar con uno de ellos sobre un lugar para quedarse. Sí, la estaba pateando a la acera. La culpa habría pesado en mi estómago como una piedra.

Realmente irónico.

¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que sintiera algún remordimiento por joderme? Probablemente ninguno.

Terminé de meter el contenido a mi bolso y cerré la cremallera. _ Ah, sí, Rei, el abrigo está en mi armario. Al menos espero que lo esté. Agárralo tú misma.

La renta estaba por vencerse en ocho días. Tal vez podría lograr un milagro. Seguro debía de haber algo de dinero que una chica inteligente de veintitrés años con ahorros en el banco tendría. ¿Al menos una de ellas necesitaba un lugar para quedarse? Había estado bien antes de esto. Pero siempre había habido algo que mi hermano o yo necesitábamos más que la futura estabilidad financiera. Libro, ropa, una noche en la ciudad, todas esas pequeñas delicias que hacían que vivir valiera la pena. Nos habíamos sacrificado bastante ya. Sin embargo, allí estaba, en la ruina y de rodillas.

Supongo que debería haber priorizado mejor. La retrospectiva apestaba.

En el peor de los casos, probablemente podría dormir en el suelo de la habitación de la residencia de Mina si fuéramos muy astutas. Dios sabe que nuestra madre no tenía dinero en efectivo. Pedirle ayuda se hallaba fuera de la cuestión. Si vendiera las perlas de mi tía abuela, podría ayudar para el depósito de otro apartamento. Uno más pequeño que me podía permitir por mi cuenta.

Arreglaría esto de alguna manera. Por supuesto, lo haría. Arreglar la mierda era mi especialidad.

Y si alguna vez veía a Neherenia de nuevo, la mataría.

_ ¿Qué vas a hacer? _ preguntó Nicolas, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

Me puse de pie sacudiéndome el polvo de las rodillas de mis pantalones negros. _ Ya me las arreglaré.

Nicolas me miró, y se la devolví con toda la calma que pude. La siguiente cosa que saliera de su boca más le valía que no fuera compasión. Mi día había sido bastante horrible. Con gran determinación, le sonreí. _ Entonces, ¿a dónde se dirigen?

_ Fiesta en casa de Lita y Andrew _ respondió Rei desde el interior de mi habitación. _ Deberías venir con nosotros.

_ Lita, la hermana de Nicolas y ex compañera de cuarto de Rei, se casó con Andrew Furuhata, el mayor dios del rock y guitarrista principal de la banda Stage Dive, hace unos meses. Era una larga historia. Francamente, todavía intentaba entenderla del todo. En un momento, había sido la chica agradable de al lado que fue al mismo colegio que Mina y preparaba café buenísimo en el café de Ruby. Al siguiente, nuestro bloque de apartamentos fue rodeado por paparazis. Neherenia dio entrevistas en la entrada principal, no es que supiera algo. Yo me colaba por la parte trasera.

Mayormente, mi relación con Lita había involucrado decir hola cuando nos pasábamos en las escaleras, cuando vivía aquí, y yendo al café de Ruby cada mañana para tomar un café gigante en mi camino al trabajo. Siempre habíamos sido amigables. Pero no diría que éramos exactamente amigas. Dada la afición de Rei por pedirme ropa prestada, a ella la conocía mucho mejor.

_ Debe venir, ¿Verdad, Nicola?

Nicola gruñó su afirmación. Era eso, o su desinterés. Con él era un poco difícil de saber.

_ No importa _ objeté. La basura se alineaba en las paredes donde el sofá y el gabinete estuvieron; toda la basura que Neherenia dejó atrás. _ Tenía un nuevo libro para leer, pero probablemente debería ocuparme limpiando. Supongo que no habíamos sacado el polvo de debajo de los muebles por un tiempo. Por lo menos voy a tener mucho que mover cuando llegue el momento.

_ Ven con nosotros.

_ Rei, no fui invitada _ dije.

_ Ninguno de los dos lo somos la mitad del tiempo _ Dijo Nicolas.

_ ¡Nos aman! Por su puesto que nos quieren allí. _ Rei volvió a salir desde mi habitación y le dirigió una mirada fea a su novio. Se veía mejor en la chaqueta negra vintage de lo que yo lo haría jamás, un hecho por el cual elegí no odiarla en secreto. Si eso no me ganaba puntos en el cielo, entonces nada lo haría. Tal vez se la daría como regalo de despedida antes de irme.

_ Vamos, Serena _ dijo _ A Lita no le importará.

_ ¿Lista para irnos? _ Nicolas tintineó las llaves de su coche con impaciencia.

Codearse con estrellas de rock no parecía la respuesta adecuada al saber que pronto estarías en la calle. Tal vez algún día, cuando estuviera en mi reluciente y mejor momento podría ir y decir hola. Ese día no era hoy. Sobre todo me sentía cansada, derrotada. Teniendo en cuenta que me había estado sintiendo de esa manera desde que cumplí dieciséis años, no era la más fuerte de las excusas. Sin embargo, Rei no tenía por qué saberlo.

_ Gracias, chicos _ dije _ Pero acabo de llegar a casa.

_ Um, cariño, tu casa apesta en este momento _ dijo Rei, mirando mis ovillos de polvo y la falta de decoración con una mirada arrebatadora _ Además, es viernes por la noche. ¿Quién se queda en casa en una noche de viernes? ¿Usarás tu uniforme de trabajo, o te pondrás unos vaqueros? Te sugiero los pantalones vaqueros.

_ Rei…

_ No lo hagas.

_ Pero…

_ No. _ Rei me agarró por los hombros y me miró a los ojos _ Has sido jodida por una amiga. No tengo palabras para decirte lo furiosa que estoy. Vas a venir con nosotros. Escóndete en una esquina toda la noche si quieres. Pero no estarás sentada aquí sola pensando en esa puta ladrona. Sabes que nunca me agradó.

Estúpidamente, lo hice. O lo había hecho. Como sea.

_ ¿No lo dije, Nicolas?

Nicolas se encogió de hombros y tintineó sus llaves un poco más.

_ Ve. Arréglate. _ Rei me dio un empujón en la dirección de mi dormitorio.

En mi situación actual, esta podría ser mi única oportunidad de conocer a Andrew Furuhata. Lita todavía aparecía por aquí de vez en cuando, pero nunca la había visto, a pesar de que de vez en cuando "pasaba el rato" en las escaleras por si acaso. No era mi favorito absoluto de los cuatro miembros de Stage Dive. Ese honor se hallaba reservado para el batería, Darien Chiba. Hacía unos años estuve fuertemente atraída por él. Pero aun así… el Andrew Furuhata. Por la oportunidad de conocer aunque solo fuera a uno de ellos, tenía que ir. Hacía unos años tuve esta cosa por la banda. Nada que ver con ellos siendo unos brillantes dioses del rock. No, yo era un purista musical.

_ está bien, denme diez minutos. _ era el marco mínimo de tiempo en el que podía, mentalmente, sino físicamente, prepararme para enfrentar a los ricos y famosos. Afortunadamente, mi factor de importante ahora se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de niveles demasiados bajos. Esta noche probablemente sería el mejor momento para conocer al Sr. Furuhata. En realidad podría manejarme para mantener la calma y no ser un desperdicio de espacio asombrado.

_ Cinco minutos. _ dijo Nicolas _ El juego va a empezar.

_ ¿Te relajarás? _ preguntó Rei.

_ No _ El hombre hizo un chasquido y Rei se rió. No miré hacia atrás. No quería saber. Las paredes aquí eran asquerosamente delgadas para que los hábitos de apareamientos nocturnos de Rei y Nicolas no fueran un secreto. Afortunadamente estaba por lo general en el trabajo durante el día. Esas horas era un misterio para mí, y no uno en el que pensaba.

Oh, está bien. De vez en cuando lo pensé porque no había conseguido nada que no fuera auto-inducido por un tiempo. Además, al parecer, tenía algunas tendencias voyeristas reprimidas en necesidad de abordar.

¿Realmente me encontraba interesada en una noche de observar parejas unos contra el otro?

Podría llamar a Seiya, a pesar de que dijo que tenía una cita esta noche. Por supuesto, siempre tenía una cita. Seiya era perfecto en todos los sentidos, aparte de sus tendencias de mujeriego. A mi mejor amigo le gustaba difundir su amor alrededor, por decirlo suavemente. Parecía estar en relación conyugal de solo el primer nombre con la mayor parte de la población femenina de Portland desde los dieciocho hasta los cuarenta y ocho años. Todo el mundo, menos yo básicamente.

Lo cual está bien.

No había nada malo con ser amigos. Aunque algún día realmente creía que haríamos una gran pareja. Era tan fácil estar a su alrededor. Con todo lo que teníamos en común, podríamos llegar hasta el final. Mientras tanto, me sentía contenta con esperar, hacer mi propia cosa. No es que últimamente hubiera estado haciendo algo o con alguien, pero se entiende lo que quiero decir.

Seiya me escucharía quejarme de Neherenia. Probablemente cancelaría su cita, vendría, y me haría compañía mientras limpiaba. Sin embargo, definitivamente diría "Te lo dije". Cuando se enteró que había estado cubriéndola, no estuvo feliz. Abiertamente la acusó de usarme. Resultó que estaba ciento diez por ciento correcto en ese asunto.

La herida, sin embargo, estaba demasiado cruda para ser empujada y pinchada. Así que… no Seiya. Con toda la probabilidad, Mina me daría las mismas patadas en el culo que Seiya. Ninguno fue fan del plan de salvar a Neherenia. Decisión tomada. Iría a la fiesta y me divertiría antes de que mi mundo se volviera mierda.

Excelente. Podría hacer esto.


	4. CAP No 2

No podía hacer esto.

Andrew y Lita vivían en un condominio de lujo en el distrito Pearl. El lugar era muy extenso, ocupando la mita de la última planta de un edificio antiguo de ladrillo color marrón. Debe haber sido surrealista para Lita pasar de nuestro diminuto edificio, con corrientes de aire, de pared delgada a este tipo de esplendor. Debe haber sido impresionante. El viejo edificio de apartamentos se asentaba en el borde de la ciudad, cerca de la universidad, pero Andrew y Lita vivían justo en el punto central del muy bonito y caro distrito Pearl.

Finalmente, Lita parecía encantada de verme. Un momento potencialmente incómodo anulado. El esposo de Lita, la estrella de rock, alzó la barbilla en señal de saludo mientras hice lo posible por no mirarlo fijamente. Moría por pedirle que me firmara algo. Mi frente serviría.

_ Sírvete algo de la cocina _ dijo Lita _ Hay un montón de bebidas y las pizzas deben estar aquí pronto.

_ Gracias.

_ ¿Vives al lado de Rei y Nicolas? _ preguntó Andrew, hablando por primera vez. Dios mío, su pelo claro y la cara esculpida eran impresionantes. La gente no debería ser tan codiciosa. ¿No era suficiente que fuera increíblemente talentoso?

_ Sí _ dije _ Solía ser la vecina de Lita y soy cliente habitual en el café de Ruby.

_ Todas las mañanas sin falta _ dijo Lita con un guiño _, una dosis doble de latte desnatado con un poco de caramelo sale enseguida.

Andrew asintió y pareció relajarse. Pasó un brazo por la cintura de su esposa y ella le sonrió. El amor le sentaba bien. Esperaba que duraran.

Había amado, realmente amado a cuatro personas en toda mi vida. No todos fueron amor romántico, por supuesto. Pero les confié mi corazón a todos ellos. Tres me fallaron. Así que pensé que existía una posibilidad de un veinticinco por ciento de éxito.

Cuando Andrew y Lita empezaron a succionarse la cara, lo tomé como señal para ir a explorar.

Tomé una cerveza de la cocina (tecnología de punta y más allá de elegante) y me enfrenté a la gran sala de estar con renovada determinación. Totalmente podría hacer esto. La socialización y yo estábamos a punto de ser mejores amigas. Una docena de parejas se encontraban esparcidas por el lugar una enorme pantalla plana emitía el juego y Nicolas se sentó el centro en frente de ella, embelesado. Vi algunas caras entre la multitud que reconocí; la mayoría pertenecían a gente a la que nunca me atrevería a aproximarme. Tomé un sorbo de cerveza para humedecer mi garganta reseca. El ser la única sin pareja en una fiesta es una especie única de tortura. Teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos de hoy, me faltaba el coraje de iniciar una conversación. Con mi talento para escoger en quien confiar, probablemente le preguntaría al único asesino en serie de la habitación por su autógrafo.

Rei gesticuló para que me uniera a su derecha cuando mi celular empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones. Mi nalga vibró, estremeciéndome. Hice señas a Rei y saqué mi celular, caminando rápidamente hacia el balcón para escapar del ruido y la charla. El nombre de Seiya apareció en la pantalla mientras cerraba las puertas del balcón.

_ Hola _ dije, sonriendo.

_ Mi cita me canceló.

_ Es una lástima.

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El viento azotaba mi cabello, haciéndome temblar. Tiempo típico de Portland en esta época del año, Octubre definitivamente podía ponerse frío, húmedo, oscuro y miserable. Me acurruqué más profundamente en mi chaqueta de lana azul. _ Estoy en una fiesta. Vas a tener que entretenerte tú sólo. Lo siento.

_ ¿Una fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta? _ preguntó, el interés en su voz subiendo de nivel.

_ Una a la que no fui exactamente invitada, así que no puedo invitarte.

_ Maldita sea. _ Bostezó _ No importa. Podría ir a dormir temprano para variar.

_ Buena idea. _ Me acerqué a la barandilla. Autos se apresuraban por la calle de abajo. El distrito Pearl era la meca de bares, cafeterías y genialidad en general. Un montón de gente se encontraba afuera desafiando al tiempo. A mi alrededor, las luces de la ciudad disolvieron la oscuridad y el viento aulló. Era encantador en un especie de voluble, crisis existencial. No importaba el clima, amaba Portland. Era tan diferente a la casa en el Sur de California, algo que me gustaba muchísimo. Aquí las casas se encontraban construidas para la nieve y el hielo en vez del sol. La cultura era más rara, más indulgente. O tal vez sólo tenía problemas para recordar algo bueno con respecto a mi ciudad natal. Escapé. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

_ Debo ir a ser social Seiya.

_ Suenas apagada. ¿Qué pasa?

Gemí. _ Hablamos mañana en el trabajo.

_ Hablemos ahora.

_ Más tarde, Seiya. Tengo que poner mi cara feliz e ir a enorgullecer a Rei.

_ Serena, déjate de tonterías. ¿Qué está pasando?

Retorcí mi cara y tomé otro sorbo de cerveza antes de contestar. Habíamos estado trabajando juntos desde casi dos años. Aparentemente, un montón de tiempo para que pueda averiguar lo que trato de ocultar. _ Neherenia se fue.

_ Bueno. Ya era hora. ¿Te pagó?

Dejé que mi silencio hablara.

_ Jodeeeer. Serena ¿En serio?

_ Lo sé.

_ ¿Qué te dije? _ gruñó _ No te dije…

_ Seiya, no vayas allí. Por favor. En ese momento, pensé que hacía lo correcto. Era una amiga y necesitaba ayuda. No podía…

_ Si podías. ¡Estaba jodidamente usándote!

Respiré hondo y exhalé lentamente. _ Sí, Neherenia estaba jodidamente usándome. Tenías razón, me equivoqué.

Murmuró una larga serie de improperios mientras esperaba mayormente paciente. No es de extrañar que no hubiera querido tener esta conversación. Nunca habría una buena manera de contar esta historia de mierda. La frustración hervía dentro de mí, calentándome contra el frío.

_ ¿Cuánto necesitas? _ preguntó, con voz resignada.

_ ¿Qué? No. no voy a aceptar dinero prestado de ti, Seiya. Conseguir más deudas no es la respuesta. _ Además, propietario de la empresa o no, no estaba segura cuanto tenía disponible. Seiya no era mucho mejor que yo ahorrando. Sabía esto debido a la ropa de diseñador que usaba diariamente para trabajar. Al parecer siendo residente de Portland el Sr. Amante requería un gran armario. Para ser justos, lo usaba muy bien.

Suspiró. _ Saber, para ser alguien quien siempre está ayudando a los demás, eres una mierda aceptando ayuda para ti misma.

_ Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Otro suspiro afligido. Me incliné sobre la barandilla y bajé la cabeza, dejando que el viento frío y húmedo azotara mi cara. Se sentía bien, compensando el tirante dolor de cabeza amenazando con iniciar detrás de mí frente. _ Voy a colgar ahora, Seiya. Aquí tienen cerveza y pizza. Estoy bastante segura que si me esfuerzo lo suficiente puedo encontrar mi lugar feliz.

_ Vas a perder el departamento, ¿no es así?

_ es probable que tenga que mudarme, sí.

_ Quédate conmigo. Puedes usar mi sofá.

_ Eso es dulce de tu parte. _ Traté de reír, pero el ruido que salió era más bien una tos estrangulada. Mi situación apestaba demasiado para ser divertida. Dormir en el sofá de Seiya mientras el follaba en la habitación de al lado con alguna desconocida. No, no pasaría. Puesto que, me sentía pequeña y estúpida por dejar que Neherenia jodiera conmigo. Dar testimonio de la vida sexual oh-tan-activa de Seiya sería demasiado.

_ Gracias, Seiya. Pero estoy bastante segura que has hecho cosas innombrables a muchas, muchas personas en ese sofá. No creo que alguien pueda dormir allí.

_ ¿Crees que está embrujado por los fantasmas de coitos pasados?

_ No me sorprendería.

Bufó. _ Mi asqueroso sofá está allí si lo necesitas, ¿de acuerdo?

_ Gracias. De verdad.

_ Llámame si necesitas algo.

_ Adiós Seiya.

_ Oh, oye, ¿Serena?

_ ¿Sí?

_ ¿Puedes trabajar conmigo el domingo? A Amy se le presentó algo. Le dije que tú la cubrirías.

_ Paso los domingos con Mina _ Dije cuidadosamente _ Lo sabes.

El silencio fue la respuesta de Seiya.

Podía sentir la culpa deslizándose sobre mí. _ ¿Qué si la cubro un turno diferente? ¿Es algo que pueda mover?

_ Eh, mira, no importa. Yo me encargo de eso.

_ Lo siento.

_ No hay problema. Hablamos luego.

Y me colgó.

Guardé mi celular, tomé otro trago de cerveza, y fijé la mirada afuera en la ciudad. Oscuras nubes flotaron a través de la luna creciente. El aire parecía más frío ahora, haciendo que mis huesos dolieran como si fuese una anciana. Necesitaba beber más. Eso resolvería todo, esta noche por lo menos. Sin embargo, mi cerveza estaba casi terminada, pero vacilé en regresar al interior.

Ugh.

Basta de esto.

Una vez que la bebida se terminó, mi solitaria fiesta de autocompasión se acabó. Renunciaría a rondar en las sombras, sacaría la cabeza de mi trasero y me dirigía adentro. Esta era una oportunidad para no dejarla escapar, como si no hubiera querido un millón de veces o más cruzarme con alguien de la banda. Ya conocí a Andrew Furuhata. Así que, los deseos podían hacerse realidad. Debería pedir tetas más grandes, un trasero más pequeño, y una mejor selección de amigos mientras estaba en ello.

Y dinero suficiente para pagar la educación universitaria de mi hermana y para mantener un techo sobre mi cabeza, por supuesto.

_ ¿Quieres otra? _ Preguntó una profunda voz, sobresaltándome. Mi barbilla se levantó, ojos abierto ampliamente. Pensé que estaba sola, pero un hombre se sentada encorvado en la esquina. Cabello negro, corto y brillante, pero el resto de su cuerpo permaneció en la sombra.

Guau.

No. No podía ser él.

Quiero decir que podría ser, por supuesto. Pero no podía ser, sin duda.

Quienquiera que fuese, tenía que haber oído la mitad de mi conversación telefónica, que fue más que suficiente para marcarme como una de las grandes idiotas de nuestro tiempo. Se escuchó el tintineo y siseo de una cerveza siendo abierta, luego me la ofreció. La luz del interior reflejaba la transpiración de la botella, haciéndola brillar.

_ Gracias. _ Di un paso más cerca, lo suficientemente cerca como para ver algo de él incluso con la poca iluminación, y tomé la cerveza.

Santa mierda. Era él, Darien Chiba.

El momento cumbre de mi vida estaba oficialmente sobre mí. Así que, pude haber tenido una o dos fotos de Stage Dive en la pared de mi habitación cuando era adolescente. Bien, tal vez hubo tres. O doce. Lo que sea. El punto es que había un póster de toda la banda. Al menos lo que, el fotógrafo, probablemente pensó que era de toda la banda. Jedite se hallaba en el frente, con el rostro contorsionado mientras gritaba en el micrófono. A su derecha, medio envuelto en sombras y humo, esta Andrew, ardiendo sobre su guitarra. Y a la izquierda, hacia el frente del escenario, estaba el bulto que era Neflyte, tocando su bajo.

Pero no importaban. No realmente.

Porque de todos ellos, estaba él, con las luces brillando a través de su batería. Desnudo de cintura para arriba y goteando sudor, la imagen capturándolo a medio golpe. Su brazo derecho cruzado a través de su cuerpo, enfocado en su objetivo, el platillo que estaba a punto de golpear. De aplastar.

Tocaba con abandono y se veía como un dios.

Cuántas veces después de un día de cuidar a mi madre y a mi hermana, trabajando duro y haciendo lo bueno, lo responsable, me acostaba en mi cama y miraba esa foto. Y ahora, aquí estaba.

Nuestros dedos se rozaron en la manera que es inevitable cuando entregas algo. De ninguna manera pudo haberse perdido el temblor en mi mano. Afortunadamente, no hizo ningún comentario. Hui de regreso a mi lugar por el borde, recostándome casualmente con la cerveza en la mano. La gente genial se recostaba. Parecían relajados.

Se rió suavemente, haciéndome saber que no engañaba a nadie. Luego se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas. Su rostro entró plenamente en la luz y quedé atrapada, cautivada. Mi mente en blanco.

No tenía duda sobre ello. Real y definitivamente, sin lugar a dudas era él.

El hombre tenía labio de puta, no te miento. Pómulos altos y uno de eso hoyuelos en la barbilla. Nunca entendí el atractivo de esas cosas antes. Ahora lo entiendo. Pero fue él como conjunto que me dejó alucinada. Las partes no significaban nada sin el brillo divertido en sus ojos y la insinuación de una sonrisa con suficiencia. Dios, odiaba a la gente que sonreía con suficiencia. Al parecer, también quería lamer todo porque mi boca empezó a hacerse agua.

_ Soy Darien _ dijo.

_ Lo – lo sé _ tartamudeé.

Su sonrisa se intensificó. _ Sé que lo sabes.

Huh. Mantuve la boca cerrada.

_ Parece que alguien tuvo un mal día.

No, todavía no tenía nada. Una mirada de muerte cerebral era lo mejor que podía hacer.

¿Por qué se encontraba aquí en la oscuridad? Según todos los informes, el hombre era el alma de la fiesta. Sin embargo, allí estaba, bebiendo solo, escondiéndose como yo. Lentamente, se estiró, levantándose de su asiento. Gracias, Señor. Él entraría y yo la libraría. No tendría que tratar de hacer conversación. Por suerte, dado que mi repentino ataque de deslumbrada estupidez.

Sólo que no se fue.

En cambio, se acercó a mí, su cuerpo magro y musculoso moviéndose con gracia descuidada. Era quizá ente doce o quince centímetros más alto que yo. Lo suficiente como para intimidar si ese fuera su propósito sus musculosos brazos ponían a las magas de su camisa a prueba. Brazos de baterista. Sin duda, eran agradables como las partes del cuerpo lo eran, cubiertos con tinta y abultados en todas las formas correctas. Apuesto a que se sentía bien, también.

Y lo comprobaba tan obviamente que alguien debería abofetearme.

Si seguían con esto, me abofetearía. Duro.

_ ¿Cuál es tu nombre? _ preguntó, uniéndose a mí en la barandilla. Dios, incluso su voz se sentía bien. Los pequeños pelos en la nuca se erizaron con deleite.

_ ¿Mi nombre?

Se puso de pie tan cerca que nuestros codos chocaron. Su codo desnudo, ya que llevaba sólo pantalones de mezclilla, un par de Chucks, y una ajustada camiseta de "Queens of the Stone Age". Darién Chiba me tocó. Nunca me bañaría de nuevo.

_ Seee, tu nombre _ dijo arrastrando las palabras _. El punto de decirte mi nombre, aun cuando ya lo sabías, era para que me dijeras el tuyo. Así como funcionan estas cosas.

_ ¿Sabías que sabía?

_ Los ojos locos te delataron un poco.

_ Oh.

Un momento después, se quejó. _ No importa, esto está llevando demasiado tiempo. Sólo inventaré uno para ti.

_ Serena.

_ Serena, ¿Qué?

_ Serena Tsukino.

Una brillante sonrisa iluminó su rostro. _ Serena Tsukino. Ves, eso no fue tan difícil.

Apreté los dientes e intenté sonreír. Lo más probable es que parecía una lunática. Una que pasó demasiado tiempo imaginándolo desnudo. Por dios, qué vergüenza.

Suavemente, golpeó su botella de cerveza contra la mía. _ Salud, Serena. Encantado de conocerte.

Tomé otro sorbo, esperando que calmara el estremecimiento. El trago no golpeó lo suficientemente rápido o duro para lidiar con esto. Tal vez debería pasar a algo más fuerte. La primera conversación íntima con una estrella de rock debería ser conducida probablemente con licores más fuertes. Lita estaba definitivamente encendida con el tequila como combustible en Las Vegas. Y mira que bien le funcionó.

_ ¿Qué te trae aquí esta noche, Serena?

_ Vine con Nicolas y Rei. Ellos me trajeron. Son mis vecinos. Viven en la puerta de al lado.

Asintió. _ ¿Eres amiga de Lita?

_ Sí, bueno… siempre he sido amable con ella. No quisiera presumir… quiero decir, no sé si diría que éramos amigas cercanas, exactamente, pero…

_ ¿Sí o no, Serena?

_ Sí _ Respondí, luego cerré de golpe mi boca callándome ante otro brote de diarrea verbal.

_ Sí, Lita es una buena persona. Andrew fue afortunado de encontrarla. _ Miró las luces de la ciudad en silencio. La diversión cayó de su rostro y frunció el ceño. Parecía triste, un poco perdido, tal vez. Por cierto, su muy alardeada personalidad de estrella de rock fiestera no estaba por ninguna parte. Debería saberlo mejor. La gente pintó a Lita como la próxima Yoko Ono, subiéndose al éxito de Andrew, chupándole en seco su fama y fortuna. No tenía que ser su mejor amiga para saber que eso no podría estar más lejos de la verdad. La suerte era, que lo que sea que fuese que Darién tuviera, tenía poco que ver con los disparates fluyendo libremente en internet.

Pero más importante, ¿qué tanto me había avergonzado a mí misma?

_ Realmente no tenía una mirada loca en mis ojos, ¿o sí? _ pregunté temiendo la respuesta.

_ Sí, la tenías.

Mierda.

_ ¿Entonces eres amiga de Lita? Quiero decir, ¿no estás en la industria musical o algo así? _ preguntó centrándose en mí una vez más. Su rostro se despejó, su humor cambió. No podía seguirle el ritmo. Con las palmas de sus manos tocó un rápido ritmo en la baranda del balcón.

_ No. Trabajo en una libraría a pocas cuadras de aquí.

_ De acuerdo. _ Bajó la vista, aparentemente satisfecho con mi respuesta _ Así que ¿sobre qué se trataba esa llamada telefónica?

_ Nada.

_ ¿No? _ Se acercó _ ¿qué le pasó a tu nariz?

Inmediatamente mi mano voló hacia arriba para bloquear su vista de mi rostro. Era solo un pequeño bulto, pero, aun así. _ Mi hermana la rompió cuando éramos pequeñas.

_ No la cubras. Creo que es linda.

_ Genial. _ Bajé mi brazo. Ya vio el defecto, así que ¿para qué?

_ ¿Por qué la rompió?

_ Se enojó un día y me tiró un camión de juguete.

_ No cómo. ¿Por qué?

Ahogué un suspiro. _ Ella quería un gatito y soy alérgica a los gatos.

_ ¿No pudieron conseguir un perrito en su lugar?

_ Quería, pero mi madre dijo que no. Mi hermana todavía me culpa.

Frunció el ceño. _ ¿Así que nunca tuviste una mascota mientras crecías?

Sacudí mi cabeza.

_ Eso es jodidamente terrible. Todo niño debería tener una mascota. _ Parecía sinceramente indignado en mi nombre.

_ Sí, bueno, es tiempo pasado y me repuse ahora. _ Fruncí el ceño y tragué un poco más de cerveza. Todo me decía que la necesitaría. Esta conversación era simplemente extraña.

Se paró, mirándome con una leve sonrisa. Así de fácil y esta fascinada otra vez. Mis labios se curvaron en una especie de vaga idiotamente esperanzada media sonrisa por su propia voluntad.

Darién.

Darién Chiba.

Demonios, era hermoso. Mis hormonas largamente inactivas rompieron en un baile de alegría. Algo definitivamente pasaba a mis pantalones. Algo que no había pasado en mucho tiempo.

_ Ahí van los ojos locos de nuevo _ murmuró.

_ Mierda. _ Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Mina descubriéndonos a mí y a mi novio siete años atrás fue muy embarazoso, especialmente dado que corrió y se lo dijo a mi madre. No es como si mi madre hubiera estado lo suficientemente coherente como para preocuparse. Esto, sin embargo, lo superaba.

_ Tus mejillas se han puesto todas sonrosadas. ¿Están teniendo pensamientos atrevidos sobre mí, Serena?

_ No.

_ Mentirosa. _ Se burló en voz baja. _ Estás completamente pensando en mi privacidad. _ Se acercó, su respiración calentaba mi oreja _ Lo que sea que estés imaginando, es grande.

_ No estoy imaginando nada.

_ Hablo en serio. Es básicamente un monstruo. No lo puedo controlar.

_ Darién.

_ Prácticamente vas a necesitar un látigo y una silla para domarlo, Serena.

_ Basta.

_ ¿Te parece bien?

Me cubrí la cara caliente con las manos. Sin soltar risitas. Ni un poco, porque las mujeres adultas no hacían esa mierda. ¿Qué tenías, dieciséis?

Dentro del departamento, Nicolas empezó a gritar. El sonido ligeramente silenciado por las puertas de vidrio corredizas. Mis parpados se abrieron mientras él lanzaba insultos a la televisión, sus brazos agitándose como locos. Rei se reía y mi cerebro volvió a su lugar, enviando toda clase de señales de emergencia a través de mi cuerpo. Como si no me hubiese dado cuenta que necesitaba salir corriendo de ahí antes de humillarme todavía más. Buena esa, lóbulo frontal. Al menos podía pensar en eso si no miraba a Darién directamente.

Fue un brillante y oportuno descubrimiento.

Y funcionó hasta que se inclinó, llegando a mi cara, haciendo que mis pulmones se sintieran como si estuvieran a punto de explotar.

_ Tienes un pequeño espacio entre tus dos dientes frontales _ Me informó, con los ojos entrecerrados en su lectura concienzuda _ ¿Sabías eso?

_ Sí.

Me estudió como si fuera una especie alienígena, una curiosidad que dejaron en su puerta de entrada. Su mirada se deslizó hacia abajo por mi cuerpo. No era como si pudiera ver algo conmigo vistiendo un abrigo, vaqueros y botas. Pero ese conocimiento no ayudó en absoluto. Su vaga, apreciativa sonrisa hizo que mis rodillas chocaran. Le tomó por siempre a su mirada volver a mi rostro.

Demonios, era bueno. Fui profesionalmente ultrajada sin una sola prenda de ropa removida.

_ Tus ojos son de un agradable tono de … ¿Eso es azul? _ preguntó _ Es difícil de decir con esta luz.

Aclaré mi garganta _ Sip. Azul. ¿Podrías por favor no hacer eso?

_ ¿Qué' _ preguntó sonando vagamente ofendido _ ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

_ Me miras y me haces sentir toda tensa. No me gusta.

_ Tú me miraste primero. Aparte, estabas tensa mucho antes de que vinieras aquí afuera. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que estás tensa en general. Pero no te preocupes, estoy aquí para ayudar. Vamos, dile al tío Darién todos tus problemas.

_ Guau, eso es realmente considerado de tu parte. Pero estoy bien.

Se acercó más y me arrastré hacia atrás. Una pena que no hubiera lugar a donde ir. _ ¿de qué hablabas en el teléfono antes, Serena?

_ Oh, tú sabes… cosas personales. Realmente no quiero hablar de eso.

_ Decías que tu amiga te robó y perderás tu departamento ¿Verdad?

_ Correcto. _ Me hundí, mi corazón dolía. Jodida Neherenia. No era una persona complaciente, pero cuidaba a las personas que amaba. Estúpida de mí, pensaba que eso era lo que tenías que hacer. Cuando mi mamá se enfermó, asumí la responsabilidad, haciendo lo que necesitaba hacer. No hubo otra opción. Sin embargo, el estado de mis finanzas ahora mismo sugiere que se convirtió en un mal hábito _ Sí. Eso básicamente lo resume.

Sus ojos se abrieron alarmados. _ Mierda. No llores. No soy Andrew. No sé cómo lidiar con esto.

_ Cállate, no voy a llorar. _ Parpadeé furiosamente, volviendo mi rostro. _ Te dije que no quería hablar de ello.

_ No pensé que romperías a llorar. Cristo.

Mi cerveza estaba vacía, tiempo de irse. Además, necesitaba escaparme antes de que mis ojos llorosos me traicionaran. Y Darién tenía mejores cosas que hacer con su tiempo que hablar conmigo. Gastarme bromas. Esta fue la conversación más terriblemente incómoda y asombrosa de mi vida entera. Por un momento ahí, me olvidé de todos mis problemas.

Me hizo sonreír.

_ Entonces… _ Estiré mi mano para sacudirla, esperando el contacto final, necesitando tocarlo apropiadamente una sola vez. Había estado colgando en la pared de mi cuarto en casa por años. Terminaría de conocerlo drogada aun si eso me mataba _ Ha sido encantador conocerte.

_ ¿Estás tratando de deshacerte de mí? _ Preguntó, riendo.

_ No, yo…

_ Deja de mirar sobre mi hombro, Serena. Mírame a la cara _ Ordenó.

_ ¡Lo hago!

_ ¿Tienes miedo de hacerme otra vez los ojos locos?

_ Sí, posiblemente. _ Chasqueé la lengua, exasperada. _ ¿Normalmente te burlas de tus fans de esta forma?

_ No. Nunca me di cuenta que podría ser divertido.

Mi mano se mantuvo en el aire entre nosotros. Estaba a punto de retractarme cuando la agarró. Lo miré a la cara, determinada a no enojarme esta vez. El problema de Darién Chiba era que era físicamente perfecto. Ni una sola imperfección lo echa a perder, grande o pequeña. Sin embargo, si seguía burlándose de mí, arreglaría eso por él.

_ ¿Qué significa esa mirada? _ preguntó, acercándose. _ ¿Qué estás pensando ahora?

Mi estómago se precipitó y todos los pensamientos de violencia se hicieron a un lado. _ Nada.

_ Hmmm. No eres muy buena mentirosa.

Traté de sacar mi mano de su agarre. En cambio, la sostuvo con firmeza.

_ Una rápida última pregunta. Esta mierda con tu amiga, ¿esa clase de cosas suceden a menudo?

_ ¿Qué?

_ Porque cuando estabas en el teléfono, hablando con tu otro amigo, sonaba como si así lo fuera. _ Me miró, bloqueando el cielo nocturno _ Sonaba como si fuera un problema para ti, la gente usándote.

_ No necesitamos hablar sobre esto. _ Torcí la mano, tratando de liberarla. Incluso con las palmas sudadas fue una tarea imposible.

_ ¿Te diste cuenta que tu amigo te pidió un favor incluso sabiendo que estabas toda triste por tu otra amiga que te robó? ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso?

Di un tirón a mi brazo, pero lo sostuvo fuertemente. En serio, ¿qué tan fuerte era este bastardo?

_ Porque creo que fue una especie de movimiento bajo. Entre nosotros, no creo que tengas muy buenos amigos, Serena.

_ Oye. Tengo buenos amigos.

_ ¿Me estás jodiendo? Te roban y esperan mierda de ti cuando estás mal. En serio, amiga. Solo imbéciles harían eso.

_ Darién.

_ Pero lo peor es que los dejas. No entiendo eso.

_ No los dejo hacer nada.

_ Sí, lo haces. _ dijo, su voz subiendo de volumen. _ de verdad lo haces.

_ Buen Dios, ¿tienes un botón de silencio?

_ ¡Es aterrante! Estoy oficialmente aterrado _ gritó, avisándoles a todo el maldito vecindario de mi vida. _ ¡Esto debe terminar! No lo soportaré por más tiempo. ¿Me oyes, Portland?

_ Déjame ir _ dije a través de dientes apretados.

_ Tú señorita Tsukino, eres un felpudo.

_ No soy un felpudo _ gruñí, todo en mí se rebelaba ante la idea. Eso o correr por el miedo a ella. Estaba tan alterada que era difícil de decir.

Rodó los ojos. _ Vamos, sabes que lo eres. Está justo ahí en tu rostro.

Sacudí mi cabeza, más allá de palabras.

_ Entonces, no le di a esto ningún pensamiento y decidí que necesitas límites. Serena. Los límites son tus amigos. _ Cada palabra fue puntuada con su dedo tocando la punta de mi nariz. _ ¿Me oíste? ¿Estás entrando?

Eso fue cuando me solté y empecé a gritar. _ ¿Quieres límites? ¡qué hay de que te salgas de mi maldita cara! ¿Cómo está eso de límite, ¿eh? Nada de esto es de tu maldita incumbencia, imbécil desagradable.

Su boca se abrió para contestar, pero lo acusé insensiblemente.

_ No sabes una jodida cosa sobre mí. ¿Y crees que puedes ponerte en mi cara y romper mi psiquis por diversión? No. Que te jodan, amigo. Que te jodan fuerte.

Todo se quedó en silencio, incluso la música adentro. El mayor horrible silencio reinaba. La gente nos miraba a través del vidrio con caras curiosas. La boca de Rei era una perfecta O.

_ Mierda. _ Murmuré.

_ ¿Serena?

¿Qué hice? Rei me invitó a esta bonita fiesta y me volví una psicópata contra uno de los invitados. Era tiempo de marchitar y morir, lo podía sentir. _ Por favor suelta mi mano.

_ Serena, mírame.

Nunca.

_ Vamos, dame tus ojos.

Lenta y cansadamente me volví hacia él. La más lenta de las sonrisas curvó sus perfectos labios. _ Eso fue jodidamente asombroso. Estoy orgulloso de ti ahora mismo.

_ Estás loco.

_ Nooo.

_ Sí. Si lo estás.

_ Solo piensas eso ahora. Pero dale algo de tiempo. Piensa sobre lo que dije.

Sacudí mi cabeza en silencio.

_ Fue genial conocerte, Serena. Hablaremos de nuevo realmente pronto. _ dijo presionando un beso en mi mano antes de soltarla. Había una luz en sus ojos, una que no quería descifrar. Una en la que ciertamente no confiaba. _ Lo prometo.


	5. CAP No 3

Apenas había regresado al interior cuando Andrew Furuhata agarró mi codo, probablemente para sacarme. Gritarle a las estrellas de rock debía ser severamente mal visto en este tipo de eventos.

_ Hola. _ Me habló, pero su mirada se quedó en el otro lado de la habitación donde Rei y Lita se encontraban muy juntas. Un posible problema, ya que Rei hablaba con sus manos. Cada pocos segundos, Lita era golpeada en el brazo. No parecía importarle, de cualquier manera.

_ Hola.

_ ¿Divirtiéndote? _ preguntó

_ Um, seguro.

Asintió, su comportamiento tan frío e independiente al de antes.

_ Genial _ Susurré.

Las dos cervezas y la confrontación extraña me dejaron un poco mareada. Tal vez beber no era tan buena idea después de todo. Especialmente si tenía que seguir hablándole a gente importante y de hecho tener sentido en vez de gritarles. La música sonaba otra vez, la gente mezclándose y charlando con todo el corazón. Nadie siquiera me miró dos veces. Simplemente esperaba que elegir ser parte de la vida de extraños al azar fuera algo que Darién hacía y lo habían visto todo antes. _ ¿Hablaste con él? _ preguntó.

_ ¿Él? ¿Darién?

_ Sí.

_ Ah, sí. Lo hice. _ Pensé que todos habían escuchado.

_ Hmmm. _ Del otro lado de la habitación, Lita reía a carcajadas. Una sonrisa en respuesta tiró de sus labios. _ ¿Discutieron por algo?

_ No, nada realmente _ tartamudeé _ Solo nada.

Andrew se giró hacia mí y su frente se arrugó, la sonrisa se había ido. Por mucho tiempo solo me miró.

_ No importa. _ Se escabulló, dejándome dudosa.

¿Se suponía que no había debía hablar con Darién? Me habló primero. Tal vez comencé con las miradas, pero él definitivamente hizo la conversación. Y el griterío para lo que importa. No es mi culpa haber interactuado con uno de los bateristas más famosos del planeta. Pero un recuerdo de Darién mirando la ciudad regresó a mí. El ceño que tenía en su rostro antes de burlarse de mí otra vez. La forma en que rebotó entre estados de ánimo. Y ahora con Andrew echándoles un vistazo…

Rarísimo, rarísimo.

Si el dinero y las conquistas lo eran todo, entonces Darién lo tenía cubierto. Había visto una imagen de su hermosa casa de playa en L.A. fotos de él rodeado de mujeres con poca ropa era lo normal. El dinero no compraba la felicidad. Sabía eso. Sin embargo, dada a mi situación, el saberlo no es comprenderlo. Además, el hombre tenía fama, adoración mundial, y un trabajo asombroso que involucraba muchos viajes. ¡Cómo se atrevía a no ser delirante y ridículamente feliz! ¿Cuál era su problema?

Buena pregunta.

_ Eso es un gran ceño fruncido. _ Rei entrelazó su brazo con el mío, llevándome más adentro en la fiesta. _ ¿Estás bien?

_ Bien.

_ Te escuché peleando con Darién.

_ Estoy asumiendo que todos lo hicieron. _ Hice una mueca _ Lo siento por eso.

Se rió. _ Por favor, Darién vive para obtener una reacción.

_ Ciertamente obtuvo una de mí.

_ ¿Déjame adivinar, era tu amigo, Seiya, llamando antes? _ Su voz escurría desdén. Rei y yo comenzamos a pasar tiempo juntas cuando Lita se casó y se mudó. Frecuentemente los fines de semana, Nicolas necesitaba trabajar. Rei tenía bajo umbral de aburrimiento para su propia compañía. Así que elegíamos entre un café o ir a ver una película. Eso era bueno. Especialmente ya que Neherenia me había evitado los últimos meses. El pretexto fue el de pasar tiempo con su nuevo novio pero ahora lo dudaba.

Odiaba dudar de todo lo que pasaba. El sentimiento de perder toda la confianza. Era extremadamente incómodo y nocivo.

_ La cita de Seiya lo dejó plantado _ dije _ ¿Lita dijo algo sobre la pizza? Estoy famélica.

_ Un día vas a dejar de ser el plan de respaldo de ese chico.

Mi espina de enderezó. _ Solo somos amigos, Rei.

Me dirigió hacia la cocina. Una amplia gama de cajas de pizza se extendía por la sobremesa de mármol.

_ Por favor _ jadeó. _ Es un manipulador. Sabe que te gusta y juega con ello.

_ No, no lo hace. Repito, solo amigos. _ Solo acababa de avergonzarme frente a Darién Chiba. Pensamientos con respecto a mi posible comportamiento tonto alrededor de Seiya Kou podrían esperar para otra ocasión.

O nunca. Nunca estaría bien.

_ Podrías hacerlo mejor si te quisieras _ dijo.

Hice algún sonido vago, esperanzada de que fuera suficiente para terminar con el tema de conversación. Luego mi estómago gruñó audiblemente. Delicioso, queso derretido. Más temprano, había estado preocupada por la plática con Neherenia, que me salté el almuerzo. Con dos cervezas a medio derretir en mi estómago, la comida estaba atrasada. Sin embargo, las cubiertas no eran lo que esperaba. _ ¿Esos son alcachofa y espinaca?

_ Probablemente. _ Rei negó con la cabeza y me empujó una rebanada caliente de jamón con piña, tomándose tiempo para ponerla en una servilleta primero. _ Ten, come esto. Lita no ha terminado con sus tonterías de los vegetales. La amo, en serio. Pero la chica tiene el gusto más extraño en sabores de pizza que cualquiera que haya conocido. No es natural.

La mordí inmediatamente, quemando mi lengua y paladar. Un día aprendería a esperar a que se enfriara. No hoy, pero un día.

Afuera en la sala, la música subió de volumen de pronto a un millón de decibeles. Mis oídos comenzaron a zumbar. Las paredes se estremecieron. Black Rebel Motorcycle club sonó por el condominio. Alguien más logró ser más ruidoso. _ Fies-ta!

Rei sonrió y se me acercó para ser escuchada. _ ¡Darién ha decidido unirse! _ gritó _ Ahora la diversión comienza.

Netflyte, el bajista de cuello corto y grueso llegó, alucinándome sólo un poco más. Él y Darién comenzaron a servir tragos. Me quedé con mi cerveza casi llena. Sosteniéndola, le di mis manos algo que hacer. Lo que siguió fue todo lo que esperaba de una fiesta de estrellas de rock. Bueno, realmente no había drogas o demasiadas groupies; sino varias personas embriagándose y haciendo ruido. Era un poco como las fiestas de la universidad a las que Mina me convenció de asistir de vez en cuando. Solo que en lugar de cerveza barata en vasos rojos individuales, pasaban botellas de CIROC y Patrón. La mayoría de la ropa que todos usaba era de las más altas líneas de diseño, y nos encontrábamos en un condominio de un millón de dólares en lugar de algún departamento de mierda de estudiante.

Así que, de hecho, no era nada como las fiestas a las que iba con Mina. Olvida que dije eso.

Rei, Lita y yo estuvimos bailando y hablando. Fue divertido. Por cierto, Rei me hizo un favor sacándome esta noche. Tenía un mucho mejor momento del que nunca habría tenido sentada en casa sola. Darién se con Andrew y Netflyte a otra habitación por un momento. No es que hubiera mantenido un ojo en él.

Por un momento me la pasé en la cocina, hablando con un técnico de sonido llamado Dean. Aparentemente trabajaba con alguien llamado Tyler, quién había estado en la banda desde siempre y básicamente un amigo de la familia. Dean era lindo, inteligente, ardiente. Me pidió que fuera a su habitación de hotel, y era tentador. Pero todo mi estrés del momento corría en una órbita en mi mente. Básicamente necesitaría un dios del sexo para hacerme relajar justo ahora.

Le deseé buenas noches a Dean en la puerta de la cocina.

Entonces Darién y los chicos regresaron y la música subió de nuevo. Mientras inevitablemente sucedió, todos comenzaron a hacer parejas. Andrew y Lita desaparecieron. Nadie comentó. Rei se sentó en el regazo de Nicolas en la esquina del sofá, sus manos todas sobre el otro. Sofoqué un bostezo. La pasé genial, pero eran casi las tres de la mañana. Me estaba quedando sin energía. Probablemente nos iríamos pronto.

Esperaba que nos fuéramos pronto. En unas horas tenía que levantarme y brillar. La parte brillante tal vez sería un problema con la forma en que las palabras de Darién giraban en mi cerebro. ¿Demasiado confiado y rota? Sí. Felpudo, mi trasero.

_ Netfly, hombre _ Gritó Darién. Se encontraba bailando sobre la mesa del café con una morena de piernas largas. La chica parecía empeñada en envolvérsele alrededor, al estilo enredadera-estranguladora. De alguna manera logró mantenerla a una distancia decente. Bueno, casi.

_ ¿Sí? _ Contestó Netflyte en una forma muy masculina.

_ ¿Conociste a mi chica, Serena? _ Asintió Darién donde me encontraba sentada al final del sofá. Me congelé. Por horas, ha estado ocupado. Creí que se había olvidado completamente de mí.

_ ¿Conseguiste una chica? _ preguntó Netflyte.

_ Sí. ¿No es linda?

Obtuve una ligera mirada de Netflyte, seguida por una inclinación de la barbilla. Parecía extrañamente similar a la que obtuve de Andrew. Tal vez esto era el equivalente a un estrechar de manos secreto de las estrellas de rock.

_ Nos encontrábamos hablando hace rato afuera. Nos mudaremos juntos _ le informó Darién. La morena en sus brazos frunció el ceño. Él ni siquiera lo notó. Pero más importante, ¿de qué demonios hablaba? _ Es serio, hombre. Realmente en serio. Tiene unos pequeños asuntos sucediendo con sus amigos. Es un jodido desastre. Como sea, realmente me necesita con ella para apoyo y esa mierda, ¿sabes?

Mis manos estrangulaban a la inocente botella de cerveza.

_ ¿Estás diciendo lo de Andrew y Lita? _ Preguntó Netflyte.

_ Malditamente lo estoy. Me estableceré. Soy un hombre cambiado. Amor real y todo.

_ Correcto. Esto debería ser interesante. _ dijo Netflyte. _ ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que dure?

_ La pasión lujuriosa que tengo con Serena será eterna, Netfly. Solo espera y verás.

Las cejas de Netflyte se arquearon. _ ¿Estás dispuesto a apostarlo?

_ ¡Di tu precio, holgazán!

_ Cinco mil dicen que no puedes hacerlo hasta que vayamos de gira.

_ Jode eso. Haz que valga mi tiempo. Veinte.

Netflyte se carcajeó. _ Los veinte mil más fáciles que he hecho.

_ ¿Te mudarás conmigo? _ Pregunté, interrumpiendo toda la bravuconería masculina y charla de dinero. Ni siquiera estaba sobre los asuntos de mis supuestos amigos.

_ Si calabacita _ Dijo Darién, su cara extremadamente seria. _ Me mudaré contigo.

Me encogí ante el horrible sobrenombre, pero elegí enfocarme en lo importante por ahora. _ ¿Cuándo hablamos de esto exactamente?

_ De hecho, tal vez te habías ido para entonces. Pero no cambia los hechos. _ Se giró de nuevo a Netflyte. _ El tiempo es perfecto con mamá llegando a la ciudad. La va a amar. Mamá siempre quiso que encontrara una chica linda, me estableciera y esa mierda.

_ Pensé que no te gustaba Portland. _ Comentó Netflyte.

_ No me gusta Portland. Pero me gusta Serena. _ Me guiñó. _ Además, Andrew no regresará a L.A. pronto. Incluso Jedite ha estado hablando de restablecerse, quizá comprará la casa de al lado.

_ ¿En serio?

_ Sí. ¿Conociste a su nueva niñera?

_ Já, no. Se fue hace mucho tiempo. Ha habido muchos desde él. La nueva chica comenzó hace un par de semanas. _ Se rió entre dientes. El sonido era malvadamente distractor. _ Si Jedite no quiere a nadie alrededor, tiene maneas de hacer su vida malditamente intolerable.

_ Mi-e-er-da. Me dices luego.

Darién rió un poco más. _ Como sea, las cosas son fuertes entre Serena y yo. Tal vez también me quede.

La morena llevó su mirada fulminante a lo máximo. Mi mirada era probablemente más confusa. Quizás se refería a otra Serena. Una que tenía una idea de qué demonios hablaba.

_ ¿A tú chica no le importa ver una chica encima de ti? _ Netflyte me levantó una ceja. _ Necesito una novia así.

_ Ah, joder. Buen punto. Honestamente, toda esta cosa de la monogamia. Toma mucho tiempo acostumbrarse, hombre. _ Darién puso a la morena claramente irritada lejos de él, los músculos en sus brazos flexionándose. La colocó suavemente abajo sobre el piso. _ Disculpa. Estoy seguro de que eres muy agradable y todo pero mi corazón late solo por Serena.

La morena me lanzó una mirada fulminante, sacudió su cabello y se giró para irse. Ignorando su indignación, Netflyte tomó a la chica por la cintura, tirándola en su regazo. El cabio de afecto de la chica tomo un milisegundo. Para ser justos, Netflyte era un tipo corpulento. Pocas dirían que no.

Darién se arrojó a mis pies. Me arrastré hacia atrás en la silla de sorpresa.

_ ¡Perdóname, Serena! No era mi intención alejarme.

_ Está bien. _ no sabía exactamente cuánto habría bebido. Un montón sería probablemente una buena suposición.

_ ¿Sabes una cosa, calabacita? _ Darién saltó sobre el sofá junto a mí, elevándose sobre mí en sus rodillas. _ No le haces ojos locos a Netflyte.

Necesitaba dispararle como mínimo dos veces. Una vez por llamarme calabacita y luego de nuevo por avergonzarme cada maldita oportunidad que tenía. En cambio, observé mi cerveza con gran intensidad.

_ ¿Te hace los ojos locos? _ Pregunto Netflyte.

_ Oh, sí, ¿Serena? _ Un dedo se deslizó por debajo de mi barbilla y la levantó suavemente, obligándome a mirarlo a la cara.

Darién se me quedó mirando y le devolví la mirada a pesar de mis mejores intenciones. Su rostro se suavizó. Ninguna diversión de borracho permaneció. Simplemente me miró y todas esas cosas sobre ver el alma de alguien comenzaron a tener sentido. Era aterrador. Casi podía sentir una conexión entre nosotros. Como si hubiera algo que podía extender la mano y agarrarlo.

No podía ser real.

Pero por un perfecto momento, éramos sólo él y yo. Estábamos en nuestra pequeña burbuja y nada ni nadie más existían. Era extrañamente tranquilo.

_ Ahí lo tienes _ dijo, sin quitar los ojos de encima. _ Sin embargo, no lo fue. El hechizo se rompió. _ Es dulce, realmente. No puede vivir sin mí.

_ Obviamente. _ Netflyte se echó a reír.

Mi mandíbula se apretó. A la mierda Darién Chiba y sus juegos.

_ Todavía no he conocido a tu vocalista, Jedite _ dije, finalmente encontrando m lucha. Eran palabras o puños. Dada la forma en que él acababa de exponerme al ridículo, estaba bien con cualquiera. _ tal vez es el favorito y no eres más que el segundo lugar. ¿Has pensado en eso?

Su boca se abrió. _ No acabas de decirme eso.

No le respondí. Vamos a ver cómo disfrutaba ser objeto de burla.

_ Serena, ¿estás tratando de ponerme celoso? ¡No te gustaría verme cuando estoy celoso! _ El lunático borracho rugió y comenzó a golpear en su pecho como King Kong o Hulk o lo que demonios estaba tratando de ser. _ Retira lo dicho.

_ No.

_ No juegues conmigo, Serena. Retira lo dicho o te obligaré.

Mi cara arrugada, incrédula. Y dijo que yo estaba loca. O mejor dicho, los ojos locos. Lo que sea.

El loco se encogió de hombros. _ Está bien, calabacita. No digas que no te lo advertí.

Sin más preámbulos, se lanzó hacia mí. Grité en alarma. El ruido era increíble. Mi botella de cerveza salió volando por el suelo.

Se podría decir que soy un poco cosquilluda. Tan segura como la mierda, odiaba que me hicieran cosquillas. Sus dedos bailaban y cavaban, a su vez, golpeando todos mis puntos sensibles, maldita sea. Era como si alguien le hubiera dado un mapa de mi cuerpo. Jadeando y me retorcía, tratando de alejarme de él.

_ Límites, cabrón. _ Susurré.

Su risa como respuesta era nada menos que malvada.

Entonces empecé a deslizarme del sofá.

Para ser justos, intentó evitar mi caída y se usó así mismo para hacerlo. Manos me agarraron, girándome en lugar de torturarme. Caímos en un enredo de extremidades, aterrizando sobre él. Darién gruñó mientras la parte de atrás de su cabeza rebotó en el piso de madera.

Auch, eso tuvo que doler.

A pesar del golpe, sus brazos permanecieron apretados, sosteniéndome a él. El hombre se sentía bien, mejor de lo que jamás imaginé. Y tenías que saber que había hecho un poco de seria imaginación, incluso ahí en el balcón. La luz juguetona desapareció de sus ojos y cada centímetro de su cuerpo se tensó. Me miró, sin pestañear, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Tuve la clara sensación de que esperaba para ver lo que haría a continuación. Si tomaría las cosas más lejos. Mayormente me concentré en la respiración. Luego miró mis labios.

La respiración se fue.

No podía querer que lo besara. Sin duda, este era un juego más. Excepto que no lo era, no del todo. Podía sentirlo endurecerse contra mi muslo. Cosas bajas dentro de mí se apretaron en respuesta. No había estado así en años.

A la mierda, iba a ir por ello. Tenía que saber cómo se sentían sus labios. En ese momento, no besarlo estaba fuera de cuestión.

_ ¡Darién, no! _ Lita se quedó mirándonos desparramados en el suelo, su rostro, una imagen de consternación. _ Déjala ir. No mis amigas. Lo prometiste.

Todo rastro de tensión sexual se desvaneció mientras la vergüenza me llenaba hasta rebosar. Todo el mundo se reía. Bueno, todo el mundo a excepción de Andrew y Lita. Tristemente, eligieron ese momento para unirse a la fiesta.

_ Tu amiga y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos. Supéralo. _ Me dio un apretón. _ Ya sabes, pensé que al menos reconocerías el verdadero amor cuando lo vieras. Estoy muy decepcionado de ti en este momento Lita.

_ Déjala ir.

_ Andrew, controla a tu esposa, está haciendo una escena. _ Distraído, Darién aflojó su agarre y me las arreglé para alejarme de él. Por suerte para él, mi rodilla no aterrizó en su ingle.

_ Tú eres el que está rodando por el suelo amigo _ Andrew.

_ No mis amigas. _ Repitió Lita través de sus dientes apretados.

_ Tu camisa está al revés, pequeña novia _ Dijo Darién, levantando el lado de su boca. _ ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

Con sus orejas volviéndose rosas, Lita cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Su marido hizo un mal trabajo al ocultar su sonrisa. _ No es de tu maldita incumbencia lo que hemos estado haciendo_ dijo con voz ronca.

_ Ustedes dos me repugnan. _ Darién se puso de pie luego agarró mi mano, levantándome en posición vertical. _ ¿Estás bien? _ Preguntó.

_ Sí, ¿Tú?

Me dio una sonrisa tonta y frotó la parte frontal posterior de su cráneo. _ Mi cabeza probablemente dolería si pudiera sentirla.

Ahí estaba mi respuesta. Estaba borracho. Era entretenimiento. Cualquier noción romántica era estrictamente mía. Realmente la historia de mi vida.

Finalmente la risa se calmó. Sin embargo, éramos el foco de todas las miradas en la habitación.

_ Darién, ¿Esa es tu cerveza en el suelo? _ preguntó Lita, señalando el desastre que mi botella caída hizo.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para disculparme, Darién estaba ahí.

_ Sí, sí, lo es. Pero no te desesperes. Yo me encargo. _ Se quitó la camiseta y se arrodilló, limpiando el derrame. Había un montón de carne dura y piel bronceada justo ahí. Una cantidad verdaderamente impresionante. Su espalda estaba cubierta de tinta, una escena complicada de un pájaro levantando el vuelo, la apertura de las alas abarcando toda la anchura de sus hombros. Un suspiro recorrió la habitación a la vista de él medio desnudo sobre sus rodillas. No era la única haciendo el ruido, lo juro. Aunque sí, definitivamente contribuí con ganas.

_ Jesucristo, Darién _ Dijo Rei. _ Ponte algo de ropa antes de que empieces un revuelo.

El hombre alzó la vista y sonrió.

_ Y creo que esa es nuestra señal para salir. _ Rei se levantó del regazo de Nicolas. _ Ha sido divertido. Pero tenemos que trabajar mañana, a diferencia de ustedes, vagos músicos.

_ ¿Estás llevándote a mi Serena? _ preguntó Darién. Sus labios se volvieron hacia abajo en los bordes. Se puso de pie, dejando su camisa empapada en el suelo. _ No puedes llevarte a mi Serena. La necesito para cosas… cosas privadas, en mi habitación.

_ En otra ocasión. _ Rei le dio una palmada en la espalda.

_ Quédate y juega conmigo, Serena.

_ No. _ repitió Lita.

_ Buenas noches, Darién. _ dije. No sé si iba en serio o no. pero de ninguna manera, mañana, estaría arrastrándome fuera de su cama y haciendo el camino de la vergüenza por el vestíbulo de mis amigos.

No.

_ Serena, calabacita, no me dejes. _ Gimió.

_ Corre, sal. _ Lita me condujo hacia la puerta. _ Es imposible cuando se pone así. Jurarías que no recibió suficientes abrazos de niño.

_ Es bueno verte de nuevo, Lita _ Dije.

Me atrajo para un beso rápido en la mejilla. _ A ti también.

_ Necesito terapia sexual _ Continuó Darién detrás de nosotros. Luego hizo un nuevo baile. Este consistía en empujar la pelvis mientras su mano se balanceada a través del aire, imitando nalgadas en el culo de alguien. El "Oh sí" y "más duro bebé" sólo lo mejoró. Si alguna vez una vagina fuera a sentarse y tomar nota, esto seguramente lo haría. El hombre tenía todos lo movimientos.

_ Necesitas algo de maldito control de impulsos y café. Eso es lo que necesitas. _ La frente de Andrew se arrugó. Empujó a Darién atrás con una mano, llevando su espectáculo de baile porno a su fin. _ Mejor aún, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que en realidad dormiste?

_ Dormiré con Serena.

_ No, no lo harás.

_ Sí, lo haré. _ Alzó la mano. _ Porque soy, Darién, ¡El señor del sexo!

Con una grosería murmurada, Andrew fue cara a cara con él. Inmediatamente Netflyte se puso de pie, enviando a la morena al suelo. Pobre chica, no estaba teniendo la mejor noche.

_ Ya oíste a Lita _ dijo Andrew, tomando su cara. _ No su amiga. Eso no está bien.

Los ojos de Darién se endurecieron. _ ¿Estás evitando que tenga sexo, Andrew?

_ Sí, lo estoy.

_ Eso no está bien, hermano.

Netflyte pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Darién, revolviéndose el pelo. _ Ven encuentra otro juguete.

_ No soy un niño. _ Darién hizo un puchero.

_ ¿Qué hay de ella? _ Señaló Netflyte a una rubia elegante que sonreía y se pavoneaba en respuesta. _ Apuesto a que le gustaría conocerte.

_ Oh, brilla.

_ ¿Por qué no vas a preguntarle cómo se llama? _ Sugirió Netflyte, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

_ ¿Necesito saber su nombre?

_ He oído que ayuda.

_ Tal vez para ti. _ Darién se burló. _ Sólo grito mi propio nombre durante el sexo.

La risa estalló en toda la habitación incluso la esquina de la boca de Andrew comenzó a torcerse.

Pero cuando se trataba de mujeres, Darién era claramente un puto. Había visto más que suficiente para confirmarlo. Andrew y Lita me hicieron un favor, alejándolo. Los celos no me golpearon el estómago cuando miró de reojo a la otra mujer. Lo hizo algo más. No sé lo que era, pero sin duda algo más.

La noche más extraña de mi vida. Sin duda, esta fue la ganadora absoluta.

Espera a que le cuente a Neherenia sobre ello cuando llegue a casa. Se mearía de la risa. Mierda, no, no lo haría. Las payasadas de Darién hicieron que momentáneamente me olvidara por completo de ella. Por sorprendente que parezca, todo lo que sé es que cuando me miró, mi mente quedó muy, muy lejos.

¿Qué pasa con los chicos malos? Alguien tenía que inventar una cura.

Mi objeto de deseo me dio un guiño. _ Hasta luego, ojos locos.


	6. CAP No 4

_ La perra me eliminó también _ dijo Seiya, mirando a la computadora de la tienda, sentado frente al mostrador de ventas. Facebook se encontraba abierto en la pantalla en toda su brillantez azul.

_ Perra _ murmuré.

Neherenia tenía un nuevo nombre, y no era bueno. Bien merecido, pero no era bueno.

Entre Seiya y yo, llamamos a todos los que podría saber a dónde se había ido. Por suerte, era una mañana de sábado tranquila hasta ahora. No tuvimos suerte con nuestra búsqueda. La gente o no sabía o no quería decir nada. Todos sonaban apenados. Pero nadie podía, o habría ayudado. A veces, la humanidad apestaba.

_ Creo que deberíamos parar _ dije.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

_ Piénsalo. Siendo realistas, ¿Qué haré si la encuentro? _ Crucé los brazos y me recosté contra el mostrador. La pose era lo mejor para tratar de mantener mi mierda. _ Abofetearla hasta el cansancio es ilegal. Tan bueno como sería vengarme de ella, eso no me devolvería mi dinero. No tiene sentido ir a la policía porque es su palabra contra la mía. Estoy jodida.

_ Ahí está la actitud derrotada que he venido conociendo y amando.

_ Cállate_ Sonreí.

Seiya me devolvió la sonrisa, pequeñas líneas aparecieron en las esquinas de sus ojos, detrás de sus anteojos de chico genial de gruesa montura negra. Un hoyuelo apareció en mi mejilla. Tenía una sonrisa increíble. No importaba cuantas veces la viera, nunca me acostumbraba. Sin embargo, pensándolo bien, no me volvía estúpida como lo hacía con la sonrisa engreída de Darién.

Huh, interesante.

Sin embargo, había mucho que decir para no ser reducida a una papilla hormonal con muerte cerebral por un hombre. Seiya y yo éramos sólidos. Aunque por alguna razón, la usual emoción que tenía por estar alrededor de él, no estaba. Apenas conocía a Darién. Seiya era real. Darién era solo un sueño pegado en la pared de mi cuarto de adolescente.

Y ¿desde cuándo comparaba la sonrisa de Seiya con la de alguien más?

_ ¿Cuál fue la fiesta a la que fuiste? _ Preguntó Seiya, rascándose la cabeza en su usual manera adorable. Su cabello oscuro cayó sobre su frente y sabía que haríamos lindos bebés algún día. El matrimonio nunca estaría en las cartas, no para mí. La institución significaba tan poco. Pero había mucho que podía lograrse viviendo en pecado, siendo compañeros de vida.

Seiya sería un excelente compañero de vida.

Cuando Rei insinuó anoche que tenía una cosa por Seiya, puede que supiera de lo que hablaba.

Ah, Seiya.

Trabajaba en la librería de Kou desde que me mudé a Portland hace dos años. Mina me pidió que viniera un tiempo, para ayudarla a instalarse. Obviamente, aún seguía aquí. Me gustaba estar cerca de mi hermana y Portland era una ciudad genial. Me gustaba mi trabajo y los amigos que había hecho. Todo era mejor aquí.

_ Rei me invitó a tomar unos tragos en el lugar de Lita _ Dije.

La barbilla de Seiya retrocedió con lo que parecía ser asombro. _ ¿Es chica que se casó con el tipo de Stage Dive?

_ Sí, esa.

_ ¿Y no me invitaste? Demonios. S. Me gustan un par de canciones. Ese álbum San Pedro no era malo. Sin embargo, debo decir, que sus cosas nuevas son una porquería.

_ Amo el nuevo álbum "About me" es una canción genial.

Rió disimuladamente, la esquina de su labio elevándose. _ Es una canción acerca de alguien haciéndolo con tu amigo.

_ Escogí ignorar ese aspecto.

Una mujer mayor con una blusa teñida tipo hippie entró, dirigiéndose directamente a la sección de autoayuda/filosofía. Dos adolescentes empezaron a besarse junto a la nueva exhibición de libros de cocina. Lindo, pero difícilmente era el lugar para eso. Cuando una mano se dirigió demasiado al sur, me aclaré la garganta, en voz alta. _ Manténgalo por encima de la cintura, chicos.

La campana encima de la puerta sonó locamente cuando salieron a toda velocidad. Uno de ellos con el más increíble sonrojo. Casi me sentí mal por él. Supongo que realmente quería tantear.

Seiya se rió entre dientes. Bueno, podría haberlo hecho. Él conquistaba con regularidad dentro de estas cuatro paredes. Un hábito que esperaba que desapareciera algún día cercano. _ Cálmate. No lastimaban a nadie.

_ Este no es el momento, ni el lugar.

La campanita encima de la puerta sonó de nuevo y entró la última persona que esperaba. Lita entró con una taza de café en una mano y una sonrisa vacilante en su cara. A pesar de que trabajaba a solo dos manzanas de aquí, no creo que hubiera entrado antes a la tienda. De seguro, nunca me había traído café. Si eso era lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

La miré, sorprendida.

Seiya se animó. Luego descubrió su gigantesco anillo de compromiso y se desanimó de nuevo. Viniendo desde el otro lado del río, nunca había pasado por el café de Ruby. Lita era desconocida para él.

_ Te extrañamos esta mañana _ dijo, deslizando la enorme taza de café sobre el mostrador delante de mí. _ No me detuviste para buscar tu pedido regular. Supuse que te lo traería.

_ Eres maravillosa. Me levanté tarde por alguna razón.

_ Lo supuse. _ Sonrió.

Tomé un sorbo de la bebida súper caliente. Perfecto. Era malditamente perfecto. Lita era básicamente la santa patrona de los granos de café. Qué haría en un par de semanas cuando se fueran de gira con la banda, no lo sabía.

Llorar, lo más probable.

El largo cabello castaño de Lita estaba apretado en una trenza. Como yo, vestía de verde de la cabeza a los pies. Solo que utilizaba una falda tubo mientras que yo tenía unos pantalones delgados. "Café de Ruby" estaba escrito sobre sus pechos generosos mientras que "Librería independiente de Kou" estaba escrito sobre mis montículos más pequeños. Aparte del pedazo de hielo que tenía en su dedo, podría haber sido cualquier chica local. ¿Por qué seguía trabajando como barista cuando estaba casada con un millonario? No tenía idea, y no me correspondía preguntar.

Me gire para presentarle a Seiya, pero tomó la oportunidad para desaparecer atrás, todo interés en Lita desapareció tan pronto como vio el anillo.

_ También quería disculparme por lo de la noche pasada _ dijo, descansando sus brazos en el mostrador.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ La parte en la que Darién te tacleó contra el piso, mayormente. ¿A menos que haya algo más que desconozca por lo cual deba disculparme?

_ No. _ Alejé sus palabras, sonriendo. No necesitaba decirle sobre mi griterío hacia su invitado más temprano en la noche_. Está bien. Él solo jugaba.

_ Si. Es como un cachorro con esteroides. No conoce su propia fuerza. _ miró alrededor de la tienda, llena de curiosidad _. Este lugar es genial. ¿Por qué no había estado aquí antes?

_ Tiempo, probablemente. Cuando no estabas trabajando, estabas estudiando. Y ahora estás casada.

_ Cierto. _ Sonrió con alegría _. Fue bueno verte anoche, Serena. Me alegra saber que Darién no causó ningún daño permanente.

_ No, estoy bien. Y muchísimas gracias por el café. En serio lo necesitaba. No sé cómo manejas levantarte tan temprano después de noches tardías.

Levantó un hombro. _ Las cosas se acabaron casi inmediatamente después de que te fuiste. Netflyte y Darién se fueron, llevándose a cualquiera con ellos. Andrew y yo caímos rendidos. No hacemos la cosa de la fiesta muy seguido. So lo hiciéramos estaría arruinada esta mañana.

_ Ah.

_ Entoooonces, Andrew dijo que tuviste hablando con Darién en el balcón por un rato… _ Con que la visita trayendo café comenzó a tener sentido.

_ Sí, lo estuve _ dije _. Y luego Andrew me preguntó si él dijo algo. Todavía no sé a qué se refería.

Lita apretó los labios. _ Mmm.

_ Te envió a preguntarme acerca de eso. _ Supuse. Correctamente, si el destello de culpa en sus ojos era un indicador.

_ Te mereces el café, de todos modos. Pero sí, me preguntó si no me importaría hablar contigo.

_ De acuerdo. _ Lamí mis labios, comprando un poco de tiempo para ordenar mis pensamientos. Fuera de vista, mi pie no paraba de moverse, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para hacer un agujero en la alfombra _. Honestamente, no hablamos mucho, nada particularmente personal o privado. Solo algo sin sentido acerca de mi antigua compañera de habitación.

_ Rei lo mencionó. _ Lástima lleno los ojos de Lita.

Me encogí de hombros. _ Por un largo momento, me miró. Tratando de calibrar la verdad, supongo. Claramente se encontraba bastante preocupada por Darién, pero el hecho era, que no nos conocíamos lo suficiente para esta charla corazón a corazón. Me sentía incómoda, forzada.

_ Gracias por dejármelo saber _ dijo al final _. Darién ha estado actuando extraño desde que volvió hace una semana. Maníaco… más de lo común. Entonces, otra vez, se queda mirando a la nada. Hemos tratado de hablar con él, pero dice que no sucede nada.

_ Lo siento.

_ No sabemos si está deprimido en drogas o qué. Y después de que Jedite pasara por rehabilitación tan recientemente… _ Me dio una sonrisa pequeña y triste _. Apreciaría que no le mencionaras esto a nadie.

_ Por supuesto.

_ Como sea, ya terminé por hoy. Es mejor irme. Andrew se estará preguntando en dónde estoy. Fue bueno verte.

_ A ti también.

_ Vuelve pronto, ¿de acuerdo? _ Caminó hacia la puerta, despidiéndose con la mano. La petición se veía genuina. Eso calmó mi corazón. Después del horror de Neherenia, podía tener verdaderos amigos.

_ Lo haré. Gracias de nuevo por la cafeína.

Me dio la elevación de la barbilla de estrella de rock y luego se fue.

Seiya volvió, su propia taza de café en la mano. _ ¿Se fue tu amiga?

Volví de nuevo a la realidad, alejando mi mente del acertijo de casi dos metros que era Darién. A mi mente le gustaba mucho seguir pensando en él. Aparentemente se convirtió en mi nueva distracción, a pesar de todas las otras cosas que estaban sucediendo en mi vida. _ Sí, tenía que volver al trabajo.

_ Estás frunciendo el ceño. ¿Aún te preocupas por la perra?

Asentí, mintiendo. A pesar de que no exactamente una mentira. Me preocupaba por todo. Darién había estado equivocado. Estar tensa no era lo mío, las preocupaciones sí, y ahora mismo me preocupaba por él. Quité mi ceño fruncido y bebí más café. _ ¿Por qué no hacemos algo de trabajo hoy, jefe?

_ Esto es por lo que deberías estar a cargo. _ Seiya suspiró dramáticamente. Tenía una impresionante licenciatura en negocios detrás de él mientras que yo apenas terminé la secundaria, pero la mayoría de los días parecía que era la que tenía ética laboral. Cuando mamá pasó por los días oscuros, después de que papá se fuera, no podía dejarla sola. El día que volví a casa para encontrarla alineando codeína y pastillas para dormir en su mesa de noche, me convencí de eso. Así que fui "educada en casa". Servicios de protección infantil vinieron una vez y montamos un espectáculo lo suficientemente bueno.

Sin embargo, malditamente me asegura de que Mina asistiera a clases en la secundaria local de lunes a viernes.

Seiya deslizó una caja de nuevas provisiones en el mostrador para que pudiéramos comenzar a ponerles los precios. _ Dime más sobre la noche pasada.

_ Ah conocí a un par de miembros de la banda. Eso fue genial.

_ ¿Hablaste con ellos? _ La expresión de Seiya era extasiada. Generalmente, la charla de la tienda involucraba sus insinuaciones y escapadas debido a que mi vida era aburrida. Sus palabras, no las mías. Estoy segura de que no necesitas follar con todas las mujeres en el centro de Portland para tener una conversación. Tal vez esa era la razón por que nunca habíamos estado juntos. Nuestros pasatiempos eran extremadamente diferentes.

Mis pensamientos estaban bastante amargos y torcidos.

¿Dónde dejé mi cara feliz? Lo más probable era que todavía estuviera en mi puerta, donde se cayó hace dieciséis horas. Darién Chiba había resucitado brevemente mi alegría antes de iniciar con mis supuestas fallas. Aun así, solo el pensar en él, me hacía sentir más ligera.

Qué extraño.

Mina todavía no había respondido mi mensaje. No era sorpresa. Su estilo de vida universitario la mantenía bastante ocupada. También podía ser una mierda recordando cargar el celular. Sin embargo, no dudaba que mi hermana estaba ahí para mí. Ella y el piso de su dormitorio. Dejé un mensaje a mi propietario y tampoco obtuve respuesta de él. Lo más seguro es que me dará una extensión para la renta. Incluso si encontrara un compañero de cuarto en tiempo record, aun así no podría tener mi parte del dinero.

Era tiempo de admitir la derrota, le gustara a Seiya o no. tiempo de mudarme.

Dicho amigo movió su mano en mi rostro. _ Serena, ponme al corriente. ¿Conseguiste hablar con ellos o no?

_ Lo lamento. Sí, hablé con Darién, el baterista.

_ ¿Acerca de?

Esa era la pregunta en los labios de todos.

_ No mucho, hablamos brevemente. Estaba ocupado. Había montones de personas ahí. _ Por alguna razón, me sentía reacia a admitir más. En realidad, por varias razones. Hablar con Seiya acerca de otro hombre sería raro. Además, arruiné la noche, fuera de proporción, tratándose de Darién Chiba. No había conexión. Nadie miraba dentro del alma de nadie. Mi ferviente imaginación parecía agradable. Netflyte estaba ahí también, pero realmente no conseguí hablar con él.

_ Estás totalmente presumiendo de conocer gente famosa. _ Se rió entre dientes.

Le di un amigable golpe en las costillas. _ Tú preguntaste. No estoy presumiendo de conocer gente famosa si preguntaste.

_ De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Te creo. No me golpees. Entonces, ¿puedes colarme en la próxima fiesta?

_ Dudo que vaya a otra fiesta, Seiya. Fue pura casualidad que estuviera allí anoche.

_ ¿Para qué sirves?

La mujer mayor con la camisa teñida arrastró los pies hacia el mostrador con una copia de El alquimista en la mano.

_ Ese es un gran libro. Creo que realmente le gustará. _ Registré su compra y se la entregué para que lo colocara en su bolsa reusable. ¿Había algo más maravilloso que enviar a alguien a casa con un libro que amabas? No, no lo había.

Me giré hacia Seiya, quien estaba enderezando algunos recibos de tarjetas de crédito. _ Entonces, ¿quieres pasar el rato esta noche? _ pregunté _. Si no tienes nada que hacer. Tal vez trataré de perfeccionar mi Martini.

_ Mmm. Voy a dejar mi calendario abierto esta noche. Hay una chica de la que quiero oír.

Por supuesto que la había.

_ Peeeero _ alargó la palabra _, si no me llama, ¿Qué tal si voy a tu casa por un Martini?

Mi corazón se hundió un poco. Estúpido corazón. Puse una falsa sonrisa. _ Seguro, Seiya, no es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer que esperar por ti toda la noche.

_ Exactamente _ dijo. Y no podía decir si bromeaba o no. es ese momento, me preguntaba qué estaba persiguiendo y por qué. Respuesta: un sueño, porque era un idiota. Tal vez Darién tenía razón sobre mi usabilidad. Cubrí mi mamá por muchos años, tal vez el hábito se quedó.

Jugueteaba con su celular ahora, con una boba sonrisa en la cara. _ Quiere que nos veamos _ dijo _. Entonces, necesito un enorme favor. ¿Podrías cerrar esta noche? ¿Ya que no estás haciendo nada?

_ Realmente debería decir que no. Mierda, Seiya. No soy una total perdedora. Tengo algunos límites. _ No importa lo que dijera Darién Chiba.

_ Por favor. Lo siento. No debería haberte preguntado eso. Y respeto tus límites, lo hago. Soy un idiota y tú eres una presumida que conoce gente famosa y parrandea en fiestas de celebridades. ¿Me perdonas? _ No se veía arrepentido, solo vagamente desesperado. Pero como sea, este era Seiya. El hombre me ofreció su sofá anoche como hogar de emergencia.

Y enfrentemos los hechos. Tenía razón, no tenía ningún plan para salir.

_ Está bien. _ dije, el resentimiento quemando profundamente en mi alma. Pronto cambió a tristeza. Probablemente debería comprar chocolate o alcohol de camino a casa. Un uso verdaderamente sabio para el dinero extra hecho de las horas extras. Martini de chocolate, aquí voy.

_ Gracias. Te lo debo.

_ No te preocupes. No es como si estuviera haciendo algo.

No era como si fuera a ver a Darién de nuevo alguna vez.


	7. CAP No 5

Algo estaba mal. Una vez más. Lo supe antes de pasar por la puerta.

El trabajo se multiplicó en la tarde. No tuve tiempo para preocuparme, o tener pensamientos amargados y retorcidos. Sin duda, algo bueno. Ahora, tenía diez tipos de cansancio diferentes. Dos horas de sueño y de estresarme por el dinero me tenían cansada. El viento gélido y frío cuando salí del trabajo congeló mi cuello y la punta de mi nariz. Cualquier encantador plan con chocolate y alcohol, voló directamente por la ventana. Quería un baño e ir a dormir. Ese era todo mi plan para la noche y era hermoso.

Aturdida, deslicé mi llave en la cerradura, al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abrió, ni siquiera estaba cerrado el pestillo. Mi equilibrio se fue a la mierda, y caí, justo de cara en medio de un muro, sudoroso y caliente, pecho.

Exhalado.

Él gruño.

Unas manos fuertes me agarraron por la cintura, manteniéndome estable. Algo bueno, realmente necesitaba una mano en ese momento o mi culo podría haberse encontrado con el piso. Tal vez entré en el apartamento equivocado. Mi mente se encontraba en otro lugar, a mundos de distancia de la realidad. Otro apartamento ciertamente explicaría el delicioso cuerpo caliente contra el que me encontraba apoyada.

¿Después cuándo el sudor olía tan viene?

Todo lo que pude hacer fue no frotar mi rostro e inhalar profundamente. Una olfateada o dos no sería ir muy lejos. Discretamente hechas, por supuesto.

_ Serena. Amiga. _ El pecho vibró debajo de mi mejilla _. ¡Bienvenida a casa!

Conocía esa voz. La conocía. Pero, ¿qué diablos hacía en mi apartamento? Aturdida, parpadeé hacia un bello rostro familiar. _ ¿Darién?

_ Por supuesto que soy yo. _ Rió _. ¿Te drogas o algo así? No debes consumir drogas. No son buenas para ti.

_ No me drogo. _ Aunque las drogas podrían haber explicado lo que estaba viendo. Porque lo que veía era surrealista _. Estás aquí.

Sin duda. Definitivamente lo estaba. Lo sabía porque mis manos todavía se hallaban en todo su cuerpo caliente, medio desnudo. Mis hormonas desviaron cualquier idea sobre alejarlas. No podía culparlas.

_ Lo sé _ dijo _. ¿No es genial?

_ Sí. Guau.

Asintió.

Me quedé mirándolo. ¿Cómo diablos entró? La puerta se encontraba cerrada cuando me fui.

_ ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? _ preguntó.

_ Estuvo bien. Gracias.

Me sonrió. _ Te esperaba hace horas.

_ Sí, tuve que cerrar y algunas personas vinieron a último minuto. Darién, ¿Por qué estás aquí, en mi departamento, sin camisa? ¿Cómo sucedió eso?

_ Tuve calor después de mover algunas cosas. _ Giró su cuello, estirando los músculos _. Estás en el segundo piso, pero las escaleras añaden un buen tramo, ¿sabes? Nicolas y Rei ayudaron un rato, y luego tuvieron que irse. De todos modos, no es como si importara, ¿verdad? ¿Algún código de vestimenta que necesite saber?

Todavía lo miraba. Las palabras salían de su boca, pero continuaban sin tener sentido. Nada de esto lo tenía.

Sus ojos se estrecharon en mí. _ Espera, no tengo camisa y todo y no me estás haciendo los ojos locos. ¿Qué hay con eso?

_ Ah, supongo que estoy demasiado sorprendida de verte aquí.

Sus cejas descendieron, al igual que las comisuras de sus magníficos labios. El hombre se veía seriamente triste. _ He esperado todo el día.

_ Lo siento.

_ No importa. Vamos, échale un vistazo. _ Me llevó al departamento, mi departamento, cerrando la puerta. Sin responder a la pregunta importante acerca de su presencia. Pero lo realmente molesto fue la forma en que separó mis manos de su cuerpo. Ellas lloraron en silencio. Eso, o yo sudaba. Lo más probable era esto último. Él tenía el efecto más raro en mí.

_ Ta-da _ Cantó, agitando una mano con un gran gesto, presentándome mi pequeña sala.

_ Guau.

_ Impresionante, ¿verdad?

_ ¿Sí?

_ ¡Sí! Sabía que te encantaría esto.

Observé un poco más. Luego me froté los ojos, ya que empezaban a doler. Probablemente era por la hinchazón, pero no podía estar segura.

¿Qué demonios pasaba aquí?

_ Viniste a vivir conmigo de alguna manera. _ No podía haber otra razón para que un kit de batería apareciera en la esquina, por no hablar de todas las otras cosas. Oficialmente fui introducida a la dimensión desconocida_. Tú… eh. Qué hay de eso.

Hizo una mueva y se balanceó sobre los talones de sus chucks. _ Sé lo que vas a decir, también es más rápido de lo que pensé. Pero Andrew me echó hoy, así que pensé, ¿Por qué esperar?

Solo parpadeé, el resto de mi cuerpo se encontraba demasiado congelado para responder.

_ Está bien. Larga historia corta, accidentalmente vi a Lita desnuda. _ Levantó las manos, declarando su inocencia _. Fue sólo un lado de su pecho, te lo juro. Sin pezón ni nada de eso. Pero ya sabes cómo es ella, la jodida reina del drama. Perdió completamente la cabeza.

Asentí. En realidad no tenía ni idea, pero parecía que era necesaria una respuesta.

_ Exactamente. Como si fuera culpa mía. ¡Fue en la puta cocina! Sólo quería algo de comer y ahí estaban, restregándose contra la pared. Ni siquiera sabía que ella había llegado a la casa del trabajo. Como si quisiera ver eso. Es como ver a tus padres. Bueno, excepto que Lita tiene tetas geniales. _ Su mirada culpable se deslizó a mi rostro _. Muy bien, pude ver un destello de pezón pero lo juro, no quería hacerlo. No es mi culpa que ella estuviera en topless. De todos modos, Andrew se puso loco.

_ ¿En serio?

_ Oh, sí. Enorme. Utilizó palabras duras. Es posible que incluso hayamos peleado ligeramente. Pero lo perdono. El amor te vuelve psicópata, ¿verdad?

_ Así es. _ Era un sentimiento que de todo corazón, podía dejar atrás. Cuando mi primer novio rompió conmigo a los dieciséis años, mi diminuto mundo se sacudió. Y mira a mi mamá. Perdió la cabeza por completo cuan papá se fue.

_ Mmm.

_ ¿Así que te mudaste conmigo? _ dije, corroborando la historia.

Darién se encogió de hombros. _ ¡Bueno, infiernos, sí!

_ No, quiero decir, en realidad viniste a vivir conmigo. Aquí. En mi apartamento. Um, ¿de nuevo, cómo entraste? Sólo por interés.

_ ¿Eso será un problema? _ preguntó con un suspiro largo _. Serena, vamos. Ya hablamos de esto anoche. Si tenías un problema conmigo mudándome, ese era el momento para sacar el tema, no ahora.

_ Pensé que era una broma.

_ Amiga, es ofensivo. ¿Por qué bromearía sobre cosas importantes de manera?

_ ¿Por qué te encontrabas borracho?

_ Tengo algunas de mis mejores ideas bajo la influencia del alcohol.

_ Ni siquiera creí que lo recordaras.

_ Una vez más, ofendido. _ dijo _. No soy un quinceañero. Sé lo que puedo manejar.

_ Lo siento. _ No sé por qué era la que se disculpaba. Pero no importaba. Mis piernas se sentían débiles. Me senté en el borde del sofá más cercano. Era muy cómodo, a pesar de que no ayudaba con mi repentino mareo.

Darién Chiba.

Viviendo conmigo.

Él, efectivamente, se veía serio en esto, como lo demostraba el pequeño surco que se formaba entre sus cejas al fruncirme el ceño. Muy sutilmente me di una patada a mí misma, para comprobar que me hallaba despierta y no soñando. Mierda, dolió. El dolor irradió desde el hueso de mi tobillo, por lo que me estremecí. Sí, completamente despierta. Además, el tacón en mis zapatos Docs. era duro.

_ Me estás mirando raro otra vez _ dijo.

_ ¿Lo estoy?

Rodó los ojos. _ Mujeres. Honestamente, lo juro, fue un indicio de pezón y no más. No quise faltarle el respeto a Lita.

Me agaché, frotando disimuladamente mi nuevo moretón. _ Te creo.

_ Bueno. ¿Puedes dejar de sacar el tema por favor?

Abrí la boca para decirle que no. Pero parecía más seguro mantener la idea para mí misma. ¿Quién sabía con qué divagación saldría la próxima vez? Darién Chiba era un hombre difícil de entender.

_ Mierda, ¿no te gusta el sofá verdad? _ preguntó _ Por eso es la mirada.

_ ¿El sofá?

_ Hombre. _ Darién bajó la cabeza, las manos en sus caderas delgadas _. Llamé a Lita para preguntarle de qué color te gustaría, pero ella comenzó a hacer preguntas y entonces empecé a gritar y luego fue un jodido desastre. No puedo entrar a una tienda de muebles discutiendo por teléfono con una chica, ¿sabes? Tengo que mantener una reputación. Así que traté de llamar a Rei porque pensé que podría tener una llave de repuesto de tu apartamento.

_ ¿Rei te dejó entrar?

_ Sí. Y dijo que definitivamente eligiera ese sofá, que enloquecerías por él.

_ No, es… um, es muy bonito. _ Pasé mi mano sobre la tela de terciopelo. Se sentía divina, súper suave. De ninguna manera quería saber cuánto costaba.

_ ¿En serio? _ Me miró, su boca apretada con preocupación. Aun así, el azul y avellana de sus ojos era cristalino. Parecía casi infantil de alguna manera, vulnerable _. ¿Estás segura de que te gusta?

No podía apartar la mirada de él para darle al mueble un escrutinio correcto. No obstante, sin duda, parecía tan bueno como se sentía. _ Es hermoso, Darién.

_ Uf. _ Su repentina sonrisa iluminó mi mundo.

Le devolví la sonrisa tan ampliamente que mi rostro dolió. _ Mira, no estoy diciendo que no a que te mudes. Supongo que todavía estoy tratando de entenderlo. Pero, ¿Por qué quieres vivir conmigo?

_ Me agradas _ dijo simplemente.

_ Apenas me conoces.

_ Eres amiga de Lita y de Rei. Hablamos. Te abordé. Rodamos por los suelos juntos. Fue una experiencia de unión real.

Parpadeé.

_ ¿Más? ¿En serio?

_ Por favor.

_ Saber, nunca he vivido con una mujer antes. Bueno, no desde mi madre y hermanas, y ellas no cuentan. Dame un minuto, esto es mucho más difícil de lo que parece. _ Se dejó caer en el sillón de cuero negro frente a mí. Un sillón muy genial. No tanto como el hombre sentado en él, pero aun así, era un sillón muy genial. Esperé mientras hacía varias expresiones de dolor, por último pellizcó el puente de su nariz _. Pareces una buena chica, ¿sabes?

No sabía si reír o llorar. La risa parecía más segura. _ Gracias.

_ Espera _ Gimió _. Tampoco estoy acostumbrado a tener que convencer a las mujeres. Por lo general, sólo son felices estando de acuerdo con lo que sea.

Y no las culpo ni un poco. Pero me encontraba razonablemente segura de que era un camino a la ruina. Estaría siguiéndolo como un cachorrito enfermo de amor en poco tiempo. No era bueno.

Sus dedos entonaron un ritmo contra los brazos de la silla de madera. Darién Chiba era un alma inquieta. Nunca se quedaba quieto. Podías ver como toda su energía lo hacía un gran baterista. _ Sabes, fue muy divertido estar contigo anoche. Lo disfruté. Fue genial que no fueras una psicópata acosando a todo el mundo. A pesar de que estés tan loca por mí, y pongas esos ojos locos, encuentro extrañamente tranquilizador que estés cerca en este momento.

Una sombra pasó sobre su rostro, y desapareció en un instante. Si no fuera por la visita de Lita podría haberme convencido que lo imaginé. Pero no. algo definitivamente pasaba con este hombre.

_ No me molestas con un montón de preguntas. Bueno, no lo hiciste ayer por la noche. _ Se inclinó como un rey, descansando su tobillo sobre la rodilla. La energía o tensión recorriéndolo, mantuvo sus dedos moviéndose, golpeteando interminablemente _. Vamos a verlo de esta manera. Necesitas dinero, ¿no?

Dudé, pero era la verdad. Los dos lo sabíamos. _ Así es.

_ También necesito algo.

Mis ojos se estrecharon. Si comenzaba a gritar acerca de la salud sexual de nuevo, lo echaría, con mobiliario genial, batería, y todo. O lo lamería. Con mis niveles de confusión y estrés actuales, las posibilidades eran 50/50. Una oportunidad para arrojarme sobre él podría ser demasiado buena para dejarla pasar. Después de todo, ¿Cuántas posibilidades más podría tener? Mi suerte eventualmente tenía que acabarse.

_ Y creo que satisfarás mis necesidades a la perfección _ continuó.

_ ¿Tus necesidades?

Un lado de su boca se elevó aún más, y las posibilidades cambiaron a 40/60. _ Cada hombre tiene necesidades, pequeña Serena. Por cierto, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

_ 23. Soy consciente de que todo el mundo tiene necesidades. Pero Darién, no voy a cumplir con las tuyas. _ Mi nariz se elevó. Dulce bebé Jesús, deseaba tanto conocer sus necesidades, pero no cuando me daba esa sonrisa de suficiencia. Una cica tenía que tener orgullo.

_ Claro que lo harás. _ Se rió en voz baja, maliciosamente, viendo directamente a través de mí (20/80) _. Estás muriendo por satisfacer mis necesidades. No puedes apartar la vista de mi exquisito cuerpo medio desnudo. En el momento en que abrí la puerta me toqueteaste. Era como si estuvieras caliente o algo así.

Mierda.

Cerré los ojos por un momento, bloqueándolo en un intento de recuperar mi ingenio. Si mi corazón dejara de tener un paro cardiaco al verlo y oírlo, las cosas sería mucho más fáciles. _ No, Darién. Perdí el equilibrio cuando abriste la puerta por mí. Encontrarte aquí realmente fue una sorpresa. No estoy acostumbrada a que la gente simplemente se mude conmigo sin alguna discusión seria anterior.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me miraba en silencio. Juzgándome.

_ Y no dedos.

La expresión demasiado tranquila en su rostro lo decía todo. No me creía, ni siquiera un poco. _ Oye, no te avergüences.

No era una virgen ingenua. Le entregué mi tarjeta V a mi primer y último novio de largo plazo, a los dieciséis años. Desde mi llegada a Portland, me di el gusto de salir de vez en cuando. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Era joven y libre. Disfrutaba del sexo. ¿Pensaba todo el tiempo en montar a un hombre medio desnudo en un sillón? No tanto.

Me hallaba fuera de control. Sin embargo, de ninguna manera le dejaría saber esto.

_ Está bien, calabacita. No me importa que me toquetees. Si así es como sientes la necesidad de expresar tu afecto, eso es genial.

_ Darién. _ Esto iba de mal en peor. Ni siquiera sé por qué empecé a reír _. Por favor, deja de hablar. Necesito un minuto. Considera esto un límite.

Sus ojos se iluminaron con alegría. _ Oye, pensaste en lo que dije. Eso es genial. Respeto tu límite, Serena.

_ Entonces, ¿por qué sigues hablando?

_ Cierto. Lo siento.

Traté de encontrar la calma. ¿Por qué nunca fui a yoga? Los ejercicios de respiración profunda habrían sido muy útiles.

Cuando abrí los ojos, Darién me sonrió serenamente. El idiota arrogante. Tan confiado. Tan caliente. Y tan condenadamente sin camisa. ¿Qué era eso? Nos encontrábamos en otoño en Portland, el clima era fresco, incluso llovía de a ratos. La gente normal llevaba ropa en esta época del año.

_ ¿Te puedes poner una camisa?

Se rascó la barbilla. _ Mm, no. Ese es mi límite, lo siento. Me gusta demasiado tu mirada sexy como para vestirme.

Mierda, ¿hacía los ojos locos?

_ Eres perfecta _ Murmuró, desplegando firmemente una sonrisa de superioridad.

Maldita sea, lo hacía.

_ ¿Cuáles crees que son mi necesidades, Serena?

_ Soy consciente de que estás hablando de sexo, Darién. En algo obvio. Pero, ¿por qué, de entre todas las mujeres a tu disposición, me elegiste? Eso no lo entiendo. Y tampoco entiendo por qué te mudarías conmigo. Podrías haber ido a un hotel o alquilado un lugar propio mucho mejor que este.

_ Nooo. _ Se dejó caer en el asiento, colocando sus dedos entrelazados sobre su vientre plano _. No estoy hablando de sexo. Me gusta pensar que tú y yo estamos por encima de todas esas desordenadas, cosas físicas, a pesar de que tu obsesión por mí. Lo que necesito es una novia… bueno, una novia falsa, y tú, Serena Tsukino, eres perfecta.

_ Joder, ¿qué?

Se echó a reír.

_ Estás bromeando. _ dije, aliviada. Bueno, enojada y aliviada. ¿Las estrellas de rock se hallaban tan aburridas en estos días que tenían que recurrir a tales extremos para entretenerse?

_ No, no estoy bromeando. Tu reacción fue divertida, eso es todo. _ Sus largos dedos rozaron de nuevo su cabello negro, despejando su rostro_. Esto es serio, una transacción comercial, y tiene que ser mantenida en secreto. Te pagaré el alquiler. Te conseguiré muebles para reemplazar lo que se llevó la idita amiga tuya. En cambio, quiero que tú finjas ser mi novia por un tiempo.

Mi mandíbula cayó. _ No hablas en serio.

_ ¿Por qué yo?

Suspiró y miró al techo. _ No lo sé, la forma en que ayudaste a tu amiga, aunque después se portó mal contigo.

_ Darién, eso no me hace una buena persona. Me hace una idiota. _ Teniendo en cuenta cómo fueron cuesta abajo las cosas, esa no era nada menos que la fría y dura verdad _. Tú básicamente dijiste lo mismo anoche. Dejé que me usara.

Darién mostró los dientes. _ Oye, nunca dije que eras una idiota y no quiero oírte hablar así de nuevo. Hay otro límite, justo ahí.

_ Bien, relájate.

_ Estoy perfectamente relajado. Mira, todos tenemos nuestros problemas, Serena. Nunca dije que fueras perfecta. _ Hizo una pausa, se rascó la barbilla _. Oh, no espera. Sí dije eso. Bien, no quise decir exactamente eso… no es que seas genial y todo pero… sí, continuemos.

_ No. vamos, estrella de rock. ¿Qué querías decir? _ pregunté reprimiendo una risita. Era él. No podía evitarlo, el hombre era divertido.

Desechó la pregunta. _ No, hemos avanzado. Por curiosidad, ¿ni siquiera se te ocurrió pedirle a Lita anoche el dinero que necesitabas?

Me eché hacia atrás en sorpresa. _ ¿Qué? No.

_ Te lo hubiera dado. Joder, sabes que ella y Andrew lo tienen.

_ No es su problema.

Me dio una mirada petulante.

_ Eso no prueba nada. Y si me has elegido por mi ética entonces, ¿soy de verdad la mejor persona para mentirle a tus amigos y familiares, Darién?

_ Calabacita… no vamos a hacerle daño a nadie. Sólo vamos a ayudarnos el uno al otro, eso es todo.

_ Dijiste que era una mentirosa pésima.

_ Vas a estar bien. _ Desecho mis protestas.

Me senté allí y pregunté _ ¿Esto es algo que podremos llevar a cabo?

_ Confía en mí.

_ ¿Por qué quieres una novia falsa?

_ Porque quiero.

_ Darién.

Puso los ojos en blanco, su rostro tensándose. _ No es de incumbencia el por qué, ¿de acuerdo? Pagué tu alquiler. Tu dulce trasero no será desalojado. En cambio, lo único que te pido es que me mires con adoración alrededor de otras personas. Lo haces de todos modos ¿cuál es el problema aquí?

_ ¿Así que no me vas a decir?

_ ¿Te han hecho un examen de audición últimamente? Digamos que tengo una buena razón, una razón personal, y déjalo así. Honestamente, era tan mala como Andrew y Lita. "¿Qué está mal, Darién? ¿Estás bien, Darién? Bien, lo estaba hasta que cada uno me lo preguntó malditamente mil veces. _ Se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. Dada la longitud de sus piernas, no llegaba muy lejos. Tres pasos hacia adelante y tres atrás. Después de un par de vueltas se detuvo, miró por la ventana hacia la calle.

_ ¿Por qué todo el mundo insiste en ser molesto todo el maldito tiempo? La vida es demasiado corta para tener que revelar detalles inadecuados de mi vida personal. Tú estás aquí. Yo estoy aquí. Podemos ayudarnos el uno al otro y pasar un buen rato en tanto estamos en ello. Eso es todo lo que importa. _ Giró sobre sus talones, con sus brazos abiertos de par en par. _ La vida es una canción, Serena. Vamos a tocar.

Mi vida no había sido mucho como una canción… al menos, no hasta este punto.

Ninguno de los dos habló por un momento. La expectativa y la impaciencia rezumaban de él. De hecho, tenía el mal presentimiento de que estaba siendo burlada de nuevo. Sin embargo, no maliciosamente. Darién no parecía como si pudiera hacerle daño a una mosca. Pero podría accidentalmente aplastar una.

Desde el exterior, parecía un buen negocio. Realmente necesitaba el dinero. También me gustaba estar cerca de él. Con él tenía más diversión de lo que tuve alguna vez. Pasar lo que pasara, esto se hallaba destinado a ser un infierno de paseo. Y si yo sabía desde el principio que me dejaría, no habría riesgo de que me apegara demasiado. Solo disfrutaría el tiempo que tuviera y luego diría adiós. Esto podría ser fantástico.

_ Está bien _ dije al fin _. Tú salvaste mi trasero. Gracias por eso. Pero todavía no estoy completamente convencida acerca de este plan de ser tu novia. Supongo que ya veremos cómo nos va.

Aplaudió, alegre. _ No te arrepentirás de esto. No haré un lío con tu vida. No mucho al menos.

_ ¿No mucho?

_ Sabes es un jodido placer tenerme alrededor. La gente no siempre consigue eso. Además, voy a abrir tarros y levantar mierda pesada. Oigo que esos son problemas para las mujeres. _ Rebotó alrededor de la habitación. Dios mío, este hombre tenía energía de sobra, como si inhalara azúcar _. Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer esta noche? ¿Quieres pedir algo de comida? ¿Qué te apetece?

Me dejé caer en la silla, cansada sólo de mirarlo. _ Darién, no tengo dinero para eso, pero hazlo tú.

_ ¿Podrías dejar de preocuparte por el dinero? Es por eso que estoy aquí. Todo va bien. Ahora, ¿Qué te apetece?

_ Lo que tú quieras es genial.

_ Esa es la respuesta correcta. Vamos a ser la mejor pareja falsa de todos los tiempos, calabacita.

_ Por favor, no me llames así.

_ Calabaciiitaaa _ dijo arrastrando las palabras, meneando las cejas _. Es un gran apodo. Tu pelo es algo parecido a ese color y somos pareja ahora. Las parejas siempre tienen nombres idiotas para el otro. Vamos, piensa en uno para mí.

_ Ahora mismo me pongo a trabajar en eso.

_ Bien. Luego tendremos tiempo de toqueteo. _ Se frotó las manos _. En realidad, no importa, podemos hacerlo más tarde en la cama.

Mi mente alborotada reaccionó. _ ¿Cama? ¿Tiempo de toqueteo? ¿Eso es un eufemismo? Pensé que no íbamos a tener sexo. Dijiste que fingiríamos.

_ Caray, relájate. No vamos a tener sexo, sólo vamos a dormir juntos. Todo el plan colapsará totalmente si empezamos a tener sexo. Lo que necesito es una relación a largo plazo respetable. Comenzamos a follar y todo será "¡oh Darién, nunca había soñado que tal éxtasis era posible! ¡No puedo vivir sin ti! ¡Fóllame, Darién! ¡Por faaavorr!" _ Dobló las rodillas cayendo sobre el suelo. Fue una actuación impresionante. El hombre sabía cómo batir las pestañas.

Me reí como una colegiala insulsa. Cas me dieron ganas de pegarme un tiro en defensa de mis principios por el sonido que emití.

_ Y luego todo terminará como una psicópata de la película Atracción Fatal. Confía en mí, lo he visto pasar y no es bonito. Así que vamos a mantenerlo estrictamente por encima del cinturón. Saca esas ideas sucias de tu mente, Serena.

_ Eres tan bueno, ¿Eh?

Me niveló con una mirada. _ Señorita Tsukino, no tienes ni idea.

_ Sabes, honestamente no puedo decidir si tú ego es repulsivo o simplemente impresionante.

_ ¿Quieres que te mienta?

_ Darién, apenas puedo saber cuándo estás hablando en serio.

Rodó sobre las manos y rodillas, luego se arrastró hacia mí, con los ojos llenos de malicia. _ Si te estoy hablando a ti, lo digo en serio. Ahora, vamos a tener que besarnos en público, obviamente. ¿Y qué si vamos a cenas fuera y pego mi lengua en tu oído y te pones toda rara? La gente puede empezar a preguntarse qué sucede. Así que tenemos que practicar la cosa del toqueteo.

_ ¿Tu lengua? ¿En serio? No lo sé…

_ Por suerte para ti, estoy aquí y sé que es mejor. _ Se puso de pie y tomó su celular, moviendo el dedo sobre la pantalla_. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que nos veamos comprometidos. Rei se pasea por aquí constantemente. No podemos arriesgarnos a dormir separados. ¿Sabes que ni siquiera golpea la puerta, simplemente irrumpe como si fuera la propietaria de la casa? Algunas personas no tienen modales.

Me encontraba demasiado abrumada para señalar la ironía en esa declaración.

_ Sí, pero podríamos bloquear la puerta _ sugerí, las palmas de mis manos empezaban a sudar desesperadamente de nuevo. Aunque, para ser honesta, nunca se detuvo.

¿Dormir con Darién? No. no era una buena idea. Él rebotando en mi apartamento semidesnudo era suficiente. Tocarlo en la oscuridad lo haría inseguro. Lo atacaría a pesar de mis mejores intenciones. Teniendo en cuenta que estaríamos viviendo juntos en el futuro, empujarlo por más sería un maldito desastre.

_ No podemos simplemente cerrar la puerta _ dijo _. Rei tiene otra llave de repuesto. Es necesario mejorar la seguridad, calabacita.

_ Muy cierto.

_ Oye, no roncas, ¿verdad?

Le di mi mejor mirada fulminante.

_ Sólo preguntaba. _ Retrocedió, aun tocando su teléfono_. Y me aseguró de mantener cualquier enganche en secreto, ¿de acuerdo? No te voy a avergonzar con nada de eso.

_ Gracias. _ No debería haberme sorprendido. Pero lo hice. Estúpida, estúpida de mí. _ ¿Pensaste en esto anoche? ¿Por eso actuaste alrededor de mí así?

_ Bueno, sí.

Abrí los ojos como platos. Dolorosamente amplios. Tomé una respiración profunda por la nariz. No importaba realmente. Mi orgullo recibió un duro golpe, pero tenía un techo sobre mi cabeza en el futuro previsible. Tiempo de aguantar.

Esta cosa de dormir juntos no funcionaría. No podría. El hecho de que me tensaba por sólo pensar en ello lo confirmaba. ¿Pero interpretar a su novia? Le debía al menos intentarlo. Incluso podría ser divertido. Realmente divertido. Dios, sabía que necesitaba algo de eso en mi vida.

Me senté con la espalda recta, respirando profundamente. _ Bien, estoy de acuerdo en todo, excepto en el tiempo de toqueteo.

Abrió la boca para protestar pero me abrí paso antes de que pudiera decir una palabra. _ Y mañana pondremos un pestillo deslizante en la puerta para mantener a Rei afuera y tú comenzarás a dormir en la habitación de invitados. Estas son mis condiciones.

_ Mírate, toda exigente. Me gusta. Aunque en realidad, preferiría que pensaras en mí más allá de tus límites.

_ Lo digo en serio, Darién. Lo tomas o lo dejas. Acabo de salir de una situación complicada de compañeros de cuarto. No voy a caer directamente en otra.

Darién se cruzó de brazos y bajó la vista, la longitud de su nariz ante mí. Al principio, pensé que discutiría. Alguna malvada parte subversiva de mí podría haber esperado que lo hiciera, por lo menos en la parte de dormir juntos. Pero no lo hizo.

_ Muy bien, acepto tus términos. Te diré algo _ dijo lentamente _. ¿Por qué no utilizo el sofá esta noche?

Mis hombros cayeron por lo que probablemente fue alivio. _ Eso sería genial. Gracias.

_ No hay problema. _ Me dio una mirada vagamente divertida _. Cualquier cosa que funcione para ti, Serena.

_ Genial. Voy a ir a tomar un baño.

_ Diviértete.

_ Sí.

La puerta del baño se encontraba cerrada con llave detrás de mí en un tiempo récord. Me senté en el borde de la gran vieja y estropeada tina con patas, mi sangre corriendo ruidosamente por mis oídos. Mi mente se hallaba muy confundida. Acababa de evitar dormir con una estrella de rock. ¿Qué había hecho?

La decepción dolía por dentro.

Pero esta era la decisión correcta. Necesitaba recordar cuan encantada me encontraba por Seiya. Él era una opción mucho más segura para un flechazo. Un día, él y yo tendríamos una posibilidad real.

Una vez que todo el ruido en mi cabeza desapareció, me miré en el espejo. Mi cabello caía plano alrededor de mi rostro. Mis ojos se hallaban muy abiertos y salvajes. En las últimas veinticuatro horas fui puesta de revés. No dormiría con él, pero sin duda ahora vivía con una estrella de rock. No vi venir eso.

_ ¿En qué demonios me metí?

Ella no tenía nada más que una sonrisa aturdida, y sorprendida que ofrecer. Estaba claro que era una fanática de la particular locura de Darién. Gracias a Dios yo era más madura.

Saqué mi camiseta por encima de mi cabeza y comencé a desatar los cordones de mis botas. De repente los golpes en la puerta casi me hacen caer de mi posición. Apoyé una mano en el suelo y me paré antes de caer de bruces.

_ ¿Serena?

_ ¿Sí? _ Me senté y crucé los brazos sobre mi sujetador negro, cubriéndome a pesar de que no me podía ver.

_ Me olvidé de decir gracias. Por dejarme vivir aquí contigo y aceptar ser mi novia. Realmente lo aprecio.

_ Bien, gracias por pagar mi alquiler, por los muebles y todo.

_ Eso no fue nada. Lo hubiera hecho de todos modos. No me gustó verte triste anoche.

_ ¿En serio? _ Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y miré fijamente la puerta, asombrada. Eso era enorme. Realmente no sabía que decir. ¿Apenas me conocía y sin embargo había venido a mi rescate? Darién Chiba podría ser un chico malo, pero también era un buen hombre.

Uno que me gustaba mucho.

_ Si. Por supuesto. Va a ser divertido, Serena _ dijo, su voz cerca de la puerta _. Espera y verás.

_ Está bien.

Sonaba como si necesitara que le creyera. Lo curioso era, que lo hacía.


	8. CAP No 6

Comencé a recibir mensajes de texto de Darién justo antes del almuerzo.

Darién: Despierto.

Serena: Buenos Días.

Darién: voy a correr con Netfly

Serena: ¡Diviértete!

Darién: Regresando de correr para almorzar.

Serena: Bien.

Darién: ¿Dónde están las cosas de la limpieza?

Serena: ¿Para limpiar qué?

Darién: La pizza que explotó en el microondas.

Serena: La botella de aerosol está bajo el fregadero.

Darién: ¿Cuándo llegas a casa?

Serena: 5:30 pm.

Darién: Aburrido.

Serena: Lo siento.

Darién: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Serena: Trabajando en este momento. Me tengo que ir. Hablamos más tarde.

Darién: Tu gusto en cuanto a música apesta.

Serena: Gracias.

Darién: En serio, tenemos que hablarlo, es tan malo. Todo a parte de Stage Dive se tiene que ir.

Serena: Espera. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Darién: Arreglándolo.

Serena: Darién. ¿ **QUÉ DEMONIOS estás haciendo?**

Darién: Haciendo una nueva lista de canciones con mierda decente. Relájate.

Serena: Bien, gracias.

Darién: Aburrido de nuevo.

Darién: Netflyte viene a jugar Halo.

Serena: ¡Genial! Pero no tienes que decirme todo lo que haces, Darién.

Darién: Andrew dice que la comunicación es importante.

Darién: ¿Cuándo tendrás tu regla? Andrew dice que averigüe si quieres pastelillos o helado.

Serena: No quiero hablar sobre eso nunca.

Darién: Aburrido. Netflyte está retrasado.

Darién: Consigamos un perro.

Serena: El apartamento tiene una regla de no mascotas.

Darién: Bonito sujetador de encaje verde.

Serena: Sal de mis cajones, Darién.

Darién: ¿Bragas a juego?

Serena: **SAL AHORA MISMO.**

Darién: J

Darién: Sextéame.

Darién: Vamos será divertido.

Darién: ¿Por fis?

Darién: Un alto nivel de rasgos de codependencia insana exhibida por ambas partes en una relación, posiblemente bordean lo tóxico.

Serena: ¿ **QUÉ DEMONIOS?**

Darién: Hice el cuestionario de una revista. Necesitamos ayuda. Especialmente tú.

Serena: …

Darién: Reservándonos una cita para terapia de pareja. Martes 4:15, ¿de acuerdo?

Serena: No vamos a ir a terapia de pareja.

Darién: ¿Qué está mal? ¿Ya no me amas?

Serena: Apagando el teléfono en este instante.

_ ¿Problemas? _ preguntó Seiya, caminando relajantemente por el local y dando un vistazo por encima de mi hombro.

_ No. lo siento. _ Coloqué mi teléfono en mi bolsillo trasero _. Estoy trabajando, lo juro.

_ Seguro lo estás. _ Guiñó un ojo. Ser amiga del jefe valía la pena algunas veces _. ¿Pasó algo interesante anoche?

Lo más interesante que alguna vez me sucedió. Darién parecía empeñado en volverme loca hoy, pero anoche fue fantástico. Tuvimos un picnic en el piso con unas botanas españolas llamadas tapas, las mejores que probé en mucho tiempo, y también tomamos cerveza española. Me contó historias hilarantes sobre músicos de renombre. Montones de sórdidas hazañas sexuales y locas demandas detrás del escenario, Darién sabía sobre todo eso. Fue una agradable compañía.

Sin embargo, no me sentía preparada para explicarle a Seiya sobre Darién. Mirando a Seiya, tal vez nunca estaría lista. ¿Por dónde comenzaría? Incluso si pudiera mantener una cara seria, me conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que no salto a relaciones. No de esta manera. Afortunadamente, la atención de Seiya se deslizó lejos. No debería preocuparme. Su mirada descansó en una joven echando vistazo en la sección de crímenes. Pensarías que él tendría suficiente sentido común para alejarse cuando ella tomó un libro de asesinas en serie, pero no.

_ No llegué a hacer mucho anoche _ Mentí., sin sentir nada de culpa.

Dio un medio asentimiento, probablemente ni siquiera me escuchó. _ Voy a ver si ella necesita ayuda.

_ Bien, muy bien _ Saqué mi teléfono, encendiéndolo de nuevo. Tan pronto como la pantalla volvió a la vida comencé a teclear, con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Serena: ¿Netflyte ya llegó?

Darién: Está aquí. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Pronto en casa?

Serena: Pronto.

Netflyte se hallaba extendido en el sofá de dos plazas, sus manos ocupadas en los controles del videojuego cuando entré al apartamento. Había un montón de sangre y tripas pasando en la pantalla del televisor. La novedad de entrar y encontrar gente famosa pasando el rato en mi apartamento probablemente nunca desaparecería. Sinceramente esperaba que no lo hiciera. Lamentablemente, Darién no se encontraba a la vista. Me apresuré a terminar todas mis tareas, ansiosa por verlo toda la tarde. Mina me llamó y casi me mató por no contarle sobre él. Pero honestamente no sabía cómo explicar de forma verosímil su repentina aparición en mi vida. Se puso furiosa con Neherenia. Curiosamente, no fui capaz de enojarme demasiado pensando en eso. Me estaban sucediendo cosas buenas. Eso era del pasado.

Ahora finalmente me encontraba en casa, mi corazón golpeando fuertemente dentro de mi pecho, y me sentí inexcusablemente tímida. Casi vacilante. Olvídalo, este era mi apartamento. Mi hogar. Y él decidió vivir aquí, conmigo, por la razón que sea. Espalda recta y senos afuera, al menos lo poco que tenía de ellos.

_ Hola, Serena _ dijo Netflyte.

_ Hola, Netflyte. ¿Darién se encuentra aquí? _ Mi habilidad de aparentar que no me importaba mejoraba. No tartamudeé en absoluto.

_ En la cocina.

_ Gracias. _ Pasé delante de él, tratando de no meterme en su juego de matanza.

Darién miraba por la pequeña ventana de la cocina, su celular en su oreja. _ ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

Una pausa.

_ Seeeh, está bien. ¿Qué dijo?

Otra pausa.

_ No. Explícamelo. Por favor.

Esta vez la pausa fue más prolongada. Después de un rato, agarró el borde del mostrador, apretando los nudillos tan fuerte que se volvieron blancos.

Obviamente, este era un momento privado, por no podría alejarme. El dolor en su voz y las líneas de su cuerpo eran agudos. Sufría.

_ Eso no puede estar bien. Qué pasa si nos…

Escuchó en silencio. Atrás en la sala de estar, el auge de las explosiones y el ruido de disparos continuaban.

_ De acuerdo. Gracias por hacérmelo saber. _ Presionó finalizar en la llamada y lanzó su celular a un lado. Ambas manos ahora agarraron el borde del mostrador, apretándolo tan fuerte que crujió.

_ ¿Darién?

El blanco de sus ojos era enorme, bordeado con rojo. ¿Qué demonios sucedía?

_ Serena, Hola. No te oí entrar.

_ ¿Estás bien?

Aspiró con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza. _ ¡Seeeh! Dormí muy mal. Luego la carrera con Jedite me cansó. Pero todo bien. ¿Acaso no eres linda, preocupándote por mí? Eso es tan actitud de novia.

_ Ja. _ Sonreí. Él no desvió la sonrisa.

_ Vamos, ah… ¿Ya saludaste a Netflyte?

_ Sí, lo hice.

Sus manos agarraron mis hombros, girándome y dirigiéndome de vuelta a la sala de estar. _ Tienes que saludar a tus invitados correctamente, calabacita. No quieres que piense que eres una grosera.

_ Darién, yo…

_ Netflyte. Mira, mi asombrosa novia volvió a casa.

_ Hola asombrosa novia de Darién. _ Netflyte no quitó los ojos de la pantalla _. Este lugar es un poco más pequeño que tu apartamento en L.A., amigo. ¿Vas a quedarte aquí o comprarás uno más grande?

_ Serena ha hablado de conseguir un perro, así que pienso que con el tiempo conseguiremos otro.

Netflyte asintió.

No me molesté en corregir a Darién. Realmente la mejor manera de manejarlo era simplemente dejarse llevar. Además, su actual estado de ánimo me preocupaba.

_ Tiempo de golpear la batería _ Anunció Darién, frotándose las manos, y luego agitando los brazos. Todavía no sonreía. La energía maníaca se hallaba claramente de vuelta a pesar de su afirmación de estar cansado.

Esta vez, Netflyte quitó los ojos de la pantalla. _ Pensé que iríamos a cenar y salir con la Señorita Asombrosa aquí presente.

_ Necesito quemar algo de energía. Serena entiende, ¿verdad, calabacita?

Empujé mi decepción a un lado y asentí. Un hombre tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Solo deseaba saber lo que pasaba. Sobre lo que sea que fue la llamada, no era una buena noticia. Eso tampoco era asunto mío, lo sabía.

_ Ella es muy compresiva con mi carrera. Siempre lo ha sido. En muchos sentidos, es mi inspiración.

_ La conociste hace dos días. _ Netflyte apagó el juego, haciendo un lado el control.

_ Y he hecho algunos de mis mejores trabajos en ese tiempo.

_ Lo que sea. Así que ¿eso es lo que quieres hacer, tocar un poco de música? _ Estrechando los ojos, Netflyte observó a Darién rebotando de arriba abajo a mi lado.

_ Eso es lo que dije. Mantén el ritmo, chico Netfly. _ Formó puños con sus manos _. Vamos.

_ Bien. _ La mirada aguda de Netflyte se volvió hacia a mí como esperando que tuviera las respuestas. Me encogí de hombros. Como señaló, conocí a Darién hace solo cuarenta y ocho horas.

No, no sabía lo que pasaba con él, pero condénenme si no iba a averiguarlo.


	9. CAP No 7

Alguien gritaba. Un hombre, luego otra voz se unió, el ruido llegando a través de la pared de mi habitación. Me erguí, desconcertada pero muy despierta. Cinco y quince brillaba verde en el pequeño reloj alarma al lado de mi cama.

Maldición, era temprano.

Debido a los hábitos nocturnos de Darién, no conseguí una buena noche de sueño reparador. Cuando eventualmente regresó justo después de las once, se encontraba cubierto en sudor. Caí en la cama más temprano por la noche, y media dormida arrastré mi lamentable trasero para comprobar si necesitaba algo. Dijo que se iría a dormir pronto, así que regresé a la cama. Pero por horas yacía ahí, escuchándolo moverse por el apartamento. Vio televisión, habló por teléfono y tarareó por horas. En realidad no me importaba el tarareo. Era algo lindo. Tararear death metal era más una forma de arte de lo que podría imaginar. Por fin me dormí con algo de Metallica. Buen Dios, mis sueños fueron extraños.

Pero, ¿Por qué Darién no podía dormir?

Los gritos se intensificaron. Me arrastré fuera de la cama y corrí hacia la puerta, pijama de franela, cabello pegado por la almohada y todo. Afuera, en la sala de estar, Darién se encontraba de espaldas de mí, frente a la puerta principal. Usaba solamente un bóxer negro. No es que me quejara porque buen Dios, que trasero tenía el hombre. Casi pierdo la lengua. Hacia el suelo o a mi garganta, no estoy segura. Ambos eran fuertes contendientes.

_ Incluso si eres amigo de calabacita esta no es una hora adecuada para visitas _ Siseó Darién.

_ ¿Quién demonios eres tú y por qué llamas a Serena calabacita? _ Ese era Seiya y sonaba claramente enfurecido. Como abrumadoramente enfurecido.

Sin embargo, mi jefe y yo no éramos una pareja. Sólo éramos amigos. Así que un semidesnudo hombre abriendo mí puerta a horas extrañas de la mañana no era en realidad de su incumbencia.

_ Buenos Días _ dije, quedándome ahí de pie.

Darién me dio una mirada malhumorada sobre su hombro. Tan agradable como era el sofá, probablemente también estaría de mal humor si durmiera en él. Talvez por eso permaneció despierto hasta tarde. Ordenó otra cama para la habitación de invitados, pero por alguna razón no llegaba. Esa noche le preguntaría si quería compartir la mía. Solo somos amigos.

Sus hombros eran un gran distractor, como las manos en sus caderas. Yo no era débil, pero si encontraba dispuesto a protegerme, le daría la oportunidad de intentarlo. Años atrás, antes de toda la mierda con mamá, yo era diferente, más valiente. Algo sobre Darién me recordó a la marimacha adicta a la adrenalina que alguna vez fui. Extrañaba a esa chica. Era divertida.

_ La despertaste, idiota. _ Por una vez Darién no sonaba en lo más mínimo tranquilo y despreocupado mientras le reclamaba a Seiya _. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuán estresante ha sido esta mierda para ella? Además tuvo que trabajar hasta tarde anoche.

Y tan relajado como Seiya era sobre el trabajo, ese comentario no era bueno. _ Darién, está bien. Él es mi amigo y mi jefe, Seiya.

_ ¿Seiya? _ Se burló _ ¿Es con quién hablaste por teléfono en la fiesta?

_ Sí.

_ Ah, supuse que era una chica.

_ Adivina de nuevo. _ Seiya se abrió paso entre el casi desnudo baterista para empujar una caja de rosquillas en mis brazos. Eran rosquillas de la tienda Voodoo. Mis glándulas trabajaron a toda marcha a pesar de lo temprano que era y la disputa varonil.

Para ser justos, en parte también a causa de ella, sí.

_ ¿Qué demonios está pasando, S? ¿Quién es este imbécil?

_ Seiya, eso no es agradable.

Sus ojos inyectados de sangre brillaban con enojo. Su oscuro cabello despeinado. El olor a perfume rancio persistía en él como miasma. También me cuestioné su sobriedad porque sus movimientos parecían un poco torpes. Aquí se hallaba un hombre que aún no había dormido.

Al menos no en su propia cama.

_ ¿S? _ preguntó Darién, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Se giró y me guiñó un ojo _. ¿La llamas S? ¿Qué, decir su nombre completo es demasiado compromiso para ti?

Solté una carcajada. Luego traté de convertirla en una tos. Seiya no parecía convencido, pero no me importaba. El alivio hizo que se me debilitaran las rodillas. Mi Darién se encontraba de regreso, haciendo bromas y sonriendo. Una sonrisa real esta vez, no la parodia maniaca de la noche anterior.

Era asombroso. Podía ver los pelos de Seiya erizándose. Darién le sacaba más de media cabeza, pero no tenía una actitud violenta. Darién solo lucía divertido. El que todo le importara una mierda era en realidad una gran parte de su carisma. Nunca conocí a alguien como él.

No quería decir que no pudiera pelear con Seiya. No tenía duda que hombre sabía arreglárselas.

_ ¿Por qué no preparo café? _ Di un paso vacilante hacia la pequeña cocina, esperando que alguien me siguiera. Cualquiera de ellos. Ninguno se movió así que me quedé en mi lugar.

Las cejas de Seiya se unieron. _ Incluso para un ligue ocasional, lo puedes hacer mucho mejor.

_ ¿Qué? _ No solo era una cosa extraordinariamente grosera para decir, tampoco era ni remotamente cierto.

_ Me escuchaste.

_ Mierda, Seiya, ¿Cómo puede incluso…? _ Miré a Darién, frunciendo el ceño y ladeé la cabeza. Tanta piel. Miré más y más abajo hasta que llegué al caminito de vello castaño que bajaba de su ombligo, dirigiéndose directamente a la tierra de No Serena. Tenía un camino hacia el tesoro. Un mapa a las delicias ocultas. La caja de rosquilla tembló en mis manos.

Podría y debería alejar mis ojos. Pero no lo hice.

_ ¿Serena? _ Demandó Seiya con enojo, arrastrándome fuera de mis pornográficas ensoñaciones.

_ Mmm… _ Sí, tal era mi nivel de inteligencia.

_ Ahí están los ojos locos _ dijo Darién en voz baja y ronca _. Parece que mi calabacita está lista para ronda seis de sexo.

Oh mierda. No lo hizo.

La frente de Seiya se arrugó, sus dedos se curvaron en puños.

Muy bien, así que lo hizo.

Apreté la caja de rosquillas contra mi pecho. _ Esa es una oferta realmente dulce, Darién.

_ Calabacita, si aún caminas derecha, mi trabajo aquí claramente no está hecho. Diablos, ni siquiera hemos intentado romper el sofá nuevo todavía. _ Se giró hacia Seiya, disfrutando demasiado si la luz en sus ojos era un indicador _. Le preocupa que manchemos el material. Como si yo no pudiera simplemente comprarle otro, ¿cierto? Mujeres.

No hubo respuesta de Seiya, aparte de las líneas apretadas alrededor de su boca.

Darién exhaló con fuerza. _ La próxima vez elegiremos el de cuero. Limpiarlo es mucho más fácil y no irrita tu suave piel tanto como piensas, Serena. No si nosotros…

_ Suficiente _ grité, sintiendo que la caja de cartón cedía.

_ ¿Demasiado hablar de sexo frente a los amigos?

Asentí.

_ Lo siento _ dijo Darién _. Realmente lo siento. Mi error.

Excesiva hostilidad para un espacio tan reducido. Y sin duda, Seiya se hallaba genuinamente celoso. Se encontraba todo erizado e irradiando furia. Su mirada se alternaba entre Darién y yo, su boca furiosa.

Tiene que entender, antes de este momento, no me encontraba del todo segura de que Seiya se diera cuenta que yo era mujer. Sin embargo aquí estaba erigiéndose ante mí como si fuera un territorio a proteger. Algo que Darién no tenía intención de permitir si su maniobra evasiva significaba algo. Fue como una extraña danza animalista de hombres de las cavernas, los dos rodeándome lentamente. Era gracioso de alguna manera.

El primer macho que me orinara, sin embargo, lo pagaría con sus bolas.

_ Piensa que soy un ligue. _ Se burló Darién con una mirada de lado _.sácalo de su error calabacita.

Ante esas palabras, las fosas nasales de Seiya se dilataron.

Me quedé ahí, clavada en el piso. Mi corazón latiendo muy rápido, estoy segura que mis costillas fueron magulladas en el proceso. Salvaje cabello de almohada o no, este momento era glorioso. Lo quería en YouTube por siempre _ bien, tal vez no lo quería en YouTube. Pero saben a lo que me refiero.

Aclaré mi garganta y enderecé mi columna. Hoy me he erguido alrededor de diez veces, intentando parecer más alta. _ Seiya, Darién y yo salimos.

_ Vivimos juntos _ Corrigió Darién.

_ Cierto, eso también. He querido decírtelo. Darién y yo estamos viviendo muy felices juntos desde anteayer.

_ ¿Darién? _ Mi jefe se congeló _. ¿Darién Chiba, el baterista?

_ Sip.

Los ojos enrojecidos de Seiya resplandecieron aún más brillantes. Nada más fue dicho.

_ Ahora que tenemos ese asunto resuelto, me voy a la ducha _ anunció Darién _. Le daré a ustedes, niños, la oportunidad de hablar.

_ Gracias _ dije.

_ No hay problema. _ Su mano golpeó mi trasero, haciéndome saltar. Luego, sus dedos rascaron perezosamente su barba apenas crecida, en tanto caminaba hacia el baño. Mi nalga picaba. Hice una nota mental de matarlo después. Cuando estuviéramos solos. Matarlo o follarlo lo que sea. Mis hormonas se encontraban muy confundidas.

Al segundo en que se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, Seiya me tomó del brazo y me arrastró a la pequeña cocina. El amanecer aún tenía que hacer acto de presencia. La luz de la sala de estar brillaba débilmente en su furioso rostro. Sus anteojos de montura negra se hallaban torcidos, añadiéndose a su apariencia completamente alterada. Probablemente debería haber estado celosa. Pero por primera vez en realidad no lo estaba.

_ ¿Qué demonios es esto, Serena? Dijiste que lo conociste, eso es todo. Joder, pensé que me era familiar…

_ Llegó como una sorpresa para mí. Pero es genial, ¿verdad? _ El chico tenía un peinado despeinado y no era por dormir. De ninguna manera venía a mi casa y me daba una reprimenda por encontrarme en una _ supuestamente _ situación similar.

_ Grandioso _ contestó rotundamente.

_ Es un chico muy agradable cuando llegas a conocerlo.

_ Seguro.

_ Me hace reír, ¿sabes? No me da por sentado _ dije, lanzándome a matar. Así que tenía sed de sangre temprano en la mañana. No es como si no se lo mereciera por ser grosero con Darién. Podrían no gustarme la mayoría de las mujeres con las que él salió en varias ocasiones, pero estoy bastante segura que nunca las insulté _. Y apreciaría que no lo insultaras de nuevo.

La boca de Seiya cayó abierta. _ Serena, el modo en que me habló.

_ ¿Vas a ir con lo de él empezó? ¿En serio? No tocas a mi puerta a estas horas y llamas a la persona que te abrió idiota, Seiya. Eso no es agradable.

_ Lo siento. _ Le dio una mirada culpable a mi vieja y maltrecha nevera.

_ ¿Qué pasa aquí? Nunca antes te importó con quien salía. No es que lo hiciera mucho últimamente.

_ Nada. Sólo no esperaba…

Esperé, pero no terminó la frase. Tal vez sería mejor dejar el tema en paz. _ ¿Quieres café?

_ No, me iré a casa.

_ Está bien. Bueno, gracias por las rosquillas. _ Coloqué la caja en la encimera.

_ No hay problema. _ Solo me miró, es sus ojos una mezcla de enfado y tristeza. Realmente no sabía qué hacer con eso. Todavía me sentía enojada.

_ Seiya…

_ Está bien.

_ No quiero que esto afecte nuestra amistad.

_ Bien. _ No sé qué se apoderó de mí, pero tuve que abrazarlo. Él se sentía deprimido, quería consolarlo. Mamá nunca había sido sensible y yo heredé ese talento, o defecto. Por lo tanto, mis brazos se hallaban rígidos, torpes. Le acaricié la espalda una vez y luego me separé rápidamente antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Un ataque sorpresa, si quieres.

_ ¿Cómo fue tu cita anoche? _ pregunté.

_ No fue nada especial. ¿Qué hiciste tú?

_ Darién ordenó la cena. Una tranquila noche en casa. _ Tan pronto como mencioné el nombre de Darién, el rostro de Seiya se volvió malhumorado. Habría sido más fácil simpatizar con él si no apestara a sexo y se estuviera comportando como un idiota titulado.

_ Me voy _ dijo _. Te veré más tarde.

_ Hasta más tarde.

Permanecí ahí de pie, mirando hasta mucho después de que la puerta principal se cerrara de golpe. Muy en mi interior, no me sentía ni enojada ni triste. Quizás un poco sorprendida de averiguar que Seiya se preocupada por mí de esa manera después de todo. Como afectaría las cosas, no tenía ni idea.

Cuando Darién reapareció lo hizo con su cabello peinado hacia atrás. El negro era mucho más oscuro cuando se encontraba húmedo y los ángulos de su rostro se mostraban a la perfección. Se puso un par de vaqueros y una vieja y gastada camiseta de AC/DC. Pero estaba descalzo. Sus largos dedos eran ligeramente velludos. Uñas impecables y recortadas.

_ ¿Café? _ Pregunté, ya vertiéndolo en una taza. Eso me dio una excusa para apartar la mirada de sus aparentemente fascinantes dedos. ¿Qué era eso sobre los pies descalzos?

_ Sí, gracias. ¿Tu compañero amigo hípster ya se fue?

Coloqué su taza sobre la encimera y empezó a agregarle azúcar del frasco. Una, dos, tres cucharadas rebosantes. Toda su energía debía venir de algún lado, supongo.

_ Seiya se fue hace un rato _ confirmé, tomando una dona. Delicioso.

_ Es difícil no pensar mal de ti ahí.

_ ¿Por qué?

Darién tomó un sorbo de su café, mirándome por encima del borde. _ Te gusta el imbécil. Te gusta mucho.

Llené mi boca con comida. La cual era una gran excusa para no responder. Si masticaba realmente despacio, podría matar completamente la conversación.

_ Incluso aunque me mires con ojos locos, lo puedo notar. _ Desafortunadamente continuó _: Tienes suerte de que no sea del tipo celoso.

Me atraganté con el gran bocado de comida en mi boca. _ ¿Es por eso que empezaste con las historias de aventuras sexuales?

Se rió y burló. De quién se reía exactamente, no podía decirlo.

_ ¿Darién?

_ Él se parece a mí, recién salido de una noche de beber y follar, esperando encontrarte con los brazos abiertos… no me gustó eso.

_ Sólo somos amigos.

Apartando la vista, lamió sus labios. _ Serena.

La decepción en su voz me molestó. Quería buscar excusas. Sacar a colación las normas que pusimos. Quería protegerme. Pero ni siquiera sabía de qué me protegía. Darién no me atacó. Su reproche silencioso rozó mi guardia de un modo en el que las charlas y exigencias de Rei nunca pudieron.

_ La cosa es, ambos son heterosexuales _ dijo _. Hombres y mujeres como amigos no funciona realmente. Una persona siempre se enamora de la otra. Hechos de la vida.

_ Sí, me gusta _ admití _. Me ha gustado desde hace tiempo. Él, ah… no me ve de esa manera.

_ Quizás. Quizás no. a él de seguro no le gustó para nada encontrarme aquí. _ Darién dejó su taza contra la esquina de la decolorada encimera gris de la cocina, con los brazos apoyados a ambos lados. Su húmedo cabello se deslizó hacia el frente, escondiendo parte de su rostro _. ¿Planeabas usarme para ponerlo celoso?

_ ¿Manipulándolo a él y siendo una arpía contigo? No, no planeaba hacer eso. Pero gracias por preguntar.

_ No tiene importancia. _ Se encogió de hombros _. Y él es un idiota que se merece lo que le pasa. Llegar aquí, actuar como si le debieras algo.

Envolví los brazos alrededor de mí. _ Siento que se comportara grosero contigo. Hablé con él. No pasará de nuevo.

Resopló una carcajada. _ No tienes que protegerme, Serena. No soy tan delicado.

_ No importa. _ Tomé un sorbo de café.

_ Sabes, puedo soportar que me uses para llegar a él. Diablos, ya nos estamos usando el uno al otro, ¿cierto?

Algo en la forma en que lo dijo me detuvo. Si no se escondiera detrás de su cabello, podría verlo mejor, calibrar a dónde iba esto.

_ No hay razón por la que no podamos ordeñar a este bebé para que valga la pena para todos _ dijo.

_ ¿Harías eso por mí?

Sonrió a medias. _ Si eso es lo que quieres. Presionar los botones del imbécil es muy fácil pero estoy dispuesto a hacer el esfuerzo. Demonios, este chico nació para poner celosos a los hombres mortales.

Le sonreí en respuesta, cautelosamente. Sin comprometerme a nada. Esta situación exigía una seria reflexión. La tentación de aceptarlo era enorme.

_ Creo que él tiene razón sobre una cosa. Puedes hacerlo mejor. _ Sus ojos azules me miraban. Había diversión ahí, como siempre. Parecía estar desafiándome, presionándome a ver qué pasaba. En realidad deseaba presionarlo en respuesta.

_ Pero como sea _ dijo, rodando los hombros hacia atrás en una especie de encogimiento _. Tú decides. Después de todo, ¿has conocido a este tipo desde cuánto?

_ Dos años.

_ ¿Dos años en que has estado enamorada de él y nunca hiciste nada al respecto? Debes de tener tus razones ¿cierto?

_ Cierto _ dije, sin sonar un poco creíble.

Se rió y justo en ese momento, me desagradó un poco. Nunca admitiría abiertamente mi asunto con Seiya ante nadie y aquí esta Darién, tan dulcemente echándome eso en cara. El asunto era, la situación actual con Seiya era infinitamente preferible a cualquier cosa que haya tenido desde que tenía dieciséis. Si él se establecía con alguien más, mi corazón no se rompería. Pero quien sabe, podríamos terminar junto algún día.

¿Por qué actuar cuando no hacer nada me servía tan bien?

El gran chico pelinegro se burló de mí con sus ojos, y una sonrisa satisfecha. Él lo sabía. No sé cómo, pero definitivamente lo hacía. Hombre, odiaba ser una conclusión previsible, especialmente con él. Lo odiaba con la pasión de mil infiernos ardientes.

_ Muy bien _ dije _. Vamos a hacerlo.

Dejó de reír.

_ Lo digo en serio. Quiero poner celoso a Seiya. Si tú estás dispuesto a ayudarme, por supuesto.

_ Dije que lo haría no hace ni un minuto. No creí que de verdad lo harías, pero… _ Tomó su taza y la terminó _. Esto debería ser interesante. ¿Exactamente qué tanto sabes sobre ser un rompecorazones?

_ ¿Tengo que ser una rompecorazones? _ Al otro lado de la sala de estar, la puerta del baño quedó abierta. Una toalla húmeda olvidada en medio del piso. El bóxer de Darién yacía abandonado a un lado.

Necesitaba hacer algo de limpieza hoy.

_ ¿Algún problema? _ preguntó.

_ No.

Curioso, cuando Neherenia vivía aquí, usualmente también terminaba haciendo la mayor parte de la limpieza por ella. No se me ocurrió en ese momento. Un vestigio de un hábito adquirido por llevar una casa a temprana edad, lo más probable.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Serena?

_ Tu toalla y ropa sucia están el piso del baño. _ Señalé hacia ellos, solo en caso de que hubiera olvidado donde se encontraba el baño.

_ Cambio aleatorio del tema. _ Darién se acercó a mí, quedando de pie demasiado cerca _. Pero tienes razón. Ellos de hecho decoran el suelo y hacen un encantador trabajo también.

No dijo nada más.

La ropa sucia yacía ahí, reprochándome. Y estoy bastante segura que Darién con su silencio hacía lo mismo. Eso o yo era una neurótica del orden. Estuve a punto de sucumbir.

_ ¿Qué harías al respecto, calabacita? _ Preguntó en voz baja.

_ En realidad no me gusta que me llames así.

Hizo un ruido de desdén con su garganta.

Suspiré. Esta era una guerra que probablemente nunca ganaría. Si cuidar a un adolescente de trece años me enseñó algo, era a elegir mis batallas.

_ Ese no es mi problema _ dije.

_ ¿No?

_ Necesitas ordenar lo que ensucias _ dije firmemente.

_ ¿Es un límite lo que estoy oyendo ahí?

Me paré en toda mi altura. _ Sí, lo es. No soy tu mamá. Necesitas recoger tu propia mierda, Darién.

Sonrió. _ Ahora mismo lo haré.

_ Gracias. _ Le sonreí en respuesta, ya sintiéndome más ligera _. ¿Qué fue eso de ser una rompecorazones?

_ Me romperás en dos, después de mostrarle al imbécil la novia memorable que puedes ser, por supuesto.

Yo solo había sido la receptora de la angustia. Pero que se joda eso también.

Darién apartó la vista.

_ Sí puedo.

_ No dudo de ti calabacita. No dudo de ti para nada.


	10. CAP No 8

Rei irrumpió un poco antes de las 6 de la tarde. O lo intentó. La puerta se sacudió. Luego vinieron los insultos y golpes.

_ ¡Serena! ¿Qué pasa con tu puerta?

Corrí el nuevo pasador y entró en la habitación.

_ Tu puerta está rota _ dijo, arrugando la frente.

_ No, Darién le colocó un nuevo pestillo. Se hallaba preocupado por la seguridad.

U hombre calvo y musculoso apareció después que Darién desapareció para el ensayo de la banda. Al parecer, las estrellas de rock subordinan las tareas del hogar al jefe de su equipo de seguridad. Este tipo instaló rápidamente el nuevo pestillo deslizante. Era extrañamente eficiente y súper amable. Toda la experiencia me resultó un poco extraña.

_ Oye, guau. Te ves genial _ dije, tomando nota de sus impecables vestido y peinado. Lucía una hermosa orquídea blanca detrás de la oreja _, ¿Para qué estás toda arreglada? ¿A dónde vas?

_ ¿Qué, esta cosa vieja? _ Pasó una mano por el elegante vestido de seda color caramelo _. Gracias. Y me tomaré sólo un momento para decir, impresionante trabajo aterrizando con Darién Chiba. Probablemente no te merece, pero ve por ello.

_ Uh, gracias.

_ Cuando él me contó la historia, no lo podía creer. Amor a primera vista. Eso es hermoso. _ Mierda, sus ojos en realidad se empañaron _. Creo que serán maravillosos juntos. ¿Y por qué no estás vestida, por cierto?

_ ¿Eh?

En ese momento, Darién salió de la segunda habitación en su traje negro de tres piezas. ¿Desde cuándo llevar un chaleco era tan caliente? Mis pulmones se encogieron de tamaño. Era eso, o la habitación se quedaba sin oxígeno. Se veía más que elegante, con su cabello acomodado detrás de las orejas, la línea angular de su mandíbula perfectamente suave. Apenas me acostumbraba a verlo medio desnudo y ahora lucía un Armani frente a mí. Nunca tuve una oportunidad. Postrarme a sus pies era la reacción más adecuada para un espectáculo tan celestial. Cómo me las arreglé para permanecer en posición vertical no tengo ni idea.

Olvídense de Bond y los de su tipo. Tomaría a un baterista con un traje cualquier día de la semana.

Con un silbido de lobo, Rei lo comprobó. _ Darién. ¿Qué es un niño bonito?

_ Sólo calabacita está autorizada a tratarme como un objeto _ dijo enderezando los puños. Puños franceses con gemelos.

_ Jódeme _ murmuré, y luego golpeé una mano sobre mi boca, porque mierda, mi boca. Era una idiota decidida a hacer una imbécil de mí.

_ En cualquier momento. _ Me guiñó. El muy mentiroso.

_ Tu calabacita necesita prepararse _ dijo Rei, ignorando nuestro intercambio.

Me miró y frunció el ceño. _ Serena, Andrew nos quiere a todos arreglados. No puedes ir con vaqueros y una camiseta.

_ ¿De qué estás hablando?

_ La fiesta. Calabacita, vamos. No tenemos tiempo para tontear.

Negué con la cabeza, sin tener idea. _ Está bien, ustedes dos. No tengo idea de lo que están hablando. ¿Podría alguien por favor darme una pista?

_ Te dije sobre esto.

_ ¿Cómo me dijiste sobre ti mudándote aquí?

_ ¿No le dijiste que te mudarías con ella? _ preguntó Rei, con voz baja y letal.

_ Era una sorpresa _ dijo, recuperándose rápidamente _. Una gran enorme gesto romántico hermoso porque sabía lo mucho que mi Serena me quería aquí. Simplemente era demasiado tímida para decirlo. ¡Mírala! La mujer prácticamente adora el suelo que piso. Y la has escuchado, exigiendo que le sirva sexualmente a todas horas del día. No puedo hacer esa mierda desde lejos, ¿sabes?

Rei levantó una ceja. _ Me dijiste que se encontraba de acuerdo pero que olvidó darte una llave, Darién.

_ Que fue básicamente la verdad. _ Alzó sus brazos de par en par _. Vamos, señoras, no tenemos mucho tiempo para esto.

_ Serena, lo siento mucho _ dijo Rei.

_ Está bien. Estoy feliz de que esté aquí. _ Y aunque era una idea tentadora, arrojarle algo en este momento no ayudaría en realidad. Respiré hondo y traté de mantener la calma _. Vamos a volver a la pregunta de: "¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?". Tenemos que ir a un evento formal esta noche, ¿ves?

_ Te lo dije. _ Sacó su teléfono, pasando a través de algunas pantallas y luego colocó frente a mi rostro _. Soy un jodido gran novio, ¿ves?

El mensaje en la pantalla decía: AMEX EN LA MESA. VISTETE DE GALA ESTA NOCHE. Mi nombre, sin embargo, no se encontraba a la vista. Efectivamente, había una tarjeta de crédito negra sobre la mesa del comedor. Imagine que simplemente la olvidó. Que la dejara para que yo fuera de compras nunca pasó por mi cabeza.

_ Dice que enviaste esto a alguien llamada Angie _ dije firmemente _. No a mí, Darién.

_ ¿Lo hice? _ Miró el teléfono _. Mierda. Lo siento.

_ ¿Quién es Angie? _ Preguntó Rei.

_ Joder si lo sé, pero parece que todavía está buscando la tarjeta. _ Él se rió _. Como si se la diera a cualquiera. Correcto, lo siento. De todos modos, Serena, ¿Puedes improvisar algo? Nos tenemos que ir.

_ ¿A dónde?

_ Fuera.

Le fruncí el ceño y no me moví ni un centímetro. _ inténtalo de nuevo.

_ Es una cosa de Andrew y Lita, una fiesta de aniversario de bodas. No es que haya pasado un año desde la primera boda, pero lo que sea. Andrew puso un montón de esfuerzo en ella y nos pidió ir a todos bien vestidos. Lo siento, arruiné decírtelo. _ Cayó de rodillas, con sus manos en el pecho _. ¿Por favor? Lo siento. Jodidamente lo siento. Ves, mira, estoy de rodillas, Serena. Estoy arrastrándome sólo para ti.

_ Está bien. Iré. La próxima vez, por favor asegúrate que recibo el mensaje.

Sólo tenía un vestido decente en mi armario. Un vestido vintage de encaje negro de los años cincuenta. Lo compré para mi vigésimo primer cumpleaños el año pasado. Me gustaba creer que acaba de salir de un set de Mad men usándolo. Por suerte, mi pelo no se veía muy mal, colgando suelto. Algo de corrector, máscara de pestañas y brillo de labios me dejarían tan lista como podría estarlo en menos de cinco minutos. Uno de estos días tendría tiempo de alistarme de verdad para conocer a los miembros de Stage Dive. Pero no hoy.

Afuera, en la sala de estar, el par estaba peleando.

_ No puedo creer que le escribiste accidentalmente a una cualquiera en lugar de tu novia _ dijo Rei.

_ ¿Mi novia parece molesta? No. entonces, recuérdame una vez más, ¿por qué te importa, hmm?

_ Si le haces daño, Lita y yo vamos a tomar turnos destripándote con una pala. Ten cuidado.

Era una imagen mental horrible, pero no pude evitar sonreír. Se sentía bien tener amigos vigilando mis espaldas.

Darién se burló. _ no se puedes destripar a alguien con una pala.

_ Claro que puedes. Sólo es más desordenado.

Él gruñó.

_ De todos modos, ¿por qué estás en el cuarto de invitados? ¿Ya se hartó de ti?

_ Tengo que poner mi mierda en alguna parte, el armario de Serena está lleno. Ustedes chicas, no tienen ni idea de lo que es compartir.

Cerré la puerta de la habitación y empecé a retorcerme fuera de mis pantalones vaqueros, y me quité la camisa. Luego vinieron las bragas. El escote del vestido era amplio y los sujetadores sin tirantes siempre me lastimaban. Había pocos instrumentos de tortura más horribles que un sujetador sin tirantes. No era que mis pechos fueran grandes. La chica en el espejo se veía bien y felizmente, el vestido todavía me quedaba muy bien. Deslicé mis pies en mis tacones negros súper altos para ocasiones especiales y me dirigí hacia afuera, tratando de mantener mi vestido en su lugar.

_ Rei, ¿te importaría…?

_ Ese es mi trabajo ahora. _ Darién sonrió y se puso detrás de mí _. Vestido genial. Con clase.

_ Gracias.

Darién se acercó, su aliento calentando mi cuello mientras subía la cremallera lentamente. De inmediato mi piel se erizó.

_ Nunca me di cuenta de lo largo que es tu cuello. Es muy bonito.

_ Mmm.

_ Y tienes pequeñas orejas tiernas.

_ Um, gracias.

_ ¿Sin sujetador? _ preguntó, su voz casual.

_ No. Con este vestido, no puedo… realmente no necesitamos discutir esto ahora mismo.

Las puntas de sus dedos se arrastraron por mi columna vertebral, por delante de la cremallera. Me estremecí, quedándome sin palabras.

_ Esto va a ser un infierno de distracción, calabacita _ susurró _. Trataré de mirar abajo a la parte delantera de tu vestido toda la noche.

La mirada que me dio me hizo temblar en lugares extraños. Este era el problema; mi incapacidad para saber si hablaba en serio o no. toda la escena era sobre establecernos como una pareja ante Rei, ¿verdad? Simplemente no se sentía así, por alguna razón. Se sentía personal. Con Darién tocándome, yo como que olvidé que Rei se encontraba en la habitación. Sin embargo, definitivamente se hallaba presente.

Rei gimió en voz alta _: Oh Dios mío, mis oídos están sangrando.

Él me hizo arder son siquiera intentarlo. Tenía que cuidar mis reacciones y no perder la cabeza. Era la única manera en que esto funcionaría.

_ Gracias _ dije, cuando mi vestido estuvo ceñido alrededor de mi pecho y acomodado en su lugar.

_ Mi placer.

Esperé que se moviera hacia atrás. No lo hizo. En todo caso, se acercó más. El cálido aroma masculino, la sensación dura como el hierro, todo se acercaba más y más. Traté alejarme en un esfuerzo por preservar lo que quedaba de mi cordura, pero sólo continuó acercándose. Abrumador, no lograba describirlo totalmente.

_ Chicos. _ Rei daba golpecitos con el pie _. Lo que sea que están haciendo, deténganlo.

_ No le hagas caso. Está celosa de nuestro amor. _ El brazo de Darién rodeó mi cintura, sosteniéndome. La presión de su polla endurecida contra mi trasero era inconfundible. Sé que se suponía representábamos a una pareja, pero ¿frotar su pene contra mí era realmente necesario? El hecho de que me gustara, no venía al caso. Ni siquiera voy a ir allí.

_ Sí, Darién, estoy celosa de su amor. Eso es. _ Rei negó con la cabeza lentamente _. Venga, vamos a empezar a movernos. Nicolas está esperando y no es bueno haciéndolo.

_ Mejor nos vamos _ dije.

_ Sí. _ Su voz era suave y soñadora, y prometía momentos buenos y duros en la cama. Luego sacudió la cabeza dándome su sonrisa habitual _. Calabacita, deja de frotar tu culo contra mí. ¡Tenemos que irnos! No tengo tiempo para hacerlo ahora. Prioridades, mujer.

A veces la tentación de pegarle era muy grande.

El doble de multitud que la última vez se reunía en el condominio de Andrew y Lita esta noche. Variaban en edad desde adolescentes hasta ancianos, de conservadores a provocadores. Todos engalanados a perfección. Cada centímetro del condominio de Andrew y Lita había sido decorado. Velas blancas de todos los tamaños colocados en grupos alrededor de la habitación. Jarrones llenos de ramos de flores brillantes en cada superficie plana disponible. El sonido del fino cristal y el estallido de los corchos del champagne luchaban contra el rock clásico por la supremacía. El ambiente de esta noche se inclinaba fuertemente hacia lo romántico.

Había un zumbido en el aire, uno de expectación. Era muy emocionante.

Darién tuvo un férreo control sobre mi mano, sus grandes y cálidos dedos encerrando los míos. Comprendí sus señales no verbales, permaneciendo cerca a su lado. Cuando alguna sirena sexy trató de acercársele básicamente me empujó hacia ellas con un "Conoce a mi novia, Serena". Casi me tropecé las primeras veces que me utilizó como escudo humano, pero estaba agarrándole al asunto ahora. Con la última simplemente levanté una mano y le dije "Él está conmigo". Ella lo tomó con relativa buena gracia.

_ pensé que iba a pegarme _ dije, mirando a la chica decepcionada perderse entre la multitud _. Ser tu novia es peligroso.

_ ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un magnífico ejemplar de virilidad. Por supuesto que todas me quieren. Pero agradezco que protejas mi honor.

_ Eso espero. _ Sonreí.

_ ven a conocer a Jedite. Esto te animará. _ Serpenteó su paso entre la multitud, arrastrándome detrás de él. _ Discúlpenos. Muévanse por favor. Muévanse.

Jedite Furuhata se hallaba parado al lado de la chimenea como si un pinto lo hubiera colocado allí. El hombre era arte viviente. El cabello claro peinado hacia atrás, ojos verdosos brillantes. Se parecía mucho a su hermano, Andrew, alto y delgado, pero más tranquilo y fuerte. Más intenso si era posible. Tal vez conocer a Lita había enfriado a Andrew. Jedite ciertamente no tenía los ojos perdidamente enamorados.

La mirada oscura que le daba a la mujer a su lado era mucho menos que amable. Ella mantuvo su nariz alta en el aire y lo ignoró. Estoy segura que yo no podría haber mantenido su postura indiferente tan bien. Jedite Furuhata tenía mucha presencia. Todo tipo de rumores circulaban acerca de lo que estuvo haciendo desde la rehabilitación. Dado su tamaño, diría que levantando pesas, por lo que se exhibía. Netflyte era un tipo en general, como un leñador. Pero Jedite parecía haber estado trabajando en ello, con fuerza.

_ Jedite _ dijo Darién, haciendo espacio para mí a su lado _. Ésta es mi novia, Serena, Serena, este es Jedite.

Sí, Jedite me dio el mismo movimiento de barbilla que los otros. Era como un apretón de manos secreto. Así que le di uno de vuelta. Sonrió, pero levemente. Fue una cosa fugaz.

Darién se inclinó delante de mí, poniéndose en mi rostro. _ Nop. No hay ojos locos. Tu teoría es una mierda, calabacita. Son sólo para mí.

_ Es un placer conocerte, Jedite _dije, empujando a mi pareja falsa fuera del camino.

_ ¿Ella sigue haciendo esa cosa con los ojos? _ preguntó Jedite.

Las estrellas de rock son chismosos. Ahí lo tienes.

_ La lujuria no tiene fecha de caducidad, Jedite. Y hola, Esmeralda. Te ves muy bien. _ Darién ofreció su mano libre a la mujer al lado de Jedite. El frío ártico de su actitud cambió a cálido en un instante. Qué extraño.

_ Darién. ¿Cómo estás? _ la mujer dio sus dedos un breve apretón, antes de ofrecerme su mano para saludarme. Su cabello verdoso caía sobre sus hombros y unas gafas con montura de plástico rojas se asentaban en su nariz _. Y ésta debe ser Serena. Un gusto conocerte. Darién me ha hablado mucho de ti.

_ ¿Lo ha hecho? _ Sacudí su mano, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

_ En la práctica de la banda de hoy, tú eras de lo único que podía hablar _ dijo.

_ Ella es el amor de mi vida _ suspiró Darién, pasando un brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

_ ¿Ves? Tú eres el amor de su vida. _ Esmeralda me dio una sonrisa encantada. Aparentemente era sólo Jedite a quien detestaba.

_ Esta semana – dijo Jedite.

Con un pequeño suspiro, Esmeralda medio volvió la cabeza hacia él. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó.

Jedite me dio una sonrisa forzada. _ Lo siento. Lo que dije fue una mierda.

_ Calabacita, Esmeralda es lo que la industria llama una niñera _ dijo Darién _. Si eres un absoluto maldito idiota que no sabe cómo comportarse, consigues que una chica hermosa como Esmeralda te siga todos lados, asegurándose que no eres un desastre para las relaciones públicas de la compañía de discos.

_ Dije que lo sentía. _ Jedite miró por toda la habitación, arrugando la frente de la misma forma que lo hacía su hermano. En cierto modo me recordaba a James Dean.

_ Hola. _ Netflyte apareció en mi lado libre, mirándome desde su soberbia altura. Hubo más movimientos de barbilla. Todos los miembros de la banda llevaban trajes negros a juego, pero Jedite había perdido el chaleco y añadido un lazo negro delgado. Netflyte llevaba la corbata, pero abandonó el chaleco, y la chaqueta y las mangas de su camisa blanca se encontraban arremangadas hacia arriba en sus fuertes brazos. Ambos generosamente entintados. Tatuajes y trajes eran una maldita buena combinación.

La calidad de guapos bombones esta noche estaba fuera de escala. Darién todavía los vencía a todos, por supuesto.

_ Calabacita, ¿adivina qué?

_ ¿Qué?

Antes de que supiera que sucedía me pasó por encima de su brazo. Toda la sala se volvió al revés. Joder, ¿la parte delantera de mi vestido se hallaba abierta? Aplasté mi mano por encima de mi clavícula, por si acaso.

_ ¡Mierda, Darién! Bájame.

De inmediato me enderezó. La sangre corrió en el interior de mi cabeza y la habitación daba vueltas. Junto a nosotros, Netflyte y Jedite y Esmeralda rieron. Creo que Jedite se encontraba ocupado haciendo su cosa de mirada aburrida. Era difícil ver con mi cabeza todavía girando. Estoy bastante segura que las personas me miraban. Si hubiera escuchado a una chica gritando obscenidades, probablemente echaría un vistazo.

_ Nadie vio nada _ dijo Darién, leyendo mi mente _. ¿Estás bien?

Asentí. _ Bien.

Sus pulgares frotaron círculos en los huesos de mi cadera a través de la tela de mi vestido. Mantuvo su rostro frente al mío. _ Lo siento, calabacita. No pensé.

_ Está bien.

Entrecerró los ojos hacia mí. _ ¿Estás realmente bien o sólo estás diciendo que está bien y vas a reventarme las pelotas sobre ello más tarde?

Pensé en ello por un momento para estar segura. _ No. pero no lo hagas de nuevo o te haré daño.

_ Lo entiendo. No más tirarte por ahí.

_ Gracias.

_ No te avergonzaré de nuevo, Serena. Lo prometo.

_ Te lo agradezco.

_ Ven _ dijo, su sonrisa enorme _. Nuestras habilidades de comunicación como pareja son jodidamente excelentes. ¡Funcionamos de maravilla!

_ Sí, lo hacemos _ le dije, mi corazón eufórico. Era extraño, sólo nos conocíamos hace unos días, pero confiaba en él. Me gustaba y realmente me sentía agradecida de pasar tiempo con él. Después del desastre de Neherenia, necesitaba a Darién Chiba en mi vida ahora mismo. Infiernos, después de los últimos siete años, lo necesitaba. Él trajo el sol.

_ Si _ susurró.

Y entonces me besó y arruinó todo.


	11. CAP No 9

No fue un beso suave. Darién no haría un simple roce acariciando mis labios o un beso afectuoso. Infiernos no, claro que no. era como una droga inductora de amnesia en un beso. Ningún recuerdo de otro beso permaneció. Era felicidad química. Yo, obviamente nunca había sido realmente besada antes, porque esto… me cubrió la boca con la suya y me poseyó. Su lengua se deslizó sobre mis dientes y sus manos se deslizaron en mi pelo. En respuesta, agarré con los dos puños su chaleco. Tal vez inicialmente lo hice por la sorpresa o enojo. Pero se transformó rápidamente en una medida de seguridad. Mis rodillas se debilitaron.

El hombre me besó hasta dejarme idiota.

Su lengua acarició la mía, animándome a jugar. Tal vez no fue la cosa más inteligente por hacer, pero no podía contenerme. Gemí en su boca y lo besé con fuerza. Casi tan duro como él me besaba. Mis muslos se tensaron y mis dedos se cerraron. Cada vello de mi cuerpo se erizó. Su dominio sobre mí se apretó, como si no pudiera dejarme ir. Yo, en cambio, me encontraba básicamente arañando mi camino a través de su traje de tres piezas. La necesidad de estar más cerca era enorme. Nada más importaba.

Estallaron aplausos a nuestro alrededor, lo cual pareció bastante justo. Un beso tan impresionante como este merecía una ovación de pie. No serían excesivos fuegos artificiales. Sin embargo, el cuarteto de cuerda pareció un poco extraño. Sin duda, un enloquecido solo de batería sería más acorde, algo primitivo que coincidiera con el ritmo loco de mi corazón.

_ Chicos _ Silbó Netflyte, empujándonos con el codo _. Ya basta. ¡Chicos!

Me alejé de Darién, tratado desesperadamente de recuperar el aliento. Él jadeaba también, sus ojos azules dilatados. Aturdido era probablemente una buena palabra para describirlo. Sórdido no se encontraba demasiado lejos. Después de todo, nos hallábamos magullando la boca del otro en público.

Me quedé mirándolo fijamente, temblando. Santa mierda. ¿Qué demonio pasó?

_ ¡Eso fue divertido! _ Sonrió y me miró como si acaba de descubrir un nuevo juego. Uno que realmente, de verdad le gustó.

No.

Joder no.

Mi corazón trataba de estalla fuera de mi pecho, estilo Aliens. No podría culparlo si quería correr para cubrirse. Esto era una locura. Tenía que mantener esta mierda bloqueada. ¿Y si fuera capaz de notar lo que me hizo? Terminaría nuestro acuerdo en un santiamén.

Tiempo de control de daños.

_ Fue agradable. _ Le di una palmadita en la mejilla.

Su sonrisa arrogante decayó.

Las personas alrededor de nosotros seguían aplaudiendo. Todos miraban hacia otro lado, aunque muchos nos daban miradas de reojo. Me volví y me coloqué de puntillas, para ver lo que pasaba. En la puerta principal se hallaba de pie Lita, con un simple vestido de marfil. Vi el blanco de sus sorprendidos ojos a través de la sala. Junto a ella, se encontraba Andrew en un traje similar que el resto de los chicos llevaba. Poco a poco, se puso de rodillas. Me encontraba demasiado lejos para oír lo que le decía, la habitación era muy ruidosa. Pero entonces Lita asintió llorando y pronunció la palabra "Sí".

_ Andrew quiso hacer una segunda ceremonia sorpresa _ dijo Darién, uniéndose a los aplausos _. Ella no recuerda la última vez, fue una boda rápida y borracha en Las Vegas, por lo que está haciendo otra vez por ella.

_ E… eso es dulce. _ Me lamí los labios, ignorado su sabor persistente. Tan bueno.

Su brazo se deslizó alrededor de mi cintura y fue lo único que pudo mantenerme quieta, para que no intentara alejarme. Un respiro sería genial. Sólo hasta que consiguiera mantener mi cuerpo de nuevo bajo control.

_ Creo que todos nos vieron ¿No? _ dijo.

_ Mmm. _ Sin lugar a dudas, nosotros nos establecimos como pareja. Probablemente logramos eclipsar momentáneamente a la novia y al novio. Excelente. Seguramente nos invitarían volver aquí.

Un hombre vestido con un ostentoso traje de Elvis salió del pasillo, luciendo una enorme peluca negra y todo. Empezó a cantar "Love me tender" interpretada por el cuarteto de cuerdas. Todo el mundo empezó a reír y sonreír. Lita comenzó a reír y llorar. Repitieron sus votos e incluso mis ojos se empañaron, después de que recuperé el control. Era tan salvaje y romántico. Jedite se movió en silencio entre la multitud y le dio a su hermano un anillo. La amable sonrisa en su rostro me sorprendió un poco.

Endemoniadamente lento, mi ritmo cardiaco disminuyó hasta volverse aproximadamente normal. Miré por encima del hombro de Darién. Al principio no pude averiguar qué era lo que miraba. Su atención se hallaba fija en una pareja de ancianos al otro lado de la habitación, ¿Lo padres de Lita o los padres de Andrew, tal vez? Se veía triste. La lejanía regresó a sus ojos, formándose una línea entre sus cejas. Entonces me atrapó mirándolo. Frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar al frente.

_ ¿Puedes creer que Andrew le compró otro anillo después de tres meses? _ me susurró Darién al oído _. Está tan jodidamente envuelto alrededor de su dedo. Es ridículo.

_ Están enamorados. Creo que es dulce.

_ Al ritmo en que le está dando diamantes, tendrá una tiara ante de Navidad.

Era algo propio de mí ser mordaz dentro de la santidad de mi propio cráneo. Pero odiaba escuchar a Darién estar tan en contra de la idea del amor o de convivencia en pareja o lo que fuera.

_ ¿Qué? _ preguntó, al ver mi cara.

_ No puedo decidir si suenas celoso, amargado, o qué.

_ Hacía una broma _ dijo, con los ojos heridos _. Las tiaras son divertidas. Todo el mundo sabe eso.

_ Correcto.

Darién sólo parpadeó. Su boca, sus hermosos labios malvados, no se movieron.

Otra ronda de aplausos retumbó a través de la habitación mientras sorprendentemente rápido finalizó el servicio. Considerando que ya se hallaban casado, no tenía sentido hacerlo interminable. O tal vez sólo pareció rápido para mí. Se besaron y flashes iluminaron la habitación. La gente se amontonó para felicitarlos.

Momentos felices. Qué alegre ocasión.

_ Vuelvo en un minuto _dije, apretando el brazo de Darién. Necesitaba aire, espacio, mierda como esa. Necesitaba poner mi cabeza en orden. Mi reacción exagerada a su beso me inquietó demasiado. Estaba más freso y tranquilo en el balcón. Sabía que sería raro tener a Darién amistoso conmigo en los eventos. Esperaba sentimientos, sensaciones. Nervios, torpeza, incluso entender una leve excitación, pero ¿volar mi mente, inundarme de lujuria, y hacer desaparecer al mundo? No tanto. Tenía razón, había muchas posibilidades de que Atracción fatal tuviera una gran influencia por aquí.

_ ¿Qué pasa? _ preguntó, viniendo detrás de mí.

_ Nada. Todo está bien.

_ Mentira.

_ Si digo que está bien, está bien _ dije mordazmente.

_ estás actuando raro. _ Caminó hacia mí, con los ojos hipnóticos desordenando mi mente _. Ese fue un beso increíble _ dijo.

_ Estuvo bien _ mentí, dándole una sonrisa serena.

_ ¿Estuvo bien? _ Una de las cejas se arqueó hacia el cielo _. ¿Eso es todo?

Me encogí de hombros.

_ Serena, casi me arranaste la ropa. Creo que estuvo mejor que bien.

_ Oh, lo siento. ¿Eso fue una exageración? Me imaginé por la forma en que ibas por mí que apuntábamos a lo máximo.

Se detuvo. _ ¿Iba por ti?

_ Bueno, fue bastante exuberante.

_ ¿Lo fue, ahora?

Otro encogimiento de hombros. _ Tienes que admitirlo, hubo una gran cantidad de lengua.

Se acercó más, entrando en mi espacio personal. Mis tacones necesitaban ser más altos. Esta no era el tipo de situación en la que quería lucir inferior. Abría y cerraba los dedos detrás de la espalda, jodidamente nerviosa, pero intentando no demostrarlo. Esta no era yo. No permitiría que mi vida se volviera un lío por un hombre. Estuve allí, hice eso, compré la camiseta y la desgasté hasta que tuvo pequeños agujeros molestos en ella.

_ Te advertí que habría lengua cuando hicimos nuestro acuerdo _ dijo.

Que Dios me ayude, si hubo lengua. Montones y montones de ella. Todavía podía sentirla, deslizándose contra la mía, girando. El fantasma de la lengua. Había muchas posibilidades de que Darién Chiba me estuviera volviendo loca. Tenía que detenerlo. Pero lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era dirigir esta conversación bien lejos de todas las cosas bucales.

_ Sí, sobre nuestro acuerdo… ¿por qué dijiste que necesitabas una novia falsa?

_ Ya hablamos de eso.

_ No me dijiste nada.

_ Te dije tanto como voy a hacerlo. _ Hizo una pausa, frunciéndome el ceño _. ¿Por qué estás tratando de girar esto de nuevo hacia mí? Qué pasa Serena, no sientes a la defensiva por un pequeño beso ¿verdad?

_ No estoy de acuerdo.

_ ¿De verdad quieres seguir hablando de esto? ¿En serio?

_ No tienes idea de cuánto, calabacita.

_ Grandioso. Vamos a hablar de ello. _ Tal vez debería tirarme por el balcón. No podría estar muy alto. Dejando las leyes de la física a un lado, podría rebotar. Nunca se sabe _. Dijiste que pondrías tu lengua en mi oído, Darién, no hasta la mitad de mi garganta.

_ No la puse a mitad de tu garganta. _ Sus ojos se estrecharon _. Nunca antes he tenido ninguna queja sobre la forma en que beso.

No dije nada.

_ Esto es una mierda. Te gustó. Sé que sí.

_ Fue bastante agradable.

_ ¿Bastante agradable? _ preguntó, apretando los tendones en su cuello como si tuviera la intensión de sacar a Hulk sobre mí _. ¿Acabas de llamar mi beso "bastante agradable"?

_ Solo fingíamos, Darién. ¿Te acuerdas? ¿Por qué no te calmas? _ Di un paso atrás, dándole una sonrisa tranquila.

Dio un paso adelante, con brillantes ojos azules ardiendo. _ Ese beso no fue sólo jodidamente "bastante agradable".

_ ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco? _ Traté de reírme de ello.

No se apaciguó. _ No.

_ Supongo que simplemente no congeniamos de esa manera. Lo que creo que es muy afortunado, dada la situación, ¿no? Mantiene las cosas sin complicaciones, de la forma que querías, ¿no?

_ Incorrecto.

_ Cuidado ahí. Creo que es una proyección de tu ego. No todas las chicas necesitan caer a tus pies.

_ Tú lo haces.

_ Ja. No, Darién, yo no.

_ Lo haces.

_ No lo hago.

_ Lo haces.

_ Basta. _ Lo miré. Por Dios, las estrellas de rock eran tan infantiles. Niños mimados.

El silencio entre nosotros era ensordecedor, las profundidades del espacio no podrían competirle. Era como si estuviéramos en una burbuja nuevamente. En el interior no existía el condominio, no había ninguna fiesta, ni música, ni luz, o charla. Pero podía controlar la situación. De ninguna manera dejaría que mi cabeza se desordenara por una estrella de rock que se marcharía en algún momento.

_ Quiero una repetición. Ahora _ Exigió.

_ No es posible. _ Puse una mano en su pecho, tratando de detenerlo. No sirvió de nada. Su corazón latía con fuerza contra la palma de mi mano, incluso a través de las capas de ropa.

Se alzaba cada vez más amenazadoramente cerca, lamiendo sus magníficos labios. _ En este momento, Serena, Tú y yo.

_ No lo creo.

_ Puedo hacerlo mejor. _ Se acercó más.

_ No tienes que demostrarme nada, Darién.

_ Te gustará esta vez, lo prometo.

Si me gustaba su beso aún más tendría una falla cardiaca. _ De verdad, no es necesario.

_ Sólo una vez más _ dijo, con voz embriagadoramente baja y suave, adormeciéndome. Maldito _. No es gran cosa. Sólo dame una oportunidad más.

Su boca se cernía sobre la mía, la anticipación atándome en nudos. Maldita sea, no iba a detenerlo. Ni un poco. Era lo peor.

_ ¿Problemas en el paraíso? _ Jedite Furuhata salió al balcón, con sonrisa burlona marca registrada en su lugar. Podría besarlo por su oportuna intervención. Excepto que los besos fueron los que me metieron en este lío.

_ ¿Escondiéndote de Esmeralda? _ preguntó Darién con calma.

Jedite agitó su cabello rubio. Su mirada se deslizó sobre mí antes de pasar a las luces de la ciudad. Fue una no/respuesta si alguna vez vi alguna.

_ Sí, eso es lo que pensaba. _ Resopló Darién. Toda su intensidad se evaporó en el aire, gracias a Dios _. Nos encontramos bien gracias, hermano. Simplemente eligiendo nombres para nuestros futuros hijos. Serena quiere Darién Junior para un niño, pero le dije que no, en absoluto. El chico por lo menos debe tener la oportunidad de una vida sin estar bajo la sombra de su padre.

_ Eso es muy generoso de tu parte.

_ Lo sé, ¿verdad? Ser padre se trata de hacer sacrificios.

Darién deslizó su mano detrás de mí cuello, frotándome los músculos tensos. _ Relájate _ ordenó _. Esto no es bueno para el bebé.

_ No estoy embarazada.

_ Ah, mierda, eso es correcto. Estábamos manteniéndolo en secreto. Lo siento calabacita. _ Se golpeó a sí mismo en la frente. Hubiera sido feliz de haberlo hecho por él.

_ No te preocupes _ Dijo Jedite _. Hemos sido amigos desde que éramos niños. Sé cuándo está hablando mierda.

Desearía hacerlo.

_ ¿Quién está embarazada? _ Preguntó Andrew Furuhata, vagando hacia el balcón con su esposa en una mano y una cerveza en la otra.

Con una mirada de orgullo, Darién me froto el vientre. Cualquier redondez era mucho más probable que se debiera a mi debilidad por los pasteles que por cualquier acto de procreación.

_ No estoy…

_ Lo manteníamos en secreto _ dijo Darién _. No queríamos eclipsar a los tortolitos.

_ Trabajo rápido _ dijo Andrew con un amago de sonrisa.

_ Mis muchachos saben nadar. _ Darién le guiñó un ojo.

_ No creo que puedas decirlo tan pronto, idiota. _ Jedite cruzó los brazos, apoyándose contra la pared de ventanas _. Por la ciencia y esas cosas, ¿no?

_ Un hombre de verdad sabe cuándo su mujer se embarazó, Jedite. No espero que lo entiendas.

_ Un hombre de verdad, ¿eh? _ Jedite se apartó de la ventana, caminando lentamente hacia Darién. Su sonrisa hubiera dado a un tiburón segundos pensamientos. Infiernos, ambos sonreían. ¿Qué pasaba con los hombres que sentían esa necesidad primordial de sacar la mierda unos de otros por el gusto de hacerlo? ¿Por qué?

_ Chicos _ dijo Lita _. Nada de puñetazos en la repetición de mi boda, ni lúdicos ni de cualquier otro tipo.

_ ¿Qué hay de bofetadas de perras? _ preguntó Darién, balanceando su brazo en dirección de Jedite.

_ Mejor no. _ Tomé su mano y lo arrastré a mi lado antes de que pudiera hacerle daño a alguien _. Y Jedite tiene razón. Cuarenta y ocho horas es demasiado pronto para decirlo. No es que lo estuviésemos intentando. _ Me apresuré a añadir.

Las cejas de Darién se alzaron mientras me daba una mirada herida. _ No puedo creer que te hayas puesto de su lado, en mi contra. Eso me duele mucho, Serena. Tú, más que nadie, deberías saber que mi esperma tiene una calidad superior.

_ No te imaginas cuánto tiempo podías pasar sin volver a oírte hablar de tu esperma, hombre. _ Netflyte negó con la cabeza.

_ No te sientas mal, amigo. Es natural que me esperma alfa te haga sentir penosamente inadecuado.

Con un largo gemido, Jedite se cubrió el rostro. _ Deberías haberme dejado golpearlo. Si alguien alguna vez necesitaba algo de puto sentido derribándolo…

_ Lo sostendré _ ofreció Netflyte.

_ Ya basta _ dijo Andrew.

Darién abrió la boca, ojos brillando de júbilo. Así que coloqué mi mano sobre su boca, rápido e inteligentemente.

_ Darién, ¿por qué no hablamos de tu esperma después? _ sugerí. Me besó en la palma de la mano y poco a poco la bajé _. Gracias. Y no tendremos un bebé.

_ Está bien, Serena. Lo que digas, Serena.

Netflyte se echó a reír. _ ¿Qué, eres un mandilón ahora?

Sin emitir un comentario Andrew extendió la mano y golpeó al hombre más grande en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

_ ¡Oye!

_ Gracias, Andrew. _ Darién me atrajo de nuevo a sus brazos.

_ Eso fue por Serena _ Dijo Andrew _. Basta de mierda embarazosa mientras las chicas están alrededor. Actúen como personas de su maldita edad, chicos.

_ Una pala, Darién. Una pala vieja y oxidada. Ese es tu destino si molestas a mi amiga. Mantenlo en mente. _ Lita se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla _. Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo con él. Eres una mujer valiente.

_ Sí, estoy empezando a pensar que sí.

_ Me gusta la forma en que te mira _ dijo en voz baja _. Eso es nuevo.

_ Tu segunda boda fue hermosa. _ Le di mi sonrisa más grande y brillante, dejando a un lado el tema de mi nuevo novio falso por complete.

Lita pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello de su esposo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. _ Sí, lo fue. Fue increíble.

_ Te amo, nena. _ Andrew le devolvió el beso.

_ Yo también te amo.

Le susurró algo al oído. Algo que la hizo reír. _ No podemos… mis padres están aquí. Más tarde.

La boca de Andrew se torció hacia abajo.

_ ¿Quieres decir esto que viene a la gira, Serena? _ preguntó Lita _. Por favor, di que sí.

_ ¡Por supuesto! _ Darién me abrazó, apretándome lo suficientemente como para hacerme jadear. Mis pies incluso dejaron brevemente el suelo.

_ No sé nada de eso. No he tenido oportunidad de pedir ningún tiempo libre todavía. _ Me volví hasta que Darién me dio un respiro. Sin embargo, no me dejó ir mucho más allá de él. No fue un problema, podía ignorarlo y a los locos sentimientos que me inspiraba. Sería genial experimenta la vida en la carretera pero no fui invitada. Además estaba el trabajo, Mina, la vida real, y todo eso _. ¿Cuándo comienza la gira, por cierto?

_ El primer espectáculo es en Portland en cinco días.

_ ¿Cinco días? _ No fui capaz de pagar los boletos cuando salieron a la venta hace unos meses. Y por supuesto que se agotaron en cuestión de minutos. Con mi asistencia negada, ignoré deliberadamente sobre lo que la mayor parte de la ciudad hablaba. Llámalo celos mezquinos, si quieres.

Mi tiempo con Darién era muy corto. Mi estómago cayó y me dolió el corazón. El dolor del conocimiento. No importa qué tan aterradoramente estúpida me hiciera sus besos, no quería que se fuera. Hacia mi vida mejor, más brillante. Qué idiota de mi parte encariñarme con él. No lo quise, pero la evidencia era clara.

_ No estés tan triste, calabacita. _ Me tomó suavemente la barbilla, con los ojos serios _. Trabajaremos en algo.

_ Chicos, están listos para hacer las fotos. _ Rei se encontraba en la puerta, con una copa llena de champagne en la mano. Después de algunas quejas, Jedite se dirigió al interior. Andrew y Lita, tomados del brazo, lo siguieron detrás.

_ Gran actuación _ susurró Darién, colocando un beso suave en mi cuello _. Honestamente pensé que estabas a punto de echarte a llorar.

Es curioso, también pensé que podría hacerlo. Resoplé una carcajada y le di mi mejor sonrisa falsa. _ Representé a una de las brujas malvadas en la producción de mi secundaria de El mago de oz.

_ Eso explica todo.

_ Fue básicamente yacer muerta al inicio, pretendiendo ser aplastada mientras usaba geniales zapatos rojos.

_ Apuesto a que fuiste la chica mejor aplastada alguna vez.

_ Gracias. Y ¿embarazada? ¿En serio?

Rodó los ojos y me dio un beso en la mejilla. _ Lo siento, lo siento. Simplemente me dejé llevar. ¿Me perdonas?

Me tome dos segundos. _ Sí.

_ Gracias. Es muy amable de tu parte. Realmente no quería destacar tu delicada condición.

Gruñí.

Empezó a reír.

_ ¿Vienen? _ preguntó Andrew, mirando sobre su hombro.

_ Voy a esperar aquí afuera _ dije, dando un paso atrás alejándome de Darién mientras todavía podías. Inmediatamente, el aire de la noche fría precipitó sobre mí, dándome escalofríos.

Andrew negó con la cabeza. _ No, Serena. Tú también. Si estás con él, eres de la familia. Terminaremos con esto para que podamos descansar y relajarnos.

_ Ya oíste al novio. _ Darién me agarró la mano, atrayéndome de nuevo _. Sólo una cosa primero.

_ ¿Qué?

Por el brillo en sus ojos, debería haberlo sabido. Sus labios descendieron, presionándome contra los míos. Sus brazos se enrollaron alrededor de mí, tirándome contra él. Mi grito de sorpresa fue la entrada en mi boca que necesitaba. Resultó que sabía cómo reírse malvadamente y besarme sin sentido, al mismo tiempo. No debería sorprenderme eso tampoco. A pesar de eso, el beso fue conmovedoramente suave. Me besó dulcemente hasta que mi cabeza daba vueltas y mi corazón latía con fuerza. Mis rodillas flaquearon y mis partes femeninas clamaron misericordia.

Y continuó besándome.

_ ¿Cómo estuvo ese? _ preguntó finalmente, mirándome a los ojos, que sin duda, se encontraban aturdidos _. ¿Mejor?

_ Um, ¿sí?

Aspiró por la nariz, con las cejas fruncidas. _ Mierda, todavía no estoy haciéndolo bien. Voy a mejorar este beso. Lo haré. Sólo tenemos que seguir intentándolo. ¡Nunca rendirse!

Estaba acabada.


	12. CAP No 10

Estudié mi reflejo en el espejo del pasillo mientras la fiesta continuaba en la sala de estar. Un lado de mi labio inferior se encontraba ligeramente más hinchado que el otro. Honestamente, lo estaba me veía ridícula. El baterista estaba loco. Siempre cabalgando al borde de necesitar admisión inmediata a una bonita habitación blanca, suave y acolchada. Y por un tiempo, incluso fue una especia de manera encantadora un poco convencional. Pero ahora oficialmente perdió toda apariencia de control.

¿Me gustaba morder? No. no, no me gustaba. Tampoco mordisquear y especialmente no me gustaba lo chupetones. La marca en mi cuello no me impresionaba y me sentía bastante segura de que tenía un hematoma justo por encima de mi culo donde me presionó contra el mostrador de la cocina.

No hacía falta decir, que su duro y amoroso experimento no fue un éxito.

_ Dios, maldito maniaco.

_ ¿Perdón? _ preguntó la mujer que esperaba a mi lado por el baño principal.

_ Nada. Sólo maldecía en voz alta. _ Le di una amable sonrisa social _. No me prestes atención.

Asintió y volvió a aplicarse brillo labial con la precisión de una artista antes de proceder a acomodarse los pechos. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que tuviera crecimiento acelerado en mis tempranos veinte y mis senos se desarrollaran como esos? Lo deseaba.

_ Estás con Darién Chiba, ¿verdad? _ preguntó.

_ Así es. _ No diría que me pavoneé exactamente, pero hice correr mis dedos por mi cabello.

La sonrisa que me dio parecía poco sincera, a pesar de ser cegadoramente brillante. _ Creo que es muy valiente de tu parte.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

_ Te encuentras fuera de su rango. _ Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos en el espejo del baño. Eran oscuros, malos, y de un hermoso color avellana _. Quiero decir, está claro que no estás a su nivel. Pero, por qué no disfrutar de él mientras puedas, ¿verdad?

Lo comprobé en el espejo. Pero, sorprendentemente, no había vapor saliendo de mis oídos. Mi boca se abrió, pero me tomé un momento para encontrar las palabras. _ ¿de verdad acabas de decir eso?

_ ¿Qué? _ Se rio nerviosamente, moviendo rápidamente el pelo.

_ Soy una completa desconocida para ti.

_ Oye, creo que es genial. ¡Vamos hermana y todo eso!

Qué mezquina y envidiosa mentira. De ninguna manera iba a entregarle a esta perra el poder de hacerme sentir inferior.

_ No soy tu hermana. Tengo una hermana y nunca me diría algo así.

Labios perfectamente brillantes de la mujer se abrieron de golpe.

_ En serio, cariño _ dije _. Tus modales son horribles. Vete a la mierda.

La puerta del baño se abrió y tomé mi turno, cerrando la puerta con un poco más de entusiasmo del necesario. Mis hombros se elevaron en torno a mis oídos cuando me dirigí de nuevo a la fiesta, la leve palpitación en mi labio casi olvidada. No miré atrás hacia la perra.

Personas. Maldita sea.

La música de rock pesada me golpeó, manteniendo mi reciente agitación. Quería golpear algo. No a alguien, sino algo. Sólo darle a una pared inocente un golpe con la mano para dejar salir algo de la presión que se acumulaba dentro de mí. Ralenticé mi respiración, intentando tranquilizar mi mente maldiciendo.

Todo se encontraba bien.

Darién, Jedite u Netflyte se encontraba al lado, tomando sus bebidas, ignorando las miradas esperanzadoras de las chicas en las inmediaciones. Mierda, ¿así era esto para ellos todo el tiempo? Tenía que volverse viejo. A pocos pasos de distancia, Esmeralda conversaba con una mujer de su edad. Su mirada se deslizaba de nueva a Jedite de una manera que no expresaba exactamente interés profesional. Imagina eso.

Fuera del espacio confinado, pude respirar de nuevo. Todo se encontraba bien.

_ ¿Qué pasa? _ preguntó Darién cuando me acerqué.

Detrás de nosotros, la mujer se pavoneó saliendo del baño, arrojándole a mi falso novio una gran sonrisa falsa. No tenía ni pizca de vergüenza.

_ Prométeme algo _ le dije.

_ Por supuesto.

Me detuve, sonriendo. _ Ni siquiera vacilaste.

_ Estás enojada por algo. _ Se inclinó, haciendo que nuestra conversación fuera privada a pesar de la sala repleta _. ¿Qué pasa?

_ Prométeme que no dormirás con ella. _ Asentí hacia la bruta en cuestión. Ahora se hallaba ocupada hablando con un anciano, sonriendo y asintiendo. Con toda probabilidad, era prima de Lita o algo igualmente inofensivo, no una "reina arpía de la oscuridad". Pero eso no hacía correcto su comportamiento.

También, en algún momento cercano, debería tratar de no insultar a alguien cada vez que entrara en este edificio. Era una gran idea.

_ No dormiré con ella _ dijo Darién.

_ Y tampoco tendrás sexo con ella.

Rodó los ojos.

_ Solo para aclarar.

_ ¿Qué te hizo, Serena?

_ Me insultó. Pero está bien. _ Sólo necesitaba saber que nunca conseguirías estar cerca de ella. Ahora mi alma se hallaba en paz _. Continuemos con la fiesta.

La cara de Darién se endureció, su boca apretada. _ ¿Qué mierda te dijo?

_ Eso no importa. Podría conseguir otra bebida. No tengo idea de donde dejé la mía y de repente el alcohol suena como una buena idea. Siento que necesito lubricación social. _ Comencé a caminar hacia la cocina, completamente bien con mi mundo otra vez. La justicia prevalecería. Los pantalones de Darién se encontraban cerrados para la mujer.

Una mano enganchó mi codo, atrayéndome de nuevo hacia el cuarto de baño. Era un bonito cuarto de baño. Superficies de piedra de color gris oscuro, con partes de cromo brillante. Un gran cuarto de baño, de verdad, pero no necesitaba pasar tanto tiempo en él.

_ ¿Darién?

Cerró la puerta. Guau, sus ojos. No mostraban ni un solo indicio de felicidad.

_ ¿Qué te dijo?

_ Oye, de verdad, está bien _. Apoyé la cadera contra el mostrador, dando el ejemplo correcto y tratando que se lo tomara con calma. No esperaba este nivel de emoción.

_ Serena.

_ Sólo necesitaba saber que no obtendría lo que quería, es decir, a ti. La culpa es de mi negro y pequeño corazón vengativo _ bromeé.

No se rio.

Con el rostro todavía marcado por líneas furiosas, acechó hacia mí, apoyándome en el mostrador. El borde de piedra gris duro conectó de golpe con la antigua contusión en mi espalda. Me dolió.

_ Ouch. _ Me froté el punto doloroso, haciendo una mueca.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Creo que tengo una contusión por la mesada de la cocina. Es tu culpa.

Carraspeó de una manera extrañamente sexy. Realmente nunca se me ocurrió que el ruido pudiera encenderme. _ Ya te dije que lo siento por eso.

Me tomó por la cintura y me puso en la parte superior del mostrador. Sus hábiles manos separaron mis rodillas todo lo que mi falda permitió y dio un paso al centro.

_ Ah ¡Oye! Allí. _ Puse las manos sobre sus hombros, presionando contra el atractivo material de la chaqueta del traje _. Retrocede un poco.

_ Dime lo que dijo.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a desafiarla a un duelo? ¿Pistolas al amanecer?

_ Lees demasiados libros.

_ ¡Ni hablar! _ grité horrorizada.

_ Sin duelo. Pero te aseguro que echaré su culo de aquí.

_ Darién, en serio. Lidié con ella. Está bien.

Solo me miró.

_ Muy cortésmente le di las gracias por su opinión y le dije que se fuera a la mierda.

La tensión en su rostro se alivió un poco.

_ ¿Le dijiste que se fuera a la mierda?

_ Sí, lo hice. Canalicé mi Scarlet O' Hara interior y no tomé nada de su mierda.

_ Bien. Me gusta ese límite. ¿Y ahora estás bien? _ Puso sus manos sobre el mostrador a cada lado de mis caderas, lo que significaba que nos encontrábamos terriblemente cerca. Tan cerca que, con un poco menos de ropa, casi estaríamos juntos en el sentido bíblico.

_ Estoy bien. Aunque mi labio inferior está un poco lastimado. No más mordiscos.

Dejó escapar una carcajada.

_ Sí, sí. Me imaginé eso cuando jalaste la mitad de mi cabello para lograr alejarte de mí. Sabes que puedes ser un poco violenta, calabacita. Me gusta eso.

Sonreí y él sonrió y todo estaba bien y correcto.

_ Sin embargo, definitivamente no dormirás con ella _ le dije, sólo para estar segura. Realmente no gustaba esa mujer _. En serio.

_ Mi polla no se acerca a alguien que es grosero con mis amigos. Eso no está bien.

_ Tu polla tiene buen gusto, entonces.

Sus ojos se volvieron nebulosos.

_ ¿Darién?

_ ¿Hmm? Lo siento. Me gusta la forma en que dices "polla" y "gusto" en la misma frase.

_ Correcto. _ Así que no iba a ir allí. Me retorcí, siempre muy discretamente en la encimera _. Gracias por preocuparte por mí. Pero tenemos que volver a salir y unirnos a la fiesta. Probablemente la gente quiera ir al baño.

_ Hay cuatro más. _ Suavemente como una pluma, rozó sus labios con los míos. Cada nervio de mi cuerpo se activó por el contacto _. Voy a hacer que sientas mejor, Serena.

_Ah sí. Ya dije que me sentía bien. ¿Y te acuerdas de esa línea en la arena que dibujaste para no nos involucráramos de una manera sexual y esas cosas? Estás jugando con ella a lo grande esta noche.

_ No es problema.

_ En cierto modo lo es. No quiero ser tu juguete, Darién.

_ ¿Mi juguete? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? _ Sus manos se deslizaron alrededor de mi trasero y de repente fui jalada contra él. Todo él. Y por lo que sentí, gran parte de él tenía un estado de ánimo bueno y duro.

Grité y envolví mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Juro por Dios, no era mi intención. Fue un accidente. Cuando apretó su polla contra mí, me generó pensamientos imposibles. Mis hormonas tomaban el control. Toda esta conversación de bebés obviamente les dio ideas. Aun así, hice un esfuerzo simbólico por resistir.

_ Está bien, grandote. Eso es suficiente.

Suavemente, besó mi labio inferior.

_ ¿Todavía duele?

_ Totalmente curada. _ Oh me duele, me dolía. Sin embargo, un poco más de presión de su pelvis, haciendo que mi mente se tambaleara, haría el trabajo. Me sacudí contra él, incapaz de detenerme. Mis párpados se deslizaron medio cerrados. Maldita sea, se sentía bien.

_ No eres mi juguete, Serena. Eres mi amiga. Una en la cual estoy malditamente interesado por muchas razones.

No pude evitar sonreír. _ Tú también eres mi amigo.

_ Pero sabes, está bien que nos relajemos y pasemos un buen rato. _ Demostró este punto amasando mi culo _. No tienes que estar tensa todo el tiempo. No dejaré que nada malo suceda.

Darién Chiba podría haber sido un montón de cosas, pero omnipotente no era una de ella. Las cosas malas sucedían. Era una realidad de la vida.

_ ¿Qué estás pensando? _ preguntó, frotándose contra mí, una vez más, descarrilando mi tristeza.

_ De verdad me gusta tu vestido.

_ Gracias. Bonito traje; te ves increíble.

_ He pensado en este problema de besos que tenemos.

_ No existe un problema de besos. Todo el mundo cree que estamos juntos así que… un trabajo bien hecho por el equipo de Darién y Serena. _ Levanté el puño alto _. ¡Yay!

Se rió en voz baja. _ ¿Ves? Puedes ser divertida.

Le di lo que tenía que ser una sonrisa aturdida. Hombre, eres hermoso, especialmente así de cerca. Inclinó la cabeza y acarició mi mejilla con la nariz, besando la comisura de mi boca. Los dedos juguetearon con la cremallera en la parte posterior de mi vestido. Sin moverla, sólo ocasionalmente amenazándome con su descenso inminente. Buen Dios, disfrutaba ser amenazada de esta manera por él. Mis pezones se endurecieron, más que listos para ser expuestos. Ellos no tenían ninguna sensatez.

_ He estado pensando _ dijo _. Tal vez necesitas ser besada en otros lugares.

El hombre era un puto genio.

Muy lentamente, bajó la cremallera uno o dos centímetros. Su sonrisa me desafío a detenerlo. Lástima que perdí todo poder de mis miembros. La cremallera fue más abajo, aflojando el corpiño del vestido, haciendo que el frente se abriera. Darién deslizó un dedo por el escote, deshaciendo el lazo negro.

_ ¿No me vas a detener? _ preguntó en voz baja.

_ En cualquier momento. _ No existía posibilidad.

Luego bajo la vista. Con suerte, apreciaría los pechos de todo tipo. Si era de los chicos que se basaban en tamaños, esto no terminaría bien.

_ Serena, joder. _ Tragó saliva. Una muy buena señal. Suavemente, sus dedos trazaron sobre el hueco en la base de mi garganta.

_ ¿Sí?

_ Eres tan malditamente…

Alguien aporreó la puerta, sacándome de mi niebla de lujuria.

_ Darién, es el momento _ gritó una voz.

No. ¡NO!

_ ¿Qu…? _ Darién se volvió, frunciendo el ceño, mientras yo frenéticamente acomodaba mi vestido en su lugar.

La puerta se abrió y Netflyte asomó la cabeza en ella.

_ Por los clavos de Cristo, hombre _ Dijo Darién, con la voz tensa y furiosa _. Serena podría encontrarse desnuda.

_ Netflyte se burló _: Nunca te importó lo que viera antes. Y si es un problema, hay una cerradura en la puerta, idiota.

_ Las reglas cambiaron.

_ Mierda, hombre _ dijo Netflyte, mostrando los dientes en una amplia sonrisa _. Hablas en serio.

_ Por supuesto que hablo malditamente en serio. Esta es mi jodida novia, idiota.

La mirada de Netflyte revoloteó sobre mi cuerpo. _ Sí, bueno, tu jodida novia es bastante linda. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que me gusta.

Cada parte de Darién se tensó. Tenía fuego en sus ojos. _ Tú…

_ No. _ Agarré las solapas de su chaqueta _. No peleen.

Me miró, con las fosas nasales dilatadas. ¿Qué había en las bodas que invitaban a tanto drama?

_ Lo digo en serio _ dije _. Se trataba de la noche especial de Lita y Andrew.

Pero al parecer, Netflyte se encontraba demasiado divertido para detenerse ahora.

_ ¿Recuerda esa vez que compartimos a una chica en Berlín? Eso estuvo bien… muy bien. Siempre pensé que me gustaría probar otra vez. ¿Qué dices tú, Serena? ¿Te apuntas a un poco de diversión? Prometemos cuidar bien de ti.

Darién gruño y me lancé, logrando agarrarlo del cuello. Básicamente colgaba de él. Maldita sea, el hombre era fuerte. Netflyte podría ser enorme, pero teniendo en cuenta él está de ánimo actual de Darién, no apostaría contra él en una lucha justa. Los músculos de su cuello se hallaban abultados.

_ ¿Darién? _ dije su nombre con una voz súper tranquila y controlada. En diferentes circunstancias, probablemente hubiera sido una terapeuta impresionante _ ¿Me estás escuchando?

_ Sí. _ Sus manos agarraron mi culo, sosteniendo un poco de mi peso. Fue algo bueno. Colgar del cuello de alguien era más difícil de lo que parecía.

_ Todo está bien. No le hagas caso _ dije _. Netflyte, vete.

El idiota movió las cejas hacia mí.

_ Ahora.

_ Claro, Serena. No te preocupes. _ Me guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta.

_ Mantén la calma, Darién. El hombre malo se ha ido.

_ Estoy tranquilo _ gruñó, sosteniéndome con él.

_ No lo decía en serio. Sólo jugaba contigo.

_ ¿No viste la forma en la que te miraba? El idiota lo dijo en serio. _ Me abrazó con fuerza _. Pedazo de mal hierba, a veces es igual a Jedite. Debería haber pateado su trasero.

_ Bueno, eso es dulce. Pero no necesito que golpees a alguien por mí.

_ Nosotros cuatro nos hemos estado golpeando unos a otros desde que éramos niños. Sucede. _ Con solo una mano, Darién jaló la cremallera de nuevo hacia su lugar. Luego me atravesó con una mirada dura _ No querías, ¿verdad?

_ En general, prefiero una polla a la vez. Es un defecto mío, supongo…

_ Bien.

Le di un beso en la mejilla porque el Darién celoso era una vista impresionante _ ¿A qué se refería con "es el momento"?

_ Andrew quiere tocar un par de canciones para Lita. Tenemos que regresar. _ Suspiró y me sentó de nuevo sobre el mostrador. Sus manos frotaron sobres mis costados _. ¿Estás bien?

_ Sí.

Aun así frunció el ceño.

_ Sabes, puedes ser un poco intenso a veces, Darién Chiba.

Me observó en silencio.

_ Actúas siempre como este tipo despreocupado la mayor parte del tiempo, pero en realidad eres un hombre de muchas capas. Eres un poco complicado.

_ ¿Sorprendida?

_ Sí y no.

_ Y me llamas complicado. ¿Bailarías conmigo más tarde? _ preguntó sacudiendo el mal humor.

_ Me encantaría.

_ Querías otra copa, ¿no? Vamos, vamos a buscarla antes de que comience. _ Me ayudó a bajar, sus manos en mis caderas, tratándome con máximo cuidado.

_ Eres el mejor novio del mundo. Falso o no.

_ ¿Cuántos has tenido?

_ ¿Novios? Dos. _ Levanté un par de dedos, por si acaso quería una ayuda visual. Era buena siendo servicial.

_ ¿Así que soy el número tres?

_ No, tú eres el número dos. Las relaciones no son mi especialidad.

_ ¿No? _ levantó la barbilla, y me miró _. Lo estás haciendo realmente bien, Serena.

_ Gracias, Darién.


	13. CAP No 11

Tenía un lindo mareo para el momento en que llegamos a la casa. Compartimos un taxi con Nicolas y Rei cerca de las tres de la mañana después de una fiesta increíble.

Por fin oí Stage Dive tocar en vivo. Eran impresionantes tocando en acústico. Las voces de Jedite y de Andrew se fusionaban juntas maravillosamente. Cada uno de esos hombres era tan malditamente talentosos que hacían que me dolieran los dientes. Netflyte, con su bajo, e incluso Darién, privado de su kit completo de batería, hizo sentir su presencia de manera asombrosa. Todos se unían en perfecto equilibrio, incorporados a la música.

Tal vez era más tarde de mi hora usual de dormir, pero no quería que la noche terminara. Todavía no. me acosté de espaldas, mirando el techo de mi dormitorio. Había dejado de girar un ratito. La abertura en las cortinas dejaba entrar suficiente luz como para ver. Hace unos años atrás, en noches como éstas cuando el sueño no venía, a menudo hablaba con Darién. Quiero decir, la versión en afiche de él. Triste y psicótico, pero cierto. Ahora, el hombre mismo dormía al lado.

A veces la vida podía ser una cosa extraña y bella.

Otras veces era sólo un desastre. Pero a veces la belleza se imponía.

Pasé los dedos sobre mis pobres labios doloridos. Casi fueron besados hasta la extinción. Una vez que Darién tenía una idea en la cabeza, era imparable. Y por lo visto bailar con él significaba entregarse a una mini sesión de besuqueo. Se volvía más y más difícil fingir insatisfacción cada vez que intentaba algo nuevo. Existían tantas formas de besar, que realmente no conocía. Suave y duro, con o sin dientes, las diferentes profundidades de penetración de la lengua aparecieron en gran parte. Y la colocación de la mano. Vaya, la colocación de la mano. Había hecho de todo, desde acariciar suavemente mi cuello hasta masajear mi trasero. Un hombre que sabía qué hacer con sus manos era verdaderamente una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Solo lo detuve de subir mi falda a media noche.

Una gran noche.

Se dejó puesto sólo su bóxer corto de nuevo una vez que llegamos a casa. Fui al baño para agarrar la peineta y allí estaba él, lavándose los dientes. Un hombre lavándose los dientes nunca fue tan excitante, incluso con la baba blanca burbujeante deslizándose por la comisura de su boca. Mi conjetura sería que él no tenía pijamas. Nop, un hombre como él debía dormir desnudo. Una brillante deducción científica basada en el hombre caliente y fuerte actualmente ocupando mi sofá. Con demasiada facilidad podía imaginar su piel cálida y bronceada expuesta. ¿Dormiría sobre su espalda, su vientre o de costado? Estéticamente, sobre su espalda sería más agradable… por varias razones.

Y podría pensar en otra cosa en cualquier momento que quisiera. Pero ¿Por qué lo haría?

No, masturbarme era una táctica mucho más práctica. Me encontraba toda despierta y acelerada, mis pezones duros y mis pechos ardiendo en deseos. Había llegado el momento de tomar el asunto en mis propias manos.

_ Mm, Nicolas.

Más gemidos.

Algunos quejidos.

_ Cariño, sí.

_ Chúpalo, Rei.

De ninguna jodida manera.

Me tapé la cara con la almohada y en silencio grité. Si ponía música para ahogar sus sonidos (mi táctica usual a seguir para hacer frente a las pasiones nocturnas de Nicolas y Rei) probablemente despertaría a Darién.

Dos golpes más. La cama de al lado empezó a crujir. Era tan alto que casi no escuché la puerta de mi habitación abrirse.

_ ¿Calabacita, estoy en el infierno? _ Darién entró y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

_ Sí, sí, lo estás. Lo siento. Este es el primero y el peor nivel de todos, aquel en el que puedes escuchar a tus vecinos follando a través de las paredes finas como el papel.

Rei hizo un poco de ruido chirriante al que era particularmente propensa durante tales encuentros. Me encogí de vergüenza.

Haz que se detenga _ Susurró Darién, la boca abierta con horror _. Oh, mierda, no. esto es horrible.

Los dos empezamos a reír en voz baja. Era la única respuesta sensata.

_ Vamos a un hotel _ dijo, alejándose de mi cama.

_ Son las cuatro de la mañana.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo tardan normalmente?

_ Han estado bebiendo, así que esto podría continuar durante un rato. _ Subí mis rodillas, abrazándolas duro contra mi pecho. No necesitaba enterarse acerca de la situación de mis pezones. La triste verdad era que escuchar a la gente teniendo sexo bueno y ruidoso no ayudaba. Suerte que llevaba mis mejores y más cómodos pantalones de algodón y una camiseta vieja. Eran tan holgados que escondían todo. De lo contrario, tener a Darién sentado en mi cama tan cerca podría haber sido un toque embarazoso.

_ ¿No hay algo malo en esta imagen? _ dijo Darién, frunciendo el ceño a la pared como si lo hubiera ofendido personalmente _. Soy el baterista de Stage Dive. No me mantengo despierto por otras personas teniendo sexo salvaje. Yo los mantengo despiertos. Mantengo putos barrios enteros despiertos.

_ Maldita sea, nena. Eres muy buena en esto _ gruñó Nicolas a través de la pared.

_ ¿Oíste eso? _ preguntó Darién.

_ Sip.

_ Bien. Eso es todo_. Darién se puso de pie sobre la cama. Como mucho sólo había unos treinta centímetros entre él y el techo _. Se está burlando de mí. Me está desafiando.

_ ¿De verdad?

_ Ese desgraciado.

_ Y siempre pensé que Nicolas era un buen chico.

Me tendió la mano. _ Vamos, Serena. Debemos defender nuestra falsa vida sexual.

_ Mierda. _ Le tomé la mano, dejando que me levantara _. No me dejes rebotar fuera del lateral. Y no te golpees la cabeza.

_ No voy a golpearme la cabeza. ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan adulta por un minuto? Relájate, diviértete un poco.

_ ¡Más duro, Nicolas! _ Vino de al lado.

Darién carraspeó ruidosamente. _ Serena.

_ Darién.

_ Más fuerte _ dijo entre dientes, cuando empezamos a rebotar. La estructura de madera de mi cama hizo crujidos sorprendentes. Del tipo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo, casi nunca. Si sólo fuera debido a nosotros estando en posiciones horizontales y desnudas. Eso sería genial.

_ ¡Darién!

_ Eres una chica muy atractiva, Serena _ expresó Darién por el bien de nuestros vecinos _. Realmente me gustas mucho.

_ ¿En serio? ¿Esa es tu versión de charla sexual?

_ Vamos a escucharte hablar sucio, entonces. Adelante.

Cerré la boca. Se quedó cerrada.

_ Cobarde. _ Darién giró el rostro hacia la pared que compartíamos con Nicolas y Rei _. Sabes tan jodidamente bien.

_ ¿Cómo a qué? _ le pregunté sin aliento, apretando los músculos del muslo. El hombre era afortunado de que no lo atacara con mi vagina _. ¿Cómo a qué tengo sabor?

_ Bueno, como a miel, crema y… no sé, ¿a pan?

Arrugué la nariz. _ ¿A pan?

_ Sí. A pan sexy que podría comer todo el tiempo porque eres tan deliciosa y llena de valor nutritivo integral.

La siguiente ronda de risas hizo que los músculos de mi estómago se pusieran rígidos, pero seguí rebotando. Qué raro estar riendo, saltando y calentándose al mismo tiempo. Algunos amigos de Mina y míos tenían un trampolín cuando éramos niñas. Sin embargo, nunca había sido tan divertido como esto.

Luego Darién saltó particularmente alto y golpeó el techo con la cabeza.

Se dejó caer sobre su tan codiciado trasero, frotando la cima de su cráneo. _ Joder. Ouch.

_ ¿Estás bien?

La cama se derrumbó repentinamente, un extremo de la estructura de madera se estrelló contra el suelo estrepitosamente. El ruido fue impactante. Como el repentino silencio de al lado. Tropecé, me resbalé y acabe aterrizando medio en su regazo. Nos sentamos allí, básicamente, pecho a pecho, con una de mis piernas arrojada sobre las suyas.

_ Rompimos mi cama _ le dije, señalando lo obvio.

_ En la batalla, los sacrificios deben ser hechos, calabacita.

_ ¿Tu cabeza está bien? ¿Necesitas una bolsa de hielo? _ Le aparté su lío de cabello oscuro de la ara. Tal vez necesitaba medicina sexual. Me sentía tan lista para eso. Estaba justo en la punta de mi lengua sugerirlo. La bravuconería ebria era la mejor.

_ Está bien. _ Su sonrisa llegó muy lentamente.

Alguien llamó desde la pared del lado de Nicolas y Rei. _ ¿Los dos están bien?

_ Estamos bien _ respondí _. Gracias. Continúen.

Pude oír la risa apenas contenida. Mi cara se sentía caliente. Un merecido ardor caliente. Probablemente podrías cocinar un filete en ese ardor. Mierda, todo el mundo se enteraría. Y quiero decir, todo el mundo. Nunca íbamos a superar esto.

_ Se están burlando de nosotros _ dije.

_ Tonterías. Sólo follamos tan duro que acabamos rompiendo tu cama. Desean ser nosotros. El orden natural de la condición sexual ha sido restaurado.

Ambos nos reímos. Era todo tan ridículo.

Pero entonces la risa menguó hasta desaparecer y seguimos sentados allí mirándonos el uno al otro. Su rostro se encontraba en sombras. Imposible leerlo. Pero el engrosamiento de su polla hizo notar su presencia contra mi muslo. Lo que no hubiera dado por saber lo que pensaba. Todo mi razonamiento se fue directamente a entre mis piernas y oh, mierda, se sentía bien. Me hubiera gustado que él hiciera algo porque no me sentía segura de que yo podría. Reaccionó a mí, pero ¿qué significaba eso? Las pollas hacían cosas. Cosas misteriosas, como ponerse duras sin ninguna razón. El sexo definitivamente no era parte de nuestro acuerdo. Fue específico. Y, sin embargo, todos los besos y las bromas de esta noche…

Nunca estuve tan confundida en toda mi vida. Confundida y cachonda.

Al lado, los ruidos comenzaron una vez más ya que tomaron mi consejo y, efectivamente, siguieron adelante.

_ Estoy bastante segura de que no están pensando en nosotros en lo absoluto _ dije.

_ La habitación gira un poco. ¿Por qué?

_ Por nada. Mejor nos movemos _ dijo, con voz gutural. Con cuidado, me levantó de encima de él y luego salió de las ruinas de mi vieja cama. Los dos nos quedamos allí, colectivamente ignorando el bulto en sus pantalones. Para nada incómodo. No obstante, tenía que decir que una entrepierna era mucho más fácil de ocultar.

_ Vamos a ver una película _ dijo _. Nadie va a logar dormir pronto.

_ Buena idea _ mentí y lo dejé arrastrarme fuera de los restos del accidente _. Pobre cama. Pero eso fue divertido.

_ Sí, lo fue. No tan divertido como follar de verdad, pero aun así, no estuvo mal.

Mi curiosidad pudo más que yo. O eso, o no tenía modales y de hecho todavía continuaba borracha. _ Hablando de eso, ¿qué pasó con tus conectes? Pensé que irías a visitar a una amiga después de que regresáramos de la fiesta.

_ Meh.

_ ¿Meh? _ ¿Tenías una media erección y me daba un "Meh"?

_ Entre prepararse para esta gira y estar en una falsa relación seria, no he tenido tiempo.

_ Muy bien. _ No le creí en absoluto.

En cambio, mi mente alcoholizada dio pasos gigantes de lógica. Pequeña o ninguna razón estaba involucrada. ¿Y si su falta de libido tenía que ver con su necesidad de una novia falsa de alguna manera? Tal vez tenía una verdadera misteriosa novia escondida en L.A. y yo existía únicamente para poner a la gente fuera de escena. En realidad, no. esa teoría dolía. Pero quizás esto se trataba de la apuesta que hizo con Netflyte. Se había colocado a sí mismo en esta ridícula esquina con sus bromas locas y ahora su orgullo sería herido si intentaba echarse atrás. Y esa teoría dolió aún más. Sin embargo, ninguna probabilidad cubría que él estuviera tristes a veces. Dejé que me condujera a la sala, mi cabeza y mi corazón un desastre no tan sobrio.

_ ¿Qué hay de ti? No mantuviste en serio las piernas cruzadas hasta que el imbécil volviera a sus sentidos, ¿no es así? _ Se sentó en medio del sofá de terciopelo, jalándome a su lado, manteniéndome cerca.

_ No, he ido a citas. Sólo que no últimamente.

_ ¿Cómo que no últimamente? _ Levantó el mando a distancia y la enorme televisión volvió a vida. Su brazo apoyado en el respaldo del sofá detrás de mí, la palma de su mano golpeando repetidamente a un ritmo feroz.

_ ¿Qué te apetece ver? _ pregunté.

_ ¿No me vas a decir?

_ Un par de meses.

Pasaban alguna película de terror. De los años ochenta, si el pelo largo y la permanente en forma de espiral eran algún indicador. Un par de senos apenas ocultos rebotaron su camino a través de la pantalla. Una mujer gritó.

_ Esto se ve bien _ dijo Darién.

_ Mmm-Hmm

_ No te asistas fácilmente, ¿verdad?

_ No. a pesar de que me pone triste cuando Johnny Depp se convierte en sopa de tomate.

_ Apuesto a que sí. _ Sonrió _. Sabes, hablaba en serio.

_ ¿Sobre qué?

_ Sobre ti. _ Miró al frente, nunca encontrando mis ojos. La luz de la televisión iluminaba los ángulos y planos de su perfecto rostro _ Me gustas.

_ Gracias, Darién.

Entonces, ¿por qué no teníamos sexo? Obviamente, no le gustaba – gustaba. Sólo le gustaba, como había dicho.

Mi mente empezó a girar por todas partes de nuevo.

_ No me respondiste que te gustaba _ instó, sonando un poquitín inseguro si mis oídos no me engañaban.

_ Oh, bueno. _ Me giré para mirarlo, entrecerrando los ojos, ignorando los gritos viniendo de la pantalla _. Eres…

_ ¿Soy qué?

_ Tan…

_ Vamos, calabacita, te estás tomando demasiado tiempo. Dilo de una vez.

_ Muy…

_ Joder. Sólo voy a halagarme a mí mismo.

Suspiré larga y fuertemente, disfrutando de esto inmensamente.

_ Eres incorregible _ Se quejó.

_ ¿Qué te parece extraordinario? ¿Funciona extraordinario para ti?

_ Hmm. _ Me dio una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción _. Sí. No está mal. Quiero decir, sin duda comienza a cubrir la gloria que soy.

_ Y presumido. Muy, muy presumido.

_ Mientes. _ Sus dedos danzaron sobre mis costados, haciéndome reír y retorcerme _. Soy la perfecta humildad.

_ No, no me hagas cosquillas.

_ Admite que soy tu razón de ser. ¡Admítelo! _ Su brazo vino alrededor de mí, presionándome en él mientras trataba de escapar _. Mierda, no caigas de la silla de nuevo. No puedo soportar más golpes en la cabeza para salvarte.

_ Entonces deja de hacerme cosquillas. _ Resoplé.

_ Hacerte cosquillas. Por favor. Como si fuera tan inmaduro. _ Una mano se acercó y suavemente presionó mi cabeza en su hombro y un brazo alrededor de mí se apretó _. Shh, tiempo de silencio ahora.

El mareo caliente llenándome era diez veces mejor de lo que el alcohol podía proporcionar. No, un millón de veces mejor, porque venía con la ventaja añadida de oler y sentir a Darién Chiba.

_ Relájate _ Dijo.

_ Estoy relajada. _ Cosas pasaron en la gran pantalla. Nada de eso importaba. Mis ojos se cerraron mientras me concentraba en él. Cualesquiera que fuesen las razones para estar aquí, había pocas probabilidades de que alguna vez yo lograría lo que quería. Era la condición humana el desear siempre más. Dicho esto lo que tenía por el momento era malditamente muy bueno.

Personas discutían de nuevo cuando me desperté. Solo que esta vez, no había gritos. Acalorados susurros pasaban directamente sobre mi cabeza.


	14. CAP No 12

_ ¿Por qué mi hermana duerme sobre ti? _ preguntó Mina.

_ Porque soy su novio _ respondió Darién _ ¿Quién eres tú? Serena no dijo nada acerca de tener una hermana.

_ ¿No lo hizo?

_ No. ¿Y de todos modos cuántas personas tienen las malditas llaves de este apartamento? Olvidas el pestillo deslizante por un momento y es una ciudad abierta.

_ Como Neherenia se fue, sólo Rei y yo por lo que sé.

_ No digas ese nombre. Se molesta cuando lo mencionan. Sus ojos se vuelven todos tristes y eso me mata totalmente.

_ ¿Qué, Neherenia?

_ Sí _ gruñó.

_ Bien, bien. _ Una pausa _. Eres un poco caliente, ¿no es así?

Un gruñido desinteresado.

_ No voy a ligar contigo. Idiota. Es mi hermana y esta es mi voz desconfiada. ¿No te conozco de algún lado? Tu rostro me es muy familiar.

Los dedos conectados a la gran mano ahuecando mi culo, lo apretaron. Qué es lo que hacía allí, no tenía idea. Pero ¿me gustaba? Sí. Sí, lo hacía. Me encontraba durmiendo en la cama de Darién. Hablando acerca de cosas celestiales. Ni siquiera podía recordar en qué momento me quedé dormida. Obviamente, pasó en algún momento de la sangrienta película de terror porque todavía nos encontrábamos en el sofá de terciopelo en la sala de estar. Mi hermana se encontraba aquí, así que tenía que ser la mañana del domingo, el día de hacer nuestro deber y llamar a mamá. Siempre realizábamos esta desagradable tarea juntas.

No quería moverme, no quería bajarme de Darién.

_ ¿Qué diablos le hiciste? Sus labios están hinchados y magullados.

_ ¿Lo están? _ El cuerpo de Darién se movió por debajo del mío y, sin duda, levantó la cabeza para revisar los daños _. Mierda. Ah, sí. Ella es un poco salvaje, ¿verdad? Pero, ¿cómo iba a saber si le gustaba morder o no, si no lo probaba?

_ No le gusta _ dijo Mina _. O por lo menos, no creo que le guste. Serena nunca pareció ser del tipo que muerde para mí. Es más moderada…

_ ¿Moderada? _ Darién rio suavemente _ Sí, ¿por qué no le echas un vistazo a su cama, entonces me dices cuán moderada es?

Se escucharon pasos, seguidos de un jadeo. _ Jódeme. Está destrozada.

_ Mi calabacita es un animal cuando se pone en marcha.

_ ¿La llamas calabacita? _ La voz de mi hermana se hallaba llena de asombro _. ¿De verdad contesta?

_ Bueno, finge odiarlo. Pero en secreto, sé que lo ama. Su rostro se pone suave y todo eso.

Oh buen Dios, suficiente. Básicamente crie a esta chica, no necesitaba escuchar esta clase de mierda. Cualquier autoridad que una vez tuve, sería polvo. Abrí un párpado. _ Cállate Darién.

_ Soy tu siervo en todas las cosas-

_ ¿Qué hora es? _ pregunté, a la vez que un bostezo casi rompe mi mandíbula en dos.

_ ¿Darién? ¿Te dijo Darién? _ preguntó Mina, acercándose a nosotros. Mi hermana y yo no nos parecíamos mucho. Su cabello era de un color bastante caramelo en comparación con el mío. Sus rasgos eran más delicados que los míos, aunque las dos teníamos la fuerte línea de la mandíbula de mamá _. De ninguna manera.

Ja, esto sería divertido.

_ Por extraño que parezca, sí, es cierto _ dije, mi voz ligeramente presumida _. Darién, esta es mi hermanita, Mina. Mina, éste es Darién Chiba.

Mi hermano no había sido gran fan de Stage Dive como lo fui yo. Sin embargo, dudo que eso impidiera ser una fan obsesiva.

Como sospeché, Mina chilló como una loca. Tanto Darién como yo hicimos una mueca. _ Oh, Dios mío, Serena te ama. Tenía toda una pared de su dormitorio dedicada a ti.

_ ¡No! _ Mierda, ¿cómo no lo vi venir? El miedo me ahogaba. Alguien tenía que derribar a mi hermana, ahora. Llevarla abajo y encerrarla en un armario. Era absolutamente por su propio beneficio, pero sobre todo, por el mío. Traté de arremeter contra ella, pero fuertes brazos me abrazaron atrapándome _. Mina. Cállate. Por favor, cállate. No necesita saber eso.

_ Cuéntame más, Mina _ exigió Darién _. ¿Dijiste toda una pared? Eso es fascinante. Definitivamente necesito saber más.

_ No, no lo necesitas.

_ Cállate, Serena. Estoy escuchando.

Mis brazos no eran lo suficientemente largos como para cubrir la boca de Mina. Me tuve que conformar con los oídos de Darién. Peleé con él, pero se sacudió las manos con demasiada facilidad, el hombre astuto.

_ Solía escribir tu nombre en su muslo con marcador permanente _ informó mi traidora hermanita. Era oficial, Mina estaba acabada. Existía una buena posibilidad de que pronto sería hija única si seguía hablando. Dado que mi madre rara vez notó que tenía hijos en absoluto, la pérdida no sería a largo plazo demasiado debilitante.

_ ¡Eso es mentira! _ grité, cubriéndome en un sudor frío.

_ ¿Lo escribía en el interior de su muslo? Apuesto a que lo hacía, la descarada. _ Darién me agarró las muñecas, sujetándolas contra su pecho. Un medio eficaz para impedirme golpearlo sangrientamente _. ¿También dibujaba pequeños corazones con flechas que salían de ellos?

_ No lo sé. _ Mi querida hermana se sentó recta, cruzando las piernas _. Pero practicaba firmando su nombre como Serena Chiba todo el tiempo.

_ Estoy tan conmovido de que tomaras mi nombre, calabacita. _ Darién intentó besar mis puños _. No, mierda, eso es increíble de tu parte. Significa el mundo para mí. Mi familia te amará.

_ La-la-la-la _ canté con mi voz más alta, ahogando a ambos lo mejor que pude.

_ Y veía los videos de Stage Dive una y otra vez. A excepción de aquel en el que besaste a esa chica. _ Mina chasqueó los dedos, con el rostro tenso en concentración _. Last days of love, ese era. De plano se negó a verlo, si lo ponía se iba de la habitación.

Debajo de mí, el cuerpo de Darién se estremeció porque se reía fuerte. El hombre tenía un ataque de histeria. Incluso sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas, el súper imbécil. Su gran mano se encontraba enroscada alrededor de la parte posterior de mi cabeza, presionando mi cara en su cuello. _ Aw, Serena. ¿Te pusiste celosa?

_ No. _ Sí. Terriblemente, terriblemente celosa. Ese beso devastó mi alma adolescente y me hizo escuchar canciones tristes durante casi un año.

_ Mi pobre niña.

_ Cállate.

_ No fue mi intensión besarla. Mi boca se deslizó _ dijo, tratando de sonar serio y falló _. Te juro que trataba de mantenerme puro para ti. Dime que me crees, por favor.

Le grité algo sucio.

Se rio con más fuerza, haciendo que todo el sofá se moviera.

Dado que no me dejaría ir pronto, escondí mi rostro caliente en su cuello como invitación. Todos en la sala, los odiaba. Los odiaba con fuerza. Era tentador morderlo, pero probablemente lo disfrutaría. Desde luego, pasó tiempo de calidad mordisqueando mis labios y mi mandíbula después de arrinconarme una vez más en la fiesta de anoche. Sus besos casi me deshacen, pero mi hermana hizo el daño real, mi propia carne y sangre.

Ahora Darién sabía todo. Me encontraba condenada.

_ Mina, sé una buena chica y búscame un lapicero _ dijo Darién _. Tengo que escribir el nombre de tu hermana en mis genitales, ahora mismo.

Juro por Dios que traté de no reírme, traté tan duro.

_ ¿Qué tal si voy a hacer el café en su lugar? _ Mina arrastró los pies _. Por lo general a estas alturas ella ya hubiera hecho el desayuno para mí, todos los domingos a las diez en punto. Eres una mala influencia para ella, Darién.

_ Deja que me vista, las llevaré a ambas fuera. _ Alisó su mano sobre mi espalda _. No puedo tener a mi futura cuñada molesta conmigo desde ahora.

_ ¿No te molestarán? _ gritó Mina desde la cocina.

_ Por lo general, la gente ha sido muy genial por aquí cuando he venido. Pero usaré gorra y gafas de sol. Y puedo llamar algo de seguridad si es necesario.

_ ¿Por qué no nos cocino algo? Tiene que ser mi turno ahora _ Dijo Mina. El sonido metálico de ollas y sartenes y el sonido del agua corriendo acompañó su declaración. Tal vez mi hermana no era tan mala después de todo.

_ Gracias _ dije.

_ Así queee _ Darién me besó en la cima de mi cabeza _, no te gustaba solo un poco. Eres mi mayor fan. Me amas.

_ No te amo.

_ Totalmente me amas. _ Me dio un apretón _. Soy tu todo. Estarías perdida sin mí.

Por suerte, cuando me arrastré fuera de él esta vez, no trató de pelear conmigo. Bajé mi vieja camiseta y me alisé el pelo de dormir, calmándome. _ Era solo un estúpido flechazo adolescente. No dejes que se te suba a tu hinchada cabeza.

_ ¿A la grande o la pequeña?

Gemí.

Darién solo se encontraba echado allí, sus dedos juntos, encima de su pecho desnudo. Me miró sin decir nada. Sus ojos, veían mucho más allá. Después de un momento, se sentó, con los pies contra el suelo. Bostezó y se estiró, haciendo sonar su cuello. _ Sabes, ese es el primer sueño decente que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

_ ¿Conmigo desmayada encima de ti? No puede haber sido cómodo.

Las sombras bajo los ojos se desvanecieron y parecía más relajado, estirando sus largas extremidades. Sin embargo, se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello _. No, no lo fue en realidad. Quién sabe. Supongo que deberíamos dormir en el sofá todas las noches a partir de ahora.

_ Mi cama está rota.

Se echó hacia atrás el pelo, me dio una sonrisa.

_ ¿Has estado teniendo problemas para dormir? _ le pregunté.

_ Un poco, supongo.

_ ¿Tienes algo en mente?

_ No sé. No es nada. _ Evitó mis ojos.

_ Sí es algo. _ Esta era la primera oportunidad que me daba. O la primera vacilación. De cualquier manera, tenía que aprovecharla _. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Qué está mal? A veces te miro y pareces tan…

_ ¿Qué? ¿Parezco tan qué?

_ Triste.

Su cara se volvió blanca, poniendo las manos en sus caderas. La tensión irradiaba de su cuerpo como un campo de fuerza. _ No pasa nada. Te dije que esa mierda no era objeto de discusión.

_ Lo siento. Pensé que tal vez te gustaría hablar de ello.

_ No objeto de discusión significa que no quiero hablar de ello. ¿Entiendes? _ Su voz era dura y la usó como una arma. En consecuencia, eso dolía.

_ Está bien _ le dije en voz baja.

La ira apretó sus labios. _ Ya sabes, Serena, eres la última jodida persona que debería estar presionándome sobre cualquier cosa. Tenemos un convenio, un acuerdo.

Oh no, no lo hizo. Mi barbilla sobresalió. _ Y te has apegado a él tan bien.

_ ¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso?

_ Fui a la fiesta. Actué mi parte.

_ ¿Si? ¿Y?

_ Y pasaste la noche tratando de demostrar que eres el mejor amante del mundo o algo así. No había nadie alrededor para ver algunos de esos besos, Darién. Era to acerca de ti demostrando que eres lo mejor porque eso es lo que decidiste hacer.

_ Eran muchos más que eso. _ Un músculo apareció en su mandíbula. Fue algo impresionante y un poco escalofriante. Pero que se joda.

_ ¿Lo eran?

_ Por supuesto que jodidamente lo era.

Lo miré, un poco desconcertada. _ Está bien. No me di cuenta. Pero no me arranques la cabeza por cruzar unas pocas líneas, porque estoy preocupada por ti. Tampoco me gusta verte triste.

_ Joder _ maldijo y su cara se mantuvo inmóvil. Entrelazó las manos detrás de la cabeza, murmurando algunos otros improperios. Luego dejó escapar un largo suspiro, sin apartar su mirada de mí. Su estado de ánimo cambió, la ira se fue con el aire. Siempre tan gentil extendió la mano y trazó mi labio inferior hinchado _. Luce doloroso.

_ Está bien. _ Mi voz tembló.

_ Me excedí. Lo siento.

Me cansé, la ira filtrándose a través de mí. Sus ojos se hallaban triste de nuevo y esta vez, era todo por mí. No tenía defensa para eso. _ Si lo peor que me pasara es que pensaras que es divertido besarme y mentirle a la gente acerca de ti estando embarazada de tu hijo, mi vida sería probablemente muy dulce.

Su sonrisa falta de compromiso desapareció en un instante.

_ Darién, si alguna vez quieres hablar, estoy aquí. _ Probablemente debería haberme quedado callada, pero no pude _. Está bien.

Apartó la vista.

_ Para ser honesta, tampoco me encanta compartir. _ Mis manos se flexionaron y apuñaron, como si eso demostrara el punto. Incómoda como el infierno, odiaba sentirme impotente. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente escupirlo para que pudiese tratar de arreglar lo que se encontraba mal?

_ ¿Ya podemos dejar de hablar de esto? _ le preguntó a la pared.

_ Seguro.

_ Gracias _. Extendió la mano, tiró un mechón de mi cabello. Entonces su mano se deslizó hacia mi nuca y me atrajo a su lado. Maldita sea, olía bien. Sentí vértigo. Tal vez también un poco de alivio por finalizar la discusión, era difícil decidir cuál. Con mi mejilla apoyada en el pecho de Darién, mi cerebro no funcionaba bien. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, sujetándolo con firmeza en caso de que cambiara de parecer e intentara alejarme de su lado.

_ Esa fue nuestra primera pelea _ murmuró.

_ Sí. Gané.

_ No lo hiciste.

_ Lo hice.

_ Pfft. De acuerdo. _ Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de mí _. Te voy a dar eso. Pero solo porque estás siendo muy infantil al respecto.

_ Gracias.

Respiró con fuerza. _ No quiero volver a pelear.

_ Ni yo. _ Estuve de acuerdo de todo corazón.

_ ¿Es seguro salir ya? _ preguntó Mina, echando un vistazo por la puerta de la cocina. Le dio una rápida mirada a Darién y luego se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y apartó la vista. No la culpo, pero no me gustó. Hombre, ahora me encontraba celosa de mi propia hermana. Ridículo, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que el hombre tenía un ejército de mujeres detrás de él. Si tenía planeado pasar el rato con una estrella de rock, necesitaba acostumbrarme a esto.

_ Ahora tu hermana y yo tenemos que ir a tener sexo de reconciliación. Es muy importante para el bienestar de nuestra relación a largo plazo. _ Darién comenzó a guiarme rápidamente hacia el cuarto de huéspedes _. Pero ten un buen desayuno y un lindo día. Solo deja los platos; me ocuparé de ellos más tarde. Fue una placer conocerte, Mina.

_ Darién, me estás estrangulando. _ O eso es lo que traté de decir. Con mi cara presionada contra su duro pecho, salió incomprensible. Lo más probable es que mis palabras fuese completamente inentendibles.

_ ¿Qué fue eso? _ Aflojó su agarre de pulpo lo suficiente para permitir que tomara una buena bocanada de aire. Uff, oxígeno, mi querido y viejo amigo.

_ ¿Por qué no te pones algo de ropa? Ayudaré a Mina a preparar el desayuno _ le dije.

Mina nos miraba con los ojos saliendo de su cabeza. Muy bien, de verdad. Al parecer, entramos en algún universo alternativo donde Darién Chiba estaba encima de mí como un sarpullido. Como si fuese una alucinación impresionantemente increíble. Tenía que sacer el máximo provecho de esto antes que se fuera de gira. Absorber todos los recuerdos que pudiera.

_ Eres la peor novia que he tenido. _ Hizo un mohín. No debería ser tan encantador. Pero por supuesto lo era.

_ ¿Lo soy?

_ Sí. La peor de la historia.

_ Soy la única novia que has tenido. _ Falsa o no, era la verdad.

_ Sí, lo eres. _ Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y la cubrió de besos. En todas partes, excepto en mis pobres labios doloridos. No sé lo que hice exactamente para ganar tal efusión de afecto, pero me hallaba profundamente agradecida por ello al mismo tiempo. Mi corazón ascendió y se desplomó; renunciando a la guerra. Deseaba que mis bragas estuvieran hechas de un duro material. Sin embargo, por lo de anoche, lo dudaba altamente.

_ ¿Estamos bien? _ preguntó, con sus labios rozando mi mejilla.

_ Estamos igual.

_ Bien.

_ Ropa, Darién.

Se rió y entró a la habitación de invitados, pateando la puerta para cerrarla detrás de él con una imitación de un paso de baile de Fred Astaire. El hombre tenía clase en su bóxer ajustado.

_ Nunca te he visto sonreír así. _ Mina apoyó el hombro contra la puerta de la cocina, observando _. Te ves un poco drogada.

_ Ja. Sí, él tiene ese efecto.

Tenía su cara de preocupación. Rara vez me gustaba nada de lo que escuchaba cuando colocaba su boca de esa forma. Siendo la hermana mayor, no la veía a menudo. Pero cuando lo hacía, nunca era bueno. _ Yo, eh, no quise oír lo que hablaban. Pero su apartamento es muy pequeño.

_ Necesito que no me hagas ninguna pregunta sobre esto, por favor.

_ Sólo una.

No estuve de acuerdo.

_ Lo que sea que esté pasando entre ustedes dos, este acuerdo que tienen, ¿terminará perjudicándote, Serena?

Bajé la cabeza, arrastrando la planta del pie contra el suelo. Mi hermana y yo no nos mentíamos la una a la otra. Era una regla. Una a la que nos adheríamos cuando todo fallaba. No importaba la mierda que mamá divulgaba, Mina y yo siempre éramos sinceras la una con la otra. _ No lo sé.

_ ¿Crees que valdrá la pena?

_ Esas son dos preguntas _ le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

_ Llámalo un regalo de navidad adelantado.

_ Él es genial, Mina. Es tan increíble. Nunca he conocido a nadie así.

Asintió, se sacudió las manos, y luego las juntó apretándolas. Rasgo nervioso que habíamos heredado de nuestra chiflada madre. _ Es como que te ha encarrilado. Alejarte de casa ayudó pero... él te encontró de nuevo o algo así.

_ ¿Me encontró? Siempre he estado aquí, Mina.

_ No, te fuiste hace mucho tiempo.

Me quedé mirando el piso, sin palabras.

_ Entonces, pensé que habías invitado a Seiya a unirse a nosotros esta mañana.

Mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa. Hablando acerca de una primera vez para todo. _ Mierda. Le dije que lo llamaría. Lo olvidé por completo.

_ Pobre, Seiya. Ya sabes, creo que esto lo formará algo de carácter. _ Mina sonrió y luego se detuvo a olfatear el aire _. ¡El tocino se quema!

Corrimos a la cocina a tiempo para ver el humo salir de la sartén y las tiras de tocino desaparecer ennegrecidas. Que desperdicio. Apagué el quemador, vaciando los restos del desayuno en el fregadero. Normalmente, la nevera estaría repleta de nuestro tocino para los domingos. Pero esta semana había estado demasiado ocupada. _ No importa, vamos a hacer una tostada en su lugar.

_ Lo siento.

_ Ustedes dos vendrán al ensayo con la banda ¿No? a los chicos no les importará. _ Darién entro en la cocina, cerrando la cremallera de una sudadera con capucha color gris. El hombre pertenecía a un anuncio de pantalones vaqueros y se veía tan bien. Y yo todavía andaba en mi elegante ropa de dormir, sin bañar y con lo que tenía que ser un cabello grasiento. Miró el desorden carbonizado en el fregadero _. Déjame adivinar, ¿las llevaré fuera para el desayuno después de todo?

_ No, comeremos una tostada. ¿Tienes práctica hoy después de la fiesta? _ Le pregunté. La alegría de la noche anterior había durado hasta la madrugada. _ Eso es dedicación.

_ Faltan cuatro días para que la gira comience. El tiempo es un desperdicio. _ Darién hizo una pausa _. Y vamos a salir. No puedes esperar que viva de pan y agua. Tienes que alimentar a tu hombre mejor que eso, mujer.

Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no debilitarme ante las palabras "tu hombre" y entonces retrocedí el movimiento feminista cincuenta años atrás. La proximidad con Darién era algo peligroso. _ Suena muy bien. Déjame darme una ducha rápida.

_ Buena idea. Te lavaré la espalda _ dijo, siguiéndome a la sala de estar.

_ ¿Por qué no le haces compañía a Mina?

_ ¿Por qué no te hago compañía? _ Su voz bajo de volumen _. Podría limpiar ese lugar especial por ti con mi lengua. Prometo que haré un buen trabajo.

_ Guau. Eso es muy dulce de tu parte. _ Oh, hombre. Me aferré a la manija de la puerta del baño por ayuda _. Dos palabras para ti, Darién. Atracción. Fatal.

Su sonrisa era enorme mientras desechaba mis preocupaciones. _ Hola, ni siquiera tengo un conejo. Y seamos sinceros con los pechos, no eres tan fuerte, calabacita. Fácilmente podría desarmarte si lo necesitara. Hemos estado haciéndolo tan bien por mucho tiempo. Vamos, será divertido.

_ ¡Agh! Detente _ susurré _. No puedo decir si eres serio o no. estás lastimando mi cabeza.

Se inclinó, acercándose. _ Mírame; soy totalmente serio. Hoy no estás ebria Serena, sabes lo que estás haciendo, y tengo ganas de follar. Vamos a renegociar. Este acuerdo ya no está funcionando para mí ¡Quiero hablar con mi abogado!

_ Oh, ¿Tienes ganas de follar?

_ Bueno, sí. No estoy acostumbrado a no hacerlo por más de un día o dos. Me está poniendo ansioso. _ Hizo un pequeño movimiento en su lugar para demostrarlo _. No me gusta. Vamos, Serena. Ayuda a un amigo. Será bueno.

_ Por mucho, esa es la cosa más romántica que he escuchado. Casi puedo sentir mis piernas abrirse para ti en este momento.

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres, un poco de mierda sobre el amor?

_ No. _ Bueno, tal vez susurró algo terrible muy dentro de mí. Necesitaba callarse.

_ ¿Quieres una canción? No hay problema. Le pediré a Andrew que te escriba una más tarde. _ Puso una mano en cada lado de la puerta del baño _. Sé que querías ir por ello anoche. Pero te quería sobria. Ahora ya lo estás. Tú me deseas. Vamos a follar.

Mi corazón se aceleró, pero me obligué a calmarme. Tienes razón, quería hacerlo anoche. Todavía quiero. Pero este no es el momento, Darién. Mi hermana está aquí.

Me vendré rápido. _ Sus cejas se elevaron _. Espera, no quise decir eso. Será rápido, pero genial. Serena, es posible que insultes mis besos, pero te lo digo ahora, mis habilidades sexuales orales está fuera del mapa. Lo sé todo sobre volverse sucio abajo. Te enseñaré bastante, ¿por favor?

_ Darién… _ No podía ni siquiera pensar en qué decir cuando me hacía sus ojos suplicantes. Me tenía rebotando entre emociones tan rápido como cambiaba de estados de ánimo. Enojada, caliente, y divertida, todo mezclado en uno _.Mina está en la cocina puede oír cada palabra que decimos.

_ Cerraremos la puerta del baño y encendemos la ducha. Con el agua corriendo no se escuchará nada.

_ Dios, me confundes. No creo que mi cabeza haya dejado de girar desde que entramos por la puerta.

_ Puedes estar confundida más tarde. Pero vente en mi cara ahora, ¿por favor?

Que fue el momento en que empecé a jadear. La cachondez definitivamente ganó la carrera. Afortunadamente mi camiseta holgada escondía la peor de las evidencias, mis pezones duros. Lo empujé hacia atrás con la mano mientras aún tenía fuerzas. _ Hablaremos más tarde de esto, cuando estemos solos. Ve a formar un vínculo con tu supuesta futura cuñada. Por favor.

_ Bien. _ Todo su cuerpo se inclinó _. Pero te estás perdiendo de un gran momento.

_ No lo dudo.

_ Podría no estar de ánimos después, Serena. Podrías perdértelo totalmente y eso sería todo, la vida arruinada.

_ Me considero debidamente advertida.

_ Última oportunidad. _ Sacó su gran lengua rosada como un perro. A pesar de que probablemente eso era ser malo con los perros. Con toda probabilidad, los caninos la mostraban con más discreción _ ¿bed? Ets dealmente ladga.

_ ¿Me harás el favor de alejar eso? _ Me reí.

En su lugar, agarró la parte posterior de mi cabeza, arrastrando la longitud de su lengua caliente y húmeda por un lado de mi rostro. Me quedé inmóvil contra el ataque. _ No acabas de hacer eso.

_ Es una señal de afecto. ¿Crees que babearía a cualquier persona?

_ Tú… no puedo siquiera.

: Hay mujeres que matarían por tenerme lamiéndoles la cara. No sabes siquiera lo afortunada que eres por tener mi saliva. Ahora lámeme tú. _ Señaló su mandíbula, demandantemente _. Serena, hazlo, mujer, antes de que me ofenda.

Me reí, todo mi cuerpo moviéndose por el acto. El cual se volvía peligroso _ Tengo que ir al baño. Vete. Deja de hacerme reír.

_ Me gusta hacer reír.

Sí, bueno, yo haciéndome pis en mis pantalones no sería tan agradable.

_ Espera. _ Me agarró la muñeca, su voz calmada. La forma en que podía cambiar de payaso a calmado en un instante era poco menos que increíble _. Uno, eso fue mucha información. Dos, ¿tú y Mina vendrán conmigo al ensayo de la banda?

_ ¿Estás seguro de que está bien?

_ Sí.

_ Entonces nos encantaría. _ Asentí. Esto tenía que ser el momento más increíblemente perfecto. Yo con la vejiga y corazón lleno, ambos a la vez _. Solo tenemos que hacer una llamada telefónica primero, entonces podemos ir.

_ Bien. Tres, admite que mentiste acerca de que no te gustaron mis besos anoche. _ Su mirada sosteniéndome rápido.

No tenía sentido negarlo por más tiempo; me gustaba y lo deseaba tanto que dolía. En el minuto en que lo tenía completamente solo, me encendía. Sus dedos aún se hallaban enrollados alrededor de mi muñeca mientras ahuecaba su mandíbula. Lo rasposo de su barba contra la palma de mi mano y el calor de su piel era divino. Pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba darle algo a cambio. Una pequeña parte de la loca, confusa, alegría que me dio. Se quedó completamente inmóvil mientras extendí la mano y le di un beso cuidadoso en la mejilla. _ Tiene razón, mentí.

Las líneas de tensión alrededor de su boca se aliviaron. _ Lo hiciste.

_ Sí. Lo siento. Solo me tenías un poco abrumada y… como sea, eres el mejor.

Elevó los puños al aire. _ ¡Lo sabía! Soy el mejor.

_ Lo eres.

Una simple declaración de un hecho, pero hizo que sus ojos se iluminaran de la misma manera. _ Gracias, calabacita.

Su sonrisa… no tenía palabras.


	15. CAP No 13

Llamamos a mamá desde mi habitación, sentadas en el borde del colchón caído. Darién se encontraba ocupado viendo televisión en la sala de estar, con una taza de café en mano.

Asentí y Mina sacó su celular, seleccionó el contacto, y colocó el altavoz. Luego lo sostuvo entre nosotras. Mi piel hormigueaba. El aire parecía frío y caliente todo a la vez. Joder, odiaba esto. Lo odiaba con pasión. Pero en mi cabeza, mamá se hallaba tan estrechamente atada con ira y frustración que no podía separarla de las emociones. Un día, no sería de esta manera.

_ Hola, mamá _ dijo Mina, sonando alegre como el sol en una botella. Ya había perdonado a mamá. Yo todavía estaba llegando allí.

_ Hola, chicas. ¿Cómo están? _ Solo el sonido de su voz trajo todo de vuelta. Sentada en la oscuridad con ella, rogando, suplicándole que comiera solo otra cucharada más, que se levantara de la cama y tomara un baño, quizás, que actuara como un ser humano. Que empezara a ser un adulto y cuidara de sus hijas así yo podría volver a ser una niña.

_ Estamos genial, mamá _ dije, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por sonar normal _. ¿Cómo estás tú?

_ Bien. El trabajo ha estado bien.

Asentí como si pudiera verme, aliviada de que todavía mantuviera su trabajo, responsabilizándose de sus propias finanzas. Eso estaba bien. Por años tuve que hacerme cargo de ellas, con los remanentes de nuestra cuenta de ahorros, y luego con cualquier cantidad de dinero que papá consideraba enviar.

_ La escuela está yendo bien. _ Mina intercambió el celular a su otra mano, hablando sobre la escuela y todo eso. Luego puso su brazo alrededor de mí y comenzó a frotar mi espalda. Un gesto dulce, pero sinceramente, ser acariciada justo ahora no ayudaba.

Mi hermana sobresalía en estas conversaciones. Podía balbucear por unos bueno diez minutos. Y realmente, diez minutos era tiempo suficiente para una llamada semanal a la casa, ¿cierto?

_ ¿Qué hay de ti, Serena? _ preguntó una vez que Mina se agotó.

_ Estoy bien.

_ Serena está viendo a alguien _ ofreció Mina.

Le lancé una mirada dura. _ No es tan serio.

_ Él es realmente genial, mamá. Está tan enamorado de ella, puedes verlo en sus ojos.

_ Oh _ dijo mamá, seguido por un minuto de silencio _. Estás cuidándote, ¿Cierto, Serena?

Eso podría significar tantas cosas, pero sabía exactamente lo que mi madre quería decir, ¿había olvidado que los hombres eran el enemigo declarado? Por qué, ¡miren como nuestro papá desapareció y nos dejó! Es curioso, la lección que aprendí en mis años de adolescente no fue que los hombres eran malos, sin importar lo que mamá podría haber pretendido.

_ Sí, mamá. _ Coloqué mi cabello recién estilizado detrás de las orejas, poniéndome rígida _. Todo está bien.

Mamá dejó salir un suspiro. _ Bien. No me gustaría…

_ En realidad, estás esperándonos para llevarnos a desayunar, mamá. Así que mejor nos vamos.

_ De acuerdo, quería preguntar si les gustaría venir a casa por Acción de gracias, ¿Quizás? _ Su voz sonaba esperanzada, suplicante _. Sería agradable verlas a ambas.

_ ¿Acción de gracias? _ preguntó Mina, como si nunca hubiera escuchado de ese evento _. Bueno tenemos que pensarlo… seguro.

Como el infierno que no.

_ No creo que pueda conseguir un día libre del trabajo, mamá _ dije_. Lo siento.

Mamá hizo un pequeño sonido triste y el corazón que endurecí hacia ella hace mucho tiempo se detuvo. Me sentí un poco culpable, pero no lo suficiente para hacerme volver. Ni remotamente lo suficiente para eso. Tenía mi propia vida ahora.

_ Pero, Serena, nunca tomas vacaciones _ dijo_. No puede ser bueno para ti.

_ Seiya depende de mí, mamá.

_ Seguramente tienes derecho a unos días de vacaciones. ¿Estás segura que no se está aprovechando de ti?

Simplemente miré fijamente el teléfono.

_ Oh, mierda, mamá _ dijo Mina _. Mi celular está a punto de morir. Lo siento tanto.

_ Siempre olvidas ponerlo a cargar.

_ Lo sé. Mira, te amamos. Me alegra hablar contigo. Hablaremos otra vez la próxima semana.

_ Muy bien, chicas. Cuídense.

_ Adiós. _ gritó Mina, continuando el espectáculo.

Me quedé con la palabra en la boca. Esto era sinceramente lo máximo que podría manejar. Gracias, maldita sea, habíamos pasado por otra semana.

Mina finalizó la llamada, su mano frotando de arriba abajo mi espalda un tanto frenéticamente. Como si necesitara apoyo. Soy quien la sentó y le explicó lo que era el periodo. Oh, y el sexo también. Buscaba su tarea, asegurándome de que terminara las asignaciones a tiempo. Podía mantenerme entera. Todavía no superaba este problema que tuve con mamá. Pero llegaría ahí.

_ No vamos a ir a casa _ dijo.

_ De ninguna manera. _ Me levanté, alisando mi camiseta gris y enderezando mis medias. Abrí la puerta del dormitorio. Darién se encontraba sentado en el sillón, mirando la televisión.

_ Oye, ¿estás lista para salir? _ preguntó.

_ Seeh. Lista.

Ladeó la cabeza. _ ¿Qué pasa, calabacita?

Forcé una sonrisa, caminando hacia él. Me hacía querer sonreír. Esto no era una completa mentira. Sin embargo, la preocupación no se desvaneció de sus ojos.

Pero mi madre no arruinaría esto para mí.

Me incliné sobre él, colocando mis manos en el respaldo del sillón, acercándome. _ Hola.

_ Hola _ dijo, agarrando mis brazos. A pesar de la sensación de no querer ser tocada, algo en mí se alivió con su contacto. Su cercanía.

_ Necesito un beso.

_ ¿Lo necesitas, ahora? Entonces estás de suerte. Para ti, tengo un suministro interminable.

Dios, era tan dulce.

Presioné mis labios en los suyos, besándolo ligeramente para empezar. Su mano se deslizó a mi cabello, sosteniendo mi cabeza. Luego su lengua se deslizó dentro de mi boca. Felicidad cálida, y radiante me llenó. Este hombre, hacía magia. Al menos, tenía una lengua mágica. Y en realidad, ¿no era eso de lo que la vida se trataba de todos modos? No, está bien. No intenten seguir la lógica.

_ Mmm… _ Mi lugar feliz había sido encontrado.

_ Un buen esfuerzo _ dijo, frotando sus labios _. Sin embargo, probablemente podrías necesitar un poquito de práctica.

_ Ja-ja-

_ ¿Tuviste malas noticias? _ preguntó.

_ No, mi mamá simplemente lastima mi cabeza. _ Allí, para que conste, oficialmente compartí algo de mi vida privada.

_ ¿Sí?

_ Sí. Vamos a conseguir el desayuno. No quiero que llegues tarde al ensayo. No se distrajo tan fácilmente. _ No pongas ojos tristes, Serena. No puedo malditamente soportar cuando estás triste.

_ Tú lo mejoras.

_ Amiga, por supuesto que lo hago. ¿Me has visto últimamente? _ Sonrió y me reí a carcajadas _. Eso está mejor. Bueno, vámonos. De lo contrario, nos seguiremos besando y no iremos a ninguna parte excepto a la cama.


	16. CAP No 14

Llegamos diez minutos tardes a la práctica de la banda y los huevos Benedict podrían tener la culpa. Darién se sentó a la mesa de espalda al salón, usando una gorra de béisbol en la cabeza. Sólo la camarera lo reconoció y silenciosamente le pidió el autógrafo. Fue su gran momento. Estoy bastante segura de que vi amor brillado en sus ojos cuando nos fuimos. Mina no podía estar muy lejos de ese sentimiento. Seguro como el infierno que él hizo todo lo posible por conquistarla, haciendo preguntas sobre su título y su vida en general. Su interés fue sincero, inclinándose hacia adelante, escuchando atentamente sus respuestas. Ella también estaba muy impresionada con su gran Jeep negro, que tenía todos los accesorios conocidos por la humanidad.

Pero dejando de lado los todoterrenos de lujo, Darién Chiba era un hombre del cuál sentirse orgullosa. Mi corazón y mis hormonas lo tomaban muy en serio. Debajo de la superficie, toda precaución me abandonó. Me tenía, y si la mano fijada en mi rodilla durante el desayuno era un indicio, él lo sabía. Por extraño que pareciera, no me preocupaba.

Que se joda el estrés por mamá. Con Darién sonriéndome, nada de eso importaba.

Stage Dive practicaba en un antiguo edificio junto al río. Darién cambió al modo profesional al momento en que entramos en el enorme espacio. La diferencia era fascinante. Me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y luego continuó hacia donde los chicos esperaban. Un escenario se hallaba erigido en un extremo del lugar. Amplificadores y equipos se asentaban en el suelo. Los cables serpenteaban en todas direcciones. Un par de encargados, técnicos de sonido, o lo que fueran, corrían detrás.

Darién estiró sus dedos y giró sus muñecas, calentando los músculos. Luego se quitó la sudadera y se sentó detrás de un brillante equipo de batería, haciendo girar una baqueta en su mano. El hombre se encontraba en su elemento, completamente enfocado. Andrew y Netflyte por ahí con sus instrumentos, punteando y rasgueando las cuerdas. Curiosamente, Jedite hacía flexiones. Montones de ellas. Luego se puso de pie e hizo una seña a los chicos para reunirse alrededor del equipo de Darién.

Mina y yo no unimos a Lita y Esmeralda, sentándonos sobre algunas cajas de almacenamiento cerca de la parte trasera de la sala.

_ Hola, compañeras groupies de Stage Dive y de los raros suspensores. ¿Cómo han pasado su domingo por la mañana? _ Dijo Lita, sentándose sobre sus manos, y golpeando sus pies.

_ Bien. _ Le devolví la sonrisa a ella y Esmeralda, saludándolas _ ¿Cómo se siente, señora Furuhata?

_ Me siento muy, muy casada, gracias por preguntas. ¿Cómo van tú y Darién?

_ Ah, bien. Todo bien. _ Todo era bueno. Senté mi trasero en el borde de una caja _. Ella es mi hermana, Mina. Va a la universidad en PSU. Mina, ella es Lita, la esposa de Andrew, y Esmeralda, la… de Jedite. _ dudé.

_ Asistente. Hola. _ Esmeralda alzó el borde de su barbilla.

_ Hola _ saludó Mina.

_ Encantada de conocerte _ dijo Lita _. Serena, rápidamente antes de que empiecen a tocar. Cuéntame tu historia con Darién. Todavía no he oído cómo se juntaron, exactamente. Pero Rei mencionó que básicamente invadió tu apartamento.

Mi mente se revolvió. En la próxima vida definitivamente iba a estresarme menos y a prepararme más. _ Ah, bueno, nos conocimos en tu casa la otra noche y nos llevamos bien.

Mina me lanzó una larga mirada que ignoré.

_ ¿Eso es todo? _ preguntó Lita, sus ojos incrédulos.

_ Sí, eso es prácticamente todo _ dije.

No parecía complacida.

_ ¿Qué es esto, Lita, un interrogatorio? _ Me reí.

_ Sí, esto es un interrogatorio _ dijo Lita con una sonrisa esperanzada _. Dame información, ¿por favor?

_ Él es realmente genial y sí, se mudó conmigo. Pero me encanta tenerlo allí. Es maravilloso, ¿sabes? _ Dios, esperaba que eso bastara. Definitivamente era hora de un cambio de tema _. Así que ¿por qué sigues trabajando en la cafetería?

_ Touché _ dijo_ es complicado. Les debía dinero a mis padres, y era importante que ellos me vieran ganándolo, en lugar de mi caliente y rico marido simplemente se los entregara. Las cosas se han calmado en el frente familiar ahora y voy a moverme a otras coas. Siempre me pareció graciosa la forma en que las personas reaccionan ante mi trabajo. Es como debería sentarme en casa y gastar el dinero de Andrew, ser una esposa trofeo. Que se joda eso. Me aburriría como el infierno a los dos minutos.

Lita negó con la cabeza. _ No digo que todo haya ido viento en popa. Hemos tenido que obtener órdenes de restricción contra una fanática loca y un fotógrafo idiota. Durante un tiempo, Sam, el hombre de seguridad, tuvo que pasar el rato conmigo en el trabajo. No me gustaba, pero los paparazzi se acercaban en mis descansos. Después de que no hice nada interesante, siguieron adelante. Si alguien me molestaba, tenía prohibido el ingreso a la tienda. No digo que fue fácil, pero tengo derecho a una vida propia.

_ Sí _ dije _. Lo tienes.

_ Probablemente lo averiguarás por tu cuenta algún día. Salir con uno de estos chicos puede ser un dolor de cabeza, pero valen la pena. Ahora, de vuelta a ti. Darién repentinamente viviendo contigo. Nunca lo vi con la misma chica dos veces. No creí que fuera posible. _ Hizo una pausa, mirándome para dar énfasis a esta información. Dentro de mi pecho, mi corazón simplemente se encogió. ¿Qué pasaría cuando la novedad se acabara y Darién se cansara de jugar a la casita conmigo?

_ ¿Serena? ¿Hola? Por favor, dime más.

_ Um. _ Tuve la tentación de revolcarme, pero eso sería demasiado _. Él es muy persuasivo. Y… es Darién Chiba. Así que, sí ¿Cómo podría decirle que no?

Hizo una pausa. _ ¿Esa es tu historia de amor verdadero? Es la peor que existe. Y pensar que derramé mis intestinos para ti.

_ Sus ojos se encontraron a través de una habitación llena de gente _ compartió Esmeralda, ocupada jugando con el celular.

_ ¿Fue amor a primera vista? _ preguntó Lita.

_ Por supuesto. ¿No sentiste el movimiento de la tierra?

_ Así que fue eso. Lo entiendo. _ Lita se acurrucó en su chaqueta gris _. Está bien, voy con lo mío. Estoy contenta de que los dos estén felices.

_ Gracias _ dije, ignorando la tristeza persistente en mi corazón. Solo tenía que vivir el momento. Disfrutar de estar con él mientras pudiera. Claro. Ningún problema.

Mientras tanto, Mina no se sentó como yo. En cambio, se quedó mirando el escenario, paralizada por algo. O alguien. Para ser justos, era un espectáculo impresionante. La banda terminó su conversación y se separó, moviéndose a sus propias áreas. Luego Darién contó y ¡bang! La música se derramó, llenando la sala. No era de extrañar que Lita quisiera hablar antes de que los chicos empezaran a tocar. La guitarra chilló y el bajo golpeó, haciendo sonar mi cara torácica. Los tambores golpearon y sentí el ritmo de la música latiendo a ritmo con mi corazón. Entonces Jedite cantó _: Tengo la sensación de que va y viene, diez dedos rotos y una nariz rota.

Era una vieja canción del álbum San Pedro, uno de mis favoritos. Todo pensamiento de lo que el futuro podía o no deparar para mí y Darién se deslizó de mi mente. El toque de Darién y la música me poseían, la suavidad de sus movimientos y su enfoque absoluto. Su energía. Mi rostro se encontraba adolorido por sonreír para cuando llegaron al coro. Las cuatro nos pusimos de pie y estallamos en aplausos al final. Jedite se rió suavemente y se inclinó. Un grupo de personas se juntó al costado del escenario, turnándose para darnos malas miradas. No tenía idea de cuál era su problema.

_ Ese es su manager, Adrian, y algunas personas de la compañía discográfica _ dijo Lita, su voz abandonando toda calidez _. Te aconsejo mantenerte alejada de ellos.

_ Adrian es un idiota. _ Esmeralda se recostó sobre una de las cajas de madera _. Pero es un infierno de manager.

El hombre en cuestión era de mediana edad, vestía una camisa de negocios con una gruesa cadena de oro alrededor del cuello.

_ ¿Se encontraba allí anoche?

_ Nop. _ Lita sacudió su cabello sobre su hombro enojada _. Con Adrian no nos llevamos bien. Prefiere que la banda se centre en su música en vez de perder el tiempo con relaciones.

_ Como si el sexo contigo no hubiera inspirado a Andrew en el último álbum _ dijo Esmeralda.

_ Exactamente. Debería agradecerme. _ Lita dejó escapar una carcajada _. Si te da alguna mierda, Serena, deja que Darién lo sepa. Tratará con él.

Cuatro horas más tarde, la banda finalmente dejó de tocar y entregó sus instrumentos a los técnicos. Mi garganta estaba en carne viva de gritar, las manos rojas de aplaudir. Que Dios me ayude si alguna vez fuera a un concierto real. Hubo algunas paradas y arranques, ya que en vez de perfeccionamiento de diversas partes de las canciones. Entonces, tuvieron reuniones, sólo ellos cuatro y también con algunos de los empleados de la compañía discográfica. También hicieron efectos con las voces junto con los chicos de sonido, utilizando botones y diales. Nosotras bailábamos, gritábamos y pasábamos un buen momento. Todos y cada uno de los miembros de la banda eran muy talentosos.

Pero Darién… necesitábamos volver a mi departamento y arruinar los restos de mi cama.

Tenía el cabello sudado y había perdido su camiseta hacer mucho tiempo para el momento que se acercó. _ ¿Te divertiste?

_ Sí, lo hice _ dije con voz ronca.

_ ¿Perdiste tu voz? Pensé que eran tus gritos. _ Se puso sudadera con capucha.

_ Oh, Dios mío, ¿Ese es Andrew Furuhata? _ Lita se pasó encima de una de las cajas en la que se sentó. Su marido se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y extendió sus brazos, con los ojos divertidos. Ella se lanzó sobre él y sin dificultad alguna, Andrew la agarró. Sus piernas la rodearon y sus bocas se fusionaron.

_ Consíganse una habitación _ gruñó Netflyte.

Darién me entregó sus baquetas. _ Un recuerdo de tu primer concierto de Stage Dive.

Alguien se rió, pero no me importaba. Sostuve los palillos apretados contra mi pecho. _ Voy a atesorarlo por siempre.

_ Ella nos oyó tocar anoche- _ Jedite se quedó atrás del grupo, con los brazos cruzados. Su buen humor al parecer se fue.

_ Eso fue acústico _ dijo Darién _. Y no voy a darle a mi amor un conjunto de jodidos pinceles endebles, ¿verdad? Sólo cosas largas, duras, y con forma fálica para una chica con sus apetitos.

_ Escuché algo acerca de ustedes dos. _ Con cuidado, Andrew bajó a su esposa, manteniendo un brazo alrededor suyo.

Mi cabeza se levantó. _ ¿Qué?

_ Oh, ¿qué pasó? _ preguntó Esmeralda, sus oídos prácticamente elevándose, como los de un perrito.

_ Rompieron la cama. _ L expresión del rostro de Lita, diablos, nunca nos libraríamos de esto _. ¿Puedes creer eso?

_ Por supuesto que rompimos la cama. Tienen suerte de que no rompiéramos el edificio. _ Anunció Darien orgulloso, haciendo una reverencia.

Andrew sacudió la cabeza. _ Ustedes hacen algo interesante y yo consigo a Rei llamando en la maldita madrugada para decirle a mi esposa. Múdense ya.

_ A Serena le gusta ese lugar _ dijo Darién _. No hay prisa.

_ Tienes una seguridad de mierda. Si la gente se entera que te encuentras en la zona, no tendrás privacidad. ¿Y cuán jodidamente pequeños son esos apartamentos?

_ Relájate Andrew. Vamos a pensar en ello. Ustedes son adictos a sus mansiones y vidas de lujo. Serena y yo podríamos vivir en una caja de cartón y no nos daríamos cuenta, nuestro amor es así de épico. ¿No es verdad, calabacita?

_ Uh, ¿sí?

_ ¿Ves? _ alardeó Darién _. Ella está increíblemente loca por mí. Las cosas materiales no significan nada frente a tal honorable adoración.

Andrew se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

_ Lo que sea. _ Netflyte pasó una mano por cabello corto _. Estoy hambriento. ¿Encontramos algún lugar para comer y beber?

_ SÍ. _ Esa fue Mina. Un muy alto y determinado sonido de Mina.

Los ojos del bajista se movieron hacia ella con repentino interés. Una lenta y lasciva sonrisa curvó sus labios. _ Bueno, está bien entonces.

Alerta roja. No tan bien. Mi hermanita no iba a salir con un jugador que era ocho o nueve años mayor que ella. Si yo quería ser estúpida con mi corazón, eso dependía de mí. No dejaría que Mina saliera lastimada.

_ ¿No tienes que volver a la universidad, Mina? _ pregunté.

_ No, estoy bien.

_ ¿Pensé que tenías un trabajo que hacer? _ Le comuniqué con mis ojos.

Lo ignoró todo. _ Nop.

_ Mina. _ Forcé su nombre a través de mis dientes apretados.

_ Señoritas, señoritas _ dijo Darién, sintiendo la creciente hostilidad _. ¿Tenemos un problema aquí?

Una mujer que esperaba con los ejecutivos de la compañía discográfica se acercó, sus botas de tacón alto golpeteando a través del suelo. Su sonrisa tentativa. La mujer era hermosa, sus pechos cerca de un millón de veces el tamaño de los míos (comprados, no fue difícil notarlo) y cabello pelirrojo en un genial corte de duendecillo. _ ¿Darién?

Él se giró y todo su rostro se iluminó al ver a la chica. Mis entrañas se anudaron. Sí, bien. Podría estar un poco celosa.

_ Beryl, ¿cuándo llegaste? Luces bien. _ Sonaba muy contento. Se abrazaron. Luego se abrazaron un poco más. La chica rió y suspiró, presionándose contra él. Santa mierda, ¿esa perra realmente le metía mano a mi falso novio frente a mí? Se encontraba prácticamente montando su pierna. Dada la dinámica entre los dos, no hubo dudas sobre su relación. Finalmente conocía a una de las amigas con derechos de Darién. Tenía que suceder. La sorpresa era estúpida y no tenía ningún derecho real para estar molesta. Lástima que eso no hacía que el dolor desapareciera.

Poder sentir los ojos de la otra mujer sobre mí, perforando agujeros en mi cráneo. De ninguna manera le devolvería sus miradas. Darién obviamente encontró a alguien con quien rascar su picazón. Mientras tanto, mi rostro se calentó. Toda la escena era jodidamente horrible y vergonzosa.

_ Oye, Darién _ dijo Mina, interrumpiendo la reunión de amantes_. ¿Deberíamos invitar al amigo de Serena, Seiya, a comer? Usualmente hace cosas con nosotras los domingos.

Oh, la pequeña y maravillosa mierda incitante. Apreciaba sus intenciones, pero eran equivocadas. No necesitaba protección.

_ Creo que Seiya dijo que estaría ocupado _ dije.

Mi hermana interpretaba a una inocente chica con ojos abiertos realmente bien. _ No, ¿en serio? ¿ Por qué no lo llamas y lo compruebas, Serena?

Sacudí mi cabeza. _ Tal vez en otro…

_ Demonios no, Mina. Quiero decir, no creo que haya suficiente espacio. _ Los brazos de Darién seguían alrededor de la mujer. Luego notó los rostros de sus amigos, la desaprobación y confusión. Por un momento pareció confundido, parpadeado, su frente se arrugó. Luego se alejó de ella, metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. Hablando de compromiso. Nuestra relación falsa se deslizó completamente fuera de su mente. Sus Chucks se movían inquietamente.

Además, aparentemente el pensamiento de poner a Seiya celoso ya no le atraía. Pero tampoco yo quería llamar a Seiya. Me encontraba perfectamente feliz con las cosas como estaban. De cualquier forma, ahora mismo, no importaba mucho. Esta mujer lo cambió todo.

Beryl puso una mano en su brazo. _ ¿Ocurre algo?

_ Está bien _ dije, sin estar al borde de las lágrimas. El aire era realmente polvoriento en el viejo edificio _. ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo con tu amiga y se ponen al día?

_ Pensé que íbamos a hacer algo _ dijo él.

_ Sí, pero…

Con ojos precavidos, Darién me miró. Luego miró justo a través de mí. Ni siquiera me encontraba ahí. Lo que sea que pensara, no lo mostraba en su rostro. No podía ser fácil para alguien que acostumbraba a conseguir lo que quería rechazar una evidente oferta de sexo. Seamos honestos, su control era limitado.

_ Lo siento, ¿Tú eres? _ preguntó Beryl. Perfectamente educada, no podía culpar a los modales de la mujer.

_ Beryl, esta es la nueva novia de Darién, Serena. Serena, esta es Beryl. Jodidamente genial, incluso Lita la conocía. Esta era una habitual. ¿Qué pasó con lo de nunca ver a la misma mujer dos veces?

_ ¿Novia? _ Beryl rió insegura, sus ojos corrieron a toda velocidad alrededor del grupo. Nadie se rió con ella. Cristo en muletas, esto era incómodo.

Darién se acercó. _ Solo le decía hola a una amiga. ¿Cuál es el problema?

_ Ninguno. Está bien.

_ Sí, obviamente hay uno o no me estarías mirando de esa forma _ dijo, su tono feroz y enojado. Como si lo incomodara o algo.

_ No tienes que hablarme en ese tono de voz _ dije _. Especialmente frente a otras personas. Sal con tu amiga, ten un momento agradable. Podemos discutir esto después.

_ Podemos, ¿Eh?

_ Sí.

Pero Darién miró al grupo, enojado y confundido. Una vena parecía a punto de explotar en su cuello. _ A la mierda.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó grandes zancadas de vuelta al escenario ladrando un pedido de palillos a unos de los encargados del equipo. Pronto el martilleo de tambores llenó la sala una vez más. Todos miraban a otra parte. Que desastre.

Andrew miró a Jedite. Su hermano asintió, alejándose también en dirección al escenario. Netflyte siguió mientras que Beryl de cierta manera se escapaba de vuelta con la gente de la compañía disquera.

_ Mierda, lo olvidé. _ Lita agarró su cabeza dramáticamente como si fuera golpeada por un repentino pensamiento _. Todas las mujeres tenemos que ir a encontrarnos con Rei. Noche de chicas.

_ ¿Sí? _ preguntó Andrew.

_ Síp- _ Ella le dio una mirada penetrante _. Comenzaremos temprano.

Entendió la insinuación. _ De acuerdo. Sí.

No recuerdo mucho de nosotras saliendo. Entre Lita y Mina, me empujaron fuera de allí malditamente rápido a una gran camioneta negra esperando fuera. El fornido hombre calvo parado al lado era extrañamente familiar.

_ Hola _ dije _. ¿No pusiste el cerrojo en mi puerta el otro día?

_ Sí, señora.

_ Este es Sam, esta es Serena. Es una de nosotras. _ Lita se deslizó en el asiento trasero y se abrochó el cinturón, mientras Mina saltaba al frente. Rebotó su trasero arriba y abajo en el costoso cuero. Era bueno saber que alguien disfrutaba los lujos. No me importaría una mierda si estuviéramos en una vieja cabina maloliente.

_ Encantado de conocerla, señora _ dijo Sam _. Es bueno verla como siempre, señora Furuhata.

Subí y aseguré el cinturón de seguridad.

_ No lo entiendo _ dijo Mina.

_ ¿Qué cosa? _ pregunté.

Mina se retorció en su asiento así podía verme. _ Esto. Él te hace más feliz de lo que alguna vez te vi. Es como si fueras una persona diferente. Te mira como si hubieras inventado la crema batida. Y ahora esto. No lo entiendo.

Me encogí de hombros haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por mantener mi rostro tranquilo, neutro. _ Romance intenso. Fácil viene, fácil se va.

_ Voy a necesitar una pala oxidada, Sam _ dijo Lita.

_ Ahora mismo se la busco, Sra. Furuhata. _ Salió del estacionamiento.

_ Excelente. Mejor vayamos a recoger a Rei. Querrá ser incluida en esto.

_ ¿Y qué es esto? _ pregunté_- realmente no vamos a tener una noche de chicas, ¿verdad?

Su rostro me dejó saber que íbamos a tenerla.

_ Sabes, realmente no estoy de ánimo. Pero es muy dulce de tu parte.

_ ¿Sam? _ cantó Lita casi alegremente.

_ ¿Si Sra. Furuhata?

_ Si necesitara tu ayuda para secuestrar a Serena aquí y hacerla beber conmigo, ¿Sería ese un problema?

_ Por su puesto que no, Sra. Furuhata. Cualquier cosa por usted.

_ Eres un hombre dulce. _ ronroneó _. Sabías que él solía pertenecer a las fuerzas de operaciones especiales de la Marina. No me metería con él, pero tú puedes hacer lo que sea que necesites, Serena.

_ Eres un poco malvada cuando empiezas. _ Miré por la ventana, dejando pasar el paisaje.

Lita se quedó en silencio. Por un momento. _ No sé qué demonios pensaba Darién cuando dejó que esa arpía se trepara sobre él.

Mina resopló. _ No estoy segura de que estuviera pensando.

Tampoco yo. Pero no dije eso.

La verdad era que Darién y yo podríamos haber roto. Nuestra falsa relación podría haber terminado. ¿Quién sabía? Fue una verdaderamente horrible y espantosa idea. Parpadeé. Debía tener algo en mi ojo. Honestamente, no era del tipo de chicas que lloraba. Así que mi enamoramiento fue aplastado. La vida sigue. Lo que sea que Mina supiera, o creyera saber, no diría una palabra. Y yo, no tenía ningún comentario que hacer sobre el tema.

Nada.

Sin embargo, esto era exactamente el por qué apegarse a la gente no era inteligente. Si existe una posibilidad de que su ausencia haga las cosas desgarradoras, aléjate. Nadie debería tener el poder de enviarte a un episodio maníaco-depresivo que te haga tragar un camión lleno de ginebra (el método favorito de mi mamá para lidiar con este tipo de decepciones). Supongo que necesitas aprender esas lecciones alguna vez. Bueno, yo la aprendí ahora. Todo bien.

Darién no regresó a casa la noche del domingo. No es que mi departamento fuera su casa, pero sabes lo que quiero decir.

A pesar de todos los tragos vertidos en mí, no conseguí dormir mucho.


	17. CAP No 15

Para cuando mandé el quinto mensaje del día, la hora de la comida había terminado.

Serena: puedo entregarle tus cosas a Andrew y a Lita si quieres. Sólo déjame saber.

Como los anteriores, este mensaje no fue contestado. Zip. Nada. Nada. No puede evitarlo. Debía intentarlo de nuevo.

Serena: Espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos.

Al minuto que lo envié el arrepentimiento me inundó. Era una cosa aburrida, común y tonta para decir. ¿Por qué los teléfonos inteligentes no venían con un botón de "deshacer"? ahora sería valioso tener esa aplicación. Debería haber intentado ser más original. Quizá si hubiera sido divertida, y añadido algo ingenioso sobre su batería o algo, hubiera contestado. Pero de nuevo, no obtuve nada.

_ ¿Todavía enviándole mensajes? _ preguntó Seiya desde donde se encontraba ocupado reorganizando libros en la sección de acción/aventura.

_ Mm hmm.

_ ¿Aún no responde?

_ No.

El peor lunes de todos. Logré convencer a Seiya para que me permitiera organizar la parte de atrás toda la mañana, eliminando así cualquier necesidad de conversación. Con solo dos, quizás tres, horas de sueño en mi espalda, no era humana. No realmente. Era una bola de tristeza insidiosa y molesta. ¿Beryl había calmado las necesidades masculinas de Darién? Imágenes de ellos enredados llenaban mi cabeza. Vi casi todo su cuerpo, así que los detalles eran vívidos.

Sí, mis pequeños y delicados sentimientos fueron adecuada y verdaderamente heridos. Gracias a Dios Darién se fue cuando lo hizo. Algo más de tiempo juntos y habría quedado devastada cuando se fuera de gira.

Nada todavía en mi celular. Lo revisé dos veces para estar segura.

Decía la verdad con lo de la atracción fatal. Sin embargo, hasta hoy solo lo aceché por mensaje de texto. Afortunadamente mantuvo su polla en los pantalones. Solamente su presencia me inspiró lo suficiente. El pensamiento de que podría perderlo por completo me hacía querer estallar en lágrimas y quebrar mierda (preferiblemente sobre su cabeza). La ira y la tristeza se adueñaron de mí.

¿Cuántos días han pasado desde que lo conocí? No muchos.

_ Jodidamente ridículo.

_ ¿Qué dijiste? _ preguntó Seiya, lanzando una mirada nerviosa hacia la pareja hípster que echaba un vistazo en renovación de hogar.

Mierda. _ Nada. Nada. Lo siento.

Seiya se acercó al mostrador. De todas formas, me quedé golpeando el teclado del computador, fingiendo que ingresaba facturas. Quizá si lo ignoraba se iría. Una par de días y estaría bien de nuevo. Hoy, sin embargo, necesitaba algo de espacio. No quería escuchar los detalles sobre quien sea que mi jefe se folló el fin de semana. Por favor entiende, no tenía celos, por primera vez. ¿O ya eran dos veces? Mi encaprichamiento por Seiya misteriosamente (o no tan misteriosamente) desapareció. La fiebre de Darién Chiba es una cosa poderosa.

_ De verdad estás molesta por ese chico, ¿no? _ preguntó, sonando como si fuera un concepto que desafía la lógica.

_ De verdad no quiero hablar sobre eso, Seiya.

_ Escucha. _ Suspiró, apoyando las manos en el mostrador _ ¿Y si te invito a salir esta noche por unos tragos? Hay un nuevo bar en Chinatown. Podemos echarle un vistazo.

_ Realmente eso es muy bueno de tu parte. Pero ¿qué tal otra noche?

_ ¿Tienes planes?

_ Algo así. _ porque sentarme sola y melancólica, usando una de las camisas de Darién constituían mis planes.

Seiya frotó su barbilla con la palma de su mano, sus cejas descendieron. _ Serena, siendo realista, tenías que saber lo que sucedería. Él es Darién Chiba. El chico es una leyenda viviente.

_ Sí, lo sé. _ Mis hombros se desplomaron. Aunque tenía una altura estándar, cerca de un metro sesenta, no podría haberme sentido pequeña.

_ Chicos como ese no tienen una reputación por sus relaciones estables.

_ Yo, ah… lo entiendo. Lo sé.

_ Oye, eres genial. Es su pérdida.

_ Gracias.

Ugh. La lástima en los ojos de Seiya... mátenme ahora. En este momento una botella de tequila fue incluida en los planes de esta noche. Genial. Este era el por qué nunca me preocupada mucho por las citas, todo este momento justo aquí. Los penes afuera y el amor propio estaban de regreso. No era que realmente se hubieran ido.

Tenía que volver a poner mi vida en contexto. Darién era el idiota. No hice nada malo. Excepto no tener idea de cómo manejar una situación difícil, por supuesto.

_ Creo que deberíamos regresar a trabajar. _ Realmente no conseguiría mucho, pero aun así, debía fingir que me esforzaba porque él es quién me paga.

Seiya cruzó y descruzó sus brazos, mirándome. _ Escucha, ¿por qué te tomas el resto del día? Yo cerraré.

_ ¿De verdad?

_ Sí. _ Sonrió, mostrando sus hoyuelos _. Dios sabe que te debo algunas horas. Nunca has tenido un día de enferma.

_ Gracias, Seiya.

Mi gran y vieja bañera con paras en forma de garra era el mejor lugar del mundo. Nada se podía comparar. La vida parecía mucho mejor dentro de sus límites acuosos, jabonosos y cálidos. Si alguna vez tuviera que mudarme, era lo que más extrañaría. He estado aquí, mojada, por una buena media hora. Sinceramente, no tengo planes de salir. Me encontraba perfectamente satisfecha vagando, mirando fijamente los azulejos de la pared y pensando en nada.

Grandes mares abiertos y furiosos llenos de nada.

Justo hasta que la puerta principal se abrió con un estruendo. Me puse rígida, la adrenalina bombeando a través de mí.

_ ¿Qué demonios?

_ ¿Serena? _ gritó Darién.

Luego la puerta del baño también se abrió ruidosamente. Agarré la toalla blanca colgada en la barra sobre mi cabeza, sosteniéndola contra mi pecho. Enseguida, la tela comenzó a empaparse de agua.

_ Serena. _ Darién entró pisando fuerte, con rabia electrizante. Lo que hizo que sus cabellos se encrespara y sus ojos se oscurecieran. La puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de él.

_ ¿Darién?

_ ¿Qué es esto? _ gruñó, empujando su celular a mi rostro.

_ Um, ¿tu celular? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

_ Quiero decir, los malditos mensajes que me has estado enviando.

_ ¿Qué? _ Lo miré fijamente, atónita _. Fuera.

_ No.

_ Si quieres discutir mis mensajes, puedes esperar hasta que salga de la bañera y tenga ropa puesta.

_ Lo discutiremos ya.

Para esta conversación, necesitaba una coraza. La maldita toalla no funcionaba del todo. Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho, acurrucándome a mí misma. _ Esos mensajes son yo tratando de ser amigable después de ayer. Sin embargo, ¿Tú irrumpiendo aquí de esa manera? Ya no me estoy sintiendo tan amigable. Maldita sea, fuera Darién.

_ Estás terminando conmigo por mensaje. _ No era una pregunta, era una declaración. Una que en una pequeña parte me puso lívida, aunque el estruendo de las puertas y los gritos también pudieron haber ayudado.

¿Estaba loco? No, seriamente, ¿lo estaba?

_ ¿Ese pequeño pendejo de Seiya te empujó a esto?

_ No _ dije bruscamente _. Seiya no tiene nada que ver con esto, y de verdad no puedo terminar contigo porque ¿recuerdas la parte donde en realidad nunca estuvimos juntos? ¿Dónde todo era falso?

_ ¿Lo era, eh? _ Se agachó al lado de la bañera, sus manos sujetaron el borde tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

_ Fuera.

_ No voy a ir a ningún lado hasta que hablemos de esto.

Las señales de autocompasión desaparecieron, reemplazadas por una absoluta ira. ¿Cómo se atreve?

_ Si quieres hablar sobre esto, entonces deberías querer dejar de actuar como un cretino. Interrumpiendo aquí y gritándome, acusándome de estupideces… no es inteligente.

_ ¿De verdad? Por qué no me dices lo que se supone que haga puesto que no soy tan inteligente. _ Se acercó sobre el lado de la bañera, sus ojos en el límite de lo maniático _. Dime cómo se supone que maneje esto, Serena. Y usa palabras pequeñas, ¿está bien?

Traté de enderezarme, por lo que derramé agua. ¿Podía haber escogido un lugar y un momento más incómodo para esto? Y ¿cómo él se convirtió en la víctima aquí?

_ No quise decir… _ comencé, pero bah, maldito. Si quería sentirse insultado, podía hacerlo. Aclaré mi garganta, y comencé nuevamente _. Panorama. No llegaste a casa… no volviste aquí, al departamento anoche. Asumí que te encontrabas con Beryl. Probablemente tus amigos lo sabrían, ¿cierto? Así que nuestra falsa relación está jodida.

_ No estuve con Beryl _ gruñó.

No se detuvo. _ ¿no?

_ No, toqué la batería hasta calmarme, luego me tomé algo con los chicos. Andrew dijo que te diera algo de tiempo para que te tranquilizaras. Pasé la noche en la habitación del hotel de Netflyte.

_ Un consejo, la próxima vez cuando se trate de nosotros, trata de decírmelo en lugar de a Andrew.

Dejó escapar un lento suspiro. _ Está bien.

_ ¿Pasaste la noche en la habitación de Netflyte? _ Esta versión de la realidad se diferenciaba extremadamente de la detestable versión que me hice en la cabeza. Al principio no lo entendía.

_ Sí, lo hice. _ Su mirada azul oscura vagó por mi rostro _. No pensé cuando Beryl se acercó a mí después del ensayo. Cómo parecería y todo. No pensé en absoluto y luego no lo manejé bien.

Se detuvo, pero no tenía nada. Todo lo que podía hacer era no estallar en lágrimas de alivio. No es que fuera a hacerlo en público. Culparía al síndrome premenstrual pero de ningún modo era la hora del mes.

_ Lo jodí y te lastimé _ dijo, desanimado _. Lo siento.

_ Oh, no, no me lastimaste. _ Me contuve de abrir los ojos, tratando de mantenerme calmada _. Quiero decir, hubiera sido bueno si hubieses contestado uno de mis mensajes pero… sí, no, exactamente no me sentí herida.

Sus cejas se levantaron y por un momento, no dijo nada. _ Parecías dolida.

_ Bueno, no lo estaba. Me encontraba bien.

Sólo me miró.

_ De verdad.

Las manchas bajo sus ojos regresaron. Parecía que anoche no durmió más de lo que yo lo hice.

_ Todo está bien _.dije, no creyéndolo pero esperando que él lo hiciera. Mientras tanto, aun me encontraba desnuda en el baño, horriblemente expuesta _. Ahora, ¿puedes irte por favor?

Las cejas de Darién se alzaron. _ ¿Estás bien?

_ Síp. Ahí está la puerta.

_ ¿No te lastimé?

_ Nooo.

_ Está bien _ dijo finalmente, su pulgar golpeando el borde de la bañera _. ¿Entonces el trato sigue y todo está genial?

_ Seguro, creo. ¿Por qué no? _ Le di mi muy grande y valiente sonrisa, aferrando la toalla húmeda a mis senos, mis rodillas se flexionaron para ayuda a cubrirme abajo.

Respiró fuerte por la nariz, sentándose en los talones. Eso era algo bueno. Él lo aceptaba y avanzábamos, gracias Dios.

_ Estamos bien. No te preocupes.

Luego lentamente sacudió su cabeza. _ Cristo, Serena. Estás tan llena de mierda que ni siquiera sé qué demonios decirte ahora mismo.

_ ¿Qué? _ Mi chillido rebotó en el azulejo de la pared, haciendo eco a nuestro alrededor.

_ Me escuchaste.

_ Pero.

Su mano se detuvo firme en mi nuca y estampó su boca en la mía. Mis palabras fueron olvidadas. Su lengua se deslizó dentro de mi boca, provocándome. Su mano acunó mi cabeza, sosteniéndome fuera del agua. Me entregué a esto, a la cabeza, logrando estar más cerca, yendo más profundo y empujándolo dentro de mí. Si me ahogaba, valdría la pena.

No había delicadeza. El deseo puro tomó el control.

No me di cuenta de que comenzó a entrar a la bañera conmigo hasta que la mitad del agua se salió por los lados. Nada de salpicaduras y tonterías, hicimos un malditamente buen derrame de agua. Entró con vaqueros, playera, botas y todo, sus piernas enredándose con las mías. Un brazo fuerte se envolvió alrededor de mi cintura, manteniéndome cerca, el otro se abrazó sobre la bañera. Alguien nos debía mantener a flote porque, me encontraba demasiado ocupada teniendo mis manos debajo de su camisa. Podría haberlo besado por días, pero tenerlo desnudo era importante.

_ Quítatela _ demandé, jalando el material hacia arriba.

_ Espera. _ Se hizo hacia atrás sobre sus rodillas. Una de sus manos y dos de las mías se deshicieron de esa porquería.

La sensación de su carne era tan buena. Mis dedos no podían viajar lo bastante lejos lo suficientemente rápido. Quería conocer cada centímetro. Mi boca encontró la suya de nuevo y sí. Gemí y me agarró más duro. Nos presionábamos juntos, piel contra piel en su mayor parte. Mis duros pezones rozaban su pecho.

Mierda, sí, fricción.

La fricción era hermosa, pero con vaqueros mojados apestaba. Deslicé una mano debajo de su cinturón, agarrando su apretado trasero. Sus caderas se flexionaron, presionándose contra mí, frotándose contra mí. Existía una gran posibilidad de que esta bañera no fuera lo bastante grande para eso. Lo haríamos funcionar. Mi codo golpeó un lado, haciendo vibrar mi hueso. Dolió como una perra. Debió notarlo, porque lo siguiente que supe era que girábamos. Más agua en cascada en el suelo.

_ Arriba _ gruñó.

_ Bien.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mi piel, intentando mantener su agarre. _ Mierda, estás escurridiza.

El hombre sabía cómo utilizar su cuerpo. Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar, mis manos enredadas en su cabello. Su boca viajaba sobre mi clavícula, hacia mi cuello, terminando con sus dientes en mi mandíbula. Cada centímetro de mi piel se erizó. Mi barriga se tensó. Una larga mano palmeó mi trasero, apretándolo. Los vaqueros mojados no eran tan malos después de todo. Frotar mi coño contra su rígida erección me hizo sentir mejor que bien. No tan bien como se sentiría si estuviera desnudo, pero aun así.

_ ¿Escuchaste eso? _ preguntó.

_ ¿Qué? No. _ la única cosa que podía escuchar era mi corazón golpeando. Y de todas maneras, ¿A quién le importaba? Ahora no era el momento para escuchar. Era el momento para sentir y me sentía jodidamente fantástica sentada a horcajadas en él. Afortunadamente sabía priorizar. Encajé mis labios con los suyos, besándolo profundamente.

Se separó, haciendo su cabeza a un lado. _ Espera _ dijo y se quedó tranquilo _, mierda.

A la distancia, desde muy lejos (como en la habitación contigua), ahí estaba.

_ ¿Chiba? ¿Cariño? _ Era la voz de una mujer, acompañada de varios pares de pies. Teníamos compañía.

¿Qué rayos?

_ ¿Mamá? _ respondió, su rostro se torció con incredulidad.

Oh mierda, dejó la puerta delantera abierta.

_ Tuvimos un vuelo más temprano _ gritó su madre. Y para el registro, sonaba como una mujer muy agradable. Pero mierda, no quería conocerla así. Qué maravillosa primera impresión.

_ ¿Lo hicieron? _ preguntó Darién.

_ No es un problema, ¿O sí?

_ ¿Tus padres vienen de visita? _ pregunté en un susurro furioso _. ¿Ahora?

Apretó los ojos cerrados y susurró su respuesta _: ¿Olvidé mencionarlo?

_ ¿Darién? ¿Cariño? _ llamó su mamá _. ¿Algo está mal?

_ No, no. no hay nada mal, para nada, mamá. Todo está bien.

_ Solo nos emocionamos cuando nos hablaste de Serena.

_ Ella también está jodidamente entusiasmada. _ Le dio una larga mirada a mis pechos _. Tengo que concordar contigo en eso.

_ En serio solo queríamos venir aquí y conocerla. Supongo que debimos avisarte.

Su sonrisa era pura maldad. El infierno mismo estaría celosos. _ Oh, ¿quieren conocer a Serena? Porque está justo…

Estampé mi mano en su boca. _ No te atrevas, maldita sea _ siseé.

Mierda, las cosas que él pensaba que eran divertidas podría hacer que uno de nosotros muriera. En esta situación, definitivamente su vida era la que se encontraba en juego. A pesar de la risa en sus ojos, asintió, presionando un beso en la palma de mi mano. Lentamente, la moví, mis ojos estrechándose hacia él.

_ ¿Qué fue eso? _ preguntó su mamá.

_ Decía que estará en casa pronto del trabajo, mamá.

_ Excelente.

_ Lo siento _ murmuró hacia mí, riendo silenciosamente.

Agarró mi nuca, llevando mis labios a los suyos. Si tan solo no amara tanto besarlo.

_ Hijo _ dijo una voz profunda desde la otra habitación.

_ Hola. Papá. _ Darién descanso la frente en mi hombro _. No entren.

_ No, no. No haríamos eso.

_ Hay mucha agua en el piso _ indicó su mamá, como si fuera un hecho _. ¿No eres un poco viejo para andar echando agua por ahí de esta forma? ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? ¿Dónde tiene Serena el trapeador?

_ En el gabinete de la cocina _ susurré.

_ Ah, en el gabinete de la cocina, mamá. Gracias. Supongo que me dejé llevar. _ Darién descansó su cabeza contra la bañera. Giró los ojos hacia un lado, mirando el suelo _. Mira lo que hiciste, jovencita.

_ Tú eres quién entró a mi bañera _ respondí en voz baja. El baño se encontraba bastante inundando. El agua se había esparcido por el suelo, dirigiéndose por debajo de la puerta y hacia la sala _. Qué desastre. Mejor limpiamos esto.

_ Lo siento, calabacita. No me importa levantar mi mierda y todo, pero soy una estrella de rock. Las estrellas de rock no trapean. Solo no se hace.

_ Me ayudaste a hacer el desastre, me ayudas a limpiarlo. Límites, Darién.

_ No entiendes. _ Cerró los ojos, su rostro rígido con aparentada desesperación _. Estas son las manos de un artista. ¿Esperarías que Bonham trapeara?

_ Bueno, no puede. Está muerto.

Incliné mi cabeza. _ ¿Qué… de quién estamos hablando?

_ ¿No sabemos quién es John Bonham? _ preguntó Darién, su voz elevándose.

_ Shh. Tus padres van a escucharlos.

_ Lo siento. Pero vamos, calabacita, tienes que saber quién es Bonham. Me estás jodiendo, ¿cierto?

_ Lo siento.

_ Ah, hombre _ suspiró, negando lentamente con su cabeza, tristemente _. No estoy seguro de poder meter mi polla en una mujer que no siquiera sabe quién es John Bonham.

_ ¿Meter tu polla? _ pregunté, con mis cejas tocándose probablemente _. ¿En serio acabas de decir eso?

_ Hacer el amor. Me refería a hacer el amor… por supuesto. Nunca metería mi polla en ti solamente. Le haría el amor loco y apasionado a este dulce, dulce cuerpo tupo por días, no, semanas. Sería hermoso, calabacita. Habría pequeños ángeles, pajaritos y ya saber… todos volando por ahí, mirando. Pervertidos.

_ Correcto. Estás tan lleno de mierda. _ Sonreí precavidamente, poniéndome de pie.

_ ¿Qué hay de Kerslake, lo conoces? ¿Qué de Wilk, nunca escuchaste de Wilk?

_ Conozco a Grohl. Es genial.

_ Oh, no. Demonios, cariño. Dave Grohl no. Digo, es buen chico y hubo destellos de genio definitivamente, en sus días de nirvana, seguro. Sus manos se deslizaron de mi cintura hacia los lados de mis muslos, manteniéndome en mi lugar _. Vaya, ¿a dónde se fue?

_ ¿Hmm? Darién, detente.

Miró directamente a mi sexo, estudiándolo. Una pequeña línea se formó entre sus cejas. Profundamente, podía vivir sin él haciendo eso justo ahora. Los padres del hombre se hallaban al otro lado de la puerta. La mujer que lo parió se encontraba ocupada limpiando el desastre que habíamos hecho. Así que no tenía tiempo para familiarizarse conmigo. Hablar de bateristas famosos, probablemente también podía esperar.

_ ¿Por favor puedes parar? ¿Y a dónde se fue qué? _ Lancé una pierna por un lado de la bañera, saliendo cuidadosamente al piso mojado. Alejándome como el infierno de sus exageradamente intrusivos ojos. Mi bata colgaba de la puerta del baño, afortunadamente. No pensé en traer ropa para cambiarme y mi ropa de trabajo se hallaba empapada en un montón en la esquina.

_ Tu vello púbico _ dijo, la angustia llenando su voz _. ¿Dónde está?

_ Uso cera.

Su nariz hizo una mueca con obvio disgusto. _ Bueno detente. Quiero ver el lindo vello púbico color cenizo como el de tu cabeza. Lo merezco.

Contuve una sonrisa. _ . Lo has pensado mucho, ¿no?

_ Ha pasado casi una semana. Tengo que tener algo para relajarme.

_ ¿Te has masturbado imaginándome? _ pregunté, emocionada. Aplaudir probablemente sería demasiado, además sus padres podrían escuchar.

_ ¿Tengo una polla, Serena? _ Darién salió, con agua corriendo por sus mojados vaqueros, llenando sus botas. Qué hermoso, despeinado y húmedo desastre.

_ Dado el tamaño del bulto en el frente de tus vaqueros. Voy a responder sí a esa pregunta, Darién.

_ Entonces, sí, claro que lo he pensado un montón. He estado pensando en tu coño constantemente, cómo se ve, a qué sabe, cómo se sentirá. _ Dirigió hacia mí, medio desnudo y escurriendo agua. La parte de gotear agua definitivamente estaba por todas partes _. ¿Por qué crees que me encontraba en el sillón de Netflyte anoche? No quiero follar a nadie más. Tienes que ser tú.

_ Vaya _ susurré.

_ ¿Vas a darme mierda sobre no ser romántico como lo hiciste la última vez?

_ Nop.

_ ¿Nop?_ sus dedos se encontraron con la solapa de mi bata. No para deshacerla, solo para sostenerla.

Agarré la cintura de sus vaqueros y levanté el rostro, presionando mis labios con los suyos. _ Todo lo que escuché fue bla bla bla he estado pensando en ti constantemente. Bla bla tienes que ser tú. Eso fue perfecto, puro romance.

Se rió. _ Estás loca.

_ Tal vez tengamos eso en común, sí.

_ Definitivamente necesito que sepas que tengo una polla. _ Rozó sus labios sobre la línea de mi mandíbula, haciéndome estremecer.

_ ¿Me la muestras después?

_ Ya que lo pediste tan atentamente. _ Se alejó ligeramente _. Mierda, no vamos a comenzar a actuar todos nauseabundos como Andrew y Lita, ¿cierto?

_ ¿No se supone que sea así como nos comportemos?

_ Sí, pero era divertido cuando lo fingíamos. Si lo estuviéramos haciendo en serio… _ Dejó la idea colgando.

Mi lujuria se enfrió significativamente, calmándome. Porque en serio significaba que podríamos salir heridos. Y por podríamos salir heridos me refería a mí más que todo. También podía é, sí. Pero las probabilidades no se encontraban a mi favor. Ya sabía cuánto dolería cuando nuestra relación falsa terminara. Pero ¿una relación real? Sería mucho peor.

_ Yo, um… ¿por qué no simplemente lo tomamos con calma? Vemos cómo va _ dije.

_ No puedo detenerme ahora. _ Descansó su frente contra la mía _. Malditamente necesitamos tener sexo, Serena.

_ Sí. Pero las cosas no tienen que cambiar si comenzamos a acostarnos.

_ ¿No?

_ No, estará bien. _ Dios no me castigaba. Quién sabe, incluso podría ser la verdad.

_ Genial _ dijo, con una sonrisa divertida regresando con toda su fuerza. Mantuvo una gran mano en alto, esperando a que chocara la mía _. Demonios, somos buenos.

Estrellé nuestras palmas, antes de deslizar mis dedos entre los suyos y mantenerlo cerca. _ Lo somos, mucho.


	18. CAP No 16

Cuando llegó la visita de sus padres, Darién fue por todas.

Se puso ropa seca y trapeó el baño mientras me escondía en la bañera detrás de la cortina. Después, llevo a sus padres fuera del apartamento con bastante rapidez. Oí a su madre preguntando sobre mi cama dañada (porque las puertas de las habitaciones también se encontraban abiertas). Nuestra intermitente, real/falsa relación estaba destruyendo mi apartamento y su contenido lentamente. Aunque con suerte el agua derramada no había hecho mucho daño.

Darién masculló una explicación acerca de la cama y su padre cambió el tema de conversación. ¿Qué demonios les dijo? Ahora seguramente pensaban que yo era una especia de maniaca sexual, conociéndolo. Aunque la verdadera razón, era que habíamos estado saltando en la cama como un par de idiotas, sin embargo era algo que no quería que sus padres supieran.

Sequé y terminé de trapear el piso. Quince minutos después Darién me escribió.

Darién: Car estará ahí en quince.

Serena: ¿A dónde iremos?

Darién: Sorpresa.

Serena: No me gustan las sorpresas. ¿A dónde iremos?

Serena: Respóndeme o te lastimaré mientras duermes. Necesito saber lo que me voy a poner.

Darién: No uses nada.

Serena: … inténtalo otra vez.

Darién: Restaurante en la ciudad. Ponte una falda.

Serena: Tu deseo es mi orden.

Darién: JAJA. Lo deseo jodidamente.

Me paré en la acera, congelándome las rodillas por el amargo viento frío. Me sentía ligeramente aterrada de lo que sus padres pensaran de mí, apenas educada y rota. Luego una estirada y elegante limusina llegó.

Oh, guau.

Mis ojos tenían que estar amplios como las ruedas. Esto era una primera vez para mí. Me perdí mi baile de graduación. Me perdí demasiadas cosas. Mi primer novio siguió adelante con alguien que tenía tiempo para ir a los juegos y luego a las fiestas.

Un hombre joven con un moderno traje gris y un sombrero salió.

_ ¿Señorita Tsukino? _ preguntó.

_ Sí. _ Abrí la puerta, ansiosa de mirar el interior. En seguida me detuve _. Maldición. Se suponía que te dejaría hacer eso, ¿no?

_ Eso es correcto señorita _ tomó su posición en la puerta esperando que entrara. Afortunadamente mi falda llegaba a las rodillas. Dado el tamaño del vehículo, realmente no existía ninguna manera elegante de hacer una entrada.

Cuero reluciente, una licorera de cristal brillante y un conjunto de vasos me saludaron. Hablando de lujo. La limusina me dejó en un lugar de carnes de alta calidad en el distrito Pearl. Siempre parecíamos terminar en esta parte de la ciudad. Nunca antes estuve en este restaurante, pero si escuché sobre él. Hace un tiempo, Seiya trajo a una mujer aquí con la esperanza de impresionarla. Aquello funcionó. Este lugar apestaba a estilo, con sus cabinas rojas y poca iluminación. Honestamente, las lámparas de iluminación lucían más como instalaciones de arte. Tenía una de estas cosas gigantes y brillantes tipo orbe. Realmente necesitaba una para la casa tan pronto como hiciera mi primer millón.

Mencioné el nombre de Darién y el tipo genial que oficiaba de anfitrión me dio varios vistazos. Aunque supongo que después de la primera vez, la mirada dejó de ser un vistazo y se volvió grosero.

_ Cuando quieras _ dije, sin molestarme en ser amistosa.

Darién se hallaba sentado de espalda a la habitación, su cabello brillante peinado hacia atrás. Preguntarle si su madre lo hizo ordenarlo era tentador, pero en cualquier broma de guerra de palabras, por lo general termino como la perdedora. Mis nervios se encontraban hechos polvo lo suficiente por conocer a sus padres, así que mantuve la boca cerrada y admiré el corte de sus mejillas.

_ Aquí está. _ El orgullo en la voz de Darién me sobresaltó y calentó a la vez. Se deslizó fuera de la cabina y puso su brazo en mi cintura _. Mamá, papá, esta es Serena.

La mamá de Darién era pequeña y su sonrisa iluminaba todo su rostro. Zafiro, el papá de Darién, se situó en mi enfoque. Alto con cabello oscuro, parecía poseer sangre vikinga, lo que tenía sentido viendo al hijo.

_ Un placer conocerlos _ dije, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por proyectar alegría, optimismo, confianza… mierdas como esa. Nunca fui presentada a los padres de un hombre. Darién y yo forjábamos un nuevo camino. Con los dedos cruzados, no lo defraudaré.

Su madre sostuvo su delicada mano hacia mí. Los huesos de su mano se sentían frágiles, obviamente por el contacto. _ Hola Serena. Soy Setsuna. Y este es Zafiro. Estamos felices de conocerte.

_ Hola Setsuna, mucho gusto.

Con las presentaciones hechas, me deslicé en la cabina, Darién muy cerca de mí. Presionó su muslo vestido con vaqueros contra el mío y una mano cubrió mi rodilla desnuda. Después de estar vacilando alrededor de mi armario, había ido con un vestido azul marino de punto y unos botines. Algo conservador mezclado con algo patea-traseros para completar. Quizás fue una mala elección. ¿Qué sabía yo de familias de estrellas de rock? Zafiro llevaba camisa de vestir y una corbata, Setsuna vestía un top blanco de lino y pantalones. No esperaba piercings y cuero exactamente, pero ¿lino blanco? Yo habría derramado algo sobre mí tras los primeros dos minutos dada la forma en la que mis manos temblaban.

_ Oye _ dijo Darién inclinándose más cerca.

Definitivamente no quería joder esto, no obstante un pesado bulto de temor se asentó en mi estómago. Las cosas no se hallaban bien con mi propia madre, así que ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de que consiguieran encantarlos? Mis manos se encontraban húmedas, pegajosas de sudor. Honestamente, ponme en una situación de estrés y podría competir con un rinoceronte en problemas de transpiración. Asumiendo que el rinoceronte tuviera problemas de transpiración.

Darién puso un suave beso debajo de mi oreja. _ Respira, calabacita. Todo está bien.

_ Sip. _ Le di dos pulgares arriba.

_ Sí, de acuerdo. No bien. _ Miró alrededor, extendió una mano. Un camarero se acercó _. Hola. ¿Puedes conseguirle un…? Mira, cualquier cosa que tengas que sea potente ¿bien?

_ ¿Qué tal un Rocket Fuel, señor?

Darién palmeó sus manos. _ Suena delicioso. Excelente, será un Rocket Fuel. Que sea doble.

Los ojos del camarero se ampliaron. _ Uh, sí señor.

Algunas fotos se hallaban extendidas por toda la mesa, un verdadero mar de bebés de cabellos castaños. Caras regordetas y manos de estrellas de mar eran abundantes. Setsuna me dio otra cálida sonrisa. _ Esos son todos nuestros nietos.

_ No sabía que Darién era tío.

_ Ocho veces, cariño. _ Su madre comenzó a señalar los rostros, diciendo sus nombres. Dado que sus tres hermanas eran tales criadoras prolifera, hice una nota mental para abastecernos de condones. Donde sea que él y yo estemos, definitivamente no estábamos listos para un pequeño Darién, a pesar de sus bromas. Ni siquiera sé si quiero tener hijos. Ellos cayeron firmemente bajo la etiqueta de "quizás algún día"

Las anécdotas de Setsuna sobre sus nietos pasaron a través de los pedidos y la cena. Ella hablaba mientras comíamos. Los tragos de Rocket Fuel me relajaron bastante. Por lo que pude probar, consistía en algún tipo de licor blanco con una pizca de limonada. La bebida probablemente debería ser ilegal o prendida de fuego para aliviar un poco el alcohol. La abandoné de uno o dos centímetros, dejándola para Darién. Robó de mi plato y tomó un sorbo de mi bebida y me encantó, la intimidad y el sentimiento de unión. Probablemente era un simple robo, pero la forma en que lo hizo, distrayéndome con una sonrisa o un guiño, hizo que el juego valiera la pena.

Yo era tan fácil para él.

_ Así que tienes tres hermanas mayores _ dije _. Sabes, definitivamente puedo verte como al hijo más joven.

Su madre se rió a carcajadas. Podría haber sido pequeña, pero se reía en grande. Hablaba bien de la niñez de Darién. La adoración en sus ojos cuando miraba a su hijo, lo respaldaba. Yo ni siquiera podía recordar como sonaba la risa de mi madre. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que la escuché.

_ ¿Por qué? _ preguntó Darién, mirándome _. ¿Estás diciendo que soy ruidoso e inmaduro? Porque es simplemente grosero señalar esa mierda, calabacita.

Su madre se aclaró la garganta en un obvio lenguaje de peligro.

Darién se sentó con su brazo extendido a lo largo del espaldar de nuestro asiento. Se había puesto una camisa Henley negra para cubrir sus tatuajes, y unos chucks. Intenté no mirarlo por mucho tiempo, aterrorizada de hacer los ojos locos en frente de sus padres. Los recuerdos de lo que alcanzamos a hacer en la bañera se encontraban demasiados frescos.

_ Explícate _ ordenó.

_ Lo que digo es que eres un artista natural. Solo tiene sentido que seas el más joven.

_ De acuerdo. _ Arqueó una ceja, su mirada cambiando a su familia. Su mano, sin embargo, trasladándose más arriba en mi pierna, deslizándose debajo de mi falta. Agarré sus dedos, apretándolos fuerte en advertencia, antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento hacia algo importante. Sólo una sonrisita lo delataba _. Serena es la mayor. Deberías ver cómo es con su hermana, mamá. Protectora no lo cubre. Me sorprende que la chica no esté envuelta en burbujas.

Su madre sofocó una sonrisa.

_ No soy excesivamente protectora _ dije _. Ella tiene veinte. Es una adulta ahora. Respeto eso.

_ ¿Lo haces? _ Maldición, me gustaba su broma. Me encantaba la familiaridad en su mirada _. Netflyte dijo que tuvo miedo por su vida cuando lo atrapaste mirándola. Se preguntaba si necesitaba proteger las joyas de la familia.

Setsuna hizo otro ruido amonestando la mención de los testículos de Netflyte, pero Darién siguió. _ Él dijo que lucías preparada para aniquilarlo.

Esta información me gustó mucho menos.

_ ¿Habló con Mina? _ Mis ojos se redujeron, y todo mi buen humor se fue. Ni siquiera quería que Netflyte supiera que ella existía _. Ella es muy joven para él. Necesita estar concentrada en la escuela.

_ Relájate, mamá oso. De hecho, estoy de acuerdo _ Darién sonrió ampliamente, frotándome la nuca, relajándome instantáneamente. Cristo, sus manos. Por mucho que me gustaban sus padres, esperaba que esta no fuera una larga cena interminable. Corto y dulce era el camino a seguir. Darién y yo teníamos cosas que hacer.

_ Mantendremos al chico Netfly alejado de tu pequeña hermana _ prometió discretamente _. No te preocupes.

_ ¿Qué hay de tu madre, Serena? _ preguntó Setsuna _. ¿Dónde está?

Me estremecí y los dedos de Darién se detuvieron en mi cuello. No necesitaba ver la mirada que él me daba. Lo que requería era mover la conversación hacia adelante y hacia arriba. _ Ella está, um… está en el sur de California. Está bien.

_ ¿Y tu padre?

_ Se fue. Hace muchos años. _ Era mejor que decir "Qué coño sé" ¿Por qué suavizar las cosas? Hechos eran hechos. Recogí mi mitad restante de pan, mordisqueé la corteza. Era bueno, pero me encontraba llena. Necesitábamos algo neutral de lo cual hablar, pero el plato vacío de la cena no ofrecía ninguna inspiración. Mi cerebro no soltaba una maldita cosa.

_ ¿Ustedes dos se quedarán durante las primeras fechas de los conciertos? _ preguntó Darién. Podría haber besado sus pies por salvarme.

_ Veremos _ dijo su papá.

_ Por supuesto que nos quedaremos. Por lo menos al primero _ corrigió Setsuna _. Amamos verte a ti a los chicos tocar. ¿Cómo están todos ellos? ¿Jedite se está sintiendo mejor?

_ Él está bien, mamá. Todos lo hacen bien. Andrew quiere presentarte a Lita tan pronto como sea posible.

Su madre suspiró feliz. _ Me encantaría conocerla. Siempre supe que Andrew sentaría cabeza primero. Tiene un alma tan sensible, más que el resto de ustedes.

_ Yo soy sensible. No soy más que una gran suave bola de sentimientos dentro. Díselo, calabacita.

_ Su hijo es muy sensible _ recité obedientemente.

_ Eso no suena muy convincente. _ Tiró suavemente un mechón de mi cabello, acercándose _. Mis sentimientos están heridos. Me heriste. Bésame para que mejore.

_ Disculpa. _ Le di un breve pero dulce beso en los labios.

_ ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? _ frotó sus labios contra los míos, intentando atraerme a lo más profundo _. Deberías estar avergonzada. Creo que lo puedes hacer mucho, mucho mejor que eso. Por eso, perdiste mi boca totalmente.

_ Más tarde _ susurré, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por mantener las cosas por debajo de una clasificación restringida en frente de sus padres. Pero maldición, era difícil.

_ ¿Lo prometes?

_ Sí.

_ Qué pena que no estabas cuando pasamos por tu casa temprano, Serena _ dijo Setsuna _. Sin embargo tienes un pequeño precioso apartamento.

_ Gracias.

_ Darién necesita dejar de romper tus muebles y causar inundaciones.

Darién se quejó. _ Un hombre necesita ser libre para rebotar en las camas y bañarse como él crea conveniente, madre.

_ Tienes 27 años, cariño.

_ ¿Y?

_ ¿No es tiempo de comenzar a actuar como un adulto?

_ pago mis facturas, veo por mis responsabilidades. Más allá de eso, ¿realmente importa? _ Darién se sentó más recto. Mirando hacia su madre con una sonrisa. No podías evitar tener la sensación de que tuvieron esta conversación muchas veces.

_ Extraño _ Dijo Zafiro, hablando por primera vez en tanto tiempo _. Podría jurar que oí dos voces en ese baño.

_ Paredes delgadas _ dijimos Darién y yo al mismo tiempo. Sí, mi sonrisa… dudo mucho que fuera creíble en lo más mínimo. Excelente.

Su papá gruñó.

Setsuna intentó cubrir su sonrisa frotándose los labios con la servilleta.

Mierda. Fuimos atrapados.

_ Come más, cielo _ Zafiro empujó el plato de Setsuna más cerca de ella. El resto de nosotros ya devoró su comida, pero Setsuna apenas tocó la suya.

_ No estoy hambrienta. _ Ella acarició la mano de Zafiro.

Los dedos frotando en mi cuello se congelaron.

_ Pero… _ se acercó Zafiro, susurrando en su oído.

Luego de un momento Setsuna lo calló con un rápido beso. Puso una brillante sonrisa, falsa. Era una expresión que conocía bien. La suya no era mala, pero aun así podía ver que no era real. Supongo que no lo esperaba de ella. ¿Qué pasaba aquí? Por supuesto, podría haber mil y una explicaciones. Las parejas se pelean.

Una entusiasta interpretación de "Feliz cumpleaños" empezó en el lado opuesto de la habitación. Un gran grupo de personas alrededor de la edad de Mina comenzaron a ponerse seriamente ruidosos. El anfitrión de la recepción los miraba cautelosamente.

_ Darién, tienes que traer a Serena a casa para la fiesta para que pueda conocer a tus hermanas _ dijo _. Tendremos una gran reunión familiar la próxima semana en Coeur d'Alene y ambos tienen que estar ahí. Esto es entre los espectáculos de Seattle y Chicago, así que los chicos tienen tiempo para venir.

_ ¿Es de allí de donde son? _ le pregunté a Darién sin pensarlo. Una verdadera novia sabría esas cosas. Pero con Darién todavía no conseguíamos hablar de ninguna cosa normal. Aunque el pasado no era un tema que tendiera a animarme. Afortunadamente, Setsuna no parecía estar preocupada.

_ Sí. _ Asintió, sus ojos fijos en su padre.

_ ¿Cómo es? _ pregunté.

Su mirada permaneció en sus padres y no sonreía. _ Árboles, lago, y un par de buenos bares. Es bastante bueno.

_ Es maravilloso, especialmente en otoño _ dijo Setsuna entusiastamente _. Tienes que venir, Serena.

_ Veré lo que puedo hacer. _ Me moví inquieta en mi asiento. Algo había cambiado. Darién y su padre parecían apagados, preocupados. Ninguno de los dos podía mirarme a los ojos. La atmósfera en la cabina se enfrió y entendía por qué.

_ Te vas a asegurar de que ella venga, ¿verdad, cariño? _ Setsuna se cercó y apretó la mano de Darién, ignorando cualquier incomodidad que se apoderó de la mesa. Su sonrisa era más grande que antes, como si estuviera compensando lo sucedido _. Tendremos un maravilloso rato mostrándote los alrededores.

_ Seguro _ dijo Darién, su voz hueca. Alguien pulsó un botón y lo apagó. Él simplemente no se encontraba más ahí. Reconocía eso.

_ Será mejor que regresemos al hotel _ anunció Zafiro _, no quiero cansarme demasiado.

Setsuna sonrió melancólica. _ Supongo que sí. Digo, ¿crees que está realmente hechizado, Serena? Vi algo sobre un tour de fantasmas. ¿No sería increíble?

_ Seguro que lo sería.

De su bolsillo delantero, Darién sacó su teléfono y envió un mensaje. _ Están trayendo el auto.

Su brazo desapareció de mis hombros y se deslizó fuera de la cabina. De repente, unas chicas, quizás de unos 18 años, aparecieron de la nada. Darién dio un paso hacia atrás como si se asustara.

_ O mi Dios, pensábamos que eras tú _ dijo la primera, riendo.

_ Somos tus más grandes fanáticas.

_ Ah, hola. Gracias. _ Darién tomó el lápiz que le ofrecían y firmó sus servilletas, libretas, y todo lo demás. Su mano se movía rápidamente. Claramente, hizo esto un millón de veces o más. Salí tras él mientras Zafiro ayudaba a Setsuna, su mano en el codo de ella.

Unas cabezas giraron y pronto más gente de la mesa escandalosa se unió a las dos chicas que rodeaban a Darién. La gente se reunió bastante rápido. Flashes se disparaban, cegándome, y levanté una mano para cubrirme los ojos de la luz. Dos, tres personas se encontraban al final de una mesa, golpeándola duro en mi cadera. Un vaso se estrelló en el suelo en mis pies, y por supuesto Darién apareció ahí.

_ ¿Estás bien? _ preguntó, estudiándome.

_ Sí. Sólo me tomó por sorpresa _ En todo caso, estaba avergonzada.

_ Vamos. _ Me acercó a su lado en tanto la gente a nuestro alrededor comenzaba a quejarse y presionar una vez más. Un hombre trató de meter su número de teléfono en Darién. Él lo ignoró, moviéndonos a través de la multitud en su mayoría por la fuerza. Cuando alguien gritó justo en mi rostro, mi corazón dio un vuelco, y estallé en sudor frío. Estas personas se hallaban jodidamente locas, con o sin dinero. ¿Qué habría pasado si él hubiera sido reconocido en un lugar de comida rápida?

Salimos corriendo del restaurante, los gritos siguiéndonos detrás. Zafiro dejó pasar a Setsuna en la limusina, y rápidamente la seguimos. Manos golpeaban las ventanas mientras el conductor luchaba por cerrar la puerta sin mutilar a nadie. Un minuto más tarde la limusina se detuvo en el tráfico y pude respirar de nuevo. Nos encontrábamos en camino.

Nadie dijo nada y el silencio me estaba matando. Incluso Setsuna sólo pudo esbozar una débil sonrisa, aparentemente perdiendo la fuerza como Zafiro predijo. En la prisa por entrar, Darién no se quedó sentado a mi lado. Una lástima; podría haber hecho un poco de agarre de manos.

_ Eso fue emocionante _ dije.

_ La mayoría de ellos están contentos con sólo mirar. Pero de vez en cuando se dejan llevar _ dijo Setsuna _. No dejes que te asusten, Serena.

Nadie volvió a hablar.

Ella me besó la mejilla antes de bajar de la limusina, una vez que llegamos al hotel. El ánimo de la cena no cambió. Me quedé mirando a Darién, deseando que me mirara. No tuvo tiempo de afeitarse, y el atisbo de una barba enmarcaba su mandíbula, y su boca. La necesidad de besarlo, para cubrir la distancia entre nosotros, hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

_ ¿Estás bien? _ pregunté.

_ Sí, ¿Tú? _ preguntó, sentado frente a mí en el asiento extendiéndose a lo largo de la parte trasera. Era la imagen de la genialidad, calmado, y desconectado _. Lo siento por la escena en el restaurante.

_ Estoy bien. No es gran cosa.

Se frotó el rostro con las manos. _ Eso pasa.

_ La comida estuvo maravillosa. Gracias por invitarme.

_ Mmm.

_ Tus padres son encantadores. Realmente me gusta tu mamá.

_ Genial.

_ Tu papá fue muy amable, también.

Él asistió, mirando a la nada.

_ No, en serio, Darién. ¿Qué pasa? _ solté. Teníamos que ir a casa y volver a la bañera. Las cosas fueron mejores allí.

_ Nada.

Esta conversación apestaba. En algún momento, las cosas se volvieron una mierda y no tenía idea de cómo salvarlas. Me faltaban habilidades.

Quería tanto ir a sentarme a su lado, pero algo me detuvo. Por alguna razón, no estaba seguras de ser bienvenida. Esta noche debía ser la gran noche, piel contra piel, sexo sudoroso, y todo el asunto. Ahora ya no estaba tan segura. No era sobre si lo deseaba o no, porque lo hacía, la necesidad que tenía por él me hacía un jodido desastre. Simplemente no quería ser la única que lo sintiera.

Afuera comenzó a llover.

_ Voy a ir a tocar la batería por un rato _ dijo _. Te dejaré de vuelta en apartamento primero.

_ ¿Hay una sesión de práctica esta noche?

Su sonrisa ni siquiera se acercó a sus ojos. _ No. solo siento ganas de tocar la batería.

_ ¿No querías venir a casa conmigo? _ pregunté, y él sabía a lo que me refería; tenía que saberlo.

Darién se encogió de hombros.

Oh, no. de ninguna manera. No se limitó a encogerse de hombros sobre nosotros finalmente teniendo sexo. Esta no era una situación donde la ambigüedad podría considerarse genial de ninguna manera, forma o tamaño. La limusina se detuvo en tráfico nocturno, esperando la notificación de nuestro destino, sin duda.

Darién sacó su celular y comenzó a pasar las pantallas. Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho. Bien, si esa era la manera en que quería jugar. En el exterior, el centro de Portland nos pasó en toda su belleza. Los árboles en uno de los pequeños parques se encontraban iluminados. Todo brillaba bajo la lluvia. Diminutas líneas de agua corrían por las ventanas del auto, oscureciendo la vista.

A la mierda; si realmente quería ir y tocar la batería que fuera. Obviamente, no se hallaba de humor para tener compañía. Abrí mi boca para aceptar el plan, por no salió nada. Esto no funcionaba. La verdad era que ser una perra testaruda y cachonda realmente no me sentaba bien. Podría ser mejor si tuviera un poco de espacio.

_ ¿Puedes pedirle que se detenga? _ Quité un mechón de cabello de mi rostro _. No hay necesidad de que te salgas de tu camino. Hallaré mi propio camino a casa. Te veré más tarde.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron_. No te dejaré en una esquina con la lluvia, Serena. Te llevaré a casa.

_ Bien. Gracias.

Abrió su boca e inmediatamente volvió a cerrarla.

_ ¿Qué?

No dijo nada.

Ugh, evasión. Lo conocía muy bien. No podía seguir exigiéndole que se abriera conmigo cuando yo no tenía intención de derramarle toda mi triste historia. Nadie necesitaba escuchar eso.

Aun así, éramos mejor que esto. O deberíamos serlo.

_ Que se joda esto _ murmuré.

_ ¿Qué dijiste?

_ Que. Se. Joda. Esto.

Ladeó la cabeza.

_ La seguridad de los vehículos en movimiento está muy sobrevalorada.

_ Qué…

Crucé al asiento junto a él. Luego lo hice mejor, subiendo a su regazo, a horcajadas. Parpadeó, sus manos flotando sobre mis caderas como si no supiera dónde ponerlas. Su celular cayó a un lado, aparentemente olvidado. Gracias a Dios usaba una falda. Era corta y hecha de un material elástico, útil para muchas ocasiones pero particularmente para ésta.

_ Serena.

_ Darién.

_ ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

_ La noche no va a terminar de esta manera _ dije, perfectamente calmada _. No lo permitiré.

Me miró como si hubiera empezado a hablar en otro idioma. Lo cual en realidad era una excelente idea, dado que no tenía idea de cuál era el problema aquí.

Deslicé mis manos alrededor de su cuello. Ahora entendía por qué él siempre hacía eso, la piel era tan suave y cálida allí. Con toda honestidad, no sabía qué decir; besarlo haría que tuviera mucho más sentido que decir algo impulsivo que pusiera las cosas mal nuevamente. Su rápida ingesta de aliento era música para mis oídos. Dada la oportunidad, podría haberle rendido homenaje a sus labios toda la noche. Labios de puta. Ningún otro hombre era así de besable.

_ Odio verte triste.

Nos miramos el uno al otro, nuestros rostros muy cerca. Lo que sea que pasaba con él, lastimándolo, necesitaba alejarlo del aquí y ahora. Darién y yo nos habíamos ganado este momento. Él sólo lo olvidó en algún lugar en el camino, desviándolo. Por suerte para él, yo no lo hice.

_ Sea lo que sea, déjame arreglarlo. Sólo por un rato.

Me incliné y lo besé, trazando mi lengua por sus labios. Sabia maravilloso. Mis caderas ya se movían inquietas en su regazo, buscando más. M encontraba en llamas y todo era su culpa, así que él simplemente tendría que lidia con ello. Con un gemido se rindió y abrió su boca. Joder, amaba la sensación de su lengua, su sabor dulce. Fue directamente a mi cabeza, mareándome.

No dudó. Sus manos se deslizaron por mis piernas, bajo mi falda, yendo directamente a matar, Dios lo amaba.

_ ¿Necesitas algo? _ preguntó, sus dedos acariciando mis muslos.

_ A ti.

_ Joder. Serena. _ Su boca persiguió la mía, empujando por más, más profundo. Y santo infierno, era feliz dándoselo. Las puntas de sus hábiles dedos acariciaron la entrepierna de mis bragas, haciendo que cada rincón en mí se encendiera en respuesta. Si algo nos detenía esta vez, no serían responsable mis acciones.

_ Sigue haciendo eso _ jadeé, tirando de su cabello sedoso.

_ ¿No quieres esto en su lugar? _ La yema de su pulgar se presionó contra mi clítoris, moviéndose en pequeños círculos.

_ Oh, Dios. _ Mi cabeza cayó, la sensación recorriéndome. Me hallaba tan excitada que era vergonzoso. La tela húmeda de mis bragas contaba la historia. Pero tuvimos días y días previos, de verdad. Mucho antes de que lo conociera, ya lo deseaba, aunque la realidad superaba mis expectativas. Darién Chiba era mi sueño hecho realidad. La maratón de besos en la casa de Andrew y Lita, estar despierta extrañándolo anoche, esas cosas ya me habían empujado hasta el borde. Maldita sea la seguridad y lo prudente. Conseguiría tanto de él como pudiera en todo el tiempo que tuviera.

_ Eso es _ murmuró.

Empujé contra su mano, buscando más. Acunó la parte posterior de mi cráneo, levantando mi cabeza para poder verme. _ Eres tan jodidamente hermosa. ¿Te lo he dicho?

Ni idea. Y si esperaba que respondiera, estaría esperando un rato.

_ Debería habértelo dicho _ dijo.

Sólo lo miré fijamente, aturdida. Él era, sin duda, el hombre más hermoso que jamás vi. Las elegantes líneas de su rostro me hacían querer escribir mala poesía. Y el sonido de su voz, sus palabras, todo era perfecto y bueno. Pero entonces mi interior se apretó, y no había nada allí para agarrarse. Me sentía tan horriblemente vacía que dolía.

_ Necesito… _ Olvídate de hablar. Empecé a desabrochar la hebilla de su cinturón en su lugar, arrancando el botón y la cremallera de sus vaqueros. Los músculos de mis muslos quemaban donde él los agarraba y el si el auto se detuviera de repente, estaría en serios problemas.

_ Puedes tener lo que sea que quieras, Serena. Sólo pídelo.

_ Te quiero.

Sus dedos trazaron la unión de mi sexo haciendo que mi cabeza nadara.

_ ¿Cómo me quieres? _ preguntó, su mano persuadiendo un gemido de mí. Apoyé mi mejilla en la suya, mis pulmones luchando por aire _ ¿Hmm?

_ Dentro de mí. _ Las palabras eran una molestia y también lo era su cremallera _. Darién, por favor… deja de jugar conmigo.

_ Pero te gusta que juegue contigo.

Sostuve su rostro entre mis manos, mi boca rígida. _ Basta.

Menos mal que me encontraba sentada, de lo contrario su sonrisa me habría hecho caer. Bastardo arrogante y hermoso.

_ De acuerdo. _ Darién sacó su mano de debajo de mi falda. Podría haber llorado por la pérdida de la encantadora presión. Mucho más importante, no obstante, lo tendría dentro de mí tan pronto como fuera humanamente posible.

_ Espera un segundo _ dijo.

Me levantó a un lado y empujó hacia abajo sus vaqueros y roa interior, sacó un condón de su bolsillo. Me detuve en seco al ver su polla, sobresaliendo grande y fuerte. Necesitaba más tiempo para mirar. ¿Cuán loco sería si tratara de sacarle una foto? Por supuesto, sería puramente para mi uso personal.

_ Serena _ dijo, rompiendo mi concentración _. Bragas fuera. Ahora.

_ Cierto- : Mi falda ya se agrupaba alrededor de mi cintura. Enganché mis dedos a cada lado y las bajé, pateándolas hasta mis tobillos junto con mis botas al mismo tiempo. No era coordinada y ágil, pero sólo desnudarme de la cintura para abajo importaba.

Abrió el envoltorio del condón con sus dientes, y rodó sobre él.

_ Vamos. _ Grandes manos agarraron mis caderas, jalándome de regreso a su regazo. Agarré sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio y miré su rostro, memorizándolo. Este momento tenía que pasar a la historia con cada detalle impreso para siempre. Desde la curva de sus pómulos y la línea de su mandíbula a la pequeña caída de su labio superior que moría por besar y lamer, no quería olvidar un una cosa.

Deslizó un dedo dentro de mí, y mis músculos convulsionaron con sorpresa por la intrusión.

_ ¿Estás bien? _ preguntó, manteniéndolo.

Asentí. _ Sólo me tomó por sorpresa.

Lentamente, fue más profundo, haciéndome retorcer. Siempre tan habilidoso me trabajó más y más alto. Su pulgar frotó mi clítoris mientras acariciaba algún dulce lugar dentro de mí. Alguien en algún lugar renunció a los secretos de mi coño; el hombre lo sabía todo. No podía recordar alguna vez a alguien excitándome tan fácilmente.

_ Joder, te sientes bien, mis dedos están en el cielo.

_ Darién, por favor… _ Ni siquiera sabía lo que pedía. Quería sus dedos, su polla, su boca, todo. El hombre me ponía codiciosa.

Su dedo salió de mí, jugando sobre mis labios, extendiéndome suavemente. Mi pelvis se movió por su cuenta, frotándose contra su mano. Mis gemidos eran tan fuertes que el conductor tuvo que escucharlos a pesar de la división. ¿Me importó? Nop.

_ Estamos listos _ anunció Darién.

Ahí vamos.

Con una mano agarró mi cadera mientras la otra movía su polla en posición. La presión de él deslizándose contra mis labios me hizo ver las estrellas. No sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir mucho más. Lentamente, con firmeza, me hundí en él. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron cuando lo tomé profundamente. No paré hasta que me senté encima de sus muslos desnudos, el vello de sus piernas haciéndome cosquillas.

_ Aquí vamos. _ Su enfoque en mí era completo, su mirada buscando mi rostro, tomándome entera. No me dejó lugar para esconderme. Un problema, dado que tenía el impulso más estúpido de romper a llorar o algo así.

¿Desde cuándo el sexo significa tanto?

_ Quiero moverme _ dije. Pero sus manos en mi cintura me sujetaban. La sensación de él llenándome no podía describirse. Esto ya pasaba a ser demasiado.

_ Espera. _ Me alcanzó, besándome suave y lento _. Sólo dame un minuto. Jodidamente perfecto. He estado esperando sentirte por siempre.

Me sacudí contra él, más allá de desesperada.

Seguíamos vestidos arriba, pero oh hombre, las cosas que hacíamos abajo.

_ Darién _ susurré _. Ahora.

Sus dedos se clavaron en mi culo, subiéndome en su dura longitud antes de moverme lentamente hacia abajo, dejando que me acostumbrara a la sensación de su gruesa polla. Ese mismo movimiento, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, era el cielo. El desliz de él dentro de mí hizo que mi sangre corriera al rojo vivo. Lento era demasiado bueno. Derritió mi mente.

Poco a poco, empecé a encontrar el ritmo, sus manos ayudándome. Más rápido y más duro, lo monté. Nada podía compararse al sólido calor de él arrastrándose a lugares dulces dentro de mí, volviéndome líquida. Golpeé su dura erección, ambos trabajando con un frenesí. El sudor cubría nuestra piel. Mi columna se estremecía; todo mi cuerpo temblaba de necesidad. Esta era la vida y la muerte y creció hasta exquisitas y enormes proporciones. Su pulgar se deslizó hacia atrás y delante de mi clítoris y el mundo entero se abrió de golpe. Mis caderas se resistieron y escondí mi rostro en su hombro cuando me vine duro, mordiendo su Henley. Un bocado de algodón intentó amortiguar el ruido escapando de mi garganta.

Siguió y siguió hasta que quedé flácida contra él, perdida, encontrada y todo lo demás.

Darién jadeó, sujetándome en su polla. Gruñía algo. Podría haber sido mi nombre, en ese caso apreciaba el sentimiento. En el momento que pudiera, me aseguraría de darles las gracias.

No quería moverme nunca. Nunca jamás. O al menos, no hasta la siguiente ronda.

Nos sentamos en el asiento trasero de la limusina en silencio. Sudor y fluidos corporales pegados a nuestros muslos y sexos. Cada músculo en mí temblaba. Santo jodido infierno. Esto fue épico.

_ ¿Estás viva? _ preguntó después de un rato, colocando mi cabello detrás de mí oreja.

Lo miré, con mi mandíbula floja y ebria por follar. El mejor sentimiento de todos. _ Estuvo bien, supongo.

Mierda, mis palabras se arrastraron. Mi lengua se había vuelto gruesa y pesada.

_ ¿Sí? _ No se molestó en contener la sonrisa.

_ Estoy segura que lo intestaste muy duro.

_ Aprecio tu voto de confianza.

Como que le gruñí de una manera completamente impropia de una dama, sin energía.

_ ¿Pastelito? ¿Calabacita? Gritaste tan fuerte que mis oídos siguen pitando. En realidad, no puedo escuchar la mierda que estás diciendo ahora mismo. Dime más tarde luego de conseguir un par de puntos de sutura en mi hombro, ¿bien? _ Se rió, el sonido retumbando a través de su pecho de la manera más agradable _. Mordedora y gritona. Y parece una chica tan buena y tranquila. Estoy sorprendido.

Empujé el cuello de su camisa a un lado, inspeccionando su hombro. _ No estás sangrando. A lo máximo habrá un moretón.

_ Lo llevaré con orgullo.

Maldición, olía bien. La limusina debería seguir rodeando la ciudad así yo podría seguir respirándolo. Sexo, sudor y hombre.

_ ¿Aún quieres ir a practicar? _ le pregunté, siendo cortés sobre todo. Deseaba mantenerlo todo para mí con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello en algo parecido a un estrangulamiento. Pero si él quería ir, iría. Los orgasmos tendían a dejarme en un estado de ánimo bastante benévolo _. Podría pasar el rato, escucharte tocar nuevamente.

_ joder, no _ dijo.

_ ¿Joder, no?

Resopló, sus labios se curvaron como si yo estuviera loca. _ Casa. Cama. Ahora.

_ Lo tienes. _ Sonreí.


	19. CAP No 17

Salimos de la limusina, todavía acomodándonos la ropa. Las cosas entre mis piernas se encontraban pegajosas e hinchadas. Pensándolo bien, creo que no sería muy buena vaquera porque mis muslos aún no se recuperan de la montada. Realmente necesitaba volver a hacer Pilates. Sin embargo, un poco de lesión muscular no borraba la estúpida sonrisa de mi rostro. Requería más práctica y las probabilidades decían, por la manera en que Darién seguía poniendo sus manos sobre mí, que no le importaría practicar.

_ Hay tantas estrellas. Mira lo claro que está. _ Dejé que mi cabeza cayera hacia atrás, inspeccionando el cielo. Recién salida de un gran orgasmo con Darién Chiba a mi lado, el mundo era un ligar jodidamente impresionante.

Darién me besó el mentón. Metió un dedo en la pretina de mi falda y me llevó hasta la puerta principal de nuestro edificio de apartamentos. _ vamos, tu camisa se incómoda. Necesitas quitártela.

_ Pero la naturaleza es hermosa y eso.

_ Tus tetas son hermosas y eso. Estoy más que dispuesto a pasar mucho tiempo mirándolas. ¿Te parece bien?

_ Sí.

Se rió.

Metí la llave en la cerradura, torpemente por la prisa. La cerradura giró y la puerta se abrió, estrellándose contra la pared. Mierda, qué ruido. Hizo eco a través del pasillo y arriba por las escaleras. Romperíamos el edificio antes de entrar. La Sra. Lucía se iba a enojar con nosotros por ser tan ruidosos. Ella vivía en el primer piso y se consideraba el alguacil de aquí. Nadie tenía el valor de decir lo contrario. Pero si tuviera que hacerlo, me gustaría encontrar el valor y hacerle frente.

Lo que no sabía era cómo hacerle frente a la visión de Seiya sentado en las escaleras con un ramo de flores en la mano. Tenían todos los colores del arcoíris. Me detuve abruptamente con Darién a mi lado.

_ Seiya... _ Subí las escaleras hacia él.

Darién se quedó dónde estaba, su mano deslizándose de mi agarre.

El color se drenó del rostro de Seiya. Se veía tan blanco como una hoja de papel. Mi estado despeinado y el de Darién no podían ser interpretados de muchas formas diferentes. Seiya parecía un niño que había perdido su juguete favorito. No creo que hubiera apreciado en su totalidad las diferencias entre Darién y el corazón de un hombre. Seiya era un niño. Y ni siquiera podía explicar las diferencias. Simplemente jugaban de diferentes maneras.

_ Serena. _ Seiya le dio las flores una mirada perpleja, como si no estuviera muy seguro de cómo llegaron a su poder _. No me di cuenta que tenías compañía. Lo siento.

En silencio, extendí las llaves hacia Darién. Su boca era una línea plana. Me dio una pequeña sacudida severa de su cabeza y empujé las llaves hacia él. ¿Qué diablos esperaba que hiciera? No podía dejar a Seiya sentado en las malditas escaleras. Darién me miró fijamente y le devolví la mirada, en silencio deseando que entendiera. Dios, este era básicamente mi mejor amigo.

Después de un momento, arrebató las llaves de mis manos y siguió adelantes, caminando alrededor de Seiya. Entró, cerrando la puerta (no de un portazo, gracias a Dios).

Seiya ofreció una sonrisa forzada. _ Eso fue incómodo.

Era un eufemismo. Me senté a su lado, apoyando los codos en mis rodillas. _ Bonitas flores.

_ Son para ti. _ Me las entregó, el olor era dulce y embriagador. No me miró a los ojos.

_ Gracias. Son hermosas.

_ me tenías preocupado.

La declaración se sentía como una acusación. No sabía que decir. La emoción nunca fue mi punto fuerte. Desgraciadamente, me hallaba muy mal preparada para esta mezcla de tristeza y culpa y lo que sea que él trajo consigo. Mi mamá me enseñó hace mucho tiempo a jugar a lo seguro y mantener la boca cerrada.

_ Ustedes dos arreglaron las cosas _ dijo.

_ Sí. _ Por otro lado, mi madre era un modelo bastante de mierda para seguir. Seiya merecía algo mejor. _ ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

_ Me puse a pensar las cosas. En nosotros. _ Se pasó una mano por el cabello, echando un mechón hacia atrás. Siempre me encantó la forma en que hacía eso, acompañándolo con una sacudida de su cabeza. Pero mi corazón no se volcó ni se derritió por él. No como lo hacía con Darién. Seiya esperó demasiado tiempo.

_ ¿Nosotros? _ apunté, enojada y perpleja.

Su sonrisa se hallaba lejos de ser feliz. Asintió hacia el piso de arriba. _ Pensé que se había ido.

_ Yo también. Aparentemente, entendí mal.

_ supongo que eso es bueno para ti ¿Crees que va a durar? _ Su voz no era exactamente cruel. Pero la pregunta obtuvo una reacción inmediata.

Tomé un respiro profundo, una respuesta honesta me eludía. Mi estado de felicidad sexual no se había disipado lo suficiente para una honestidad brutal, no con Darién esperándome arriba. Mi mente no quería saber. Mamá siempre me decía que el amor te hacía estúpido. Supongo que no aprendí esa lección, después de todo. _ No sé. Pero espero que sí.

Todavía era relativamente temprano, pero el edificio se sumía en silencio. Nuestras voces apena se oían.

Seiya se levantó, moviéndose lentamente como si lo hubieran golpeado. _ Me voy. Nos vemos mañana.

_ Seiya _ dije, mi voz firme y fuerte. Algo se rompía justo allí a mi lado, y últimamente, como muchas cosas, no creía que pudiera arreglarlo. No podría darle a Seiya lo que finalmente decidió que podría querer _. Lo siento.

Bajó la cabeza. _ Es mi culpa, Serena. Fui un imbécil. Fui demasiado estúpido para ver lo que tenía justo frente a mis ojos hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

No tenía nada. Absolutamente nada que decir.

Esperó un momento, los labios apretados con decepción, tal vez. Luego comenzó a moverse.

_ Buenas noches. _ Corrió por las escaleras, bajándolas de dos en dos, obviamente ansioso por irse.

_ Adiós.

Me senté allí, sosteniendo las flores, mirando fijamente al vacío. Necesitaba un momento para recomponerme. El mundo era tan extraño. Nada tenía sentido. Un minuto después, Darién salió y se sentó a mi lado. Se inclinó, olfateando el ramo. Sus manos golpeteaban rítmicamente sus muslos, pero no dijo nada. El golpeteo con los dedos parecía significar que está inquieto y ocupado meditando las coas. Esta pieza salvaje de percusión era algo completamente diferente.

_ Seiya se marchó _ dije, rompiendo el silencio.

_ Mmm.

_ Este ha sido un día extraño _ dije, citando muy posiblemente el eufemismo del siglo.

_ ¿Extraño bueno o extraño malo?

_ Ambos.

_ Mmm. _ Se frotó la nuca, tomando una bocanada de aire _. ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo aquí?

Mi cabeza se disparó. _ ¿Quieres romper?

No respondió. Durante un minuto o más, no dije nada y él tampoco. Aparentemente, habíamos entrado en algún concurso desquiciado de voluntades. Cuando le di una mirada inquisitiva, simplemente levanto una ceja, esperando que yo lo soltara.

_ No podía dejarlo sentado aquí. Es mi amigo.

Darién hizo un gesto con la barbilla.

_ ¿Se suponía que los dejara competir en una lucha de pulsos por mí o algo así? Porque eso nunca va a suceder.

_ Follamos y luego me despides con una palmadita en la cabeza. _ la forma baja y fría en que lo dijo no ayudaba en absoluto.

_ No. _. Le contesté, igualando su tono de voz _. Vamos, Darién, sabes que eso no es lo que pasó. Despedía a Seiya. Te pedí que esperaras en mi casa. Para darme la oportunidad de hablar con él.

Se me quedó mirando e hice lo mismo.

_ No hagas esto _ dije.

_ ¡Dios! _ Se frotó la cara con las manos, gruñendo de frustración _. Joder, odio estar celoso. Lo odio.

_ Ni que lo digas. _ Alcé las manos con la misma frustración _. ¿Son conscientes de lo que quieren hacerles una buena parte de la población que posee vaginas? Ni siquiera me dejes empezar acerca de la gente que tiene penes, porque hay un buen número de ellos tras ustedes también.

_ La mierda que dices… _ Soltó una carcajada _. Joder.

La tormenta parecía haber terminado, gracias a Dios. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro, necesitando estás más cerca. Felizmente, me lo permitió.

_ Normalmente no peleo con otras personas _ dijo, frotando su mejilla contra la cima de mi cabeza _. En la banda, por lo general evito que los chicos se desgarren entre ellos por mierda estúpida. Cuéntales una broma y los tienes sonriendo de nuevo.

_ Eres el pacificador. Pero parecías dispuesto a desgarrar a Netflyte la otra noche.

_ Por ti. Estás resultando ser una especie de jode mentes para mí, calabacita.

Fruncí el ceño.

_ No sé lo que quieres decir.

_ Sí, eso no me hace sentir nada mejor.

Nos sentamos en silencio. Finalmente, levantó las flores de mis brazos, se puso de pie y se dirigió escaleras abajo. El único sonido era el ruido suave de sus zapatos en las escaleras de madera gastada. Con cuidado, colocó las flores en la puerta de la Sra. Lucía, antes de regresar a sentarse a mi lado. Hizo una declaración al confiscar esas flores, pero ¿qué significaba? Esa era la pregunta. Darién Chiba era bastante jode mentes por sí mismo. Y se iba de gira en un par de días. Sería tonto de mi parte ignorar este hecho oh-tan-relevante. Tiré de las hebillas de mis botas, toda agitada. Demasiadas emociones se despertaron dentro de mí.

Él hacía eso.

_ Cuando me senté arriba, esperando por ti, se me ocurrieron un par de cosas _ dijo.

_ ¿Si?

_ Bueno, ahora eres mi novia de verdad.

Dejé de respirar por un momento, sorprendida. _ Creo que necesitaba oírte decir eso.

_ Lo has sido por un tiempo. No fue mi intensión que lo fueras, pero lo eres. Sólo tengo que acostumbrarme a ello.

Por supuesto, cuando lo decía así, en cierto modo quería hacerle daño físicamente. En lugar de eso, me senté u esperé a ver a donde iba con esto.

_ No te enojes _ dijo _. Sólo estoy constatando un hecho.

_ No estoy enojada.

_ Mentirosa. Ves, por esto es que deberíamos haber ido a terapia cuando lo sugerí al principio.

_ ¿Qué? _ arrugué la nariz _ ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

_ El día después de que me mudé, cuando sexteábamos.

_ No sexteábamos, sólo nos mensajeábamos. También dijiste que querías tener un perro, si no recuerdo mal. Así que no pensé que fueras en serio con lo de la terapia.

La lenta curvatura de sus labios hizo que algo caliente y delicioso se desplegara profundamente en mi estómago. _ Calabacita, siempre hablo en serio cuando se trata de ti. Incluso cuando estoy jugando, sigo siendo serio como la mierda. Lo que sea que necesites, lo que tenga que hacer. Ha sido desde que nos conocimos. ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta? Estamos jodidamente destinados o algo así. No puedo contenerme. Es patético, de verdad.

_ Ah. _ Metí las manos debajo de mis muslos, dándome un momento para asimilar sus palabras _ ¿Eso es lo que descubriste esperado arriba?

_ Sip. _ Se acercó más, presionando su cadera en la mía _. Piénsalo. Las cosas eran una mierda y luego te conocí en la fiesta y me entretuviste. Quería más tiempo contigo, y entonces vi un lado de la teta de Lita y Andrew me echó, así que tuve que mudarme contigo. Quería que durmiéramos juntos y accidentalmente rompimos tu cama saltando sobre ella, así que tuviste que dormir en el sofá conmigo. Quería tener sexo contigo y te aburriste en el viaje a casa y saltaste a mis huesos ¿Ves? Destino.

Me eché a reír a carcajadas. _ Eso es hermoso. Pero no estoy segura que tenga sentido.

_ Es el destino, Serena. Escrito en las estrellas. Déjalo en paz.

_ Estás loco. _ Bajé la cabeza y suspiré. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

_ Eso está mejor. Tampoco puedo soportar cuando estás triste. _ Su brazo se deslizó alrededor de mis hombros, apretándome contra él. Agarré sus dedos, sólo sujetándolo.

Se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada. _ Quería pasar tiempo contigo. Me haces feliz.

Arrugué la frente. _ ¿Eso era todo?

_ Es eso jodidamente importante. Supongo que con Andrew emparejado, me sentía un poco solo o algo así. Pensé que podríamos ser amigos.

Lo miré fijamente.

_ Necesitaba una oportunidad de llegar a conocerte un poco mejor, estando tú y yo solos. Mudarme parecía una buena manera de hacerlo. Y tú necesitabas la ayuda. ¿De acuerdo?

_ De acuerdo.

Permanecimos en silencio por un momento.

_ Cualquiera que sea la mierda que te estás diciendo, ya basta _ dijo.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Ahora de qué estás hablando?

_ Seiya. _ Apoyó la cabeza en lo alto de la mía _. Estás preocupada por él. Basta.

_ Darién… _ ¿Cómo podría explicarle esto? Las palabras eran pesadas, imposibles de pronunciar. No había estado pensando en Seiya, pero ahora que lo mencionaba…

_ No hiciste nada malo.

Me moví debajo de él, necesitando verle la cara. ¿Desde cuándo podía leerme y por qué yo no podía hacer lo mismo? Parecía tranquilo y seguro, hermoso como el pecado. Con sus labios un poco separados y sus ojos serenos. De repente, las palabras no eran tan imposibles de encontrar, después de todo.

_ Lo lastimé.

_ Quizás. Pero él te dejó esperando. También te lastimó.

_ Pero yo arreglo cosas _ le dije _ Es lo que hago.

_ No puedes arreglar esto. _ jugaba con mi pelo, envolviéndolo los mechones cortos alrededor de un dedo.

_ ¿Por qué no?

_ ¿Vas botar mi culo? ¿Enviarme a empacar?

_ No. Absolutamente no.

Sonrió y se encogió de hombros. _ Ahí lo tienes.

_ Lo haces sonar simple.

_ Es simple. Ahora soy tu novio, lo que significa que no hay espacio para el admirador inconformista. Tendrá que lamerse sus heridas, mientras nosotros lamemos otras cosas. _ Levantó una ceja diabólica.

Mi cabeza se llenó de muchas preguntas necesitadas. Cien y una maneras de rogarle por seguridad. No había ninguna maldita manera de que eso atravesar mis labios. Él era tan increíblemente perfecto y yo lo tuve dentro de mí. Mi cuerpo zumbó con los recuerdo, yendo en línea recta hacia la sobrecarga. Lo quería de nuevo. Tal vez debería encadenarme a su tobillo y acabar con esto. Eso podría ser la respuesta.

_ No quería disgustarte _ dije _. Pero tenía que hablar con él a solas.

_ Sí, lo sé. Fui un idiota. _ Gimió, miró al techo _. ¿Es suficiente para una disculpa?

_ ¿Lo lamentas?

_ Sí. Entiendo que Seiya es parte de tu vida. Voy a tratar de ser amable con él.

_ Gracias.

Su pelo otra vez se encontraba sobre su cara. Con cuidado, metí un poco detrás de su oreja y luego ahuequé sus mejillas.

_ Oye, ojos locos. La operación novia falsa se acabó _ murmuró _. En caso de que te lo preguntaras.

_ Se acabó, ¿eh?

_ Como yo lo veo, estamos juntos hasta que decidamos que ya no estamos juntos. No lo pensemos demasiado. Déjalo ordenarse por sí mismo ¿sí?

Era un buen plan, teniendo en cuenta que empezamos a dormir juntos hace menos de una hora. _ Me parece bien.

_ Me alegro de tenerte a bordo, señorita Tsukino. _ Cubrió mi mano con la suya, presionándola contra su rostro _. No quiero ser excesivamente grosero o cualquier mierda de esas, pero estoy preocupado por algo.

_ ¿Qué podría ser?

_ Tu camisa.

Abrí la boca y luego la cerré. _ ¿Mi camisa?

_ Creo que estás irritándote. Como inconscientemente. _ Sus ojos eran intensos, con expresión grave.

_ ¿Mi camisa está irritando mi subconsciente?

_ No, creo que está irritando la delicada piel de tus pezones y el área alrededor… ¿Cómo se llama?

_ ¿La areola?

_ Sí. Esa parte porque es toda color rosa y sensible, ¿sabes? Es delicada, por lo que creo que mi preocupación con respecto a la naturaleza dura e inflexible de tu camisa es mu e importante, a pesar de que todavía tienes que reconocer la incomodidad que te está causando.

_ ¿Sabes? Podrías haber sido un infierno de vendedor. _ Era tan convincente, casi me sentí mal por el suave algodón de mi blusa de mangas largas _. Estoy usando un sostén. Pero mis pezones realmente aprecian tu preocupación.

_ Sí, tu sostén está en eso también. Los dos están en tu contra.

_ ¡De ninguna manera! _ dije. Trató muy duro de no sonreír.

_ Lo sé, ¿verdad? Jodidas gracias que estoy aquí para hacer frente a esas cosas.

_ Qué tal si vamos arriba y me quito la camisa y el sostén, ¿eso aliviaría tu mente?

_ Definitivamente me sentiría mucho mejor si hicieras eso, Sip.

_ Bueno, está bien entonces. Te reto a una carrera. _ Me puse de pie y salí corriendo hacia las escaleras, riendo. El brazo de Darién llegó alrededor de mí desde atrás, levantándome del suelo, presionándome en su pecho.

_ yo gano _ dijo, y me llevó al apartamento donde ambos ganamos, a lo grande.


	20. CAP No 18

Dedos jugaban conmigo. Dedos habilidosos.

Mi alarma aún no sonaba. Era justo antes del amanecer. Dormir, no obstante, no era una opción con él despertándome de esta forma. ¿Desde cuándo Darién era una persona madrugadora? Respuesta: desde que quería sexo.

Dios lo bendiga por sus viles deseos.

Yacía sobre mi estómago con él junto a mí, la dureza y el calor de su cuerpo una cosa maravillosa para despertar. Siempre tan suave, me acarició entra las piernas. Trazó con sus nudillos suavemente de un lado a otro a lo largo de la unión de mi sexo. Todas mis partes bajas se tensaron con aprobación. Arqueé la pelvis, dándole mejor acceso a mi coño. Habíamos arrastrado mi colchón hasta la sala de estar, lejos de la destrucción de la estructura de mi cama de madera, y anoche nos perdimos en él de nuevo.

_ ¿Estás despierta? _ preguntó, su voz rasposa del sueño.

_ No.

Trazó besos por mi espalda, haciéndome poner toda temblorosa. El roce de su barba provocando un delicioso escalofrío. Sí, yo todavía seguía medio dormida.

_ De acuerdo, no me importa. Sólo necesito algo. No debería tomar mucho tiempo… intentaré no molestarte.

_ Mm, gracias.

Su erección pinchó mi muslo. Luego una mano fuerte se deslizó debajo de mis caderas, levantándome. _ Arriba _ dijo, deslizando el suave volumen de una almohada debajo de mí _. Esto es dulce. Serena, en serio, tu culo se ve muy bien elevado de ese modo.

Dedos húmedos se deslizaron alrededor de mi clítoris, excitándome como nadie. Hizo círculos, acarició y estimuló de uno en uno, tocándome tan bien. Los músculos de mi mulso se tensaron, las rodillas clavándose en la cama. Maldita sea, el hombre sabía lo que hacía. Me agarré a las sábanas, ya respirando en jadeos. Sería inútil intentar expresar exactamente cuánto disfrutaba de tenerlo tocándome. Especialmente cuando mi cerebro se había apagado durante todo eso. Gemí por la decepción cuando aprovechó para masajear las mejillas de mi trasero en su lugar, recorriendo con sus dedos arriba y debajo de mi muslo.

_ Más amplio _ murmuró, abriéndome más las piernas. El colchón se movió debajo de mí mientras él se instaló en ese lugar. Desde atrás no era mi posición favorita, pero no tenía duda de que Darién podría hacerlo funcionar. El hombre tenía habilidades.

Hubo un crujido del paquete de un condón mientras él cambiaba para provocarme con una mano. Incluso con sólo una de sus manos era malditamente bueno. Luego la cabeza ancha de su polla tocó mi sexo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, me presioné hacia atrás contra él, gruñendo mientras se metías dentro de mí. Con su polla llenándome, no quedaba lugar para pensar. Sólo podía sentir.

Tan malditamente bueno.

La forma en que agarró mi culo, sus dedos hundiéndose en mi carne, me daba este diminuto estremecimiento de dolor. Él era verdaderamente una experiencia de cuerpo completo, posiblemente involucrando bastante el plano astral. Se encontraban los cincos sentidos usuales y luego algo más que no podía comenzar a describir. Algo adictivo que sólo él podía darme. Si mi cerebro hubiera estado funcionando, habría estado preocupada por esto.

Manos grandes me acariciaban la espalda. Luego el calor de su cuerpo me cubrió. Dientes mordiéndome el lóbulo de mi oreja, escociendo. Mis hombros subieron y mis músculos se apretaron.

_ Ah, sí. Joder, eso es caliente. _ Darién se empujó duro en mí. Como si pudiera llegar más profundo… sí, como no _. Eres un polvo perezoso en la mañana, Serena.

_ Hmm. Anoche hice todo el trabajo en la limusina.

Se rió entre dientes, su pecho moviéndose contra mi espalda. Luego flexionó las caderas, entrando más, luego retirándose, haciendo temblar cada centímetro de mí. Con sus brazos colocados a cada lado de mi cuerpo, procedió a follarme pausadamente en el colchón. Mi culo se movía y no importaba ni un ápice. No con Darién enterrado dentro de mí. Pareció tomar por siempre para que aumentara el ritmo. Y me llamó perezosa. Necesitaba más. Presionando las caderas hacia atrás contra él, lo insté a continuar. Recibió el mensaje, moviéndose más rápido, más fuerte. El sudor goteó de él, sobre mí.

Ruido gris llenó mis oídos y luz blanca llenó mi cabeza. Tan malditamente cerca que podía saborearlo. El sublime nudo de tensión se apretó, pero no era suficiente.

Sí.

SÍ.

Pero no. mierda. Maldita sea.

Darién se aplastó contra mí, gruñendo. Su polla se sacudió profunda dentro de mí.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta que me sostenía tensa hasta que colapsé boca abajo en el colchón. Hizo un poco difícil el respirar. Volví la cabeza a un lado, concentrada en recuperar el aliento, en dejar ir las ansías. Casi había llegado allí, una primera vez para la posición.

No importó, sólo necesitaba tener pensamientos felices. Pensamientos buenos. No podías ganar todas las veces.

Darién se retiró y cayó en la cama junto a mí. Afuera, los pájaros cantaban. El leve zumbido del tráfico vino de no muy lejos. Nicolas caminaba por todas partes en el apartamento de al lado.

_ ¿Serena?

_ ¿Sí? _ rodé sobre mi espalda.

Darién estaba ocupado quitándose el condón usado y atándole un nudo. Luego se levantó del colchón y entró al baño.

_ ¿Qué, Darién?

Tiró la cadena. Caminó fuera de vuelta, el rostro cuidadosamente blanco. Sólo estuvimos durmiendo juntos por aproximadamente cinco minutos y esto se sentía raro. Como si todas las relaciones no tuvieran sus momentos sexuales promedios. Pero, ¿él sabía? Yo no podía notarlo. Tal vez me iba a preguntar sobre el desayuno o comentar el tiempo.

Jalé la sábana hacia arriba, cubriéndome _ ¿Qué pasa?

_ ¿Hay algo mal? _ pregunté, inclinado la cabeza.

_ ¿Qué, conmigo? No.

_ ¿Estás segura?

_ Sí. _ Casi siempre.

Se arrodilló en el extremo del colchón, observándome. _ Tenemos que hablar.

_ De acuerdo.

_ No necesitarás esto. _ Agarró la sábana, bajándola, exponiéndome.

Correcto, bien. Comencé a incorporarme, necesitando estar en más de una posición de poder. El gran simio agarró mis tobillos, arrastrándome hacia abajo. Mi espalda rebotó en la cama, mis dientes sonando.

_ ¡Oye! _ Chillé.

_ Déjame explicar a lo que me refiero con "hablar".

Sus manos se movieron hacia arriba por mis piernas, abriéndolas. Tranquilo como puede ser, se recostó sobre su estómago, el rostro al mismo nivel de mi sexo.

_ Darién.

_ No voy a hablar contigo _ dijo, dedos suavemente plegando los labios de mi sexo.

_ ¿No?

_ No. tuviste la oportunidad de comunicarte conmigo y elegiste no hacerlo. Dejas que esta relación falle. Siéntete mal, Serena. _ Su aliento hizo cosquillas en mi coño todavía sensible. Hizo que sentirme mal fuera malditamente difícil, sinceramente.

Imposible cuando lamió mi clítoris con la punta de su lengua. Mis caderas se dispararon fuera del colchón, pero sus manos continuaban allí, sosteniéndome abajo. _ Hola, clítoris de Serena. Soy yo, Darién, tu amo y señor.

_ Oh, Dios. No _ Me cubrí la cara con las manos _. Por favor, no.

_ Shh. Esto es una conversación privada. _ Rozó besos calientes y febriles de arriba abajo por los labios de mi sexo. Mi vientre se tensó tan duro que dolió _. Mírate toda hermosa, rosada y excitada. No te preocupes, cuidaré de ti.

_ Si no dejas de hablar con mi vagina voy a matarte. _ Puse una mano abajo, tratando de cubrirme. El desgraciado le dio una palmada. Duro también. Más tarde le haría pagar por eso.

_ Eres hermoso, coño de Serena. Simplemente hermoso. Y yo no soy malvado como ella. Estoy de tu lado y te amo mucho más porque te sientes jodidamente asombroso envuelto alrededor de mi polla.

_ Darién, hablo en serio. Me estás arruinando el sexo oral para siempre.

_ Y una mierda. Estás goteando humedad. Nunca conseguirás lavar estas sábanas.

_ Oh, Dios. _ Mi espalda se arqueó cuando arrastró su lengua por el centro de mí, finalizando con una floritura en la cima. Vi estrellas _. Demasiado.

_ Ni siquiera cerca.

Gemí.

Se rió.

Su boca me cubrió el clítoris y su lengua me volvió loca. Me retorcí, fuera de control, pero no hizo diferencia. Tenía sus manos envueltas alrededor de mis muslos, sosteniéndome hacia él. No existía escape del tremendo placer devorador e irrefrenable. Chupó, pasó su lengua, y en general, desencadenó una riqueza insuperable de talento oral en mi sexo desprevenido.

El hijo de puta.

¿Quién siquiera sabría que los dientes podrían ser usados así?

Me vine en menos de un minuto, gritando su nombre. Mis latidos resonaban con fuerza por mi cabeza y mi cuerpo entero se sacudió. Yací despatarrada a través del colchón, dejando a las réplicas tener su camino conmigo. Las endorfinas inundaron mi mente. Las lágrimas se derramaron por mi cara, el orgasmo me golpeó tan duro, tan rápido. Eso nunca había sucedido antes. Apresuradamente, las limpié. Mi corazón parecía de repente demasiado grande para mi pecho. El orgasmo lo hinchó de alguna forma. No podía ser saludable.

Desde el apartamento de al lado golpearon la pared. _ Ya sabía el nombre de Darién, Serena. Pero gracias por el recordatorio.

Usé lo último de mis reservas energéticas para mostrarle el dedo a la pared _ Buen días. Rei.

A la distancia, había risas, femeninas y masculinas. Nuestros vecinos apestaban.

_ Tenemos que matarlos o mudarnos _ dije _. Estoy dispuesta a cualquier opción.

_ ¿Sabes? Hablas rudo _ dijo Darién _, pero por dentro, eres toda suave, húmeda y completamente deliciosa.

Ahogué una risa. _ Me alegra que lo apruebes.

Darién gateó hacia arriba, deteniéndose para secar su boca en la sábana. Reposó la cabeza en mi hombro, acurrucándose en mí. Eso era bueno, lo necesitaba cerca. La saturación de emociones se sentía más manejable con él cerca, aunque él fuera la causa de todo el caos.

_ Creo que mis piernas están rotas; no funcionarán. _ No que en realidad hubiera intentado. Mi cerebro se sentía demasiado drogado para cualquier movimiento.

Presionó un beso en mi mejilla _ La próxima vez, sólo dime que necesitas más.

_ Eres un monstruo _ susurré.

_ De acuerdo. _ Ni siquiera sonó ni un poquito perturbado.

_ Hablaba en serio.

_ Mm-hm.

_ Pero la peor parte es, siento algo por ti _ dije, porque lo justo era justo. Amar era una palabra estúpida. La escuché de varias personas y raramente significaba lo que tú creías. En algún sitio a lo largo del camino, esa palabra se había convertido en un cumplido, nada profundo y nada importante como debería haber sido. No, amor no era lo que sentía. Esto era diferente, más complejo. No podría pensar en una palabra apropiada _. Sólo siento un poquitín… probablemente debido al gran orgasmo, así que no es como si fuera la gran cosa o algo. Pasará.

Con un suspiro, se elevó en un codo y puso un brazo alrededor de mí, presionándome contra él. Cuando rodó sobre su espalda, también fui. Quedé acostada sobre él. No existía nada mejor. Aparte de lo que hizo por mí, por supuesto. Una mano me acarició la espalda, mientras que la otra se posó detrás de su cabeza.

_ Una cantidad minúscula, en realidad. _ Mi pulgar frotó su tetilla, de un lado a otro, de un lado a otro. Yo parecía haber entrado en algún lugar estado de flujo de la consciencia y no tenía la energía para luchar en su contra _. Probablemente ni siquiera podrías verlo con un microscopio.

Otro suspiro del hombre.

_ Bueno, quizás uno de esos laboratorios, pero no uno de juguete. La ampliación sería.

Súbitamente rodamos otra vez y quedé en la parte inferior con el peso del cuerpo de Darién clavándome en el colchón.

_ Hola _ dije, un poco desconcertada por el abrupto cambio de posición. Él apenas le dio a mi cabeza el tiempo para dejar de girar del movimiento previo.

_ He estado pensando. _ Me miró, ojos intensos _. Quiero que hagas algo por mí.

_ Bueno.

_ Necesito que vengas a la gira, al menos por un tiempo. Ver lo que puedes manejar; ¿de acuerdo?

Mi corazón hinchado, básicamente reventó. Mi interior era oficialmente un lío. _ ¿Necesitas?

_ Sí, necesito. _ Arrugó la frente _. Cosas están ocurriendo y sé que tienes preguntas, pero necesito que no las hagas ahora mismo. Sólo… te necesito conmigo. Afronto mejor las cosas cuando estás cerca.

_ ¿Cosas como el otro motivo por el que me querías cerca, ese que no admitías anoche?

La culpa se deslizó por su rostro. _ Sí.

_ Vamos a tener que hablar de las cosas en algún momento.

_ Sí. Las tuyas y las mías, ambas.

Me congelé debajo de él, sin responder. Pero muy pacientemente esperó a que salieran. Las palabras se atascaban de mi pecho con el resto del desbarajuste. Era difícil encontrarlas. _ Tienes razón. Lo sé. Intentaré encontrar una solución sobre la gira.

El trabajo sobreviviría. Seiya me lo debía. No le iba a gustar, pero seguro como el infierno que me lo debía. Entre Tara y el chico nuevo, Alex, mis turnos podrían ser cubiertos.

_ Gracias. _ Asintió, me dio una pequeña sonrisa _. Y está bien sentir algo. Lo entiendo.

_ ¿Entiendes? _ Qué alivio, porque todavía no sabía si yo lo hacía. Nunca diría nada remotamente parecido a aquellas palabras.

_ Sí. No tienes que seguir barboteando sobre eso.

_ No barboteaba.

_ Sí lo hacías, pero está bien. _ Sus dedos jugaron con mi cabello _. El momento no es el oportuno para mí, calabacita. No necesito la mierda volviéndose más complicada. Pero como dije anoche, vemos a dónde va esto. ¿Concuerdas?

Sonó como un plan sólido. _ Sí.

_ Eres buena para mí. Me aceptas con cualquier humor con el que venga. No tengo que estar siempre feliz o animado cerca de ti. Te adaptas mejor que nadie a cualquier mierda que digo y doy. No me permites mangonearte si no te conviene y no me has pedido que compre una maldita cosa.

Arqueé las cejas y dije ohh. _ Dios, soy tan lenta. Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido. ¿Puedo tener un Porsche?

_ Por supuesto. ¿De qué color?

Santa mierda, él también lo haría. Aunque fuera para fastidiarme. Tomé una profunda respiración y la dejé salir poco a poco, negué con la cabeza. _ Nunca dudas cuando te pido algo.

_ No pides cosas con frecuencia. Imagino que si estás pidiendo, es algo que importa.

Mis ojos no lloraron de nuevo. Tenía alergia o algo, probablemente a los sentimientos. Y tenías que saber, este hombre, me hacía sentir todas las cosas todas las malditas veces. _ En realidad no necesito un coche deportivo. Pero gracias.

_ Hazme saber si cambias de opinión. _ Sonrió complacido, obviamente sabiendo que su acuerdo total y completo me volvería loca. Hombre astuto.

_ Lita quiere organizar un cena esta noche con mis padres y todos nosotros _ dijo_ ¿Estás bien con eso?

_ Claro. Son agradables y su lugar es hermoso.

Se quedó callado, analizando mi rostro. _ Sí, es agradable. Me alegra que guste. Significan mucho para mí.

_ Son personas estupendas. _ En mi cuarto el despertador tronó a la vida, cantando a gritos algún tema olvidado de los setentas _. Tengo que empezar a moverme.

_ ¿Tus piernas aún funcionan? _ Travesura brilló en sus ojos.

_ Creo que sí. _ Me reí.

_ Llámame hoy. Quiero saber si estás bien lidiando con Seiya y todo.

_ He estado lidiando cosas por un largo tiempo. _ Mi mandíbula se apretó _. Puedo lidiar con Seiya.

_ oye, estuviste interesada en él por casi dos años. Tengo permitido sentirme un poco vulnerable e inseguro sobre ese imbécil. Deja de intentar atrofiar mi desarrollo emocional, Serena.

_ Pensé que ibas a tratar de ser amable con él. ¿Y atrofiar tu desarrollo emocional? ¿Cómo siquiera se te ocurre eso?

_ Con él, no sobre él. Y es un don. _ Dado que hacía su presencia conocida una vez más contra mi cadera, amor y comprensión no era todo lo que él buscaba _. Tengo otro don para ti.

_ No tenemos tiempo para que me entregues a tu don. Además, tu buena amiga, mi vagina, necesita un descanso.

Su boca cayó en los bordes y él se levantó en sus brazos, sentándose de vuelta en el colchón. Se puso de pie y me ofreció una mano. _ Llámame. No estoy intentando meterme con tus límites o algo. Sólo quiero saber que estás bien.

Fácilmente, me puse de pie. _ Bien, te llamaré.

_ Gracias.

Ladeé la cabeza. _ ¿Vas a llamarme si las cosas no están bien con respecto a tu cosa?

La pequeña línea apareció entre sus cejas. Ahora quizás apreciaba cuán duro podía ser dejar entrar a alguien en ciertos lugares. Desvió la mirada, sacudió la barbilla.

Qué par que éramos. Por momentos parecía que necesitaríamos un milagro para hacer que esto funcionara. Pero mi corazón, habitualmente cauto, ya se había encomendado.

_ Gracias. _ Coloqué una mano en su pecho _. No tienes que preocuparte por Seiya.

_ Lo sé, lo sé. Él no es nada comparado con mi magnificencia. _ Sus dedos acariciaron los míos y sus ojos se suavizaron _. Pero sólo por curiosidad, ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de tatuar mi nombre en tu frente?


	21. CAP No 19

Me encontraba a dos manzanas del trabajo cuando vi a Seiya caminando hacia mí a través de la multitud mañanera. Su rostro lucía tenso. Cinco minutos tarde. Cinco. Bien, siete (como máximo), ¿y ya salió a buscarme? Incluso me salté mi café matutino para no perder tiempo. Excusas corrieron por mi mente, respaldadas por todas las veces que tuve que quedarme hasta tarde para cerrar porque él tenía una cita. Debería haberlas contado. Habrían ayudado ahora mismo.

_ Seiya, yo…

_ Da la vuelta. _ Enganchó mi brazo con el suyo y me giró en la dirección por la que vine. _ Sigue caminando. No quieres ir a la tienda.

_ ¿Qué sucede? _ Mi celular vibró en mi bolso. El nombre de Darién destelló en la pantalla _. ¿Darién?

_ Ah, hola. Tengo buenas y malas noticias. ¿Cuáles quieres primero?

_ ¿Esto tiene que ver con Seiya alejándome del lugar donde trabajo?

_ Sí, me llamó hace unos minutos. _ Hizo un sonido adolorido _. Escucha, fotos de nosotros en el restaurante fueron esparcidas por la red. Alguien te reconoció y le dijo a un reportero, quien está fuera de la tienda, esperando conseguir una vista interna de nuestro romance.

_ Vale. _ Mi mente quedó oficialmente aturdida. Seiya me hizo cruzar rápidamente la calle y caminar otra manzana _. ¿Cuáles son las buenas noticias?

_ Ahora todos saben de nosotros. No tenemos que escondernos.

_ No nos escondíamos, de todas formas.

_ Buen punto. Lo siento, calabacita, no hay ninguna buena noticia. Las cosas se pondrán un poco locas por un tiempo.

_ Tienes suerte de que te aprecie tanto. ¿Qué va a suceder después? _ Entramos a una cafetería. Una mesa estaba disponible en la esquina y Seiya y yo caminamos hacia ella.

_ Los reporteros probablemente vivirán de cualquier información que puedan conseguir de ti o inventarán mierdas, las suficientes como para tener una historia. Querrán que salga rápido, las noticias se esparcirán y habrá más gente hurgando en tu vida. No debería ser cómo lo que sucedió con Lita. _ Tomó una respiración _. No hagas nada demasiado relevante y perderán el interés. Mientras tanto, ¿Qué tal si nos quedamos en un hotel?

_ ¿Qué con mi trabajo? _ Le pregunté, luego negué con la cabeza. Debería de preguntárselo al jefe, así que me giré hacia Seiya.

Seiya arqueó las cejas ante la pregunta mientras Darién se aclaraba la garganta. _ Bueno, creo que querrás hablar de eso con él.

_ Sí, eso quiero.

_ Pero, Serena, por una vez, no te preocupes por el dinero, ¿bien? Lo tengo cubierto.

Mmm. No me sentía segura al respecto. Pero siendo realista, si me quedaba con Darién, estaría durmiendo en su habitación de hotel. Ya tenía mi renta pagada. Y aparte de la ocasional comida, no debería necesitar mucho.

_ Está bien. Dame un minuto, por favor, Darién. _ Alejé el celular un poco _. Lo siento. ¿Seiya?

_ Ya hablamos _ dijo Seiya _. Dijo que probablemente todo sería un lío por la próxima semana o así, pero luego debería calmarse.

_ Lamento lo del reportero. Pero esperaba poder preguntarte si podía tomarme un tiempo libre, de todas formas. Sé que es con un poco antelación, pero dada las circunstancias…

Seiya hizo una mueca y el pánico se desató como un maremoto. No parecía molesto la noche anterior, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera resentido, o bien podría decidir que aguantó suficiente y me despidiera. Las cosas podrían arruinarse bastante rápido.

Pero suspiró y se relajó una vez más. _ ¿Vas a ir a la gira con él?

_ Me gustaría. Sólo por unos días. Me dará tiempo hasta que las cosas se calmen.

_ Supongo que tiene sentido. Aunque si te relacionas con él, esta mierda podrías seguir. ¿Has pensado en eso?

_ ¿Estás pidiéndome que renuncie?

_ Por supuesto que no.

_ No voy a darme por vencida con él, Seiya.

Apartó la mirada. _ Puedo cubrirte por una semana, Serena. Con tan poca antelación, no creo que pueda hacer más.

_ No, una semana está bien. Gracias.

_ Ya deberías haber salido de vacaciones. Y no puedo tener reporteros en los alrededores, asustando a los clientes. Reorganizaré los turnos de Tara y Alex.

_ En serio que lo aprecio.

Hizo un mohín.

_ Eres un amigo increíble.

_ Yo soy increíble _ dijo Darién en mi oído _. Soy mucho más increíble que él. Ni siquiera puedo… no hay ninguna comparación. ¿Por qué siquiera usarías esa palabra para referirte a él?

_ Cállate _ le dije.

_ Regresa para tu cumpleaños, ¿vale? _ Pidió Seiya con una sonrisa vacilante _. Aún vamos a ir a cenar, ¿cierto?

_ Dios, ni siquiera lo había pensado. Estaré de regreso para entonces. _ Siempre íbamos a cenar para el cumpleaños del otro. Era nuestra tradición. Darién aún estaría viajando, así que podía celebrarlo con él antes. Esta sería una buena oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con Seiya, salir como amigos _. Me encantaría.

_ ¿Qué? _ preguntó Darién _. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? ¿Calabacita?

_ Cuídate _ Dijo Seiya _. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame.

_ Gracias. En serio, yo… eres un buen amigo.

_ Un buen amigo… está bien _ dijo a secas. Luego se inclinó, besándome en la mejilla _. Adiós.

_ ¿Te acaba de besar? _ gritó Darién en mi oído, haciéndolo vibrar.

Hice una mueca, alejando el celular. _.vaya. Niveles de sonido, amigo.

Seiya se movió a través de la multitud y hacia la puerta. Tal vez íbamos a sobrevivir después de todo. La noche anterior no me sentía tan segura.

_ ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? _ preguntó Darién.

_ El 28 de Octubre.

_ Dentro de una semana y media. Tendré que comprarte un regalo.

_ Bueno. Pero tendremos que celebrarlo antes. Sólo tengo una semana y probablemente fui malditamente afortunada en conseguirla en cinco minutos.

_ No puedo creer que te besara. Tiene pelotas, pero aun así, está muerto. _ Murmuró un par más de lo que suponía eran amenazas vacías _. No vuelvas aquí, por si acaso. Le pediré a Rei que me ayude a empacar un par de bolsos para ti. Ve a El Benson, ¿de acuerdo? Habrá una habitación lista para el momento que llegues.

_ Gracias.

_ ¿No estás molesta porque haya puesto tu mundo patas arriba?

_ Soy una chica grande, Darién. Sabía quién eres y vi lo que sucedió con Lita. Siempre hubo una oportunidad de que esto sucediera.

_ Y si siguiera sucediendo, ¿vas a cansarte de mí y a dejarme?

Mi corazón se rebeló ante el pensamiento. _ No. buscaríamos una solución.

_ Sí, lo haríamos _ concordó _. Eres bastante suave después de una noche de sexo caliente. Voy a apuntar eso.

_ Claro que lo harás, mi amigo.

Se rió. _ Te veo en una hora o dos. Hablaremos en la habitación, ordenaremos algo y pasaremos el rato, ¿sí?

_ Suena genial. _ Con una sonrisa, me desplomé en la silla. Estaba oficialmente de vacaciones. La última vez que estuve de vacaciones fui a Florida con mi mamá, papá y Mina. Tenía catorce años, el año antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda. Y no había forma de que necesitara estar recordando el pasado.

La vida aquí y ahora con Darién era como una montaña rusa. Aterradora y divertida. Sin importar cuán extrañas fueran las circunstancias, iba a disfrutar de este rato.

La cena con la banda y sus padres fue agradable.

Después, fuimos a un bar de mala muerte en los límites del barrio chino. Se encontraba ubicado bajando por una estrecha escalera, bajo tierra. No era demasiado limpio, pero tampoco muy sucio. Tenía máquinas de pinball y una mesa de billar, una rockola resonando con Joy División. La multitud tenía acorralado un mercadillo de estilo clásico. Aparte de un par de mirada, nadie pareció emocionarse cuando entramos. Suponía que todos eran demasiado geniales para enloquecer por unas aburridas y antiguas estrellas de rock.

Aunque Sam, el guardaespaldas, vino con nosotros, por si acaso.

Mi celular estuvo sonando debido a mi recién descubierta fama. Recibí muchos mensajes, pero me aseguré de ver sólo los de Mina y preguntarle si estaba bien. En realidad no había nadie más con quien tuviera que hablar. Lita me dio un discurso motivacional sobre cómo tratar con toda la atención. De mantener la cabeza gacha y no alimentar al monstruo. En algún momento, perderían el interés y seguirían adelante.

En el hotel, Darién y yo vimos películas y nos relajamos. Fue genial. Setsuna me invitó al bar en el vestíbulo para beber una cerveza antes de la cena. Parecía más preocupada por los medios que yo. No obstante, me las arreglé bastante bien para esconderme de ellos. Le aseguré que su hijo y yo íbamos a estar bien. Realmente bien.

A pesar de todo, había sido un día increíble. Y este bar era genial y relajado y todo lo que debería ser. Nos sentamos en una mesa contra la pared más lejana. Con un asentimiento hacia uno de los bármanes, Netflyte ordenó jarras de cerveza (y agua para Jedite y Esmeralda)

_ El dueño es un amigo. A veces venimos aquí a jugar al billar, durante el día _ dijo Darién, acercando mi silla a la suya. Parecía emocionado, tocando un ritmo encima de la mesa con la palma de su mano. Su humor era pegajoso, poniéndome al borde también.

No creía haber entendido cuán unida era la banda y sus familias. Durante la cena, Andrew y Jedite adoraron a Setsuna. La trataban como si fuera su propia madre la que los vino a visitar. Incluso Netflyte demostró una sutil muestra de afecto. Y todos parecían respetar a Zafiro, el padre de Darién. Padre e hijo vigilaron a Setsuna toda la tarde. Prácticamente estuvieron encima de ella todo el tiempo. Setsuna se cansó nuevamente y Zafiro la llevó al hotel.

Sí, tenía bastantes sospechas de lo que estresaba tanto a Darién y lo mantenía despierto por las noches. Pero nos las estábamos arreglando bien. Me pidió que no le hiciera preguntas. Todavía no. y aún no me sentía lista para darles las respuestas de mis preocupaciones para mí misma. Pero el día de juicio final se acercaba para ambos. Podía sentirlo.

A unos cuantos días del comienzo de la gira, todos parecían demasiado inquietos como para acabar la noche una vez que Setsuna y Zafiro se fueron. Era demasiado temprano, sólo un poco después de las nueve.

Extrañas miradas pasaron entre Andrew y Jedite. Le daban a Darién miradas curiosas y luego cuchucheaban entre ellos. Tenía la sensación de que Darién era bastante consciente de ello, por la forma en que seguía dándoles la espalda, lazando al par miradas frías.

_ Oye _ dijo Darién, su sonrisa nerviosa _. Volvamos al hotel y rompamos un poco más la cama.

_ Acabamos de llegar.

_ Sí, cambié de parecer. Quiero estar a solas contigo. _ Su pie comenzó a tamborilear un hiperactivo ritmo contra el suelo _. ¿Qué dices? Nos desnudaremos y veremos lo que sucede después de eso.

_ Suena como un experimento genial. ¿Puedo terminar esta bebida y luego irnos? Sería grosero que nos fuéramos de pronto.

_ Puff. ¿Cuán a menudo desaparecen Andrew y Lita?

_ La beberé rápido _ prometí, antes de tomarme de un trago la mitad de mi vaso de cerveza. Un pequeño hilillo bajó por mi barbilla y humedeció mi apretado suéter verde. Beber así no era de damas, era cierto. Pero con Darién queriendo desnudarse y ponerse sucio, ¿podían culparme?

Diablos, no.

Con todos los susurros de cosas retorcidas encendiendo mis hormonas, no noté la acalorada conversación de los hermanos Furuhata. Al otro lado de la mesa, casi se gruñían.

Jedite golpeó la mesa, haciendo que los vasos temblaran y llamando la atención de los clientes a nuestro alrededor. _ Por toda la mierda, Andrew. Sólo pregúntale.

_ Te dije que lo dejaras por ahora _ respondió su hermano.

Netflyte se recostó en su silla y cruzó sus amplio brazos, sin decir nada, y observando todo. Una nueva canción comenzó, los acordes de apertura eran demoledores.

_ ¡Sí! _ gritó uno de los hombres de cabello largo y tatuado detrás de la barra. Me alegraba que alguien estuviera pasando un buen rato. La atmósfera alrededor de la mesa se puso decididamente oscura.

Un músculo comenzó a latir en el cuello de Darién a los hermanos Furuhata, su rostro como un rayo. _ ¿Qué?

_ Ya sabes qué _ dijo Jedite, gritando para ser oído por encima de la música.

Darién extendió las manos _ Jedite, soy un hombre de muchos, muchos talentos, pero leer tu jodida mente no es uno de ellos.

_ ¿Qué sucede con Setsuna?

La mirada de Lita se movió a toda velocidad hacia la mía. No sabía más que ella. Aún.

_ ¿Qué estás insinuando, Jedite? _ preguntó Darién, inclinándose hacia delante del asiento _ Di la verdad, ahora.

_ No te hagas el idiota. _ Andrew puso los codos sobre la mesa, mirando furiosamente a Darién _. Nos preocupamos por Setsuna. Ha perdido un montón de peso. Pareciera que hasta una brisa podría llevársela. Tú y Zafiro nunca dejan de mirarla. Sabes exactamente de lo que Jedite está hablando.

Casi podía escuchar a Darién apretando los dientes.

_ Tenemos derecho a saber _ Dijo Jedite.

Andrew se mordió las mejillas. _ Vamos, hombre. Sólo dínoslo.

Mierda. Darién se puso rígido en su asiento junto a mí y luego comenzó a temblar. Necesitábamos irnos.

Puse una mano en su brazo. Vibraba con tensión. No sabía cómo confortarlo, pero tenía que intentar. _ ¿Darién?

Me apartó sin siquiera una mirada.

_ Estuvo enferma o algo _ dijo Darién _. Eso es todo. No hagan un lío por eso.

Jedite se disparó hacia delante en su asiento. _ Es más que eso. No mientas, joder.

_ Esto es lo que te ha estado molestando, ¿no? _ preguntó Andrew _. Setsuna está enferma. Realmente enferma.

_ No sé lo que están hablando. _ La risa de Darién sonó horrible _. Esto es ridículo. Jedite probablemente ha vuelto a inhalar, pero ¿cuál es tu excusa, Andrew?

Esmeralda se levantó de golpe. Agarró la cerveza restante en su jarra y se la lanzó en el rostro a Darién. Líquido espumoso y frío me salpicó, y Darién retrocedió con sorpresa.

_ ¿Qué diablos? _ gruñó, levantándose rápidamente.

Frente a él, Jedite también se puso de pie, protegiendo a una beligerante Esmeralda con su cuerpo. Todos se detuvieron, toda la conversación en el bar muriendo. El plan de beber un par de cervezas claramente se fue a la mierda.

_ No le grites _ dijo Jedite, sus manos apretadas en puños.

Los hombros de Darién temblaron. Los dos hombres se enfrentaron por encima de la mesa, ambos furiosos. Lentamente, Netflyte y Andrew se levantaron. Todo se iría al infierno en nada.

_ Darién, vamos _ dije _. Dales tiempo para que se relajen.

De nuevo, me ignoró.

_ Vete, hermano _ dijo Netflyte, su voz siniestramente calmada.

La cerveza chorreaba del cabello de Darién. La parte delantera de su camisa se humedeció. Desde atrás de nosotros destelló un flash. Un tipo se encontraba en su teléfono en mano, sacando fotos. Idiota.

Sin otra palabra, Darién se giró y caminó hecho una furia hacia las escaleras, casi mandando a volar a una chica llevando una botella de algo. Permanecí allí, sorprendida por un momento, inútil y pegajosa con cerveza. Netflyte y Sam se fueron tras de él.

_ Serena, déjanos tratar con esto _ dijo Andrew.

Andrew y Jedite también se marcharon, trotando por las escaleras pequeñas y oscuras. Como el infierno que iba a hacer lo que pidió.

Darién dejó su chaqueta en la parte trasera del asiento. Se congelaría afuera. La cogí y una mano me agarró mi muñeca. La mano de Lita.

_ Por favor, dales una oportunidad de hablar _ dijo, cerniéndose sobre mi rostro _. Esos tipos han estado juntos por un largo tiempo.

Cogí mi bolso y apreté su chaqueta contra mi pecho. _ No.

_ Pero…

No tenía tiempo para esta mierda. Lo que necesitaba hacer era encontrar a Darién y ver si se sentía bien.

Corrí escaleras arriba, más allá de la planta baja y salí por la puerta. El frío aire me estremeció, cortesía de la humedad en mi suéter y vaqueros. Mi corazón latía a mil por segundo. Mierda. No veía señales de ellos en ninguna dirección. Su jeep desapareció del otro lado de la calle. Podían estar en cualquier lugar.

_ Mierda.

¿Qué hacía? ¿A dónde iba? Tal vez regresó al hotel. Sí, por supuesto. Un taxi pasó y extendí el brazo. Demasiado lentamente, se detuvo.

Abrí la puerta trasera y entré. _ A El Benson, por favor.

Lo encontraría.


	22. CAP No 20

El texto de Lita llegó a las 10:45. Me quedé despierta, mirando el techo, porque mirar las paredes se había vuelto muy aburrido. Él no regresó al hotel. Estuve esperando por más de media hora.

Lita: Rei me dio tu número. Los chicos hablaron con Darién y luego se fue de nuevo. No saben adónde.

Serena: Bien.

Lita: ¿Sabes dónde puede estar?

Serena: Si lo encuentro voy a hacerte saber.

Lita: Gracias.

Él podría estar conduciendo por la ciudad. Pero era más probable que si se encontraba alterado, querría desquitarse con su batería.

Tomé un taxi. El dinero tal vez era escaso, pero no esperaría a que viniera a mí por más tiempo. Esperaba que Andrew y compañía lo hubieran calmado. Ahora era el momento de hacer mi parte, sea lo que sea. Me senté en el asiento de atrás, tratando de pensar en qué iba a decir. Después de todo, no tenía palabras sabias.

Una llovizna con neblina empezó a caer en el momento que llegué a la sala de prácticas. Mi aliento formaba vaho. Ah, Portland. Nunca decepcionaba. El mejor clima alguna vez visto. Vi el Jeep de Darién estacionado al lado del edificio. Gracias a Dios, estaba aquí.

El frenético ritmo de la batería se oía a través de las paredes del edificio, sacudiendo hasta sus cimientos. Unos pocos bichos rodeaban la tenue luz por encima de la puerta de metal. Dejó la puerta abierta, por suerte. Entré, preparándome para el ruido. En el escenario, vi a Darién, sentado en medio de una potente luz, creando una apabullante tormenta de sonido.

Más cerca del él, baquetas rotas llenaban la zona. Darién había roto una cantidad impresionante en tan poco tiempo.

Subí al escenario, caminando hacia él. Siguió sentado, relajado frente a la batería con los ojos cerrado, las manos moviéndose tan rápido que eran casi un borrón. Brillaba con sudor, ya cubriéndole la parte superior del cuerpo. Su cabello pegado a los lados de la cara. Una botella de Johnny Walker etiqueta negra yacía en el suelo. Las líneas de sus músculos y los ángulos de sus pómulos eran rudos debajo de la dura luz.

Parecía perdido en su propio mundo, totalmente inconsciente. Dudé por un momento y luego me dejé caer, sentándome con las piernas cruzadas. Me tapé los oídos, pero hizo poca diferencia para el ensordecedor estruendo de la batería. No importaba. El choque de los platillos me atravesó. El fuerte ruido sordo del bombo golpeó mi corazón. Continuó tocando, moviéndose entre los ritmos, pero nunca se detuvo. Ni siquiera para beber. Recogería la botella y la sostendría con una mano, la otra y ambos pies nunca perdiendo el ritmo.

Después del segundo trabo de whisky, sin embargo, no espero a que la botella llegara al suelo antes de soltarla. Se volcó, derramando el líquido. Me deslicé y la puse en posición vertical, volviendo a ponerla en su lugar al lado de él. Pareció registrar mi presencia por primera vez, inclinando la barbilla en señal de saludo o reconocimiento, o no sé qué. Tal vez lo imaginé. Luego se centró de nuevo en la música, con más energía.

Saqué mi teléfono y luego vacilé. Lita me hizo enojar, reteniéndome, pero estas personas también eran su familia. Merecían saber que él todavía continuaba en una pieza.

Serena: Está en la sala de prácticas.

Lita: Gracias.

Andrew Furuhata entró no más 15 minutos después. Asintió hacia mí, luego cogió una guitarra y la conectó. Cuando los primeros acordes resonaron, Darién abrió un ojo y vio a Andrew de pie frente a él. No dijo nada. El tiempo pasó, lento y rápido a la vez. Ambos tocaron durante horas. Caí en una especie de aturdimiento. Me tomó un momento darme cuenta cuando finalmente se detuvieron.

_ Hola _ dijo con voz ronca, las palabras silenciadas como si estuviéramos bajo el agua. El ruido podría haber roto mis oídos.

_ Hola.

Se llevó la botella casi vacía de whisky a los labios y tomó otro poco. Su mirada se quedó en mí. Con cuidado, enroscó la tapa de nuevo. Le tomó un par de intentos. _ Estoy un poquito jodido, calabacita.

_ Está bien. Te ayudaré a volver al hotel.

Asintió, olió sus axilas. _ Y apesto.

_ Te ayudaré a ducharte, también. _ Me acerqué y me arrodillé entre sus piernas _. No es un problema.

Sus manos se curvaron sobre mis mejillas, acunando mi rostro. Poco a poco presionó sus labios con los míos. _ Mm, siento algo por ti, Serena. Lo cual es jodidamente impresionante teniendo en cuenta lo entumecido que estoy ahora mismo.

_ Es enorme _ concordé.

_ Normalmente no soy así… de beber tanto. Quiero que sepas eso. Es que… _ Un músculo tuvo un espasmo en su mandíbula y miró a lo lejos.

_ Lo sé, Darién. Está bien.

No hubo respuesta.

_ Superaremos esto.

_ Serena… _ En una ráfaga de movimiento, cayó de espaldas del taburete. Agarré sus vaqueros, tratando de mantenerlo erguido. No la mejor idea. Una de las zapatillas de Darién se topó con un lado de mi cabeza, lo cual dolió. Su otro pie chocó los platillos y cayeron al suelo.

_ Mierda. _ Pasos se acercaron.

Darién yacía de espaldas, riendo.

Me senté sobre mis talones, frotando el punto sensible en mi cráneo. Qué noche.

_ ¿Estás bien? _ preguntó Andrew, en cuclillas a mi lado.

_ ¡Muy bien! _ Exclamó Darién, sin dejar de reír como un loco.

_ No hablaba contigo, imbécil. Pateaste a Serena.

_ ¿Qué? _ Darién se giró, agarró el taburete y lo arrojó a un lado. Corrió a mi lado, empujando a Andrew _. Calabacita, ¿Estás bien?

_ Sí, no fue un golpe fuerte. Ningún daño.

_ Joder. Oh, mierda, Serena. _ Me rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándome tan fuerte que casi me estranguló _. Lo siento tanto. Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital y hacerle un eceflogarma. Encefalograma. Joder, uno de esos.

_ No necesito un hospital o un encefalograma. Es sólo un golpe.

_ ¿Estás segura? _ preguntó Andrew, comprobando mis ojos.

_ Sí _ dije _ Fue un accidente, Darién. Cálmate.

_ Soy el peor novio del mundo.

_ Seguro como el infierno que no te contradigo _ dijo Andrew.

_ Jódete, Andrew.

_ La fiesta terminó. Es hora de que todo el mundo vaya a casa. _ Andrew lo sacó de encima de mí y lo puso de pie.

Darién parecía sorprendido de verse allí. Permaneció parado y se tambaleó, frunciéndome el ceño. _ ¿Estás bien?

_ Sip.

_ Lo siento jodidamente tanto, calabacita. ¿Quieres que me golpeé la cabeza? ¿Eso te hará sentir mejor?

_ Um, no. Pero gracias.

Andrew colocó el brazo de Darién sobre sus hombros, arrastrándolo o acarreándolo por el corto tramo de escaleras que conducían fuera del escenario. Era difícil decir cuál.

_ Espera, ¿dónde está su camisa? Se congelará allí afuera.

_ Se lo tiene bien merecido.

_ Cállate Andrew. Eres una pequeña perra llorona.

_ Sí, y tú estás borracho.

Me adelanté y mantuve la puerta abierta para ellos. Darién tropezó y casi cayeron. Pero Andrew consiguió que se moviera hacia delante otra vez en lugar de caerse de cara. Por poco. _ Estoy bien, hombre _ dijo Darién, alejándose de él para tambalearse peligrosamente por su cuenta. Agarré su mano para sostenerlo y me empujó bajo su hombro, afirmándose _. Mira, todo está bien.

Andrew asintió, permaneciendo cerca.

_ Le di trabajo a mi kit Ludwig esta noche. Rompí un montón de baquetas también. _ Darién lanzó su otro brazo alrededor de mí, sosteniéndome cerca. De verdad necesitaba una ducha _. Unas baquetas American Hickory. Unos platillos Zildjian. Fueron hechos para ser golpeados, pero debo haber roto ocho, tal vez diez. Sucede en conciertos a menudo, pero tú no escuchas eso. Sólo tomo la siguiente, y sigo adelante, sin perder el ritmo. Así es como lo hacemos. La mierda se rompe, no importa, sigue tocando.

Suspiró, cambiando su peso contra mí. Separé más mis pies, manteniendo los brazos firmemente alrededor de su cintura. El hombre no era liviano.

_ Estoy perdiendo el ritmo, Serena. Puedo sentirlo. Mierda eso no está bien.

Levanté la mirada hacia su hermoso rostro. Mi corazón rompiéndose por él. _ Lo sé. Pero está bien. Te tenemos.

Me frunció el ceño.

_ Te tengo _ dije.

_ ¿Estás segura?

_ Muy.

Asintió lentamente. _ Está bien. Gracias, calabacita.

_ Volvamos a la habitación del hotel.

La lluvia se detuvo, por suerte. Andrew intervino de nuevo, ayudando a Darién a dirigirse hacia el Jeep, apoyándolo ahí. Uno de los Escalade negro brillante estaba estacionado cerca.

_ Hombre, ¿dónde están las llaves? _ preguntó Andrew, cavando en los bolsillos de los vaqueros de Darién.

_ Jesús, Andrew. Guardé eso especialmente para Serena.

_ No estoy interesado en tu polla. ¿Dónde están las llaves de tu coche?

_ Uh, las tengo. _ Las llaves colgaban en el dedo de Andrew _. Serena, ¿puedes conducir por él? Voy a seguirlos, re ayudaré a llevarlo a la habitación.

_ Genial. Gracias.

_ Increíble _ murmuró Darién. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Su boca, por otro lado, se abrió completamente _. ¡TE AMO, SERENA!

Salté, algo sorprendida por el ruido. _ Santa mierda.

_ TE AMO.

Andrew me miró con una ceja levantada.

_ Eh. Está muy borracho _ dije, y Andrew sonrió a medias. Mejor ignorar mi pequeño ataque al corazón por las palabras de Darién.

_ JODIDAMENTE TE AMO, SERENA.

_ Sí, de acuerdo. Ahora cállate. _ Andrew intentó poner una mano sobre la boca de Darién.

_ ¡SEEEEEEEEEREEENAAAA! _ Mi nombre fue un aullido largo, interminable, amortiguado cuando Andrew se las arregló para cubrir su boca. Gruñidos apagados y refunfuños vinieron después.

_ Maldita sea. _ maldijo Andrew _. Me acaba de morder, joder.

_ ¡Mi amor no debe ser silenciado!

Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no reír. _ ¿Darién? Tengo dolor de cabeza porque me golpeaste accidentalmente en el cráneo. ¿Te importaría estar en silencio?

_ Oh, mierda, joder, vale. Lo siento, calabacita. Lo siento mucho. _ Levantó la mirada al cielo. _ Mira Serena, estrellas y mierda. Es hermoso ¿no?

Levanté la vista y evidentemente las nubes se habían separado, permitiendo a un par de valientes estrellas brillar a través de ellas. _ Cierto. Ahora regresemos al hotel.

_ Mm, sí, vamos. Tengo algo en los pantalones que quiero mostrarte. _ Sus torpes dedos comenzaron a meterse por la cintura de sus vaqueros _. Mira, es realmente importante.

Le agarré los dedos, apretándolos fuerte. _ Eso es genial. Muéstrame en nuestra habitación, ¿de acuerdo?

_ Está bien. _ Darién suspiró felizmente. El aire alrededor de él consistía sólidamente en vapores de whisky.

_ Gracias por enviarle el mensaje a Lita. _ Andrew abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero, agarró el brazo de Darién y procedió a empujarlo en el coche _. Crees que esta noche fue divertida, espera hasta que nos vayamos de gira. Entonces las cosas se pondrán interesantes. Es la primera vez que va haber esposas o novias con nosotros.

_ Por la forma en que lo dices… ¿debo estar asustada?

Darién golpeó la ventana del lado del pasajero. _ Serena, mis pantalones pican. Creo que les tengo alergia. Ven, ayúdame a sacármelos.

Ambos lo ignoramos.

Andrew se rascó la cabeza. _ Creo que será una curva de aprendizaje para todos nosotros ¿cierto?

_ Sí. _ El futuro era una pelota grande y fuerte de la cual no tenía una maldita pista sobre qué pasaría. Y por una vez me parecía bien.


	23. CAP No 21

Hubo un quejido, alto, largo, y de manera explícitamente doloroso. Más de cerca se parecía al de un animal herido. Aun con un animal, no habría habido tantas palabrotas. Estos ruidos que venían detrás de mí no eran de diversión. No, estos ruidos venían de un nivel especialmente particular del infierno llamado: La mañana después de un camión cargado de alcohol.

_ Calabacita. _ Enterró su cara en la parte posterior de mi cuello, presionando su piel caliente contra mí _. Mierda.

_ ¿Hmm?

_ Duele.

_ Mm.

La mano enterrada en la parte delantera de mis bragas se flexionó y curvó. Presionó todo tipo de lugares interesantes, haciéndome retorcer.

_ ¿Por qué pones mi mano dentro de tu ropa interior mientras duermo? ¿Qué es eso? _ murmuró _. Dios, mujer. Estás fuera de control. Me siento violado.

_ Yo no lo hice, cariño. Lo hiciste tú.

Gimió de nuevo.

_ Fuiste muy insistente con tener tu mano allí. Me imaginé que después de que te durmieras podría moverte. Pero no fue así. _ Froté la mejilla en mi almohada, sus bíceps.

_ Este coño es mí. _ Sus dedos se estiraron, empujando contra la tela de mi ropa interior, acariciando accidentalmente sobre la parte interna de mis muslos. No era el momento para excitarnos. Teníamos pendiente una charla.

_ Sí, eso fue lo que dijiste. En repetidas ocasiones.

Gruñó y bostezó, luego frotó sus caderas contra mí. Su erección mañanera presionando contra mi culo _ No deberías haberme dejado beber tanto. Eso fue muy irresponsable de tu parte.

_ Me temo que eso también lo hiciste tú. _ Traté de sentarme, pero su brazo me sujetó.

_ Todavía no te muevas.

_ Necesitas agua y Advil, Darién.

_ Está bien.

Su mano se retiró de mi entrepierna y se dio la vuelta, quedando de espaldas, jadeando y resoplando. No conseguí meterlo en la ducha la noche anterior. En consecuencia, esta mañana los dos apestábamos a sudor y whisky.

Le conseguí una botella de agua y par de pastillas y me senté en el borde de la cama _. Siéntate, trágatelas.

Abrió un ojo lagañoso. _ Tragaré si tú lo haces.

_ Hecho.

_ Será mejor que lo digas en serio. A un hombre no le gusta que le mientan acerca de ese tipo de cosas. _ Muy lentamente se sentó, su lacio pelo negro colgando en su cara. Sacó la lengua y dejé caer las pastillas, luego le entregué el agua. Por un rato se quedó ahí, bebiendo agua y mirándome. No tenía idea de lo que venía después, lo que debía decir. Era mucho más fácil simplemente hacer bromas estúpidas que intentar ser profundo y significativo. Para ayudarlo.

_ Lo siento _dije, sólo para romper el silencio.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste? _ preguntó en voz baja.

_ Me refiero a lo de Setsuna.

Encogió sus piernas, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y agachó la cabeza. No se escuchaba ningún ruido, excepto el del aire acondicionado al hacer clic, el tintineo de los cubiertos o lago de la habitación de al lado. Cuando finalmente levantó la mirada, vi sus ojos enrojecidos y cristalinos. Los míos de inmediato hicieron lo mismo con empatía. No había una parte de mí que no doliera por él.

_ No sé lo que se siente, así que no voy a fingir que lo hago _ dije.

Sus labios se quedaron cerrados.

_ Pero lo siento mucho, Darién. Y sé que eso no ayuda, no realmente. No cambia nada.

Todavía nada.

_ No puedo ayudarte y odio eso.

Lo cierto era que una parte de querer aliviar el dolor de otra persona era hacerte sentir útil. Pero nada que pudiera decir quitaría el dolor. Yo podría exponerme por completo, entregarle todo, y aun así no detendría lo que estuviera mal con Setsuna.

_ Ni siquiera tengo una relación que funcione con mi madre, así que no tengo idea. La verdad es que solía desear su muerte todo el tiempo. Ahora solo deseo que me deje en paz _ solté, luego me detuve, tambaleándome en propia estupidez _. Mierda. Eso es lo peor que puedo decirte.

_ Continúa.

Mierda, hablaba en serio.

Abrí la boca y mi garganta se cerró. Las palabras fueron sacadas pataleando y gritando. _ Ella, um… nos abandonó, a Mina y a mí. Papá se fue y ella se acostó. Ese fue su gran solución para remediar el problema de nuestra familia desintegrándose. Sin tratar de obtener ayuda, sin médicos, simplemente tumbándose en la oscuridad sin hacer nada. Casi se quedó en su habitación durante tres años. Un tiempo después, los servicios de protección de menores vinieron. Nos las arreglamos para persuadirlos de que no era una completa pérdida de espacio. Qué ridículo.

Me miró fijamente, sus labios delgados y blancos.

_ Llegué a casa un día y se sentaba en el borde de la cama con todas estas pequeñas pastillas de colores alineadas en su mesita de noche. Sostenía ese gran vaso de agua. Su mano temblaba tanto que salpicó por todas partes, su camisón se hallaba todo mojado. No hice nada, al principio. _ Ese instante fue terriblemente claro en mi cabeza. Al pasar por la puerta de la habitación, decidiendo qué hacer. Sería homicidio, mantenerme al margen y dejar que sucediera. Algo así te marca _. Quiero decir, era tan tentador _ dije, con la voz quebrada _, la idea de no tener que lidiar más con ella… pero entonces pensé en Mina, y la habrían llevado a una casa de acogida y seguramente nos separaría. No podía arriesgarme. Se encontraba mejor en casa conmigo.

Su mirada era desolada, con el rostro pálido.

_ Así que me quedé en casa para cuidarla. Intentó suicidarse un par de veces más, luego se rindió en eso también, como si incluso morir fuera demasiado esfuerzo. Hay días en lo que pienso lo mucho que hubiera deseado haber llegado cinco minutos más tarde. Se las habría arreglado para terminarlo. Entonces me siento culpable por pensar de esa manera.

Ni siquiera parpadeó.

_ La odio tanto por hacernos pasar por eso. Sé que la depresión ocurre y es una enfermedad grave, una enfermedad terrible, pero ni siquiera trató de encontrar ayuda. Planeé citas con los médicos, trate de obtener folletos e información y sólo… ya sabes, tenía hijas, no tenía el puto lujo de simplemente desaparecer su propio culo. _ Las lágrimas se deslizaron por mi rostro descontrolado _. Papá no era mucho mejor, al menos enviaba dinero. Supongo "por qué" cuando se iba y me dijo que no podía hacerlo más. Fue realmente una excusa de mierda. Como si hubiera marcado la casilla incorrecta en un formulario o algo así y ahora lo siento, pero optaba por salir. ¿Familia? No. oh mierda, ¿dije que sí? ¡Uy! Idiota de mierda. Como si diciendo lo siento cambiara todo cuando atraviesas la puerta.

No aprecias la cantidad de tiempo que toma manejar una casa, pagar las cuentas, cocinar, hacer la limpieza, hasta que todo depende de ti. Mi novio estuvo conmigo por un par de meses, pero luego se resintió porque yo no podía salir los sábados por la noche a los juegos y fiestas, y esas cosas. Él era joven, quería salir y divertirse, no quería quedarse cuidando de una maníaca-depresiva y una niña de trece años. ¿Quién podría culparlo?

Agaché la cabeza, tratando de alinear los detalles importantes en mi mente. No era fácil, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que pasé tratando de olvidar. _ Entonces Mina se rebeló y eso acabó por hacer todo mucho más difícil. Ella odiaba a todo el mundo, ¿y quién podría culparla? Por lo menos cuando se comportaba como una chica inmadura y egoísta escondía una razón real detrás de ello. La atraparon robando en una tienda. Me las arreglé para hablar con el propietario para que no presentara cargos. El susto pareció despertarla. Se calmó y regresó a su trabajo escolar. Una de nosotras tenía que llegar a la universidad porque yo lo intenté, pero no existía manera de que mantuviera al día con la escuela por mi cuenta. _ Que puta escena que hacía. Parpadeé con furia y sequé las lágrimas. _ Sabes, en realidad quería animarte o algo así. Cualquier cosa.

Su silencio me mataba.

_ Así que esa es mi trágica historia. _ Le di una sonrisa. Sin duda, se vería tan de mierda como se sentía.

_ Mamá tiene cáncer de ovario _ dijo, con voz ronca _. Le están dando un par de meses en el mejor de los casos…

Sentí como si mi corazón se hubiera detenido. El tiempo se detuvo. Todo.

_ Oh, Darién.

Echó hacia atrás su cabello, entrelazando sus dedos detrás de la cabeza. _ Ella está tan jodidamente feliz de que estás conmigo. Habló toda la cena sobre ti, de lo maravillosa que eres. Eres su sueño hecho realidad para mí. Ha estado esperado a que me establezca durante mucho tiempo.

Asentí, tratando de darle mi mejor sonrisa. _ Ella es realmente genial

_ Sí. Joder, Serena. Sin embargo, esa no es la única razón de esto entre nosotros… quiero decir… al principio fue una gran parte de la razón. _ Agarró su nuca, sus músculos flexionándose _. Hay más que eso ahora, que hacerla feliz antes de que… _ hizo una pausa, sus labios torciéndose, incapaz de decir la palabra _. Sabes que hay más, ¿verdad? Ya no fingimos. Lo sabes, ¿no?

_ Lo sé. _ Esta vez, le di una sonrisa completa _. Está bien.

Así que nuestro comienzo fue dudoso. No cambiaba donde nos hallábamos ahora.

_ ¿Vienes a tomar una ducha conmigo? _ Me tendió la mano.

_ Me encantaría.

Me mostró un valiente intento de sonrisa.

El baño era amplio, mármol blanco con bordes dorados. Incluso teníamos un piano en la sala de estar. Al parecer, sus padres se alojaban en la suite presidencial por que nos tuvimos que conformar con lo segundo mejor. El segundo mejor era bastante bueno.

Se quitó el bóxer corto. Dejé que el agua corriera hacia la temperatura adecuada, permitiendo que la habitación se llenara lentamente con vapor. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre mí desde atrás, tirando hacia abajo mis bragas y sacando mi vieja camiseta de Stage Dive. Era la única prenda que aprobó que usar para dormir durante su sabiduría de ebriedad. Estábamos en nuestro pequeño y perfecto mundo en el calor de la ducha. Darién entró bajo el agua y empapó su cabello, bajando por su hermoso cuerpo. Deslicé los brazos alrededor de su cintura, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Sus brazos alrededor de mí mejoraron todo.

Podríamos hacer frente a las cosas por separado. Por supuesto que podríamos. Pero era mucho mejor juntos.

_ La pero maldita cosa es la mañana _ dijo, apoyando la barbilla en la cima de mi cabeza _. Por unos pocos segundos, todo está bien. Entonces recuerdo que está enferma, y… es que… ni siquiera sé cómo describirlo.

Lo abracé con más fuerza, sosteniéndolo como si fuera su salvavidas.

_ Siempre ha estado ahí. Nos llevaba a los espectáculos, nos ayudaba al salir a escena. Siempre ha sido nuestra mayor fan. Cuando nuestro disco fue platino se hizo un tatuaje de Stage Dive para celebrar. Con sesenta años, la mujer se tatuó. Y ahora está enferma. Aún no puedo creerlo. _ Su pecho se movía contra mí mientras respiraba profundamente, lo dejó escapar lentamente.

Acaricié su espalda, la longitud de su columna, de arriba abajo, alisando mis manos sobre las curvas de su culo, con mis dedos a la deriva sobre los bordes de su caja torácica. Permanecimos de pie debajo del agua caliente y lo tranquilicé lo mejor que pude.

Dejándole saber que era amado.

Tomé la barra de jabón, pasándola sobre él, bañándolo como un niño. Primero su mitad superior, desde las líneas de sus hombros a los músculos de sus brazos, cada centímetro de su pecho y espalda. Lavar su cabello era difícil debido a la diferencia de altura.

_ Agáchate. _ Vertí un poco de champú en mi mano y luego lo froté en su cabello, masajeando su cuero cabelludo, tomándome mi tiempo _. Déjame enjuagarlo.

Hizo lo que le pedí sin comentarios, poniendo la cabeza debajo de la ducha. Luego vino el acondicionador. Con cuidado, peine mis dedos a través de su cabello.

_ No tienes permitido cortarte el pelo _ le informé.

_ Está bien.

_ Nunca.

Me dio una casi sonrisa. Sin duda, se acercaba a una sonrisa cada vez más.

Una vez que estuvo terminada la parte de arriba, me arrodillé sobre los duros azulejos, enjabonando sus pies y tobillos. El rocío de la ducha caía sobre mí, manteniéndome cálida. Cara a cara con ella o no, ignoré su polla gruesa. No era el momento. Los músculos de sus piernas largas y delgadas eran tan bonitos. Se estremeció cuando limpié la parte posterior de sus rodillas.

_ ¿Cosquilloso? _ Pregunté, sonriéndole.

_ Soy demasiado varonil para ser cosquilloso.

_ Ah. _ Arrastré el jabón sobre la fuerte longitud de sus muslos, hacia adelante y atrás. Que me condenen si no sería el baterista de rock and roll más limpio y más brillante del mundo entero. El agua se deslizaba por su cuerpo, resaltando todos sus picos y valles, la curva de sus pectorales y su piel de satén. Sólo debería llamarle pastel y comérmelo con una cuchara.

_ ¿Irás más arriba? _ El deseo profundizó su voz.

_ En algún momento. _ Enjaboné mis manos y puse la barra de jabón a un lado _ ¿por qué?

_ Por nada.

El "Por nada" apuntaba directo a mí, largo y exigente. Lo sostuve al lado con una mano, deslizando la otra entre sus piernas. Su polla dura calentaba la palma de mi mano. Una mujer con más paciencia no habría curvado sus dedos alrededor, presionándolo fuerte. Yo era una mierda para esperar.

Darién contuvo el aliento, y su paquete de seis se contrajo bruscamente.

_ Amo tu trasero _ dije, trazando con mis dedos jabonosos a lo largo de la grieta antes de acunar sus bolas. Cada parte de él era sublime, cuerpo y alma. Lo bueno, lo malo y lo difícil. Las veces que quise que fuera serio me hizo querer más mientras que al mismo tiempo me hacía estar profundamente agradecida por lo que tenía.

Porque lo tenía a él, se hallaba justo en sus ojos.

_ No tengo idea de cómo llegué a ser tan afortunada. _ Acaricié el hueso de su cadera con mi nariz, deslizando los dedos sobre la piel lisa de su pene.

_ ¿Amas tanto mi trasero?

_ No, es más una especie amo todo-de-ti.

Le di a su polla otro apretón y sus ojos se volvieron confusos de la forma que más me gustaba. Las cosas definitivamente se despertaron entre mis piernas, pero esto era todo acerca de él. Las puntas de sus dedos se deslizaron sobre los lados de mi rostro, su toque suave y reverente.

Suficiente de juegos.

Guipe la cabeza de su polla dentro de mi boca y succioné fuerte. Manos hundiéndose en mi cabello mojado, sosteniéndolo apretado. Mi lengua golpeando sobre su punta, provocando el borde sensible antes de sumergirla abajo para frotarla contra su punto placentero. Lo tomé más profundo, succionando fuerte, una y otra vez. Sus caderas se movieron, presionándolo más adentro en mi boca. Nunca perfeccioné el arte de tenerlo profundo en la garganta, lo lamento. Darién me hizo querer aprender. Algo me dijo que no se opondría a tiempo de práctica. Con una mano acuné sus bolas, masajeándolas. La otra se envolvía apretadamente alrededor de la base de su pene, deteniéndolo de ir más lejos y atragantarme. Pero lo tomé tan profundo como pude, retirándolo para colmarlo con la atención de mi lengua. Trazando las venas gruesas y jugando con su hendidura.

Los dedos en mi cabello tirando más apretadamente, punzando ligeramente. Pero estaba bien. Todo bien. Amaba malditamente ser capaz de hacer esto para él.

Lo conduje más profundo y succioné con fuerza, trabajándolo. Se vino con un grito, bombeando dentro de mi boca tan lejos como mi mano podía permitirle. Tragué.

Y dicen que el romance estaba muerto.

Siguió de pie, jadeando, con los brazos lánguidos colgando y los ojos cerrados. Joder, él era perfecto. Lentamente me puse de pie, mis rodillas entumecidas temblando. Después del oral, siempre parecía haber un momento como este instante de timidez. Quizás debería haber sido engreída, tirándome con algo de arrogancia. En realidad no había lugar para eso en la ducha, de cualquier manera.

Darién abrió los ojos y me vio fijamente, sus brazos fueron alrededor de mis hombros. Me jaló entre ellos, dejando suaves besos sobre mi rostro.

_ Gracias _ dijo, la palabra amortiguada contra mi piel.

_ De nada.

_ Lamento lo de tus padres, calabacita. Malditamente lo lamento.

Mis dedos se apretaron en sus caderas, involuntariamente. Un día, dejaría de reaccionar así y lo dejaría ir. _ Lo lamento por tu mamá.

_ Sí. _ Frotó mis brazos rápidamente, besando la cima de mi cabeza _. Necesitamos pensar en cosas felices. Y ordenar un montón de tocino y huevos. Y también wafles. ¿Te gustan los wafles?

_ ¿A quién no le gustan los wafles?

_ Exacto. Cualquiera a quien no le gusten los wafles debería de estar en maldito sistema penal. Encerrarlos y lanzar las llaves lejos.

_ Absolutamente.

_ No más cosas tristes hoy. _ dijo, su voz áspera.

Recogió el jabón y comenzó a lavarme, poniendo atención particular a mis senos.

_ Hay una cosa acerca de la que pienso que deberíamos hablar _dije, mientras trabajaba duro, frotando algún punto imaginario sobre mi pezón izquierdo. Se sentía bastante bien, la verdad sea dicha.

_ ¿Qué cosa? _ preguntó.

_ Bueno, acerca de lo que dijiste anoche cuando volvimos aquí. Acerca de empezar una familia.

Su mano paró, cubriendo mi pezón derecho _ ¿Comenzar una familia?

_ Sí, dijiste que eras realmente serio acerca de eso. Incluso lanzaste todos los condones por la ventana y tiraste todas mis píldoras por el inodoro.

_ Eso es malditamente serio. ¿Follamos anoche?

Agité mis pestañas y le di una mirada inocente, aunque diabólica. _ No. por supuesto que no.

_ Lo lamento. _ Le besé el pecho _. Lanzaste todos los condones por la ventana. Sin embargo, no podrías encontrar donde guardaba mis píldoras. Luego te acostaste y procediste a nombrar a todos nuestros hijos.

_ ¿A todos?

_ ¿Supongo que ya no vamos a tener una camada de trece afortunados?

Sus cejas se arquearon hacia arriba. _ Mierda, Um, tal vez no, ¿eh?

_ Probablemente sería lo mejor. Planeabas llamar a tres de ellos Andrew. Podría volverse confuso.

_ ¿Cuánta mierda hablé anoche, sólo por curiosidad?

_ No demasiada. Saliste de la cama un par de veces, tratando de besar los dedos de mis pies y luego te fuiste a dormir.

Lavó el jabón de sus manos y se inclinó por el champú, masajeándolo en mi cabello.

_ Auch _ jadeé _. Suave.

_ ¿Qué pasa?

_ ¿No recuerdas?

Volvió su rostro un poco y me vio por el rabillo de sus ojos. _ ¿Ahora qué?

_ Puede que me hayas pateado accidentalmente la cabeza, muy suavemente, cuando te caíste del taburete de tu batería.

_ Oh, no. joder, Serena…

_ No me heriste. Es un golpe pequeño.

Con el rostro demacrado, cuidadosamente lavó el champú de mi cabello, comenzando con el acondicionador. Se mantuvo sacudiendo la cabeza, con el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

_ oye _ dije, agarrando su barbilla _. Está bien. En serio.

_ Te lo compensaré.

_ Ya lo hiciste. _ Coloqué una mano sobre su corazón, sintiéndolo latir contra mi palma _. Escuchaste mi historia sin juzgarme. Me dijiste que pasaba contigo. Esas dos cosas son enormes, Darién. De verdad que lo son. Estamos bien.

_ Lo compensaré más. Joder, eso no volverá a pasar.

_ Está bien.

_ Lo digo en serio.

Me dio una mirada irritada y de pronto sonrió. _ Sé que te daré. He estado pensando sobre esto por un tiempo.

_ No tienes que darme nada. Aunque wafles podría ser realmente una buena idea, estoy hambrienta. _ Terminé de lavar mi cabello, lista para salir.

_ Tendrás más que wafles. _ Sus brazos me rodearon desde atrás, una mano deslizándose hacia abajo entre mis piernas. Suavemente, comenzó a acariciar con sus dedos de un lado a otro por los labios de mi sexo _. Primero, también necesitas venirte.

_ Está bien.

Rio entre dientes en mi oído. _ Así que considerando tus orgasmos. Me gusta eso.

Enrollé los brazos alrededor de su cuello y los sostuve apretado. Alzó su mano hacia su boca, humedeciendo algunos dedos. Entonces uno de sus dedos se deslizó por la unión de mi sexo, provocándome. Sentí un hormigueo de mis pies a cabeza. Lentamente presionó un poco adentro, luego lo sacó de vuelta delineando mi entrada, extendiendo la humedad alrededor. Me trabajó sin apresurarse, mi respiración volviéndose más rápida y superficial. Me retorcía contra su mano.

_ Tienes que estar quieta, Serena _ me reprendió, colocando una mano plana en mi vientre. Dos dedos se deslizaron dentro de mí, frotando algo que se sentía increíble _. Vamos, ni siquiera lo estás intentando.

_ No puedo.

_ Tienes que poder. No puedo hacerlo bien si no te mantienes quieta.

_ Oh _ jadeé mientras su pulgar se deslizaba sobre mi clítoris, enviando rayos por mi columna.

_ ¿Ves? Me haces resbalar.

La forma en la que le encantaba burlarse de mí, era a la vez una bendición y una maldición. Sacó sus dedos, dejándome vacía, y toda su atención se dirigió a mi clítoris. Acarició ambos lados a la vez, haciéndome gemir.

_ Quédate quieta.

_ Estoy tratando.

_ Intenta con más ganas _ Suavemente, golpeó la parte superior de mi sexo. La reacción fue inmediata, mis caderas golpearon hacia adelante. Nadie me hizo eso antes. Cada terminación nerviosa de mí estaba lista para explotar.

_ ¿Te gusta esa percusión? _ preguntó.

_ Joder. _ Era la púnica palabra que tenía.

Tarareó en mi oído y volvió a trabajar en mi clítoris incluso más rápido. La presión continuaba construyéndose. Tan cerca.

_ Darién. Por favor.

Me golpeó de nuevo y me rompí. Grité, mi cuerpo ardiendo. Si él no hubiera estado sosteniéndome erguida hubiera caído al suelo. El hombre probablemente necesitaba estar encerrado por la seguridad de las mujeres en todos lados.

El agua paró. Me envolvió en una toalla y me colocó como una muñeca flácida en la encimera del baño.

_ Oye, mírame _dijo, parándose encorvado a mi lado.

_ Hola.

Cuidadosamente metió mi cabello mojado detrás de mis orejas.

_ Siento que deberías tocar fondo acerca de esta cosa de la relación. Y yo probablemente debería decir algo profundo aquí. Pero no estoy animado para hacerlo. En especial, no esta mañana. _ Exhaló fuerte _. Eres un polvo impresionante, una chica genial, y odio malditamente cuando estás triste, y no me gusta cuando no estás cerca. Incluso estoy acostumbrándome a las pelas y al drama de vez en cuando porque el sexo de reconciliación es buenísimo. Además, para mí, tú lo vales.

La punta de su lengua se frotó sobre su labio superior. _ Básicamente eso. Sin embargo, no necesariamente en ese orden. ¿Está bien?

_ Está bien.

_ Eres mi chica. Tienes que saber eso. _ Sonrió y puso las manos en mis rodillas _. ¿Necesitas algo más de mí?

Hice una pausa, lo pensé un poco. _ ¿Somos monógamos?

_ Sip.

_ ¿Veremos a donde nos lleva esto?

_ Mm-hm.

_ Entonces sí, estoy bien.

Asintió, me dio un apretón en las rodillas. _ Si necesitas algo de mí, espero que me lo hagas saber.

_ Lo mismo va para ti. Cualquier cosa.

_ Gracias, calabacita. _ Sonrió, se agachó y me besó _. ¿Lista para una gira, Señorita Tsukino?

_ Absolutamente


	24. Chapter 24

Buenas Noches,

A todos los lectores amantes de fanfic; ante todo les agradezco que ingresen a leer esta historia la cual no me pertenece sino a Kylie Scott y que fue traducida por ElyCasdel & yure8 y corregido por Valentine Rose a quienes les pertenece todo los honores.

Espero que les guste mi adaptación a uno de mis animes favoritos que es Sailor Moon, y no hay nada más romantico que nuestra pareja central: Darien y Serena.

Que lo disfruten.

Gracias


	25. CAP No 22

El primer día de nuestras vacaciones oficiales/tiempo de gira juntos, lo pasamos en su mayoría en la cama. Wafles fueron ordenados y consumidos. Por la noche, dejamos la santidad de nuestra habitación de hotel para cenar con sus padres en su suite. Una vez más, Zafiro fue incondicional y silencioso, permaneciendo al lado de Setsuna en todo momento. Setsuna fue el alma de la fiesta. Las historias que contó sobre Darién cuando era niño lo molestaron y me hicieron aullar de la risa.

Mi favorita fue cuando Darién tenía once años y su papá construyó una pequeña rampa de skate en el patio trasero y él se rompió, dos dedos y una pierna en los primeros dos meses y medio. Setsuna hizo que Zafiro convirtiera la rampa en leña. Darién se declaró en una huelga de hambre que duró aproximadamente dos horas y media.

Para compensar la pérdida de la rampa, su mamá le prometió una batería.

Y así comenzó la leyenda.

Fue una gran noche. Su madre no mencionó su enfermedad, por lo que nosotros tampoco. Si Setsuna no estuviera tan delgada y frágil, y los hombres tan tensos, podrías casi imaginar que no pasaba nada. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ella, más entendía la devastación de Darién. Destructora de la rampa de skate o no, Setsuna Chiba era genial. Ahora que lo sabía, la silenciosa desesperación en los ojos de Zafiro parecía obvia. Él moría por dentro, pasando por esto con ella.

Ese era el problema con el amor, no dura. De una u otra forma, todo llega a su fin. Las personas sufren.

Cuando volvimos a nuestra habitación Darién se veía retraído, callado. Puse una película de acción llena de explosiones. La vimos juntos, su cabeza en mi regazo. Cuando la película terminó fue cuando realmente comenzó la noche. El sexo fue lento e intenso. Siguió y siguió hasta que apenas recordé mi propio nombre. Me miró a los ojos, moviéndose arriba y dentro de mí como si el tiempo no importara.

Como si pudiéramos hacer esto por siempre.

El segundo día, la totalidad de los equipos e instrumentos fueron trasladados desde la sala de práctica al estadio. Darién tenía una prueba de sonido, y luego una reunión de negocios a la que ir. Yo tenía mis propios planes. Mina vino para hacerme compañía a mí y a mi bajo perfil. Aparentemente un par de reporteros vigilaban la tienda de libros y mi apartamento, aún con la esperanza de la primicia. Una foto mía de la escuela secundaria vieja y borrosa fue lo mejor que pudieron conseguir. Se publicó ayer en el periódico local sin ninguna información destacada.

Afortunadamente, dada su fascinación por Netflyte, Mina ya tenía una cita organizada para esta noche y no podía quedarse en el concierto.

Esa noche, comenzó la gira.

Apenas tenía una semana antes de tener que volver a trabajar.

Estuvimos tras bastidores con los chicos hasta que llegó Adrián, su representante, aplaudiendo con fuerza. _ Cinco minutos chicos. ¿Listos para empezar?

Lo seguía un hombre con un auricular y un portapapeles o una computadora de alguna clase. Había visto bastantes personas alrededor equipadas de esa manera. Exactamente cuántos eran los involucrados a traer a Stage Dive a la ciudad, no tenía idea.

Lita y yo veíamos el concierto desde un lado del escenario junto a una enorme colección de amplificadores. Santo jodido infierno, el rugido de la multitud y la energía que llenaba el enorme espacio era increíble. No era particularmente profunda o espiritual, pero allí de pie, mirando a tantas miles de personas, era algo impresionante. Poseía una energía definida.

Stage Dive había agotado las entras del escenario para concierto más grande de Portland en un tiempo récord. Su gira incluía nueve ciudades en Estados Unidos, luego Asia. Estarían tocando en varios festivales de Europa la próxima primavera y verano, además de hacer más conciertos. De alguna manera durante todo eso, también pasarían tiempo en el estudio de grabación. Andrew aparentemente se mantuvo ocupado escribiendo más canciones sobre la gloria de hacerlo con su esposa.

Ah, el amor verdadero y eso.

La música era asombrosa así de cerca y personalmente. Me divertí muchísimo hasta que me di cuenta de una mujer en primera fila que tenía el nombre de mi novio escrito en sus tetas en grandes letras rojas. Era difícil no darse cuenta cuando seguía insistiendo en exhibirlas.

_ Trágatelo y sonríe _ dijo Lita, con sus dientes expuestos.

_ Que la jodan _ Devolví mi atención al baterista, tocando fuertemente. Balanceando su cabeza, cabello negro como el ébano y sudor volaba de él. Mi corazón latía con fuerza. Ni siquiera hay que describir lo que le hizo a mi pubis.

Después de una hora y media más o menos, Setsuna y Zafiro se unieron a nosotras. Ambos usaban tapones para los oídos y mostraban sonrisas. Las miradas de orgullo que le dieron a su hijo hicieron que mis ojos se empañaran ligeramente. Setsuna debe haberse dado cuenta, porque deslizó su brazo para envolver mi cintura, inclinándose hacia mí. Puse mi brazo alrededor de su hombro mientras la banda tocaba otra canción, y luego otra. Poco a poco me dio más de su peso. No pesaba mucho, pero cuando empezó a tambalearse sobre sus pies le di a Zafiro una mirada nerviosa.

Él puso una bajo su codo, inclinándose delante de ella con una sonrisa sutil. Setsuna se repuso, restándoles importancia con una mano, irguiéndose más. Entonces sus rodillas se doblaron y dejaron de funcionar. Tanto Zafiro como la agarramos, evitando que cayera al suelo. Por desgracias, todo sucedió entre canciones. Jedite estaba tranquilo hablándole al público, gritando al frente de escenario. Y a pesar de todas las luces brillantes, Darién vio a Setsuna tambalearse. Se levantó de su taburete, permaneció de pie, mirándonos. La ansiedad ocupaba su rostro.

Sin preámbulos, Zafiro subió a Setsuna en sus brazos y se la llevó. Levanté una mano hacia Darién y asentí con la esperanza que recibiera el mensaje de que los seguiría y haría lo que pudiera. Debió entender, porque asintió y se sentó de nuevo.

_ Vamos _ dijo Lita, agarrando mi mano. Corrimos tras los padres de Darién, escondiéndonos y serpenteando alrededor de la gente y el equipo. Setsuna nos recibió afuera de la habitación en la que habíamos estado antes, tras bastidores. Junto a ella se encontraba de pie un Adrián infeliz, pero luego dudé si alguna vez lo vería feliz.

_ Dime si quieres que llame a un médico _ dijo.

_ Gracias.

Zafiro acostó a Setsuna en un sofá y sostenía un vaso de jugo en sus labios. Un pájaro habría bebido más que ella. Su piel era pálida y muy fina, sus ojos aturdidos.

_ No es necesario el escándalo _ dijo reprendiendo a Zafiro. Cuando me vio, su boca se abrió con evidente consternación _. Oh, Serena, no tenías por qué venir. Disfrutabas del espectáculo.

_ Deben estar casi terminando. Y Darién querría que viniera a ver cómo estás, estoy segura.

_ Bueno, lo has comprobado. Estoy bien. Ahora vuelve.

Mierda. Sabía todo sobre estar bien. Cuidar a mi madre fue un ejemplo temprano, yo era la reina del jodido bien. Me senté en el borde del sofá mientras Zafiro se ponía de cuclillas al final. De cerca, vi su cara teñida de gris.

_ Sé que estás enferma, Setsuna. Darién me lo dijo.

El aire salió de ella en un siseo. _ Le dijo que no quería que todos supieran e hicieran un lío. Es la vida, cariño, todos tenemos que irnos en algún momento.

_ Me dijo que tenías un mes o dos _ dije. Setsuna y Zafiro compartieron una mirada que no me gustó ni un poquito _. ¿Hay algo que tienes que decirle a tu hijo?

_ Ahora podría ser menos que eso. Vimos al médico en Spokane antes de venir aquí. _ Su barbilla se elevó _. Pero no hay diferencia. No voy a pasar mis últimos días en un hospital.

Algo se atoró en mi garganta. _ ¿Tus últimos días?

_ Semanas _ corrigió _. Creen que una o dos en el mejor de los casos. Volveremos a casa mañana por la tarde. Me gustaría estar allí.

Zafiro inhaló con fuerza y se giró. Su mano se deslizó sobre la de su esposa, sus dedos entrelazados.

_ Tienes que decirle _ dije. Tenía hojas de afeitar en mi garganta, alambre de púas, clavos, variados equipos y dispositivos afilados. Era tremendamente incómodo.

_ Supongo que tienes razón.

Con un gruñido, Zafiro le dio a sus dedos un último apretón y se puso de pie. _ Le diré cuando salga del escenario. No podemos pedirle a Serena que se lo oculte.

_ No. _ concordó Setsuna _. Simplemente, ayúdame a sentarme. Todo el mundo va a entrar y voy a estar aquí acostada como una torta.

Esto no estaba sucediendo. Mierda.

Con cuidado, Zafiro y yo ayudamos a que Setsuna se sentara derecha. Luego se fue a esperar a su hijo. Me hice cargo de los deberes del jugo. Al menos el vaso me dio algo que hacer.

_ Me alegra que te tenga _ dijo Setsuna, enderezando la falda de su vestido verde pálido _ Sé que lo he dicho antes. Pero mi partida lo golpeará duro. Él actúa todo fuerte y resistente, pero tiene un punto débil, mi hijo lo tiene. Va a necesitarte, Serena.

Tomó mi mano libre en la suya. La mía sudaba, la suya no.

_ Me gusta mucho tu hijo _ dije. Porque tenía que decir algo. Así que, por supuesto que era totalmente inadecuado de acuerdo a lo común cuando se trata de sentimientos.

_ Ya lo sé cariño. He visto la forma en que lo miras.

_ ¿Los ojos locos?

_ Sí. _ Se rió en voz baja _. Los ojos locos.

Afuera, la multitud rugió y la estampida de pies casi sacudió el edificio. Es curioso, allí atrás, la música era una especie de leve zumbido en su mayoría. Insignificante. O tal vez fue el golpeteo de preocupación en mi cráneo. Podía sentir que se acercaba un dolor de cabeza. Toda esta situación iba más allá de intensa, el peso de la misa, paralizante. De ninguna manera podría mejorarlo o arreglarlo.

La gente comenzó a circular en la habitación. Una larga mesa llena de bebidas y alimentos fue establecida. Al parecer la fiesta posterior planeaba hacerse aquí. Adrian se hallaba junto a la puerta, dando la mano y riendo a carcajadas a cualquiera mierda que la gente decía. Era todo tan surreal. En algún lugar por ahí, Zafiro probablemente hablaba con Darién, en estos momentos.

_ Todo va a estar bien. _ Setsuna palmeó mis manos. Es curioso, la forma en que se aferraba a mi palabra favorita. Tal vez existía algo en la creencia de encontrar una pareja que reflejara a tus padres. Lo cual era increíblemente espeluznante y malo. Realmente no quería pensar en ello después de todo. Darién no se parecía en nada a mi padre.

Entonces él irrumpió. Darién, no mi papá. Su mano derecha envuelta en una camiseta, la sangre goteaba de sus dedos.

_ ¿Qué diablos pasó? _ salté de mi asiento, corriendo hacia él.

Zafiro regresó al lado de Setsuna. Jedite se dirigió directamente a mesa repleta de licores y productos gourmet. Metió la mano en la gran cubeta llena de cervezas extranjeras con una resuelta dedicación.

_ Jedite. ¿Qué estás haciendo? _ Esmeralda le agarró el brazo.

Con una mirada de puro fastidio, Jedite se inclinó y le susurró al oído. Esmeralda le lanzó una mira a Darién y luego dejó caer su mano. Miró de un lado a otro en la mesa, buscando algo.

_ ¿Darién? _ Su aroma fue una patada en el estómago, igual que siempre. Pero ¿Qué demonios sucedía?

_ Hola, calabacita. No es gran cosa. _ No me miró a los ojos. También evitó la mirada preocupante de su madre.

Jedite regresó con las manos llenas. Él y Esmeralda convirtieron el mantel de lino en una bolsa de hielo. _ Ten.

_ Gracias. _ Lentamente, Darién desenrolló la camiseta ensangrentada. Debajo, sus nudillos tenían heridas abiertas y en carne viva. Apretó la mandíbula mientras sostenía el hielo en su mano.

El director idiota, Adrian, se abrió paso a codazos en nuestro círculo _ Darién, amigo. ¿Escuché que hubo un incidente arriba?

_ Ah, sí, Adrian, ¿Te importaría ir a arreglarlo? Accidentalmente, Darién hizo un agujero en la pared. Sólo una de esas cosas, ¿no? _ Andrew puso una mano en el hombro del hombre, llevándoselo lejos.

Dudaba jodidamente de que fuera aun accidente, dada la precisión.

_ Tenemos que conseguir que alguien vea esa mano _ dijo Adrián.

Siguieron hablando, pero me desconecté. Llevé mi mano al rostro de Darién, deseando que me mirara. _ Oye.

Sus ojos iban a darme pesadillas, la miseria en ellos. Se inclinó hacia adelante, capturando mi boca con la suya, besándome de lleno, frenéticamente. Su lengua invadió mi boca, exigiendo todo. Y se lo di. Por supuesto que lo hice.

Por fin se calmó, apoyando su frene en la mía. _ Todo está tan jodido.

_ Lo sé.

_ Sólo tiene una semana o dos como máximo.

No existía nada que pudiera decir.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. El sudor de su rostro humedeciendo mi piel. Andaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba y la habitación estaba fría, el aire acondicionado trabajado horas extras por alguna razón. No tan necesario en esta época del año.

_ Vamos a hidratarte _ dije, agradecida de poder hacer algo por él _. Encontrar otra camiseta para que te pongas. ¿De acuerdo? Aquí vas a enfriarte rápido.

_ Vale.

_ Quédate con él _.dijo Lita, su mano en mi hombro _. Yo iré.

_ Lita. _ Darién colocó sus brazos sobre mi cabeza en un torpe abrazo, todavía sosteniendo el hielo en su mano _. Una bebida fuerte.

Su frente se arrugó.

_ Whisky escocés o algo así _ dijo Darién _. Por favor.

Con un suspiro, se dio vuelta, dirigiéndose entre la multitud cada vez mayor. El pero maldito momento para una fiesta.

_ Mejor conversemos _ dijo Darién, girándose hacia sus padres.

Zafiro se sentó en el brazo del sofá, un brazo alrededor de su esposa. Los labios de Setsuna se apretaban con preocupación.

_ Hola, mamá _ dijo Darién, manteniéndome apretada a él _. Me alegro de que pudieran venir. Tuve un pequeño accidente con mi mano.

_ ¿Estás bien?

_ Oh, sí. No se preocupen.

Los chicos se hallaban cerca, frenando a los espectadores, manteniendo a la industria y a otros tipos a raya de nuestro rincón de la habitación. Pronto, Sam llegó con otro chico de traje negro y se hicieron cargo de esta tarea. Netflyte y Jedite se mantuvieron cerca, hablando con la gente, haciendo su trabajo y socializando. Pero sus miradas seguían regresando a Darién.

Lita debió correr, porque regresó con una camiseta de la gira Stage Dive para él, una botella de vodka Smirnoff y otra de gatorade. No tenían Whisky.

_ Esto funcionará. _ Me entregó la bolsa empapada de hielo mientras se ponía la camiseta. Tenía un gran cráneo de caramelo en la parte de adelante _. Gracias, Lita.

_ Hijo _ dijo Zafiro. Comunicando mucho a través de una sola palabra.

_ Papá, todo bien _ graznó Darién, cambiando repentinamente a un estado de ánimo eufórico. No me dio una buena sensación _. Esta es la forma en la que nosotros la pasamos después del espectáculo. ¡Sabes eso!

Zafiro no dijo nada. En su lugar, el último álbum de Stage Dive y el parloteo de un centenar de fiesteros llenaron el aire. Darién se bebió la mitad de la botella de Gatorade verde. Luego me la pasó para agarrar y beber grandes tragos de vodka.

Ah, mierda. Esto iba a ser como ver un accidente de coche.

_ Bebé _ dije, deslizando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndolo más cerca _. Simplemente detente y respira por un minuto.

_ Me llamaste bebé. _ Sonrió.

_ Sí.

_ Me llamaste cariño el otro día.

_ Tú eres el que quería un estúpido apodo romántico.

_ Sí. Mi Serena. _ Frotó su mejilla en la mía como si me estuviera marcando. Su barba incipiente raspó mi piel y mi cuerpo entero se ruborizó como brasas. La emoción era demasiada, completamente abrumadora.

_ Darién.

_ No frunzas el ceño, no hay necesidad de preocuparse. Hazme un favor y ve a hablar con mamá, ¿sí? _ preguntó _. Mantenla feliz. No puedo, ah… no puedo hablar con ella ahora mismo. Todavía no.

Colocó la botella en sus labios, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y bebió, mientras yo tragaba saliva. La bebida lo auto-medicaba con respecto a esta situación. Pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que de todas formas no me asustaba. Sus ojos se veían muy abierto y exhaló. _ Esto está mejor. Esto está jodidamente mejor.

_ Creo que Adrián va a conseguir que alguien venga a revisar tu mano _ dijo Andrew, deslizándose junto a nosotros.

_ No es necesario.

Traté de aclarar mi garganta adolorida. _ Deja que revisen tu mano, Darién.

_ Calabacita…

Suficiente de esta mierda. _ ¿Quieres que no preocupe? Deja que examinen tu mano. Ese es el trato.

Su mirada me evaluó muy lentamente. _ Me encanta cuando te pones dura conmigo. Está bien. Si te hace feliz, dejaré que la vean.

_ Gracias.

Otro trago de la botella.

Lita se situó debajo del brazo de Andrew, ambos mirándolo con ojos ansiosos. Había tensión y estrés en los rostros de todos, y Darién sólo seguía bebiendo. Hasta el fondo de la botella, ahí iba él. Por alguna razón, me molestó.

_ Es suficiente _. Jalé la botella de su mano. Obviamente no lo esperaba porque no opuso resistencia. Grandes ojos azules parpadearon hacia mí, luego se estrecharon de ira.

_ ¿Qué mierda? _ dijo en voz baja.

_ Encuentra otra manera de lidiar con esto.

_ Esa no es tu decisión.

_ ¿De verdad quieres que uno de sus últimos recuerdos sea viéndote emborracharte?

_ Oh, por favor. Mamá ha estado con nosotros desde el principio. Sabe cómo son las fiestas tras bastidores, Serena. ¿Quiere todo normal? Estoy dándole su normal.

_ Lo digo en serio, detén esto.

Me dio más de su mirada enojada. Ningún problema. Si quería hacer competencia de miradas fulminantes toda la noche, me parecía bien. Le dije que cuidaría su espalda. Significaba que lo protegería incluso de sí mismo si era necesario.

_ Mira quienes te rodean. _ dije _. Todos vieron a Jedite pasar por esto. Están aterrorizados por ti, Darién.

_ Esto no es así _ gruñó.

_ Todavía no.

_ No es tu trabajo decirme qué hacer, calabacita. Ni de lejos.

_ Darién.

_ Hemos estado juntos qué ¿una semana? Y ahora sabes lo que es mejor, ¿eh? _ Me miró, su mandíbula se movía de un lado a otro _.Sí, Serena está a cargo.

_ Ah, joder _ dijo Andrew, dando un paso adelante _. Cállate, idiota antes de que digas algo de lo que te vas a arrepentir. Tienes razón. No tengo interés en verte a ti también yendo a rehabilitación.

_ Oh, dame un respiro _ dijo Darién _. ¿Rehabilitación? ¡Un poco exagerado allí, Andrew!

_ ¿En serio? _ preguntó Andrew, acercándose a su cara _. Tú poniéndote tan borracho que accidentalmente golpeaste a tu novia en la cabeza. Tan loco que estás golpeando tu puño en las paredes. ¿Qué te parece, eh? ¿Suena como alguien que lo tiene todo bajo control?

Darién se estremeció. _ Hay algunas cosas sucediendo.

_ Lo entiendo. Todos entendemos eso. Pero Serena está en lo correcto, joderte a ti mismo cada noche no es la respuesta.

Los hombros de Darién cayeron, la lucha dejándolo. _ Vete a la mierda, Furuhata.

_ Lo que sea. Pídele perdón a tu novia y en serio.

Su mirada de ojos tristes se volvió hacia mí. _ Lo siento, calabacita.

Asentí, tratando de formar una sonrisa.

_ Vamos, necesitas un respiro. _ Andrew agarró a Darién de la nuca y lo sacó de la muchedumbre. Afortunadamente, Darién no luchó contra él. Lo vi irse con relativa calma. Claro, todo estaría bien. Sin embargo, pasara lo que pasara no quería darme la vuelta. Podía sentir el peso de la mirada de Setsuna quemar un agujero en la mitad de mi espalda. Ella y Zafiro tenían que haber visto y oído todo. ¿Qué podría decirles?

Yo era demasiado horrible en estas cosas de la familia y de las relaciones. Deseaba que Mina estuviera aquí. Sabría qué hacer. Era mucho mejor con la gente que yo.

_ Todo estará bien. _ dijo Lita, tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

Un pensamiento agradable, pero del que dudaba mucho.


	26. CAP No 23

_ ¡FIESTA! _ Una hora más tarde, Darién se encontraba en modo maníaco ruidoso.

Sólo tenía una botella de agua en la mano. Por lo menos nuestras palabras llegaron a él. Al igual que la primera noche que lo conocí, se subió en una mesa de café, haciendo su rutina. Había un montón de mujeres dispuestas a prestar atención a su llamado de fiesta. Un montón de mujeres brillantes y habilidosas viendo a mi hombre con avaricia en los ojos. Era algo a lo que tenía que acostumbrarme. No podía matarlas a todas. Quiero decir, ¿dónde carajo escondería tantos cuerpos?

Este negocio de citas con las estrellas de rock era más difícil de lo que parecía.

Una jovencita trató de subir a la mesa con él y no. Ni siquiera un poco.

Le agarré del brazo _. No va a pasar.

_ Quítame la mano de encima _ espetó.

_ ¡CALABACITA! _ gritó mi delicioso baterista desde arriba.

Santo infierno, mis oídos. Zumbaban

La mujer levantó la vista y le dio una sonrisa sexy a Darién. Su expresión facial cuando se volvió hacia mí no era tan afectuosa.

_ Lo siento _ le dije (mentira descarada) _. ÉL no está disponible.

_ ¿Quién diablos eres?

_ Soy calabacita. _ El "ja, perra" era silencioso, pero no nos engañemos, sin embargo duda estaba allí.

Ella hizo una cosa extraña de ojos entornados y luego dio media vuelta, desapareciendo entre la multitud. Hubo un destello de tacones de aguja plateado brillante y se esfumó. Zapatos impresionantes. Llevaba puesta mis botas habituales y una falda de mezclilla, en esa ocasión, una camisa negra de manga larga y un poco de joyería de resina gruesa me completaba. En el fondo, no tenía idea de cómo se suponía que vistiera la novia de una estrella de rock, pero opté por la comodidad. No obstante, realmente me gustaría saber dónde obtuvo esos zapatos. Las posibilidades de que me lo dijera ahora tenían que estar en algún lugar entre cero o ninguna.

_ ¿Calabacita? _ me llamó Darién de nuevo.

Me volví hacia él.

_ Oh, ahí estás. Oigan. Tengo un anuncio que hacer _ gritó Darién _. Todo el mundo. ¡Oigan!

_ Gran cantidad de mierda ha estado sucediendo últimamente. Me hizo pensar acerca de las cosas. _ Miró velozmente a sus padres _. La vida es corta y tienen que hacerla contar, tomar el tiempo para estar con la gente que aman. Manténgalos cerca de ustedes. Así que, ah… he tomado una decisión. Justo aquí, justo ahora.

Me miró, sus cejas casi encontrándose sobre la línea recta de su nariz. Y entonces, se dejó caer sobre una rodilla, encima de la mesa de café. Su mano se extendió hacia la mía y la tomó, mis dedos paralizados por la sorpresa.

_ Cásate conmigo, Serena.

Mi corazón se detuvo. Santo jodido infierno. No podía estar hablando en serio.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Sí, cásate conmigo esta noche _ dijo, su voz clara para todos _. Volaremos a Las Vegas en el vuelo nocturno. Volveremos a tiempo para el desayuno.

Flashes estallaron alrededor de nosotros, cegándome. Pero nada más existía. Sólo su hermoso rostro esperanzado, apareciendo y desapareciendo de la vista.

_... Qué romántico _ susurró alguien cerca.

_ Podemos llevar a los chicos con nosotros _ dijo -_. Recogeremos a Mina en el camino. Incluso trae a Seiya si quieres.

No podía respirar.

_ Te compraré el jodido anillo más grande que hayas visto nunca.

No, en serio, ¿no quedaba nada de oxígeno en esta habitación?

_ Sé que es pronto. Y sé que tienes algunos problemas con el matrimonio, pero estos somos tú y yo. Somos estables.

No, no lo éramos. Acabábamos de tener una pelea. Siempre estábamos peleando y habíamos estado… follando, ¿cuántos días? Sí, podríamos estar bien juntos. Pero recién empezábamos; no había forma de que estuviéramos listos para esto.

_ Vamos, Serena.

_ Sólo ha pasado una semana…

_ Necesito que hagas esto por mí.

_ ¡Me casaré contigo, Darién! _ gritó alguna perra en la parte posterior de la habitación. Otras murmuraron en acuerdo.

_ ¿Por qué? _ Busqué en su rostro, mi corazón latiendo con más rapidez.

_ Hay un montón de razones.

Negué con la cabeza, estupefacta.

Zafiro sostenía a Setsuna, se hallaban de pie allí, a menos de cuatro metros, observando todo el asusto. Mi estómago se dio vuelta. Vi tanta esperanza en el rostro de Setsuna. Tenía las manos aferradas a su pecho, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas no derramadas. Lita se hallaba justo detrás de ella con Andrew, y sus labios lucían demacrados, pero sus ojos… joder, en realidad todos pensaban que esta idea loca podría funcionar. Bueno, supongo que Lita lo haría, hizo algunas cosas locas en Las Vegas.

Pero esto no era romance. Esto era una locura.

_ Necesito que hagas esto por mí _ repitió _. Corre el riego, Serena.

Correr el riesgo en el desamor y el abandono. Todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que conocía bien. Apenas tenía una idea sobre estar en una relación y él quería hacerlo legal y unirnos por siempre hasta que algo lo terminara y decidiera que soportó suficiente.

Mis hombros se curvaron. _ Darién… no lo hagas.

Su mirada se lanzó sobre mi cara. _ Tú y yo en La Vegas. Vamos, será divertido.

Me acerqué, tratando de tener privacidad _. No puedo casarme contigo sólo para hacer feliz a tu madre.

_ Es más que eso.

_ No. si no fuera porque está enferma, no habría forma de que mi lo estuvieras proponiendo en este momento.

_ Pero…

_ Lo siento. No.

_ Serena.

Pude ver el momento exacto en que se dio cuenta que no iba a convencerme. Que no iba a salirse con la suya. Su mandíbula se endureció y me soltó la mano. En un suave movimiento saltó de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta. Cualquier posible palabra quedó atrapada en mi garganta, ahogándome.

Ahí se iba. Se iba, se iba, se fue.

Se fue.

Todos los ojos de la habitación apuntaban a mí. Andrew siguió a Darién, y Lita apareció a mi lado. Ellos en realidad tenían esta mierda ahora, manejando el drama de la forma Stage Dive. Jedite y Netflyte detuvieron a Adrian de ir tras Andrew y Darién. El representante me dio una mirada fuertemente alentadora para acurrucarme y morir. Me sentía tan harta de esto.

Algo se rompió en mi interior. El dolor era insoportable.

Era realmente lo mejor lidiar con esto.

La mirada de Setsuna era vacilante, triste. _ Oh, Serena.

_ Lo siento _ le dije, y luego salí corriendo de ahí.

Esa noche Darién no regresó a nuestra habitación del hotel. Tampoco me envió ningún mensaje al día siguiente. Me fui a casa.


	27. CAP No 24

Pasé los días restantes de mis vacaciones limpiando el departamento. Mina y Rei tomaron turnos sentándose en el sofá, observándome volverme loca. Volverme loca era su opinión, no la mía. Me encontraba funcionando completamente bien, y dado mi estado descorazonado. De ninguna manera me metería en la cama como mamá y me rehusaría a salir. Era más fuerte que eso y mi apartamento se veía muy, muy limpio.

_ Mira ese inodoro _ dije, haciendo un gesto hacia el cuarto de baño con mi mano en guantes de goma rosa y el cepillo para este _. Podrías comer en él.

_ Nena, puedes hacerlo tú, pero no voy a inspeccionar tu baño. _ Rei cruzó las piernas y balanceó los pies de un lado a otro.

_ No jodas, está brillante.

_ Te creo.

La puerta principal se abrió y entró Mina. _ ¿Ella todavía sigue en eso?

Sí, durante tiempos particularmente desafortunados, ambas estarían allí, haciendo comentarios y metiéndose en mi cara. Tan útil. Los amigos y la familia eran lo peor. También eran lo mejor, ayudándome a pasar esta demencia temporal.

_ Sí, ella sigue. Por favor, golpea antes de entrar sin ser invitada _ dije.

Darién estaría enojado. Odiaba que las personas entraran como si nada. No que él alguna vez estaría aquí de nuevo o le importara, así que, lo que sea. Tal vez debería fregar la cocina una vez más. Volver a trabajar mañana sería bueno. Me ayudaría a mantenerme ocupada. Ayer Seiya dejó un par de nuevas botellas de productos de limpieza para todas las áreas y un cepillo para fregar para mí (gasté el viejo que poseía). Entendió mi impulso por mantenerme ocupada ahora mismo. O, si no lo entendió, al menos tenía la sensatez de permanecer fuera de mi camino y no mencionar ningún baterista famoso.

_ Y no cerraste la puerta correctamente, Mina.

Mi hermana me miró por encima de sus gafas de sol. _ Eso es porque tienes otra invitada a punto de llegar. Con suerte, será más agradable con ella.

_ Soy agradable con todos.

Rei hizo una mueca de dolor. _ No en realidad, no. joder, eres bastante malísima últimamente. Pero te amamos y entendemos que estás herida, así que aquí estamos.

Mi ceño se sintió permanentemente presionado en mi cara. Quizás tenían razón. Podría ser tiempo de avanzar. Si estuve con él una semana, entonces llorar por él media semana era probablemente correcto. Demasiado malo que mi corazón no estuviera de acuerdo.

_ ¡Hooollaaaa! _ chilló Lita, aparecieron alrededor de la puerta _, Si, bueno. Guau, Mina. Necesita ayuda.

_ Te lo dije _ dijo Rei, poniéndose de pie para darle un abrazo a Lita.

_ Um, ¿Serena? _ Lita se aproximó a mí con extremo cuidado, lentamente deslizándose fuera de su chaqueta de lana _. Sácate los guantes y ve a ponerte ropa que no tenga agujeros. Primero podrías querer ducharte, lavar tu cabello, ¿tal vez? ¿No sería estupendo?

_ He estado limpiando _. Expliqué, sosteniendo el cepillo en alto como evidencia _. No usas ropa buena para limpiar.

Mina me giró en dirección al baño. _ En el momento en que estás agitando un cepillo para inodoro por todas pares, exclamando sobre la belleza de tu retrete es probablemente el momento de detenerte y reconsiderar tu vida.

_ Vuelve allí adentro y límpiate a ti esta vez _ Mandó Rei _. Te encontraré algo de ropa.

_ Espera. _ me volví hacia Lita _. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en la gira?

Hizo una mueca. _ La gira ha sido cancelada. Pospuesta hasta el próximo año. Es lo mejor. Están diciendo que a Setsuna sólo le queda un par de días, así que los chicos se fueron a Coeur d'Alene.

Oh, Dios. Pobre Darién. Mis costillas se apretaron asombrosamente fuerte.

_ ¿Por qué no estás con ellos? _ pregunté.

_ Voy a volar hasta allí esta tarde _ habló lentamente, con cautela _. Pero quería estar aquí para tu intervención. Y preguntar si quizás querías venir conmigo.

Me le quedé mirando inexpresivamente.

_ Creo que él apreciaría mucho que estés allí, Serena. Sé que las cosas terminaron en un mal lugar entre ustedes dos. Pero de verdad, él podría necesitar tu apoyo justo ahora. Setsuna probablemente le gustará decir adiós.

_ Rechacé la propuesta de matrimonio de su hijo, lo dudo mucho.

Lita se encogió de hombros. _ Se sintió triste, pero… no creo que se enojara contigo exactamente.

_ No importa de todos modos. No puedo ir. _ Deambulé en el baño, ordené el cepillo limpia-inodoro, y me saqué los guantes de goma. Lita, Rei y Mina se amontonaron en la puerta, observándome. Me lavé las manos, las jaboné súper bien _. Miren, chicas, aprecio la intervención, no creo que la necesite. Sólo me mantenía ocupada antes de que tuviera que volver a trabajar.

_ Claro _ dijo Mina _. Por eso restregaste hasta el techo.

_ Estaba lleno de polvo.

_ Concéntrense, damas. _ Chasqueó Rei con la lengua _. Serena, tienes que ir con Lita. Hablar con él.

Me sequé las manos con una toalla. La chica en el espejo se veía un poquito desastrosa, cabello laco y piel grasienta. Tenía razón en eso, había lucido mejor.

_ Los dos estaban bien juntos _ dijo Lita _. Se dejó llevar con la idea de la boda, aunque creo que ahora lo entiende.

_ Oh, no sé. _ Puse las manos en mis caderas. No se sintió completamente correcto, así que las cambié de sitio para cruzarlas sobre mi pecho en su lugar _. Le envié un mensaje de texto el otro día, le pregunté si podía hacer algo. Si me quería allí aunque fuera como una amiga. Dijo que no.

Y sí, la respuesta de Darién de una palabra, de dos letras, me enfureció y dolió. El hecho de que compré un teléfono nuevo para mi cumpleaños se relacionaba un poco. Como la marca que necesitaba tapar con pintura en la pared de mi dormitorio. Resultó que tenía mejor brazo lanzando de lo que era consiente.

Lita, Rei y Mina sólo me miraron. Asombroso. Podría hacerlo sin tener de nuevo mi pena en exposición de una vez y por todas. Y eso era un pensamiento de mierda y estúpido. _ En serio, de todos modos, chicas. Por todo. Voy a tomar su consejo y tomar un ducha.

_ Eso precisó agallas, intentar acercártele _ dijo Mina.

_ Tuve que intentarlo.

Rei frunció el ceño al piso. _ necesitamos bebida. Comida.

_ Si _ dijo Mina en un suspiro.

Mi sonrisa comenzó a contraerse en los bordes. No podía hacerlo plenamente. _ Suena bien.

Lita asintió en tono sombrío. Luego se detuvo. _ Serena, sé más inteligente que él. Sí significa algo para ti, si obtuvieras otra oportunidad… no te des por vencida tan fácil.

No tenía nada. Simplemente la miré, perdida, sin ninguna idea de cómo reaccionar o qué hacer conmigo misma. Era de la misma maldita manera que me sentía desde la noche que Darién me abandonó.

_ Ve a ducharte. _ Mina me abrazó desde atrás, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de mí y apretándome con fuerza _. Organizaré algo de comida y bebidas.

_ Oh, puedo hacer eso después de que…

_ Serena, por favor. Permíteme cuidar de ti para variar.

Asentí lentamente, a punto de echarme a llorar una vez más. _ De acuerdo. Gracias.

Mina colocó el mentón en mi hombro, sin soltarme. _ Eres mi hermana mayor increíblemente fuerte y te amo. Pero tienes permitido necesitar ayuda de vez en cuando. Ya no es necesario que arregles todo por tu cuenta, ¿lo sabes?

_ Lo sé _. No lo sabía con exactitud, pero comenzaba a sentirlo. Y era afectuoso, maravilloso y todo lo que debería haber sido. No estar sola en esto, tenerlas a todas aquí era algo magnífico _. Gracias.

Mi cumpleaños no se sintió como mi cumpleaños. Los últimos fueron lindos, salir de compras con Mina y salir a cenar con Seiya. ¿Pero el de este año? No tanto. Era muy parecido estar de vuelta con mamá y pegar una sonrisa en mi cara por el bien de Mina. Hacer un pastel y luego querer vomitar después de comer la mitad porque era lo que hacías.

Volví al trabajo desde hace tres días. La "intervención" funcionó. Ya no me consentía en maratones de limpieza locas. Para ser justa, el apartamento no podía a llegar a estar más higiénico si lo intentara. No volví a escuchar de Darién y no esperé hacerlo. Fin de la historia.

Mi vestido de jersey a rayas era definitivamente el aspecto indicado para cenar con Seiya. Me hizo feliz. La pena podría ser cubierta por un millón y unas cosas, incluyendo un pastel y un feliz vestido de rayas.

Jodidas estrellas de rock con sus ridículamente jodidas demandas conyugales y su increíblemente jodido olor, rostro, cuerpo, voz, sentido de humor, mentalidad, espíritu generoso y todo el resto (no necesariamente en ese orden).

Que los jodan a todos. Pero especialmente al jodido Darién.

Seiya venía quince minutos tarde. Tamborileé con mis botas marrones hasta la rodilla en el piso de madera desgastado, golpeé repentinamente un ritmo frenético. Sin necesidad de mencionar de quien podría haber adquirido el hábito. Quizás esperar fuera era una mejor idea, salir al viento frío. Caminé fatigosamente por las escaleras y salí por la puerta mientras escribía rápidamente un mensaje de texto a Seiya, asegurándome que no le hubiera fallado el auto o algo así.

No le pasó eso.

Lo sabía por él rodaba con alguien por la pequeña zona de césped del frente. No tanto en éxtasis, sino en agonía. Un montón de agonía, si los quejidos y gruñidos era alguna indicación. Un ramo de rosas maltratado yacía al lado. ¿Qué demonios?

_ ¿Seiya?

No hubo respuesta.

Parpadeé, comprobando dos veces lo que veía. ¿Ese era en verdad… _ ¿Darién?

Sí, Darién y Seiya peleaban en el césped del frente. Sangre supuraba de un corte en la ceja de Darién y del labio de Seiya. Una marca oscura cubría la mejilla de Darién y la camisa de Seiya fue desgarrada. Batallaron, arrojando puñetazos y haciendo ruidos animales.

_ Pequeño hijo de puta… _ Darién disparó su puño duramente en el estómago de Seiya.

Seiya gruño y contratacó al intentar patearlo en la entrepierna. Alcanzó el muslo de Darién en su lugar. Dada la manera en que el rostro de Darién se retorció, obviamente escocía.

_ Eres el imbécil que la dejó _ dijo Seiya con desprecio.

Se enfrentaron de nuevo, puños y sangre volando. La bilis quemó en la parte posterior de mi garganta y la tragué. Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Qué hago? Agarré el teléfono, marqué el número de Rei.

_ Hola Serena.

_ ¿Estás aquí? Necesito a Nicolas afuera en el frente, ahora, por favor. De prisa.

_ ¿Qué está pasando?

_ Darién y Seiya están intentando matarse.

Hubo insultos y murmullos. _ Estamos regresando. Estaremos allí en cinco minutos.

Colgué. Cinco minutos. Podrían herirse peor en cinco minutos y provocarse un daño real si ya no se lo había hecho. No podía espera cinco minutos. Necesitaba hacer algo ahora.

Acuné las manos sobre mi boca, parándome en el escalón del frente _. ¡Oigan! ¿Qué mierda piensan que están haciendo?

Seiya miró en mi dirección y Darién lo golpeó en la barbilla. Más allá de enfurecidos, cayeron uno sobre el otro de nuevo.

Bueno, eso no funcionó.

Entonces Seiya lanzó un puñetazo con fuerza, alcanzando a Darién en la cara, haciéndole retroceder del golpe. Darién se quedó quiero, atónito por un momento. Y de ninguna maldita manera podría permanecer allí y mirarlos y seguir lastimándose. Era impropio de mí. Seiya echó atrás el brazo, sus labios sangrientos elevándose, mostrando los dientes.

_ ¡Seiya, no! _ No me detuve a pensar. En su lugar, me puse en ridículo y salí disparada, empeñada en defender a mi hombre.

Darién se giró. _ Serena.

Corrí directo a él. El puño de Seiya me golpeó en el ojo y caí. El dolor llenó mi mundo, dejando en blanco mi mente. Joder, dolió.

_ ¿Estás bien? _ preguntó, Darién.

_ Ah… _ Fue casi lo mejor que pude hacer.

_ Serena, oh, demonios. Lo siento tanto _ balbuceó Seiya.

_ Tranquila _ dijo Darién. Mi cabeza fue cuidadosamente levantada y colocada sobre un muslo firme revestido de vaqueros.

_ Oye. Hola _ dije, un tanto aturdida y confundida. Me cubrí el ojo maltratado con las dos manos, respirando a través de la agonía intensa.

_ Calabacita, ¿qué carajos pensabas, metiéndote así?

_ Te salvaba. O algo así. Sabes…

Pararon de pelear. En cierto modo fue un éxito.

Gimoteos entusiasmados vinieron de la caja junto a mí. Una cabecita salió, luego desapareció. ¿Qué diablos? Básicamente dirigido a toda la escena, no podía restringir la pregunta a una sola cosa pasando esta noche en el jardín del frente. El césped se encontraba frío y húmedo debajo de mí. Yacía de espalda, mirando el cielo nocturno. Mi cerebro palpitaba. Darién me miró desde arriba, sus ojos tensos con preocupación, su cara un lío sangriento.

_ ¿Cómo te sientes? _ preguntó.

_ Auch.

_ Serena, lo lamento tanto, tanto _ dijo Seiya, luciendo casi tan arrepentido y devastado como era posible _ ¿Estás bien?

_ viviré _ principalmente _.Advil y hielo probablemente serán buenos.

_ Sip, vamos a llevarte arriba. _ Con cuidado Darién apartó el cabello de mi rostro.

Esta vez vinieron jadeos de la caja, junto con grito agudo.

_ Está bien, Killer. Mami está bien. _ Darién metió una mano en la caja y levantó u cuerpito serpenteante cubierto de pelaje blanco y negro. Un collar tachonado de fantasía alrededor de su cuello, y cubierto por un moño rojo. El moño era más grande que el perro _. Mami intentaba salvar a papi del malvado tío Seiya, ¿cierto? Algo lindo de hacer, pero papi todavía va a azotar a mami por ser tan tonta y meterse en medio de una pelea. Sí, lo va a hacer, porque papi es el mejor.

_ Oh, por el amor de Dios _ murmuró Seiya.

_ Feliz cumpleaños; te conseguí un cachorro _ Darién sostuvo al cachorro cerca de mi cara y una lengua rosa y húmeda salió, lamiéndome el mentón. Tenía los ojos más oscuros y dulces _. Lo llamé Killer.

_ Guau _ Dios, era lindo, el hombre y el perro _.Darién no puedes llamar a algo tan pequeño Killer.

_ Se lo ganó. Mató a una de mis Chucks justo después de que lo recogí esta tarde. Masticó un agujero a través de ella.

El cachorro me lamió de nuevo, casi llegándome a los labios esta vez. _ Asqueroso, amiguito. _ Sonreí _. Sé lo que haces con esa lengua.

Darién sonrió, entonces le entregó el perrito a Seiya. _ Ten, cárgalo. No lo dejes caer.

_ No lo haré.

_ Mejor que no lo hagas.

Más quejidos de Seiya y algunos gritos de Killer, el cachorro. Verdaderamente, esta noche era surrealista.

_ Espera, Darién. ¿Qué pasa con tu mamá? _ pregunté _ ¿Cómo está?

Su boca se puso firme y sus cejas descendieron. _ No muy bien. Ahora no le queda mucho.

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Su cara sangrienta se arrugó y me mostró una mirada afligida. _ Esa es una larga historia también. Te la contaré arriba.

_ ¡Ohh, mira al cachorrito! _ gritó Rei.

_ Maldito par de idiotas. ¿Qué le hicieron? _ Nicolas se agachó junto a mí, frunciendo el ceño, analizando mi ojo rápidamente hinchándose. El mundo era un borrón en ese lado _. ¿Cómo está tu cabeza, Serena?

Se volvió Rei, que seguía ocupada acariciando y arrullando a Killer. _ Rei, dejó al perro y llama a esa enfermera amiga tuya. Si llevamos a Serena a algún sitio así como está, las personas harán preguntas que asumo no querrá contestar.

_ Lo lamento. Sí. Buena idea. _ Rei sacó su teléfono celular del bolso.

_ No, por favor no _ dije _. Está bien.

Rei dudó, mirando entre Darién, Nicolas y yo.

_ De verdad _ insistí tratando de lucir animada _. Voy a tener un ojo morado, pero estoy bien.

_ Caminaré. Ayúdame a levantarme. _ Alcé las manos y Nicolas suavemente me puso de pie. Detrás de mí, Darién se paró de un salto. Me agarró las caderas, sosteniéndome firme mientras el mundo daba vueltas.

_ Vaya. _ Mi cabeza giró y giró.

_ Tranquila. _ Darién se quedó a mi espalda, dejándome apoyarme contra él hasta que recuperé el equilibrio _. Joder, Serena. Lo siento tanto.

_ Nunca antes tuve un ojo moreteado.

_ Podrías haber vivido sin que consiguieras uno debido a mí- _ Sus labios rozaron mi oreja _. Déjame encargarme.

_ De acuerdo. _ Luchar era bobo. Darién y Seiya luchando, y yo resistiéndome a ser cargada.

Me levantó en sus brazos grandes y fuertes mientras me desvanecía como una verdadera heroína de una novela romántica.

_ Estoy pensando que mi carrera como boxeadora profesional ha ido y venido. _ Descansé mi cabeza en su hombro, respirando su aroma familiar. Cielos, extrañé eso. Darién sólo sacudió la cabeza. Aunque no creo que estuviera listo para encontrarle la gracia a que resultara golpeada justo ahora.

Nicolas abrió la puerta principal del edificio de nuestro apartamento y el resto nos seguía detrás, Seiya llevando al cachorro y Rei todavía tratando de acariciarlo.

_ ¿Regresaste y me trajiste un cachorro? _ El concepto aún parecía extraño. Creo que podría haber sido mi reciente herida en el cerebro. Pasé un brazo alrededor de su cuello, tomando libertades con él mientras podía. Quien sabía por cuánto tiempo se quedaría esta vez. O incluso por qué regresó.

_ Nunca tuviste uno cuando eras niña.

_ No puedo tener mascotas en este edificio, Darién.

_ Sí, lo sé. También te compre un nuevo apartamento. No tiene caso hacer las cosas a medias, ¿cierto?

_ Cieeeerto. _ Tuve la peor sensación de que no bromeaba.

Subimos las escaleras. Nicolas hurgó en mi bolso y sacó las llaves, abriendo la puerta.

_ Sólo ponme en el sofá, gracias _ dirigí _.Ah, hay un paquete de hielo en el congelador.

Sin una palabra, Darién me colocó como dije y fue a buscar el hielo. No dolía tanto dejarlo ir. No en comparación con mi ojo. Mantuve una mano sobre este, cubriéndolo de la luz demasiado brillante.

_ Gracias por regresar, chicos _ le dije a Nicolas y a Rei _. Lamento arruinar su noche.

Solo me miraron, seguían algo asombrados. Rei tenía tacones y vaqueros, claramente lita para una noche en la ciudad.

_ Lamento interrumpir su cita. Y Seiya, relájate _ dije, moviéndome _. Fue un accidente.

Me mostró unos ojos llenos de culpa.

Darién regresó cargando un paquete de hielo envuelto en una toalla, una botella de agua y un frasco de Advil.

_ Gracias. _ Tragué dos de esas cosas y sostuve el paquete sobre mi ojo _. Seiya y Darién, tiene que dejar de pelear. ¿Puedo tener eso por mi cumpleaños, por favor?

Sin demora, Darién sacó su mano, listo para dársela.

_ Sí, está bien. _ Seiya movió el cachorro a un brazo y sacudió la mano de Darién.

_ Gracias.

_ Toma _ dijo, sosteniendo mi perro nuevo. El gran lazo rojo había caído de la cara de Killer y ahora gruñía y jalaba con sus dientes. La cosa más tierna de todas. Ni siquiera me di cuenta que quería un perro, pero a pesar de mi ojo palpitando como una perra, no podía dejar de sonreír. Seiya lo colocó en mi regazo. Inmediatamente trató de subir y lamer mi mentón. Fuera de los tres hombres presentes, definitivamente era mi favorito, a pesar de ser el más asustadizo.

_ Calma, chiquito. _ Darién se sentó a mi lado en el sofá doble, colocando una mano para restringir a Killer.

_ ¿Segura de que estás bien? _ preguntó Rei, acercándose para rascar por última vez a Killer entre las orejas.

_ Sí, estaré bien. Gracias.

_ ¿Quieres que nos vayamos así puedes patear el trasero de Darién?

_ Por favor.

Asintió, agarró a un Nicolas con el cejo fruncido y lo arrastró hasta la puerta. Porque las chicas lo entendían. Los hombres, no tanto.

_ Escucha, Serena _ dijo Seiya _. Lamento la escena del frente, necesito gritarle a Darién. ¿Podemos ir a cenar en otro momento?

_ ¿No vas a gritarme?

_ No. Voy a gritarle a Darién, porque estoy enamorada de él.

Darien se tensó a mi lado, la mano que acariciaba a Killer perdiendo el ritmo.

_ Cierto _ dijo Seiya _. Lo que significa que definitivamente no estás enamorada de mí, y necesito renunciar y retirarme.

_ Lo lamento, Seiya.

_ Está bien. _ Seiya me lanzó una sonrisa triste, luego se inclinó y me besó en la mejilla _. Recordaré eso la próxima vez. ¿Me haces un favor? No vengas a trabajar por unos cuantos días. Quédate en casa y dale a tu ojo y a mi culpa tiempo para sanar.

_ Lo tienes.

_ Estoy muy arrepentido de eso.

_ Lo sé. Fue un accidente, Seiya. No hay resentimientos.

_ Sí, sin resentimientos _ repitió suavemente. Luego me dio una desanimada despedida con la mano y se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Y allí quedamos, Darién, Killer y yo. El apartamento siniestramente silencioso aparte del cachorro olfateando y jadeando. Darién lo levantó y lo colocó cuidadosamente en el suelo.

_ Quiero gritarte por dejarme en la forma en que lo hiciste, por desaparecer _ dije, moviendo el paquete de hielo de mi rostro _. Pero no puedo porque la situación con tu mamá es terrible y sé que estás herido. Y por alguna estúpida razón aún me siento culpable por no acceder a casarme contigo, a pesar de que pedírmelo fuera una treta descabellada y ridícula que no tenía nada que ver conmigo.

_ Eso no es cierto. Y mantén el hielo en tu rostro.

Cubrí mi herida de guerra. _ No puedo verte claramente si te sientas de ese lado.

Suspiró y se arrodilló delante de mí, sus manos en mis rodillas. _ ¿Puedes verme ahora?

_ Sí. ¿Por qué no estás con tu mamá? Ahí es donde se supone que debes estar.

_ Ella quería que estuviera aquí contigo en tu cumpleaños. Yo quería estar contigo en tu cumpleaños. Ninguno de los dos quería a algún otro tipo llevándote a una cita de sólo pensarlo me volvía loco. _ Su rostro se tensó y sus manos suavizaron de arriba hacia abajo mis muslos cubierto de lana _. Mamá y yo hablamos… acerca de ti y acerca de todo. Me ayudó a descifrar unas cosas.

_ ¿Cómo cuáles?

_ le acabas de decir a Seiya que estás enamorada de mí.

_ Sí, ¿Pero qué te ayudó a descifrar a tu mamá?

Se oían gruñidos desde el zapato de Darién. Los dos lo ignoramos.

_ No lo sé, lo que es una relación, lo que es el amor. Muchas cosas. Verla junto a papá estos últimos días… _ Separó mis rodillas, acercándose _. Sabes, también estoy enamorado de ti. Sólo, presioné en la cosa equivocada, en el momento equivocado, por la razón equivocada. Cometí un montón de equivocaciones, calabacita.

_ Sí.

Asintió. _ Chica correcta y todas las demás cosas equivocada.

Mi ojo sano soltó una lágrima. Mi ojo herido realmente nunca se detuvo, pero había algo más en todo eso. _. Gracias. Pero las cosas se fueron a la mierda y te desapareciste de nuevo. Necesitas dejar de hacer eso. Eso es un límite, Darién. No es el tipo de cosas que puedo seguir soportando de ti.

_ No desapareceré de nuevo. Lo prometo. Resolveremos las cosas juntos.

_ Está bien. Sorbí _. Mejor regresas con tu mamá.

_ En la mañana. Contraté un jet para llevarnos de regreso. Ella, eh… piensan que le queda un día o dos. _ Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y presionó sus frente en mi regazo _. La jodida semana más dura de mi vida. Apenas pude dormir algo. ¿Dormirías conmigo, Serena? En verdad necesito que duermas conmigo.

Coloqué mi mano sobre su cabeza, frotando las suaves hebras de cabello. _ Lo que sea que necesites.

Las once y cuarenta brillaba en verde en mi alarma cuando me desperté. Apagamos todas las luces y nos acostamos juntos en mi cama (todavía con el colchón en el piso). El Advil me noqueó como siempre lo hacía. Adonde se fue Darién ahora, no tenía idea. Vagamente, escuché pasos en las escaleras, la puerta se abrió y pequeñas uñas repiqueteaban a través del suelo. La próxima cosa que supe fue que Killer saltaba sobre mí, siendo psicóticamente energético. Habiéndome saludado apropiadamente, saltó sobre mi vestido tejido de rayas. Lo había lanzado hacia la cómoda, pero los cajones fallaron en atraparlo. Yacía en el suelo, una perfecta cama de perro, aparentemente.

_ Nuestro hijo necesitaba orinar _ dijo Darién, quitándose su capucha y sacándose las botas.

_ Eres un buen padre.

_ Lo sé, ¿verdad? Soy el mejor. _ Sus pantalones fueron los siguientes en irse y no tenía nada abajo, excepto él. Si sólo hubiera más que la luz de ambiente de la calle para verlo. Se arrastró debajo de la manta cerca de mí _. ¿Cómo estás, calabacita? Tus ojos están luciendo un poco alterados.

_ Lo sé. No puedo ver nada de ese lado. Pero se supone que me digas que soy hermosa, sin importar qué.

_ Eres hermosa, sin importar qué. También tienes un hermoso ojo negro. En el futuro, no más meterte en peleas. _ Me besó, suave y dulce. Luego me besó profundo y húmedo, deslizando su lengua en mi boca. Su sabor era a hogar, la sensación de sus manos acunando mi cabeza, la perfección. Pasé los dedos por sus costillas y arriba de sus hombros gruesos, familiarizándose. Su polla gruesa golpeó el hueso de mi cadera. Era tan malditamente bueno no estar sola en esto.

_ Feliz cumpleaños _ susurró.

_ Lo es ahora que estas aquí.

_ Joder, te extrañé.

_ Yo también te extrañé.

_ Te dormiste tan rápido. ¿Qué hay debajo de esto? _ jugó con el dobladillo de mi camisa de dormir.

_ ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

Levantó la camisa sobre mi cabeza y la arrojó a un lado. _ Oh, senos. El mejor regalo de todos. Gracias, calabacita.

_ De nada. Soy de las que dan en mi cumpleaños. _ Aspiré bruscamente mientras lamí en primer pezón, luego el otro. Se endurecieron, ardiendo en deseos de la mejor manera posible _. Espera hasta que veas que más tengo para ti.

_ ¿Aquí? Muéstrame. _ Sus dedos se engancharon en el elástico de mi ropa interior, bajándola y quitándola _. Lindo. Necesito una mirada más de cerca.

Se colocó entre mis piernas, sus dedos rozando ligeramente de arriba abajo por mis muslos. Tortuosamente lento, lamió un camino desde mi sexo a mi esternón. Cada parte de mí que tocaba hormigueaba. Su boca cubrió la mía y su mano masajeó mi coño, un dedo deslizándose muy profundamente con facilidad. _ Creo que te gusto.

_ Cállate y bésame.

Rió. El dedo de mí se movió y frotó un punto placentero que me volvió jodidamente loca. Jadeé. Mi cuello se arqueó y mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente, mirando ciegamente al techo.

_ Cristo, Darién.

_ Es allí. _ Su pulgar hizo círculos en mí clítoris, haciendo temblar los músculos de mi pierna. Esto iba a ser más rápido y duro. Podría tener algo que ver con mis orgasmos desatendidos durante su ausencia. Mi libido había estado de vacaciones. Ahora, se encontraba de vuelta y algo más. Su boca caliente se cerró sobre un pezón, succionando duro, provocando con su lengua.

Jadeé y los sostuve contra mí. _ Más.

Un segundo dedo se unió al primero, estirándome ligeramente, haciendo el contacto en mi punto placentero mucho más efectivo. Mis talones se hundieron en el colchón. Él podría matarme esta vez, pero valdría la pena.

_ Dime que me amas _ dijo, aun jugando con mi pezón.

_ Te amo.

_ No, no lo haces. Sólo lo dices porque quieres venirte. _ Se levantó para mirarme en el ojo con una sonrisa malvada. Estaba acabada _. No te creo nada.

Agarré su rostro, aplastando nuestros labios, besándolo duro. Mostrándole como me sentía. Entre mis piernas, su mano nunca dejó de moverse, volviéndome loca. Sus dedos bombearon dentro de mí una y otra vez. Casi era suficiente, pero no del todo. Dios, el nudo formándose dentro de mí. Tan cerca.

_ ¿Me amas, Serena? _ Se sentó en sus talones, deslizando sus dedos dentro y fuera de mí, haciendo crecer la presión.

_ Sí.

Del borde de la cama agarró la envoltura de un condón, abriéndolo con sus dientes. _ ¿Mucho?

Asentí, luchando por respirar.

_ ¿Cómo, un montón de muchos? ¿O sólo un pequeño?

_ ¿Qué?

Con una sonrisa, se colocó el condón. _ ¿Cuánto me amas? ¿Cuántos muchos?

_ Darién… _ No podía darle sentido a la pregunta. Mis manos en puños en la almohada detrás de mi cabeza.

_ Ves, a eso me refiero. _ Colocó un brazo de mi cabeza y se puso encima de mí. Lentamente sacó sus dedos de mi sexo y alineó su polla. Intenté mantener mis ojos abiertos, pero era una batalla perdida. Mis párpados se cerraron. Quedé perdida en la sensación de su gruesa longitud empujándose en mí, haciendo un lugar permanente para él mismo. Simplemente encajábamos.

_ Te amo más _ dijo. Luego sus dedos se deslizaron alrededor de mi clítoris, dándome lo que necesitaba, aplicando la presión perfecta para incendiarme. y exploté. El fuego dentro de mí ardiendo fuera de control. Pero por todo el tiempo que me aferré a él, estuvo bien. Mis piernas lo sostuvieron fuerte, mis manos anclándolo hacia mí, rodeando su cuello. Los músculos de mi coño se ciñeron en su polla, codiciosos y necesitados.

Y gruñó, presionando su mejilla en la mía.

Volví a la realidad, la conciencia regresando muy gradualmente. Darién comenzó a moverse, lento al principio, deslizándose dentro y fuera. Pequeños escalofríos me sacudían con cada embestida.

_ Mentiroso _ susurré, recordando lo que dijo _. Te amo más.

Sonrió, empujando dentro de mí. _ Pruébalo.

Me envolví en él con mis piernas y brazos, trayendo su boca a la mía, dándole todo. Confiándole con todo. Porque finalmente encontrar alguien que podía tomar lo bueno y lo malo, lo triste y lo feliz. Quería hacer lo mismo por él.

Estaba siendo muy cuidadoso, pero tenía tantísima emoción contenida dentro de él. Podía sentirla, circulando debajo de su piel, rabiando detrás de sus ojos.

_ Más fuerte _ Lo alenté.

Aceleré el ritmo.

_ Deja de contenerte.

_ Serena… _ su mandíbula se tensó, sus ojos en llamas.

_ Hazlo. Dámelo. Puedo tomarlo.

Darién no necesitó más incitación. Me sujetó contra él, nuestra piel chocando mientras se movía dentro de mí. Nuestras caderas se golpeaban duro, su polla entrando a la profundidad de mi corazón. Era como estar de pie en una tormenta, atemorizante y a la vez hermosa. Nunca confié en alguien para que fuera tan rudo, para llevar las cosas tan lejos. Martilleó en mí. Sus dientes fijos en mi cuello, marcándome, y su mano agarrando mi nalga, sosteniéndome en su contra. Todo su cuerpo temblaba junto a mí cuando se enterró profundo y se vino. Gritó mi nombre, su boca aún presionaba en mi piel.

Mantuve los brazos y piernas fuertes alrededor suyo, haciéndolo colapsar encima de mí. Su cuerpo pesado me sujetaba a la cama. Podía aferrarme a él por siempre.

Yacimos allí en silencio. Mi rostro mojado donde él presionaba su mejilla. Era su sudor o sus lágrimas, no lo sé, pero tembló por largo rato. Acaricié su cabello y toqué su espalda, pasando mis dedos de arriba hacia abajo por su columna.

_ Te amo _ dije _. Tanto que no puedo describirlo.

Siguió el camino de mi mandíbula con sus labios. _ Te creo.

FIN...


	28. EPÍLOGO

_No estoy segura de esto. _ Me senté a un lado de la cama, acunando a Killer. Él lo toleraba por períodos cortos, pero por la forma en que su culo se retorcía, mi tiempo casi acababa. En mi limitada experiencia, los cachorros tienden a tener sólo dos velocidades. Parar y seguir. De vez en cuando no era raro encontrarlo profundamente dormido boca abajo en su tazón de mi comida después de jugar duro en el día.

_ ¿Qué quieres que haga? _ Preguntó Darién.

_ No sé.

Miró alrededor de nuestra habitación, inclinado una cadera contra el final de nuestra nueva gigantesca cama con dosel. Insistió en que la necesitábamos y detalló en grande los planes para su uso. Al parecer, yo iba a hacer el papel de cordero sacrificado, atada a la regularidad y ofrecida a los dioses del sexo oral. Como destino, me pareció que eso no era ni remotamente terrible. Además, la cama era de una estructura mucho más resistente que la de mi apartamento. Si nos decidiéramos a hacer más saltos sobre ella, me aseguró que esta no reventaría.

Darién hizo que vivir fuera divertido. Pero hoy era un asunto completamente diferente.

_ Comenzarán a llegar pronto _ dijo _. Has estado trabajando como un burro. La comida está toda lista. Todo está organizado y tú querías hacer esto. Fue tu idea. Pero si en realidad piensas que es mejor volver el trasero y salir corriendo como un leoncito cobarde, entonces para mí también está bien. Incluso te ayudaré a vivir con la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento por el resto de tu vida.

Me desplomé. _ Oh, Dios, eres un desgraciado.

_ Yo también te amo. No soy muy buena en estas cosas. _ Bajé a Killer e inmediatamente persiguió la botella de Coca-Cola light vacía. Era su juguete favorito desde que fue forzado a renunciar a comer los Chucks de Darién. Sus tías no oficiales, Mina, Lita y Rei le compraron cada premio de perro y juguete que encontraron, pero no sería influenciado por sus formas pueblerinas. El mejor perro del mundo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta en el área de la sala de estar.

Killer podría haber sido mi primer regalo de cumpleaños. Pero el real era el condominio junto a Andrew y Lita, donde Darién y yo ahora vivíamos juntos. Aquí se permitían las mascotas. ¿Qué le dices a un chico que compró un condominio para que pudieras tener el perro que te perdiste como niña? En realidad, no le dije nada. Le di una mamada una vez que dejé de llorar. Pareció apreciarlo. Además, ya sabía que lo amaba. Prácticamente se lo dije constantemente.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, una vez más.

Mis hombros saltaron.

Asentí. Extendió una mano hacia mí y la tomé, dejando que me guiara a través del pasillo, a la sala de estar.

_ ¿No me dejarás? _ pregunté, odiando la forma en que mis rodillas temblaban.

_ No te dejaré. Estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo.

_ Está bien. _ Sonreí _. No es que sea una debilucha patética usándote como muleta o manta de seguridad o algo así.

_ Oye, _ dijo, agarrando mi mentón con suavidad _. Tú ha sido mi muleta por el último mes y medio. Dándome todo lo que necesitaba cada vez que podías. Nos apoyamos en el otro, calabacita. Está todo bien.

_ Gracias.

Hizo una reverencia. _ Gracias.

Era ridículo de verdad, el monstruo que mi cabeza hizo de esta situación. Pero podría matar dragones con él a mi lado. Sin lugar a dudas. Me puse de pie con la espalda recta, respiré hondo. _ Estoy bien.

_ Sí, lo estás. Todos nuestros amigos van a venir. Todo el mundo te está apoyando, Serena _ dijo _. Este será el mejor día antes de la cena de acción de gracias.

Pasarías Acción de gracias en casa de su hermana mayor en Idaho. Setsuna murió poco después de que volamos de regreso a Coeur d'Alene, el día después de nuestro encuentro. Eso golpeó duro a Darién. Todavía lo golpeaba duro, pero ya no había estado dando puñetazos en las paredes o vaciando una botella de Jack Daniel's todas las noches. Se quedaba en silencio y retraído en ocasiones. Sin embargo, siempre volvía a mí.

_ Puedes hacer esto _ dijo. Y le creí.

Abrió la puerta y allí estaba Mina y mamá. Mamá me dio una sonrisa cautelosa. Su cabello color negro tenía más canas de las que recordaba y arrugas suavizaban su rostro. En todo caso, parecía más nerviosa que yo, la forma en que sus dedos se agarraban firmemente delante de ella.

_ Hola, mamá. _ di un paso adelante, casi besándola en la mejilla, pero no del todo. Estuve realmente cerca. Tal vez la próxima vez _. Mamá, él es Darién, ella es mi madre, Ikuko.

_ Hola, Ikuko. Encantado de conocerte. _ Darién se adelantó a saludarla, todo sonrisas. Pero su mano nunca dejó la mía.

La preocupación arrugó más el rostro de mamá ante la vista de Darién. No obstante, sus palabras eran bastantes agradables mientras intercambian cortesías. Todo estaría bien. Saldríamos de esto. Porque el hechor era, que mi vida era buena. Lo era antes de que Darién llegara. Y ahora era aún mejor. Astronómicamente mejor. Si mi mamá y yo podíamos seguir adelante y hacer funcionar algún tipo de relación, entonces genial. Si no, sobreviviría.

_ Ven a ver el lugar, mamá. Es una preciosidad. Darién lo compró para Serena por su cumpleaños. _ Mina me guiñó un ojo, acompañado a mamá más allá de nosotros y a entrar al condominio. Dándome un momento para recuperar el aliento, Dios la bendiga.

Era muy afortunada porque nuestra casa era, en efecto, una preciosidad. El suelo estaba cubierto de unas geniales baldosas italianas negras, ligeramente brillantes. Nuestras paredes eran blancas prístinas y muebles grises con toques de turquesa. A pesar de que la disposición era la misma, tenía una sensación diferente al lugar de Andrew y Lita. Hablando de eso. Andrew aún conservaba algo de resentimiento porque el perro masticó una o dos correas de cuero de la guitarra e hizo pis en su alfombra. Algunas personas eran tan juzgadoras.

Darién y Andrew pasaban el rato a menudo, con Netflyte y Jedite a la deriva entre sus propios lugares y los dos apartamentos. La familia Stage Dive nunca reaccionó mal ante mi inclusión. Algo que agradecía profundamente. Incluso se aseguraron de que Mina se sintiera bienvenida. A pesar de que su continuo enamoramiento por Netflyte todavía me daba que pensar.

_ Echar un vistazo al tamaño de su bañera, mamá. _ La voz de Mina flotó por el pasillo junto con las palabras de respuesta de admiración de mamá. Era una gran bañera. Y Darién y yo le dábamos uso completo. Casi no extrañaba nada de la vieja bañera con garras del apartamento.

_ ¿Todo bien? _ me preguntó en voz baja, ignorando los arañazos de Killer en sus piernas revestidas por sus vaqueros.

_ Sí. _ Volví la cara hacia la suya y deslicé mi mano alrededor de su cuello. Sin decir una palabra, se inclinó, encajando su boca en la mía y dándome todo y algo más. Para cuando terminó yo respiraba fuerte, sintiéndome sonrojada.

_ Sepárense ya. _ Gimió Netflyte, balanceando un ramo de flores radiante en una mano _. Tienen invitados, por el amor de Dios.

_ Oh, eso es dulce. ¿Me traes flores, Netfly? _ preguntó Darién, frotando una mano arriba y debajo de mi espalda.

_ Por supuesto que no. compré flores para tu novia caliente. _ Entregó el manojo pesado a mis brazos esperando.

_ Gracias, Netflyte. _ Sonreí, encantada.

_ Bueno, tu novia caliente y hermanita igualmente caliente.

Entrecerré los ojos en él.

El gran hombre sonrió. Un incitador de mierda.

_ ¿Dónde está el resto? _ preguntó Netflyte. Alzó a Killer y luego se sentó en la esquina del sofá y encendió el televisor. Con una mano se movió a través de canales, con la otra procedió a sacar de quicio a mi perrito. Pronto enloquecidos ladridos de tamaño de bebé, chasquidos y gruñidos llenaron el aire. Killer adoraba a Darién, pero Netflyte no llegaba demasiado lejos en sus afectos perrunos.

_ Estarán aquí pronto _ dijo Darién.

_ ¿Te enteraste que Esmeralda renunció?

Casi salté. _ ¿Qué? No. ¿Cuándo?

_ Hace un par de días. Jedite no está contento.

Darién soló un silbido, pero por lo demás no hizo ningún comentario. Su mirada se dirigió al pasillo, donde mamá y Mina terminaban su recorrido debido a que se quedaban sin lugares que mirar.

_ Rápido _ dijo Darién, acercando su rostro al mío.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Esto. _ cubrió mi boca con la suya, deslizando su lengua en mi boca. En general besándome hasta volverme estúpida. Cualquier burlona declaración que hizo Netflyte, me la perdí. Sólo besar a Darién importaba. Sus manos ahuecaban mi culo, sus dedos masajeando. Los dedos de mis pies se curvaron y mis sentidos se volvieron locos. En el momento en que se retiró, mis labios se encontraban húmedos y sin duda también lo estaban las cosas de abajo. Me tomó un largo minuto recuperar el aliento.

_ No podemos hacerlo delante de tu madre _ explicó _. Ups. Como que arruiné tu lápiz labial. Más que la última vez, incluso. Lo siento.

_ Valió la pena.

_ ¿Lo valió? _ preguntó, calor y afecto y un centenar de otras cosas brillando en sus hermosos ojos azules.

_ Oh, sí. Eres el mejor. _ sonreí hacia él.

_ Calabacita, hoola. ¡Por supuesto soy el mejor!

 **FIN…**


End file.
